Demonic Uchiha
by ImortaTwilightDragon
Summary: What if Naruto gave into the fox’s power? What if he became her successor and surpassed her? Will he destroy the village that has forsaken him? Will he remain cold or can four certain girls that-full summary in chapter
1. Chapter 1

First of all I would like to thank The Purple Critic for allowing me to adopt the story. I hope you eventually read this and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto if I did Sasuke would have came back to the village and gotten together with Sakura and Naruto would have gotten together with Hinata.

Summary: What if Naruto gave into the fox's power? What if he became her successor and surpassed her? Will he destroy the village that has forsaken him? Will he remain cold or can four certain girls that love him re-awaken his heart. Demonic/semi-Cold but only when necessary/Sharingan wielding Naruto.

Kiba, Orochimaru, and Akatsuki bashing

Pairings- NarutoXHinataXFemale KyuubiXFemale HakuX Female Sasuke _**NO ACCEPTIONS!**_  
Other pairings will be mentioned as story continues.

Chapter 1

The Teams

The ninja academy where several young children sought to become ninja where busy chattering amongst one another as they discussed from simple matters such as weapons to the most advanced ninja arts being jutsu. Others on the other hand were discussing who they would have on their teams and even what their **Jōnin** sensei would be like.

Suddenly without warning the classroom door flew open as a twenty year old man walked in. The twenty year old stood 5', had light brown hair that was done up in a high pony tail, brown eyes, and a scare that ran from underneath his left eye to his right. He was wearing blue pants, a blue long sleeve shirt, blue sandals, and he wore a green vest that had six pockets on the front. Calmly he allowed his eyes to scan over his students.

The first person he set his eyes on was a male that was no older than twelve years old, had golden sun kissed hair along with a blood red tips, his eyes were a cold cerulean blue, he stood around 4' 6", and he looked well built for a child his age. He was wearing a black shirt with the Kanji for blood on the front in the color of blood red, black cargo pants, black ninja sandals with hidden retractable blades hidden in the soles, and on top of that he wore a black trench coat that reached to his ankles while the kanji for death was present on the back in a deep purple. If one were paying enough attention they would have noticed the nine golden tails swish behind him before they fully disappeared almost as if they weren't there. The boys name was none other than Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He was wearing his hiate on his forehead.

The boy was also the container for the most powerful of all the creatures in the land, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. His 'father' the Yodaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, wanted him to be seen as a hero for 'containing' the legendary beast. Then shortly after…it happened. The loss of his first, best, and only friend was killed in front of him. The only good thing that came out of it was the gaining of a dojutsu.

The legendary Sharingan and then the final form The Mangekyo Sharingan, but at a terrible price of losing someone who was beyond precious to him. Let's just that in the end no one dared to ever approach the child except for a select few.

'Naruto you suffered so much and look at what it's made you become. If anyone ever had a reason to destroy this village it's you Naruto.'Thought the teacher before he continued to allow his eyes to wander over the rest of his students.

The next person his eyes landed on was a young female that was also no older than twelve years of age, had black hair with blue streaks running through it that reached to her mid-back, her eyes were a coal black, and she stood 4' 5", and she was well built for her age. She was wearing a blue Chinese top with ruby red dragons surrounding a red fan with a white handle on her back, white shorts, blue sandals, and on her left leg she wore a shurikan and Kuni pouch. Her hiate was currently on her head.

The girl was Sasuke Uchiha and the last remaining loyal Uchiha in Konoha left after her elder brother killed the whole clan. She to also unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan the same night and killed her brother but not before he told her something that she never told anyone. She was also one of the few who was able to approach Naruto.

The third person was another male that stood 4', had spiky brown hair that was being held back by his hiate, looked no older than twelve years old, and he wore sunglasses. The young adult wore a light gray trench coat that covered his lower face, blue pants, and blue sandals. He also wore a kuni and shuriken pouch on his left leg.

That boys name was Shino Aburame and the current and only heir to the Aburame clan. The Aburame clan was unique since they willingly allowed bugs to inhabit their bodies and in return the bugs would assist them in battle.

The fourth person was a female that stood 4' 5", had blond hair that was pulled up into a pony tail that reached to the mid back, and had light blue eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top along with a matching purple skirt while her hi-ate was being used for a belt.

That girls name was Ino Yamanaka heir to the Yamanaka clan. The Yamanaka clan specialized in mind manipulation jutsu.

Right next to Ino was a girl that stood 4', had pink hair that reached to her waist along with her hiate holding her bangs back, and she also had forest green eyes. She was wearing a red Chinese style dress with a white circle in the center while a line ran down the center of the dress, reached to her knees with slits on both sides, black bicycle shorts, and blue ninja sandals. She also had a kuni and shuriken pouch on her right leg.

The girls name was Sakura Haruno and she came from a civilian family with no ninja history. She was one of the many people who feared Naruto but at least attempted to be nice to...even if it meant sparing her family's life or her own.

Next to Sakura was a male that was slouched on his desk fast asleep. The boy stood 4' 4", had black hair placed up to look like a pineapple, black eyes, and looked completely at piece. He was wearing a fish net shirt with a gray shirt on top along with his hiate on his left arm, black pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken and Kuni pouch on his right leg.

The boy's name was Shikamaru Nara and the heir to the Nara clan. The clan specialized in shadow manipulation jutsu and having excellent tactical strategy skills.

Sitting next to Shikamaru was another boy who was busy eating a bag of potato chips. The boy stood 4' 3", had light brown hair, red swirls on his cheeks, and black eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a red symbol on the stomach, a green short sleeve shirt over the other, a white scarf wrapped around his neck, gray shorts, and blue sandals. He also wore bandages from his wrists up to his elbows.

The boy was Choji Akimichi and current clan heir to the Akimichi clan. The Akimichi clan excelled in body jutsu that could increase any part of their body or the whole body if needed. He was also rather husky.

Sitting behind Choji was another boy. This boy stood 4' 2", had wild unkempt brown hair, brown eyes with a slit running through the center, and red tattoos on his face that looked similar to fangs. He was wearing a gray sweat jacket, brown pants, and blue sandals. On his head was a small white puppy.

The boy's name was Kiba Inuzuka and his puppy's name is Akamaru. Kiba was also the clan heir for the Inuzuka clan and had an older sister. His family were proficient in team combat.

Finally sitting next to Kiba was a young female. The female stood 4' 1", had midnight blue hair, and white pupiless eyes. She was wearing a large pale jacket, blue ninja pants, and blue ninja sandals.

The girl was Hinata Hyuga and the current heir to the Hyuga clan. The clan is well known because of their famed eye dojutsu the Byakugan. Despite that fact she was constantly ridiculed by her own father, sister, and the elders of her clan because of her shy and caring nature. After a few months though she apparently had enough as she defeated her sister in a spar and told off not only her father but the elders as well. It was even stated that she was going to become the second Ice Queen of Konoha.

'Well let's get this over with.' Thought Iruka before he walked to the center of the room.

"First of I would like to congratulate all of you on passing and becoming full ninja of Konoha. Now then I will announce the teams." Proudly stated Iruka only to realize that no one was paying attention to him. Silently he released a sigh before he started to perform a few hand signs.

"**Genjutsu: Oni Hitsu**." Silently whispered Iruka before he took in a large breath.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Shouted Iruka as his head grew four sizes large causing everyone to shut up and sit down.

"Good now that I have your attention. The teams are as follows Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga under **Jōnin** sensei Kakashi Hakate. Team 8: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara under**Jōnin** sensei Asuma Saratobi. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so Team 10: Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame under Jōnin Kurenai Yuhi." Stated Iruka causing quite a few people to groan in disappointment and others to silently cheer in their heads.

"Now then your Jōnin sensei's will be here after lunch so until then you are free to do as you please just remember to be here when your Jōnin sensei. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata I would like for you to remain behind though." Said Iruka in a serious tone before everyone other than the earlier three left the classroom while snickering at their misfortune.

"Iruka-sensei why did you ask for us to remain behind?" Asked Sasuke as she and her teammates walked down to Iruka's desk.

"I just wanted to talk to all of you and I'm not your sensei anymore so just call me Iruka." Said Iruka with a smile while everyone else just smiled in their own unique way.

"Does this mean that I can remove 'it'?" Coldly asked Naruto as he looked at his older brother figure.

"That is your decision and yours alone Naruto." Simply stated Iruka as he looked Naruto in the eyes.

"We're going to my house." Simply stated Naruto as he walked out of the classroom with the others following after looking at as if he were crazy.

(Five minutes later)

"Okay here we are." Said Naruto as he stopped in front of a building. The building was four stories tall, run down, rat and critter infested dump.

Naruto's teammates were calm on the outside but internally they were cursing whatever god they could think of for causing Naruto to live in this dump. Iruka on the other hand just smiled sadly as he looked at the building already knowing that Naruto lived here.

Silently everyone followed Naruto up to the fourth floor and noticed graffiti along the wall. Some of the graffiti said, 'Die Demon', 'Crawl into a ditch and die hell spawn', and a rather common one 'You killed my family Kyuubi and I'll kill you'. Internally once more the girls were bristling with anger but opted to remain calm. For a few more minutes everyone followed Naruto up until he stopped at the last door.

"What happens behind this door stays behind this door understand." Said Naruto in his usual cold tone.

"Of course Naruto you have our word." Said everyone while they noticed him relax slightly before he cut his finger and ran the blood over the door. Shortly after the door opened and everyone steeped inside before they stopped and their jaws fell to the ground.

The room was extremely small having only eight foot walls and the ceiling only being roughly six feet in the air. The walls were filled with holes, peeling paint, and water stains. The kitchen was only two feet by four feet while the rest of the room acted as a bedroom/living room. There was a single hallway on the right wall that lead to what everyone guessed was the bathroom and closet.

Most of the floor was covered in sweat and blood stains. The bed mattress was old and had material coming out of it but otherwise most of the major holes had been sowed up. Almost all of the covers on the bed were ripped and had holes in them but that wasn't what shocked them. No it was the fact that there was a female sleeping in the bed.

The female stood 5" 1', had deep blood red hair that reached down to her waist, deep crimson eyes with a black slit running through the center, had a E-cup breast size, and she looked no older than twelve. Currently the only thing that she was wearing was the bed covers.

"Hey I'm back." Said Naruto as he walked over to the sleeping female. Silently everyone just watched as the female latched onto Naruto's waist before she mumbled something into it.

"By the way I have guests with me." Said Naruto once more causing the female to sit up in sudden alarm while pulling a kuni out from underneath the bed.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to Naruto!" Demanded the female as she held the kuni to Naruto's neck causing a faint trail of blood to come out.

"Relax it's me and I just brought my teammates here. Oh and get some clothes on." Said Naruto as if it were an ordinary subject.

Immediately after that the female looked behind Naruto only to blush heavily before she ran towards the bathroom.

"Sorry she isn't used to having others over other than the Hokage." Said Naruto as he motioned for the others to take a seat where ever they could find one.

"Okay so why are we here again?" Asked Sauske as she looked at Naruto who just starred at the ceiling before he performed a single hand sign and two more of him popped into existence.

"You two go and make some lunch." Naruto stated before the clones walked off.

"The reason why we are here is so we can understand one another. I'm going to tell you everything about me and then after that you will also be required to do so." Stated Naruto with authority in his voice.

"Now as you already know I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. My parents were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Now on the day of my birth the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked my father being Hokage at the time decided to seal the Kyuubi into me his only son. His reason was that if he couldn't sacrifice his own son how could he ask a villager to do the same for him. He also wanted me to be seen as a hero for containing the Kyuubi." Started Naruto before he released a sad sigh.

"Sadly he was wrong instead of treating me like a hero they treated me like trash…no not it was more like I was something less than dirt. For six years I suffered under the constant torment of the villagers mostly it was name calling and beatings. No matter what I took them. Then I met her. Her name was Mutsumi and she was an orphan like me and became my best and only friend. For two years we pulled pranks, stole food, and even lived together but that all…changed." Said Naruto in a happy tone before it turned grim with remorse, self doubt, and hatred.

"On the day of my ninth birthday the villagers kidnapped her and me. They had us tied up in chairs…" Started Naruto before his eyes bleed red and the next thing everyone knew they saw a young boy and girl tied to chairs.

The boy looked to be nine years old, had spiky blood hair, cerulean blue eyes, stood only 3" 5', three whisker like marks on his cheeks, and looked malnourished. He was wearing a raggedy white t-shirt covered in dirt, black shorts, and he was barefoot.

'Naruto?' Everyone thought in confusion before they turned towards the young girl.

The girl also looked to be nine years old, had long black hair that was tied into a pony tail, light brown eyes, stood 3" 4', and she also looked malnourished. She was also wearing a raggedy white t-shirt that was covered in dirt, black shorts, and she was also barefoot.

Suddenly without warning the room was filled with light as a door behind all of them was opened causing the two genin and chūnin to turn around in shock. Standing in the door way were several villagers, at least four chūnin, one Jōnin, and two ANBU members. Slowly all of them walked into the room until they were standing in front of Naruto and the girl in three single file lines.

Out of all the people in the room only one person stood out. A man that stood 5' 6", had emerald green eyes, and pink hair. He was wearing a red shirt, red pants, and red cloth shoes.

"Comfortable?" Asked the pink haired man while he motioned to the two ANBU to guard the door while he walked towards Naruto and right through Iruka, Sasuke, and Hinata.

'What was that?' Wondered the three as they turned around.

"Wha....what do you want?" Asked Naruto as he looked at the pink haired man.

"Oh...just about the same thing as everyone in this room wants from you. Your blood...Kyuubi." Stated the pink haired man with an insane look on his face while his voice dripped with hatred.

"What are you talking about Naruto isn't the Kyuubi!" Shouted the girl before she was slapped across the face.

"Shut up you little demon slut." Snarled out the pink haired man while many in the crowd grinned at the girls pain.

"Now where were we..." Started up the pink haired man once more as he took up a thinking pose, " Oh yeah now I remember." Not long after finishing the man pulled out a kuni before he quickly stabbed it into Naruto's left hand causing him to scream in pain. Shortly after all of the people in the crowd were throwing broken glass, rusty kitchen knives, kuni, shuriken, and rocks at Naruto.

"What are you people doing stop it!" Shouted the female once more as she struggled against her restraints only to receive a back hand to the face. It wasn't long before the crowd split up into two different groups each designated to torturing their 'victim' to death.

For hours on end Iruka, Sasuke, and Hinata watched as the people did unimaginable damage to Naruto and the girl. They watched as the people broke both legs and arms before they would stick senbon into the major nerve locations on their broken arms and legs causing them further pain. They would then watch as some of the chūnin would cast minor genjutsu on Naruto forcing him to watch as the girl was raped before him while the girl watched the several hundred ways they would torture them. After that they were forced to watch as some of the civilains took torches and placed them out leaving them only smoldering before they would press the hot tips onto the children causing severe burns.

"So how do you feel?" Asked the pink haired man while he absent mindedly picked up a sword and inspected it. He then pulled out one of his own hairs before he dropped it onto the blade. The second the hair strand struck the blade it immeiately was split into two.

"..." Naruto could say nothing as watched the pink haired man while constantly looking over to the girl who looked very much already dead.

"Nothing to say. Well maybe this will get you to talk!" Said the man as his voice rose as he swung the sword at the girl. Almost acting on instinct Naruto attempted to jump in the way of the blade only to be stopped by his restraints and forced to watch as the blade went straight through the girl's heart causing her to scream in pain while coughing up blood.

"Mutsumi-chan..." Whispered Naruto underneath his breath while his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry but did you say something demon?" Asked the pink haired man as he twisted the blade 360 degrees before roughly pulling it out of Mutsumi's chest. He then proceeded to flick the blood off of the blade onto Naruto's face as his eyes began to cry blood.

"I'm gonna kill you..." Whispered Naruto once more while he began to clench and unclench his fists.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you could you please repeat that?" Asked the pink haired man while he leaned in close to Naruto.

"I said I'm gonna kill you..." Said Naruto once more only louder while the pink haired man backed away and turned his back on him.

"That's what I thought you said." Stated the man before he quickly turned on his heel and stabbed the sword straight through Naruto's heart while releasing an insane laugh.

Silently Iruka, Hinata, and Sasuke watched in anger as Naruto lost consciousness before they too began to notice the room was changing. The room was slowly turning into a long hallway with cracked walls, pipes overhead, and ankle length water covering the floor. Floating in the water was Naruto looking up towards the ceiling with dead eyes before he looked down the hallway and the others doing the same saw a red glow.

Calmly Naruto walked towards the light while the rest of them followed. It wasn't long before they found themselves in another room that was huge and had a gate at the other end. On the gate was a single piece of paper that held the kanji for seal on it.

Silently they watched as Naruto walked towards the gate before he stopped as a large clawed hand came out of the gate and stopped a few inches from Naruto's face. Naruto just stood there with his cold dead eyes looking past the claw and directly into a pair of blood red eyes that were trained on his own.

**"So this is my container?"** Asked a voice as rows of sharp teeth appeared and then a whole body of a large kitsune with nine tails.

"So you are the reason why I'm hated." Stated Naruto with no emotion while he continued to look in the Kyuubi's eyes.

**"What do you mean."** Growled out the Kyuubi while its eyes seemed to change from rage to confusion.

"Look through my memories." Was all Naruto said before he walked towards the cage and sat down looking down the hallway he came from.

Kyuubi on the other hand was silently watching several of Naruto's memories while Iruka, Hinata, and Sasuke also watched every beating, comment, and other things that happened to Naruto over the course of his short life. At the end of it Kyuubi was releasing large amounts of Killing Intent while it looked at Naruto in a new light.

"Hm…interesting my own father sacrificed me. Fool." Sneered Naruto while he shook his head in disgust.

"**You went through my memories didn't you?" **Silently growled out Kyuubi.

"Only the ones in which you were sealed into me. I just wanted to see if the Yondaime would mention my parents." Stated Naruto in a cold tone while the Kyuubi mumbled something about dumb ass blonds.

**"Okay how would you like for the chance to give the same if not greater pain to those villagers?" **Asked the Kyuubi as it looked at Naruto.

"I would love to do that….Kyuubi-chan." Stated Naruto with a smile that was filled with evil intentions while the Kyuubi looked at Naruto with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Almost immediately after the Kyuubi quickly regained its thought process by shaking its head.

**"Then pull off the seal." **Kyuubi said as it pointed to the seal with the tip of its tail.

Silently Naruto looked at it before he jumped up and grabbed a hold of two of the bars. He then proceeded to climb up until he was face to face with the seal. Quickly Naruto grabbed the seal before he completely ripped it off before he was blasted back into the real world.

Once more everyone watched as the room changed back into the same room they were in earlier with the civilians just about to leave the room before they were stopped as black flames rose up from the ground. Quickly the civilians turned around only to have their rage become more prominent on their face at seeing Naruto freed from his bonds and standing up.

"I'm going to kill you..." Said Naruto as he rose his head up causing all the civilians to step back in shock. Naruto's eyes were now a deep blood red with a black pupil and three black comma marks spinning in around the center.

"Tsukuyomi." Whispered Naruto before everyone, other than Iruka, Hinata, and Sasuke, found themselves bound to crosses while Naruto stood in front of them while a female stood behind him.

The female stood 5" 1', looked no older than 20, had deep blood red hair that reached down to her waist, and deep crimson eyes with a black vertical slit running through the center. She was wearing a blood red kimono with a white fox with nine tails cunning along the edge that also did little to hide her E-cup bust. Behind her lightly swaying were nine blood red tails.

"For the next seventy-two hours you will experienced all my pain that I have been placed through for the last nine years. Have fun." Said Naruto without emotion before he disappeared along with the female leaving behind villagers and ninja screaming at him to force him to release them.

Suddenly without warning Naruto collapsed while holding his hands over his stomach while deep crimson chakra covered him before it started to concentrate over his stomach. Not long after the chakra burst forth before it began to form into a small red fox with nine tails in front of Naruto. Shortly afterward both Naruto and the fox fell to the ground and the room began to rapidly change before Hinata's, Sasuke's, and Iruka's eyes.

Now they were standing in a hospital room with Naruto laying on a hospital bed with several machines connected to him monitoring his heart rate, blood pressure, and several other vital aspects.

'Naruto…' Thought everyone sadly before the hospital room door opened and a man stepped in.

The man stood 6' 1", had a white beard on his chin, and an old face that radiated with sadness and several other emotions that were constantly changing. The man was wearing a white robe with a red line running down the center of the robe, and a square hat that had a single red triangle with a white kanji for fire.

"Good afternoon Naruto, how are you feeling?" Asked the old man as he walked towards Naruto before he sat down on the bedside.

"How do I feel?" Reiterated Naruto as he shook from either rage or sadness but they couldn't tell.

"For starters I not only get attacked on my _birthday _once again but this time the _villagers _took the liberty of also torturing Mutsumi-chan. Shortly after wards they kill her in front of me. Then after that I find out that I'm the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the son of the Yondaime Hokage. So how do you think I feel!" Shouted Naruto with his voice rising with every word he said while tears of blood flowed freely from his eyes.

"Naruto I…I should have told you but I was afraid and your father didn't want you to know until you were its container until you were at least a chūnin." Stated the old man as he looked at Naruto while he removed his hat showing that he had very little hair.

"What were you afraid that I wasn't mature enough to handle the information." Growled out Naruto while his whisker birth marks grew thicker and darker while a purple aura started to surround him.

"Naruto please you need to calm down." Said the old man as he stood up and backed away just from the killing intent that Naruto was releasing and the fact that Naruto had the Sharingan.

"Calm down. YOU want _**ME **_to calm _**DOWN!!!!**_ Especially after everything that this village has put me through!" Shouted Naruto in rage while he glared at the old man.

"**Naruto you need to calm down."** Stated another voice that radiated with authority causing Naruto to physically stiffen.

Slowly Naruto and the old man turned their attention to a small fox that stood in a corner of the room while it walked towards them before it jumped onto the bed and curled up into Naruto's lap.

"**What you never seen a fox speak?"** Asked the fox while it looked at Naruto and the old man through the corner of its eyes.

"Um…to be quite honest the only animals that I have ever seen speak were summons' and as far as I know no one in the village has a fox summoning contract." Said the old man while he looked at the fox.

"**Well then I guess I should at least tell you who I am. For starters I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune."** Said the fox while Naruto began to lightly pet the fox on the head.

"HOLLY SHIT!" Was all the old man could say while he grabbed Naruto and pulled him away from the Kyuubi.

"**Okay let me clear something up here ningen. I was forced into attacking the village by an Uchiha. More specifically Madara Uchiha. Second the reason why I'm not high tailing it out of this village is because one: I'm still bound by the Shinigami's seal, second: I'm not leaving this kid alone in a village that will attempt to kill him, and three: I gave the boy the Sharingan and he is going to need someone to train him in using it to its up most potential. So I thought why not let the creator of the Sharingan teach him and the creator is me."** Stated the Kyuubi while it looked out of the window nearby.

"Why would you do that?" Asked the old man while he watched the Kyuubi with distrust in his eyes.

"**I…just want to fix as much damage that I caused for the boy. I even plan on him signing the summoning contract for the foxes." **Stated the Kyuubi while it continued to look out the window and the old man continued to look at Kyuubi with distrust before he released a sigh.

"Very well then put just don't kill anyone." Said the old man while he released Naruto who just walked back to the bed and sat down before the Kyuubi placed its head underneath Naruto's left hand. Silently Naruto just gently scratched behind the Kyuubi's ears while releasing purees of happiness.

"**Before I forget there is one more matter that needs to be attended to. When Naruto and his friend Mutsume were captured they were tortured as you know, but during the torture they killed the girl which allowed for me to temporarily pull Naruto in his mindscape because of him being in emotional stress. While we were in the mindscape I convinced Naruto to release me which has in turn allowed for me to escape from the seal. Sadly to keep the boy alive I had to pass the title of Kyuubi onto him. Roughly around the time he turns eighteen he will have all nine tails. After that he will be required to take a test to see if he is worthy of the title. I will of course be the giver of said test if only because I was the former Kyuubi and if I'm unable to do so one of, if any survived, my guards will give the test."** Said the Kyuubi before it took a large gulp of air and released it slowly.

"Thank you Kyuubi-san for telling me this I will be certain that no one finds out about this and if they do they will be immediately killed along with anyone with a five mile radius of the speaker." Said the old man while he placed his hat back onto his head.

"Jiji did you find Mutsume's body?" Asked Naruto with his now dead voice while he looked at the floor and petted the Kyuubi.

"Naruto when we found you, you were in an ally. We don't know who brought you there but we feel that he or she wanted you to be found. Do you know anything about this Kyuubi-san?" Asked the old man while he stood up.

"**I'm afraid not but do not worry Naruto we will find her body." **Said the Kyuubi while it placed its paws on Naruto's shirt before it began to lick the dried blood off of his face.

"Naruto after you leave the hospital come see me and we can then discuss your inheritance and I'll treat you to as much Irucha Ramen you want." Suggested the old man with a smile.

"Of course Hokage-jiji." Said Naruto with a small smile and even though it was small the old man knew that this was a true smile and not one of those fake ones that he placed on.

"I'll see you later than Naruto-kun." Said the Hokage as he left the room.

Now once again Iruka, Hinata, and Sasuke found the room to change before it returned to the apartment room that Naruto lead them too. Naruto was still sitting on the bed and the red haired female was sitting next to him.

"Naruto whatever happened to Mutsumi's body?" Asked Hinata already getting the feeling that this wasn't going to be an easy answer from him.

"We never found it. Kyuubi picked up a scent of one of her old guards. She believes that he may have taken the body but for what reason we don't know." Simply stated Naruto while the woman just hugged him lightly.

"You already know who I am but just in case you don't know I'm the former Kyuubi no Kitsune but you can just call me Natsuki." Said Natsuki as she smiled at all of them.

"Well now that you know about me I believe that it's Hinata's turn." Said Naruto as everyone looked at her.

"I know what I'll show you." Stated Hinata before she started to perform handsigns and stopped on rat.

"**Genjutsu art: Memory viewing."** Quickly stated Hinata before the room began to change.

Slowly the room began to take on shapes until they took on specific forms. The room had changed from the apartment to a large room with Tanami floors. In the center of the room stood two girls who were fighting against one another and a male that watched the fight.

The first female looked to be no older than eleven maybe twelve years of age, stood 4' 1", had midnight blue hair and pure white eyes with a lavender tint. She was wearing a black body suit that hugged all of her curves just right.

The second female looked no older than nine maybe ten years of age, stood 3' 4", had pure black hair that reached just past her neck, and pure white eyes. She was also wearing a black body suit but it was rather loose on her.

The man who watched the two fight looked to be twenty years old, stood 5' 9", had black hair that reached just a few inches from his waist, and pure white eyes that seemed to radiate a coldness. He was wearing a white shirt, white pants, and a brown robe.

Silently without sound the girls continued to trade blows with one another with an occasional one striking certain points on the body before a feint blue light also struck the same place. Every now and then the girls would part only to charge at one another again until finally one of the girls had their hand hovering over one of the few spots in the body that if struck properly would kill an opponent.

"Hanabi. Hinata. That's enough." Stated the man with a stern voice that radiated power while he watched the girls turn to him.

Silently the girls dropped their arms before they stepped up to the man and sat down in front of him.

"You both did very well but Hanabi is still further along in the Juyken than you are Hinata. Hinata I also know that you are afraid to hurt others and that is what is holding you back." Quickly stated the man while he looked at the girls who just nodded. Slowly the man released a sigh before he quickly preformed three handsigns. Shortly after the room glowed a feint blue before it died and disappeared.

"Hinata I know that you don't want to hurt others even if it was a practice spar so I have asked Hokage-sama to sign you up for medical training at the hospital." Said the man while he looked at the eldest of the two girls.

"It wouldn't be that hard especially if I didn't have that seal on me." Whispered Hinata lightly while she glared at her right wrist.

"I know but you just need to hang in there for a little bit longer. Hinata I know what it feels like to be helpless. I also have a feeling that something is going to change very shortly." Said the man before he looked at Hinata's wrist before he could see a feint blue glow coming from it.

"Hinata-nee-chan why is you wrist glowing?" Asked Hanabi while she pulled at her sisters cloathing.

"Looks like you were right father things are going to be changing." Simply stated Hinata while she closed her eyes and held her wrist over her heart all the while having a dark grin on her face. Shortly after the room began to shift and change once more.

Once again the room was nothing but shapes that were blurring to fast to catch before they began to slow down and settle into place and take on more features. Now the room was only slightly larger than Naruto's apartment room. It had a signal clothing drawer, a bed in the center of the of the room with lavender sheets on the top, and a small doll on the bed along with Hinata. The doll was of Naruto which caused him to look on in shock, Iruka with a small smile, and Sasuke with jealously.

Silently they watched as Hinata pulled the Naruto doll close to her while releasing a silent sigh. She then turned onto her side while hugging the doll even closer to her before she sat up immediately as the sound of someone knocking her door.

"WHAT?" Shouted Hinata while she silently hid the Naruto doll under her pillow.

"Nee-chan can I talk to you?" Asked the voice threw the door.

"Oh…Hanabi of course you can." Said Hinata as she got out of bed wearing a lavender kimono before she walked to the door and opened it.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Asked Hanabi while she walked into the room and her sister closed the door behind her.

"I'm fine Hanabi-chan. I'm just finally free but at a cost." Stated Hinata with sadness while she held her wrist and sat with her sister on her bed.

"What was the cost Nee-chan?" Asked Hanabi while she looked at her sister in concern.

"Well as you already know the Youdime Hokage sacrificed his life to kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but that isn't the truth. The truth is that the yodime Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi into an orphan. The _honorable _council of the _famed _Hyuga clan attempted to place a mind control seal on him that would be linked to me giving me complete control over the Kyuubi Jinjuriki." Stated Hinata while she laughed lightly at the end.

"What happened?" Asked Hanabi while she looked at her sister before she was pulled onto her lap.

"Well to put it simply it seems that the Kyuubi redesigned the seal to act like a marriage seal meaning I'm legally married to Naruto." Squealed Hinata while she squeezed her sister.

"So when are you going to tell him, is this the reason why you like him so much, and can you not squeeze me so hard?" Asked Hanabi once more while she struggled against her sisters hold.

"Sorry, I think I'll tell him once we are both genin and Hanabi I really care for him. He is a kind person how has endured so much he is the true meaning of the will of fire." Said Hinata with a smile while she released her sister while Naruto just looked on sadly.

"Well then I'm happy for but the _honorable _Hyuga council wants to see you." Said Hanabi mimicking her sister.

"Well they can wait." Said Hinata with a smile while she hugged her sister close to her and Hanabi just laughed.

"So do you want to talk about something specific?" Asked Hanabi as she looked at her sister who was busy running her hands through Hanabi's hair.

"How about I tell you about the ultimate form of our dojutsu." Suggested Hinata while she continued to run her hands through Hanabi's hair.

"The ultimate form?" Questioned Hanabi as she looked over her shoulder.

"Well not that many know about it, mostly because the council doesn't want people to know, but I learned about it from mom before she passed on. The ultimate form of the Byakugan allows us to have complete mastery over out elemental affinities. Sadly the only way to unlock it is to have a pure soul, which many of our clan members seem to lack." Said Hinata while she began to braid Hanabi's hair.

"How did mom find out about it?" Asked Hanabi while she messed around with a few of the completed braids.

"She unlocked it. Not knowing at the time what she had she searched the Hyuga records until she found an ancient scroll. The scroll explained how the Byakugan came into existence but also the form she acquired. The version she unlocked never had a true name so she called it the true eye (trans. 2 Latin/Japanese)." Stated Hinata while she started to undid the braids and started over.

"How did the Byakugan come into existence?" Asked Hanabi while she sat still.

"Well…according to the scroll that mom found it stated that all forms of Bloodlines came into existence through the help of the nine biju. The Nibi no Neko was stated to have created our bloodline and for some odd reason it also mentioned that the Kyuubi no Kitsune created the Sharingan." Said Hinata in puzzlement before she set her sister next to her.

Hanabi's hair was now set up with a bun with straight hair coming out of the center and two braids framing her face. The bun was held together with two senbon with a two glass orbs on the ends that had the kanji for fire princess.

"Hinata…thank you." Whispered Hanabi with a smile while she hugged her sister.

"You're welcome Hanabi-chan." Whispered back Hinata while she hugged her sister back before the moment was ruined by someone knocking on her door.

"WHAT!" Hinata shouted but not before pushing her sister back.

"Hinata-sama the council wishes to see you immediately. I have been ordered to bring you even if it requires force." Stated the person on the other side.

"Give me time to at least get dressed." Stated Hinata with irritation at having her sister time interrupted by the damn council.

"Very well then Hinata-sama." Stated the person once more.

"Thank you." Answered back Hinata before she ran to her dresser. She then proceeded to open her drawers and occasionally threw an outfit to the side until she was left with one single outfit. She then ran towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her. A few moments later she stepped out wearing her outfit.

Hinata was now wearing a white kimono with silver lining the edges of the sleeves and the bottom of the robe. Imprinted on the kimono was large moon on the upper half while on the lower half was a Kitsune looking up to the moon. The kimono was held in place with a blood red sash.

"Well what do you think Hanabi-chan?" Asked Hinata while she did a small twirl.

"You're going to knock those council members down a few pegs Hinata." Said Hanabi with a smile while she hugged her sister for luck.

"I'll see you later Hanabi-chan." Whispered Hinata before she walked to the door and opened it causing the room to begin to rapidly change into blurring shapes once more. Slowly the room began to settle several shapes before it finally settled down into a room large than Hinata's and Naruto's room combined.

In the room was a half circle table that had five people seated in it. The man from the fights was sitting in the center while to his left were two elder females and to his right were two elder males.

The first elder male looked to be at least fifty to sixty years old, had no hair except for an occasional thing white strand, and had pure white eyes that were milked over. He was wearing a white robe with the kanji for council on the back.

The first elder female also looked to be at least fifty too sixty years old, had hair that was extremely white held together in a bun, and her eyes were still white but held nothing but coldness but if one were to look long enough they would see deep kindness. She was wearing a white robe with the kanji for council on the back.

The second elder male looked to be seventy, had absolutely no hair showing that he had liver spots, and had white eyes that were filled with coldness. He was wearing a white robe with the kanji for council on the back.

The second female elder also looked to be seventy years old, had no hair, and her eyes were a pure white that were milked over. She was wearing a white robe with the kanji for council on the back.

Currently the council was waiting silently for Hinata and luckily they didn't have to wait long for the council chamber doors to open. With quick and equally spaced steps the person who opened the door walked into the room before she took a seat in front of all the council members. Three out of the five council members looked at her with disinterest while two others looked at her with approval in their eyes only being covered by a thin layer of disinterest.

"Hinata Hyuga do you know why you have been called before the Hyuga council?" Asked the oldest male member while he stared at her with minor interest.

"No." Was all Hinata said but it was filled with a coldness that could only be matched by her late mothers causing a few of the council members to sweat lightly.

"Very well then Hinata it has come to our attention that you may not be the best candidate to become the clan heir. Therefore you will be branded by the Cage Bird Seal tomorrow after noon." Stated the eldest female council member.

"And who might I ask gave you those orders. I thought that the clan heir wouldn't be chosen until both my sister and I became ninja." Coldly stated Hinata while her eyes were filled with a fire.

"That is the normal procedure but since you will become a ninja three years sooner than your sister the council has decided to make her clan heir." Stated the second eldest male while he looked at Hinata with hate.

"So you're going to betray one thousand years of our culture all because I'm going to become a ninja sooner than my younger sister?" Asked Hinata with venom dripping off of every word while a dark aura surrounded her causing a few council members to gulp in fear.

"Don't think of it as betrayal of our clan ways just think of it as a…precaution so if you die and fall into enemy hands they won't have the Byakugan." Quickly stated the eldest female council member in hopes of calming down Hinata.

"Oh and I guess that makes it okay for what you attempted to do to Naruto alright?" Asked Hinata with a cold exterior but inside she was bristling with rage.

"Listen hear you little brat the Kyuubi sho…" Started the eldest male council member before he felt something strike through his heart. Slowly he looked down to see that he was bleeding staining his robes red with his own blood before he fell face first onto the table dead.

"If anyone ever speaks about my fiancé like that ever again they will get a one way ticket to death. Got that?" Asked Hinata while growling in disgust.

"O-of cou-course Hi-Hinata." Stuttered out everyone before she got up and left the room. Not long after that the room changed back into Naruto's apartment with everyone in the same position they had left it in only now there was food in front of everyone.

"Why don't we take a break and eat something." Suggested Naruto as he grabbed a plate of chicken.

"Okay." Said everyone while they each took some sort of meat and ate in silence.

(Five minutes later)

'Dang I never knew how good of a cook Naruto was until now.' Thought everyone while they rubbed their stomachs in contentment.

"Hinata what you said back in your memory was it true?" Asked Naruto in doubt while he looked at the ground.

"Yes it was Naruto the council really did try to make it so you would only serve me but as you can see it back fired." Stated Hinata with happiness.

"Thank you." Whispered Naruto with a small smile before he turned to Natsuki.

"Okay yes I did mess around with the seal they attempted to place on you but can you really blame me?" Asked Natsuki with a childish voice which caused Naruto to smile lightly once more.

"No I can't." Said Naruto before he turned back to everyone else.

"It's your turn Sasuke." Said Hinata while she smiled at her long time friend, even if their fathers disapproved.

"Okay. **Genjutsu art: Memory viewing.**" Quickly stated Sasuke while performing the hand signs before the room changed into an ally way. The ally way was covered in complete darkness with only an occasional light lighting the way through the ally. Shortly after a figure could be seen walking through the ally way beaming with happiness.

The figure was a girl that stood 3' 2", had black hair with blue streaks running along the edges and stopped at his neck, and black eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it, white shorts, and blue ninja sandals.

"I can't believe I finally did it. I finally told everyone back at school that I'm a girl although that brings on a whole new set of problems. The positives were I got my fangirls to leave me alone and two Naruto finally kissed me, even though it was accidental. Bad news some of my fangirls are lesbians." Stated the female as she jumped with joy and ran all the way through the ally without much thought.

Silently she walked through several other alleyways before she finally stepped onto a main road and took off running. She didn't get very far before the smell of blood assaulted her nose causing her to look at the source only to stop. Laying on the ground were two people both were elderly.

"Grandma…Grandpa…" Said the girl as she approached their forms and turned them over only to step back in shock. Both of their faces were horribly burned as were the rest of the front of their bodies, there were also stab wounds on the eight vital spots for the human body, and their eyes were ripped from the sockets.

"No…" Whispered Sasuke while she held her hands up to her mouth before a scream echoed through the empty street causing her to look up in shock.

"That my family's house direction." Quickly stated Sasuke before she took off towards her family home. Silently she ran using all her emotions as fuel to get her home as fast as she could. Along her way she jumped and dodged other bodies of fallen police, ninja, and civilian family members before she stopped in front of her family home. Quickly she took in a deep breath before she released it and ran inside and towards her parents' room.

The second she reached her parents room door she stopped before she kicked the door open causing it to fly directly at a figure who had its back turned while it walked towards a female. A moment later the door slammed into the man causing him to fall to the ground.

The female that was saved stood 5' 2", had black hair, and light black eyes that shown with happiness. She was wearing a light purple top with a white undershirt, blue pants that hugged her body, and wooden sandals.

"Mom…" Whispered Sasuke in disbelief causing her mother to look up to her.

"Sasuke…" Quickly whispered her mom before she ran towards her daughter and embraced her in a hug.

"Mom what happened?" Asked Sasuke as she detached herself from her mother.

"It was Itachi he went mad and started to slaughter the clan." Said her mom while she looked at the knocked out figure.

"No Itachi would never do that. I know he wouldn't." Said Sasuke as she pushed her mom back at arms length.

"Dear you don't know what Itachi can do because of your idiot of a father turning him completely emotionless." Said her mother while she bent down to her daughter's eyes and placed her right hand on her daughter's head.

"You're wrong. I mean you're wrong about Itachi but oddly enough I can't say the same for dad." Said Sasuke while she looked at the downed figure before she looked on in shock as the figure got up and turned towards them. The only major detail that could be seen about the man was he had two glowing blood red eyes with a three pronged shuriken in the center.

Out of reaction Sasuke shut her eyes in hopes of blocking out the essence of fear they produced. A few seconds later she could feel something warm land on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes only to look on in shock. Standing there in front of her was her older brother with a sword sticking out of his chest.

"I-Itachi…" Whispered Sasuke in shock causing her mother to turn around and also look on in shock.

Not a second later Itachi pulled himself off of the sword and pulled a kuni out before he turned on his heel and stabbed it through the right eye of the figure behind him. He then proceeded to twist the kuni deeper into the eye socket before he pulled it out with the eye attached. Afterwards he jumped back while holding his wound and preformed a single hand sign before two more of him appeared. With synchronized movements all of the Itachis' preformed three hand signs.

"**Kanton: Grand Fireball jutsu." **Quickly stated all of the Itachis' as three fireballs the size of a small house flew towards the unknown figure that held a hand over his missing eye were blood could be seen flowing out. All the figure could do was cover itself as all the fireballs collided when they reached the figure causing a semi large explosion that shook the house.

"I-is he gone?" Asked Sasuke as she looked at where the figure once stood was now nothing but a crater.

"I-I thin-think so." Said Itachi as he breathed in the ash filled air before he collapsed onto his back.

"Itachi!" Shouted both Sasuke and his mother before they ran to his side and quickly removed his cloak and armor. As they removed each piece of cloathing they were able to see that the blade had cut through Itachi's armor without any trouble.

"It's…to….late. Sasuke look after Naruto Uzuamaki. He is a key……to our no…your future. Mother…I'm…sorry…I couldn't get here fast enough." Huffed out Itachi as he looked at them both.

"No don't be sorry you did what you could don't blame yourself if I had stood up to your father you wouldn't be like this." Whispered their mother before she hugged him lightly before she released him.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about me Itachi-nii-san. I…I already care for Naruto but then again maybe its love I feel for him." Said Sasuke as she hugged her brother one last time and he hugged her back.

"Good and Sasuke…you're strong…in your own way and you were strong tonight." Said Itachi with his last breath and a smile on his face before he died.

"Thank you Itachi." Whispered Sasuke under her breath while she cried. Not a moment later her mother was joining her for the loss of Itachi and the rest of their clan. After that the room began to change rather quickly and once again settled back to Naruto's apartment room.

"That's everything I wanted to show you." Said Sasuke before she started to hear growling coming from Natsuki.

"Natsuki is something wrong?" Asked Hinata while she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. The person who slaughtered you clan was also the same man to force me into attacking the village." Growled out Natsuki before she felt something soft wrap around her waist making her feel calm and at ease.

"What was his name?" Asked Iruka as his inquisitive side came out.

"His name was Madara Uchiha but his original name was Madara Hyuga. He was the first Hyuga to ever receive the Cage Bird Seal and because of this he sought out Kyuubi. He found her and asked her for a bloodline that could rival if not surpass the Byakugan." Said Naruto with cold hatred for the man.

"Then why hasn't anyone gone after him?" Asked Sasuke as she stood up in defiance before they heard the door knock.

"I'll get it." Said Naruto as he stood up while he unwrapped his tail from around Natsuki. Calmly he approached the door and opened it with some of the locks still attached before they could physically see him relax and open the door completely allowing two men in.

The first man stood 6' 1", had a white beard on his chin, and an old face that radiated with happiness. The man was wearing a white robe with a red line running down the center of the robe, and a square hat that had a single red triangle with a white kanji for fire.

The second man stood 6', had storm gray hair that stood up in spikes, a lazy posture, one black eye while the other was covered by his hiate, and looked to be thirty years old. He wore a long blue sleeve shirt with a patch showing a flame on his left shoulder, blue pants with a kuni and shuriken pouch on his right leg, a green **Jōnin** vest, white medical tape wrapped around his legs, and blue ninja sandals.

"Hokage-sama." Quickly stated both Sasuke and Hinata as they rose to their feet in a hurry only to fall on top of one another.

"Now, now I'm only your Hokage so long as I'm in my office right now though I'm just an old man coming to check on his somewhat adoptive grandson and his genin team." Stated the Hokage while he laughed at how the girls reacted.

"It's nice to see you again Hokage-sama." Stated Natsuki with a smile.

"It is always a pleasure to see you Natsuki. I take it that Naruto showed his teammates so of his past." Said the Hokage with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes I did Hokage-jiji I'm also planning on dropping half of my mask as well." Stated Naruto while he looked at his adoptive grandfather.

"Which half?" Was all the Hokage asked as he looked at Naruto.

"The emotionless half I'll still hide the fact that I'm the new Kyuubi from the general public but my teammates deserve to know." Was Naruto's reply while he looked at his teammates who just smiled back at him.

"Very well then I will now leave you in the care of your Jōnin sensei." Said the Hokage as he pulled out a pipe and lit it before leaving the small apartment.

"Well I guess I'll start. For starters my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are no of your concern just like my dislikes, my hobbies are well I guess I don't have any, and my dreams for the future…well you'll find out about those in later years." Said Kakashi as he eye smiled at his team.

'So all we learned was his name.' Mentally stated all the genin while they sweat dropped at the absurdity of their sensei.

"Okay sun spot your next." Said Kakashi while he pointed at Naruto who just growled in annoyance.

"Fine my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, my likes are training and spending time with Natsuki and hopefully with my teammates, I dislike a good portion of the village for how they treated me, my hobbies are thinking of new jutsu and ways to scare the villagers, and my dream for the future…I guess its just to have a family." Said Naruto quietly.

"Okay your next midnight." Said Kakashi once more only this time he pointed at Hinata who just glared at him.

"**Okay my name is Hinata Hyūga, my likes are Naruto, spending time with Sasuke, flower pressing, cooking, and eating zenzai and cinnamon rolls. I dislike the Cage Bird Seal and most of this village after what they did to Naruto. My hobbies are studying and practicing my families fighting style the Gental Fist and Medicine. My dream for the future is…well I want to keep that personal." Said Hinata while she looked at Naruto at the end with lust.**

"**Okay and now you duck head." Said Kakashi as he pointed at Sasuke this time causing her to growl in annoyance. **

"**My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are Naruto, spending time with Hinata and my mom, and practicing my taijutsu, genjutsu, and basic jutsu. I dislike the person who killed my family and most of the village after seeing what they have done to Naruto. My hobbies are bettering myself so one day I can kill the man who killed my family. My dream is to one day revive my clan with the one person I care for." Said Sasuke while she blushed at the end and looked away from Naruto.**

"**Well seeing as I may end up coming on missions with you I might as well tell you a bit about me. For starters my name is Natsuki, my likes are Dango, Naruto, and my younger sister. I dislike Madara Uchiha for causing me to attack the village. My hobbies are reading romance novels. As for my dream well I just want to find my sister and hopefully one day have a family." Said Kyuubi while she hugged Naruto.**

'**Okay so I have two girls who are lusting after sensei's son, my sensei's son who maybe emotionally broken, and a demon who is also lusting after my sensei's son. I really got the short end of the stick this time.' Thought Kakashi while sat there debating on what to do.**

"**Good. Now then tomorrow I want all of you to meet me at training ground seven for a survival exercise." Said Kakashi while he watched the genins faces drop slightly.**

"**Survival exercise but aren't we already genin?" Asked Hinata in confusion while she looked at Kakashi.**

"**No you aren't in fact the Academy tests were designed to weed out the weak willed. So tomorrow you will meet me at training ground seven." Said Kakashi as he leaned against a wall while he eye smiled at them.**

'**Tomorrow is going to be fun.' Thought all of the soon to be genin with evil little smiles on their faces causing Kakashi to physically shiver in fear.**

"**Oh and before I forget **_DON'T EAT BREAKFAST_**." Said Kakashi with killing intent before he attempted to get off the wall only to find himself stuck.**

"**Um…Naruto why am I stuck to your wall?" Asked Kakashi while he tried to push off the wall with his feet only to have them become stuck as well.**

"**Oh that's easy all my walls are covered with non-drying glue that will only dry once contact is made with it. Although that was more of an accident." Said Naruto with a smile which caused Kakashi's eye to widen in shock while everyone else laughed at his predicament.**

"**Naruto how exactly is this an accident?" Asked Kakashi while he kept reminding himself that this was his sensei's son.**

"**Well I used to pull a lot of pranks. One day I had decide to see if I could make glue bombs. That wall is where I tested them." Said Naruto as he looked at the ceiling nearly losing himself in his memories before he was brought back to reality.**

"**Hey Naruto, Hinata, and Natsuki if you want you could come live with me and my mother in the Uchiha compound we have more than enough rooms." Suggested Sasuke while she watched in amusement as Kakashi attempted to free himself from the wall.**

"**Sure I would actually love to get out of this dump." Stated Naruto as he watched with a smile as his sensei summoned a shadow clone to help him only to have the clone end up being stuck to the wall face first. Naruto then left the room heading towards the back of the building.**

"**And I can definitely go for getting out of the Hyūga compound." Stated Hinata with a smile.**

"**Well then let's go." Said Sasuke as she walked out the door with Hinata behind her and shortly after Naruto following after with Natsuki, in her fox form, sitting on his head.**

"**Um…guys." Said Kakashi only to hear his voice echo through the house.**

"**Wait I know how I can pass the time." Said Kakashi with an eye smile while another shadow clone popped into exsistance.**

"**Okay get into our ninja pouch and get our Icha-Icha Paradise book out." Said Kakashi while his clone nodded before he reached into the real Kakashi's ninja pouch only to have his eyes widen in fear.**

"**Um…boss it's not there." Said the clone with fear.**

"**What that can't be I know I had it. I must have…" Started Kakashi before his lone eye widen in shock.**

"**Oh no." Whispered Kakashi while his eye widened further in shock.**

"**I LEFT IT AT HOME!" Shouted Kakashi before he screamed like a little girl causing all of the windows to crack and his shadow clone to disappear from the shear decibel of the scream.**

**Well it is officially done the first chapter of Demonic Uchiha is rewritten and I hope that you all enjoy it. Now then I would also like to once again take this time to ****The Purple Critic ****for allowing me to adopt the story.**

**I would also like to mention that I had a lot of fun rewriting a lot of this and I would also appreciate it if you would be willing to point out some of my mistakes so that way I can further my writing abilities and make the next chapter better.**

**I will continue to write this story from time to time if I don't become busy with work, school, and whatever else I do these days. So if I don't update for a while check out some of my other stories and let me know what you think. **_NOW REVIEW OR I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL TO HELL WITH ME WHEN I DIE!_

**One last thing the next chapter will be the genin exam and beginning of the wave arc so please be willing to wait so I can do a really good job. Until next time Ja Ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people and none humans of earth here is the next chapter hopefully you'll enjoy it. Please enjoy it. NOW READ!

* * *

Demonic Uchiha ch. 2

Currently Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Natsuki, who was resting on Naruto's head, walked away from his former apartment before they all stopped when a girly scream echoed through the afternoon sky. Calmly they all turned to one another before they shrugged their shoulders and continued further into the village.

As they entered the main shopping district both Hinata and Sasuke were greeted with the sight of nearly all the villagers glaring at Naruto and Natsuki. Only a few nodded to Naruto while others just plain out right ignored them. Though despite all the glares Naruto just brushed them off as if they were nothing more than a nescience while Hinata and Sasuke were trying their damn best to not kill half of the village. Luckily for the villagers it didn't take too long for the group of genin to reach the Uchiha district seeing as Naruto knew all the back allies and side roads like the back of his hand. The only odd thing was the fact that Naruto was able to navigate through the Uchiha clan district and straight towards Sasuke's home.

"Naruto how did you exactly know where I lived?" Asked Sasuke as she looked at Naruto with murder shining in her eyes and she looked at a kuni like it was one of her friends.

"Um...one your scent leads from certain areas to here. Two who do you think died Itachi's ANBU armor pink for that whole week." Stated Naruto while he backed away from the possible murderous , psychopathic, hormone driven teenager.

"Oh so you spy on me while I'm at the onsen." Said Sasuke while the glint in her eyes became slightly brighter and flames could be seen burning behind her.

"N-n-n-no th-that's Ki-Kiba. I-i-i-its ju-just th-that your scent i-i-is u-uni-unique." Stuttered out Naruto while he reverted to his chibi-fox form which turned out to be either the best/worst decision of his lifetime.

"How exactly is my scent unique?" Asked Sasuke while her rage resided and was replaced with the urge to hug Naruto.

"Um...well you have the faint smell of omusubi with okaka and tomatoes but your true scent is of early morning dew and freshly cut grass." Stated Naruto while he laid on the ground with his eyes covered by his front paws and shook bracing himself from the pain that would come.

"Naruto I'm not angry I was only messing around with you. I will also admit it was funny watching Itachi-ni having to wear pink ANBU armor for that week." Said Sasuke while Naruto looked at her returning to his human form.

"Now come on. We still have to let my mother know that you two will now be living with us." Said Sasuke as she grabbed Naruto and Hinata and literally dragged them into the house. After stepping into the house Sasuke let them go while she removed her sandals while Naruto and Hinata did the same.

"MOM I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT GUESTS'." Shouted Sasuke while Natsuki also walked into the house before she reverted to her human form.

"I'm in the kitchen." Was the reply they received before they followed Sasuke into the kitchen where a women was busy cooking. The kitchen itself was more of a combination of dining room and Kitchen. The left side of the room was the kitchen and was limited in size and equipment but even still it served its purpose for the small family. Over all it had at least twelve cabinets, a stove, sink, and work area to prepare the food. The right side of the room was a small table that would fit a family of at least six without difficulty. On the walls were several scrolls with Kanji on them. Over all the room had a comfortable atmosphere.

The woman though looked to be thirty-seven years old, had coal black eyes, black hair with a bluish tint that reached to the middle of her back, and stood 5' 3". She was wearing a blue shirt with the typical Uchiha symbol on the back, a blue skirt that reached to her knees, and a white apron.

"So Sas-chan who did you bring home?" Asked the woman as she turned around to see Hinata, Natsuki, and Naruto. Slowly her eyes widened before she had a grin pull at her lips. She then walked up to Naruto before she bent down to where she was staring into his eyes.

"Hello Naruto. How have you been?" Asked Sasuke's mom as she rubbed the top of his head while his face and body seemed to relax under.

"I've been doing well Mikoto. Although I wish Itachi was still around for me to pull pranks on." Said Naruto while Mikoto let out a small laugh before she stopped rubbing his head.

"I know and I still remember some of the pranks you did to him. Why don't you tell some of them while I finish up dinner." Suggested Mikoto while Naruto smiled before Sasuke, Hinata, Natsuki, and Naruto sat at the table.

"Well let's see here what pranks did I pull on Itachi. I remember changing his poky with cinnamon sticks and the other time where I buried his whole entire pocky supply in training ground 44." Said Naruto with a smile as he remembered some of his past.

"I remember those. Itachi was swearing up a storm for days while muttering about trying to get you back. Although if I remember correctly he was never able to do so since whenever he tried the plan would backfire on him." Said Mikoto while everyone laughed at Itachi's expense.

"I remember that the last thing he ever tried was to coat me in glue and feathers, place a rubber glove on my head, and finished it off with me getting transported into the council chambers via a seal. Man that was probably the best time of my life having a pranking war against the most stotic Uchiha." Said Naruto while everyone had the image of a chicken Itachi hanging upside down in the council chambers causing everyone to break out in laughter.

(In Heaven/after life/ whatever you want to call it)

Currently Itachi was doing one of the most dangerous sports that can ever be performed in the afterlife...peaking in on the private bathhouse of the gods. All of a sudden though Itachi started to feel a sneeze coming on and despite his best efforts he was unable to hold it in before it was released causing nearly every single scantly clothed god to chase him around the holy plain screaming, 'Kill the pervert!'.

(Back with the gang)

"I believe that after that attempt he was forced to admit surrender to me. Since the Uchiha took that as a great blow to their respect especially since the so called genius got out witted by a boy no older than five." Said Naruto while Mikoto set a plate of omusubi with okaka and tomatoes in front of Sasuke, zenzai in front of Hinata, a rather large bowl of Ramen in front of Naruto, a plate of Dango in front of Natsuki, and another plate of dango in her seat.

"Mom before we begin would it be alright if Hinata, Natsuki, and Naruto moved in with us?" Asked Sasuke as she looked at her mother with the puppy dog eyes.

"Dear you're a couple years too young to have the puppy dog pout work on me but I don't see why not. I also want to know why." Said Mikoto as she laughed at her daughter who pouted.

"If you must know it is because they are my teammates and quite honestly have you seen the place that Naruto lives in." Said Sasuke while her voice rose to a shout at the end while her mother flinched at that.

"No I haven't and something tells me that I don't want to know. Now I don't know about you but I think it would be best if we eat now." Said Mikoto while everyone nodded in agreement.

"Itidakimasu." Everyone whispered under their breath before they started to eat opting to save the conversations until everyone was done eating. Unluckily for the group they got to witness where Naruto got his table manners. Both Natsuki and Naruto were shoveling the food into their mouths at a pace that quickly made everyone look on it disgust, horror, and for some odd reason fascination.

Quickly the other three shared a look before they just shrugged their shoulders thinking the same exact thing, 'If you can't beat them join them'. Immediately after they too were shoveling the food into their mouth and finished just a few seconds after Natsuki and Naruto although they were breathing heavily.

"Damn...huff huff...how can you eat that fast..." Huffed out Sasuke while she placed a hand over her heavily beating heart.

"Had to get used to it. With me being the ultimate evil I literally had to eat extremely fast or else get dragged away from my food before I was half way done and would be beaten. After the beating I would told that I don't deserve food or to even live for that matter. Luckily the Ichiraku Ramen stand was willing to allow me to eat there. Hell they even helped me hide from mobs and even attempted to adopt me on several occasions." Said Naruto as he allowed himself to remember his almost adoptive family.

"Why weren't you ever adopted?" Asked Hinata while she began to take a random guess as to who was behind it.

"Old man Teuchi every time he would go to get the adoption forms the orphanage would increase their prices. If he went to the Hokage some random council member would come in say something like, "Hokage-sama I'm afraid that the council had made an error in the paperwork that was needed to be signed today" before he would grab it along with the adoption papers and destroy them. It was either that or the Hokage's secretary wouldn't allow him past and even threatened him by calling ANBU." Said Naruto with rage as his eyes flashed a deep violet before he released a breath and calmed down while his eyes returned to their natural blue color.

"Those self arrogant pigs!" Shouted Mikoto as her eyes immediately flashed from their coal black to the Sharingan red before they returned to normal.

"Mother!" Shouted Sasuke with shock at what her mother said.

"Sorry dear it's just this is the third time they have ruined Naruto-kun's life." Said Mikoto with anger clearly burning in her eyes while she picked up the dirty dishes off the table and carried them over to the sink. She then proceeded to drop them in while releasing a large sigh.

"What do you mean that was the third time that they have ruined my life?" Asked Naruto with a menacing glare directed at Mikoto causing her to squirm.

"The first time that they officially ruined your life was when they told your mother that you had died along with your father. During that time though Saratobi was too busy protecting you from assassins that wanted you dead because of what you formerly contained so he never officially found out until a fake letter. I even have the false letter that they wrote, with the help of my husband, that they gave to him. He was of course smart enough to ask me to come in and check to see if it really was Kushina-chan's had writing. I knew Kushina better she wouldn't abandon her own flesh and blood and noticed several differences in between her hand writing and the notes. I immediately pointed them out and told Saratobi what my husband did. He was one of the major ones behind your mother's leaving. I have been in constant contact with your mother Naruto and I can already tell you this much she isn't very happy with Konoha's _honorable _council. It took nearly a whole month just to keep her from coming back and killing the council and I even made her a promise that Itachi would watch over you and keep you safe. The second after you got your first c-rank mission I'm also going to send a message to her so she can meet you in person." stated Mikoto while she watched Naruto's emotions change from anger, to happiness, to fear, and finally rage while he released a concentrated form of killing intent that actually took a form of a fox standing behind him with its fangs bared.

"Calm yourself Naruto. Besides if you kill the council members we would miss their faces when we bring your mother back. Just imagine it with her back not only would you get a form of revenge against those fools on the council but you will truly have a piece of your family back. Plus if we're lucky well get to see her kill a few of the more problematic ones." Said Natsuki as she lightly rubbed his back calming him down enough to where the killing intent had dissipated.

"You're right Natsuki. Mikoto can you at least tell me how you have been keeping in contact with my mother?" Asked Naruto with his voice filled with hidden glee while Natsuki continued to rub his back before Sasuke and Hinata joined in causing him to fall further in relaxation.

"We have a special summon that we can call out. Although what it is I can't tell you until you meet your since it is an Uzumaki Clan summoning scroll. I was given special permission from the head summon since Kushina and I planned to have her first born marry my second born." Stated Mikoto with a smile and mild blush completely ignoring Naruto's extremely pale face and Natsuki's, Hinata's, and Sasuke's looks of jealousy.

"HE'S MINE" All the girls shouted while they tugged him closer to each of them causing Mikoto to snap out of her mental dreams.

"I've been placed into a clan marriage with him!" Shouted Sasuke as she pulled Naruto to her while she gave him a light kiss on the check causing him to turn a light red color.

"So what I've been bound to him ever since the idiots on my family council branded us together and thanks to Kyuubi's intervention turned it into a marriage seal! Don't forget I've also been the only one to really love him!" Shouted Hinata as she pulled Naruto close to her so his head was resting on her chest causing him to turn a deeper red before it turned slightly deeper as Hinata began to lightly run her hand through his hair.

"Will guess what you two since the Shinigami's seal binds me to Naruto-kun. So I out rank the both of you especially since I've been with him his entire life besides you never took the chance to approach him and ask him out along with the fact that there is an old demon law that states that the old Kyuubi is required to marry the next Kyuubi!" Shouted out Natsuki as she pulled Naruto out of HInata's grip before she places a kiss on his lips while she lightly rubbed his whisker marks. Shortly after she released him before she lightly began to lick his cheek causing him to squirm.

Slowly cold hard hatred boiled beneath both Hinata and Sasuke's skin before they shared a look before they jumped at Natsuki and began to fight while tossing Naruto out of the scuffle. Naruto and Mikoto of course just stared on in wonder while Hinata and Sasuke took on the Kyuubi in her human form.

"UCHIHA, SASUKE; HYUGA, HINATA AND YOKO NATSUKI STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!" Shouted Mikoto causing the girls to stop in a rather interesting position. Currently Natsuki was laying on her back with Hinata in a choke hold while Sasuke was behind her with her legs wrapped around Natsuki's neck while her face was locked in a choke hold as well only with Hinata's legs. Of course shortly after all of them fell into a pile on top of one another.

"Hinata and Sasuke you both are clan heirs so I suggest you start acting like and as for you Natsuki you are a demon queen. Such squabbles like these are not appropriate for you to participate in. If anything you should know Konoha clans laws well enough to realize that Naruto falls under the Clan Restoration Act meaning he can have more than one wife." Stated Mikoto while the girls looked at the ground in shame. Naruto on the other hand was doing his best to wrap around his mind that he would eventually have to marry more than one women.

"Um...Mikoto-san if you don't mind could you please show me to my room." Said Naruto who was so pale that it would have Orochimaru green with envy.

"Of course Naruto and don't think you three are getting out of this scotch free either. When I get back I want this kitchen spotless." Stated Mikoto as she turned back to the three lightly sighing teens before they were standing stiff as boards shaking in fear from the killing intent being released.

"Yes ma'am." Quickly answered all the girls so they wouldn't have to face Mikoto's wrath.

"Good. Now come along Naruto." Said Mikoto with a smile while she lead Naruto out of the room. Only one thought went through everyone's head, 'Never piss off Mikoto Uchiha ever'. Silently Naruto followed Mikoto through the main house before they stopped in front of a door before Mikoto opened it up and walked in with Naruto following after.

The room itself was a comfortable size being only eight by eight room with the ceiling stretching nine feet into the air. The wall in front of him had a sliding door that lead out to a small meditation area where several Sakura trees grew surrounding a small pond that had several koi fish swimming lazily with much care. The left wall was covered in bookshelves that were filled to the brim with books on cooking, forging, fuin-, nin-. gen-,tai-, and ken-jutsu scrolls covered the shelves along with a rather impressive layer of dust. Along the wall behind him were a few dressers that had a few photo frames on them that were covered in dust while a futon lay in between the two. Finally the right wall had a single door that undoubtfully lead to his personal bathroom while on the wall were two scrolls with the word tiger on the first while on the second was the word hunter.

Slowly Naruto walked over to the dresser before he picked up one of the photo frames before he wiped off the dust. After wiping the dust off a pair of violet eyes stared back at his own sapphire blue ones. Immediately after he dropped the picture in shock while he backed up slightly.

"Naruto are you alright?" Asked Mikoto as watched Naruto.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine. It must have been a trick of the moons light." Said Naruto as he retrieved the picture and actually looked at it. In the picture were two people the first was a male that stood 5' 8", looked to be about twenty years old, had golden blond hair that reached to his neck while two bangs framed his face, and sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt that had a red spiral on each shoulder, dark blue pants, and blue ninja sandals.

Standing next to him was a woman who stood 5' 4", looked to be at least twenty years old, had fire red hair that reached to her waist, and violet eyes. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, blue pants, and blue ninja sandals. Currently the man had his left arm wrapped lightly around the woman's shoulder while she leaned into him cradling her stomach. Both of them had bright smiles on for the photo but even still Naruto could tell that those were their true smiles.

"Mikoto-san can you please leave me be for the rest of the night and tell the rest of the girls that I don't want to be disturbed?" Asked Naruto as he reset the picture on the dresser before turning to face Mikoto only to see that she was gone. Slowly he turned back to the picture with only one thought on his mind.

'I have to get a c-rank and fast.' Thought Naruto while he pulled out one of his sealing scrolls before he had to cover his nose.

"But a shower first." Said Naruto as he grabbed his scroll that contained his clothes and entered the bathroom.

(With the girls)

Currently all the girls were busy rinsing, washing, and drying all the dishes used after they had finished cleaning the table and wiped it down.

"Man I can't believe that we just got into an argument over a guy." Stated Sasuke as she rinsed off the dishes before she past them onto Hinata.

"I know I never thought there would be a day that it would happen. Why don't we make a promise to one another. No matter who Naruto chooses and who gets to claim him first in bed that we'll still be friends." Said Hinata to Sasuke who started to ponder over it before she nodded her head in a positive manner.

"It seems that you forgot something though. Naruto needs to marry at least four women or else the _honorable _council of Konoha will choose his wives. I can already tell you they will choose girls that are under their control like that wharuno bitch to marry him. I can already tell you this much Naruto has had his eyes on the both of you ever since the first day of the Academy. So don't be too surprised if he chooses one if not both of you to be one of his wives." Said Natsuki while she spit the word honorable out with so much venom that it nearly melted through the pan she was drying.

"What do you mean he has had his eyes on the two of us since the first day at the Academy?" Asked Hinata as she looked at Natsuki out of the corner of her eye.

"On the first day of school you two were the only ones to ever approach him and talk to him. Hinata you offered him some of your own lunch during lunch and Sasuke you were willing to push him to do better than his own limitations. Plus he also knew that you were a girl helps." Said Natsuki with a smirk on her face while Sasuke's mouth hung open lightly.

"Ho-how di-did he know?" Asked Sasuke as she paused in her work.

"It's your smell. All females, including demon women, constantly release pheromones once they hit puberty. The only difference in between male pheromones and female pheromones is their scent and the time that they are released. During a females period or heat, as we demons call it, we are constantly releasing pheromones to attract a strong male. Once a male usually smells the pheromones they will begin to release their own in attempts to beckon the female to mate with them. Although the release of a males pheromones is completely psychological so to put it in simpler terms a males mind releases them upon smelling a female in heat. At the first day of school Sasuke you were going through your first period and were unknowingly releasing pheromones and Naruto caught a whiff. Luckily for you I had trained Naruto enough by then to the point that I can even release a miniscule amount of my own pheromones if I hadn't well let's just say you wouldn't be human and Iruka would have been nearly cleaved in half for trying to stop Naruto." Said Natsuki while both Hinata and Sasuke blushed a deep crimson causing Natsuki to laugh lightly while Mikoto walked back into the room.

"You know I could have sworn that when I left I told you three that I wanted this room to be spotless." Said Mikoto with her voice filled with anger causing all three girls to freeze and turn around slowly so they were facing Mikoto. Silently Mikoto continued to glare at the three of them causing them to squirm underneath her gaze.

"Go get some sleep I'll take care of whatever remains." Said Mikoto as she released a sigh while the girls quickly disappeared. After they had disappeared did Mikoto look over what they had done only to see stacks of completely cleaned dishes standing at attention.

'I guess they did an okay job.' Thought Mikoto as she started to place away the dishes before she stopped and did a double take at the pan she was holding. Right dead center in the pan was a hole. Faintly Mikoto could feel her eye begin to twitch before she sighed and tossed it out the window and heard a clang while she smirked.

'That'll teach that little pervert and if it doesn't...' Started thinking Mikoto while dark evil things began to float into her mind along with a dark low chuckle from deep within her mind.

(With Naruto)

Calmly Naruto walked out of the bathroom wearing a simple light blue kimono on before he walked out to the small garden. He then released a sigh while he looked up into the night sky and stared at the moon before he sat in a meditation position and closed his eyes allowing the moons light to cover him.

'What am I going to do? I already know that I fall under the Clan Restoration Law meaning I can have several wives if I wished it. I know that I'll need at least four unless I want the council to pick them and that is a disaster waiting to happen. I also know I have feelings for both Hinata and Sasuke but I don't know if it's love it may just be a simple crush, but they also understand me. Hinata had a seal placed on her without her choice just like me and Sasuke has lost just about everything except for her mother plus we are the last of our clans. Then there's Natsuki...she is a demon queen who has fallen for me, even if she tries to hide it, but I can clearly see it in her eyes. I just don't know. Am I not making a move because I'm afraid to lose everything again, is it because somewhere in my heart I know that Mutsumi is still alive, or is it because I'm worried about what Mutsumi would think of me? God this is so frustrating and troublesome.' Thought Naruto as he evened out his breath.

'Plus today was taxing on my mind to. Showing one of my worst memories to not only my teammates, Iruka, and myself has taken its toll, but even still I feel as if I'm forgetting to do something.' Thought Naruto once more before he reopened his eyes and stretched.

(Back At Naruto's old home)

Currently Kakashi was still stuck to the wall breathing heavily since he screamed his throat raw hoping to attract someone to help him. Although it seems that kami had some form of grudge against him since no one ever entered after his team left. Slowly a sigh left his lips before he heard the sound of a floor board squeaking. Acting quickly Kakashi attempted to grab a kunai only to curse under his breath as he remembered that he was stuck to a wall. Instead he quickly scanned the room and couldn't notice anything different and allowed his body to relax before he heard it again only from his left. Quickly Kakashi turned towards the noise only to catch sight of a piece of clothing as it disappeared.

'Genjutsu.' Thought Kakashi as he allowed for his mind to calm down and felt for his chakra. The second he was able to feel his chakra he immediately released a small, short, concentrated burst causing the room to weaver slightly before it shattered revealing woman standing before Kakashi.

The female standing before him stood 5' 10", looked to be at least thirty years old, had short dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and wore her headband around her forehead. She was currently wearing a light earth brown kimono top that hugged her body lightly showing that she was at least a c-cup, black ninja pants with a kunai and shuriken holder on her left leg, and black ninja sandals. On her cheeks she had purple triangles that faced down ward similar to fangs and large canines.

"Im-impossible...Rin?" Asked Kakashi in shock while he rapidly blinked his eyes thinking that it wasn't real.

"Hello Kakashi." Said Rin as she approached him before she lightly placed her hand on the side of his face.

"But you're dead I...I saw you die!" Shouted Kakashi in hysteria while tears freely fell from his single eye.

"Kakashi so long as I love you I'll cheat death to be with you." Said Rin lightly while she began to pull down his face mask so that his lower portion of his face was revealed along with his collar bone.

"Genkai bai za tsuki mai untenshi. " Whispered Rin while her canines lengthened while she kissed Kakashi on the lips before she transferred her mouth over his collar bone. Not wasting a single second she swiftly bit down while she transferred chakra into the wound. After a few seconds she removed her mouth with a thin line of saliva linking her bite to her mouth before she replaced Kakashi's face mask.

"Well be together soon my love." Whispered Rin while she smiled softly at Kakashi's peaceful expression before she disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves and Kakashi feel to the floor still dead asleep.

(Back with Naruto)

"Well nothing is coming to mind so it must have been my imagination." Said Naruto as he reentered the room and took notice of Natsuki already laying in bed asleep.

'Some things never change.' Thought Naruto with a small smile before he also got into bed. The second he was in bed Natsuki immediately snuggled up close to him allowing for his head to rest on her chest.

"Goodnight Natsuki-chan." Whispered Naruto as he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

(The Next Day)

With painfully slow movements the sun ascended into the early morning sky allowing for it to shine onto the world or more precisely directly onto one person's face. Slowly the person groaned in complaint before he turned and pressed his face further into his pillow causing it to giggle lightly.

'Wait a second pillows don't giggle.' Thought Naruto as he reluctantly opened his eyes only to have to shut them before he squinted and made out a shadow hanging over him.

"Ugh...Natsuki what are you doing?" Asked Naruto as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to get up only to be pushed down lightly by the figure over him.

"Shh...go back to sleep Naruto-kun." Lightly whispered a voice right next to him causing his eyes to widen in horror. Acting on impulse Naruto immediately pulled a kunai out from his kimono and make a quick swipe for the figure's throat only to have it disappear.

"Ugh...Naruto." Whined out Natsuki as she looked at him only to see him in minor shock.

"Naruto?" Asked Natsuki in worry causing Naruto to look at her.

"Don't worry it was nothing. It was possibly a ghost from my mind." Said Naruto while he replaced the kunai into his kimono before he stood up.

"A ghost from your mind?" Questioned Natsuki as she lazily sat up allowing the blanket that covered them to fall to the ground showing once again that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Yeah. It was a shadowed figure. Maybe it was a remnant of an attack I suffered that I mentally buried into my subconscious and that yesterday's revelation of my past dug it up. My mind might have then recreated what I last saw as an illusion. Now can you please put some clothes on?" Asked Naruto at the end while he grabbed his clothes and headed off towards the bathroom with Natsuki following after.

"Naruto you know that clothing is uncomfortable against my skin. Besides no one can say anything so long as I'm not out in public like this." Retorted Natsuki while she locked the bathroom door behind her and looked around.

The bathroom was relatively modest being only three quarters of the size of the bedroom next door. Along the left wall were two sinks with cabinets underneath them, a medicine cabinet above them, and enough room in between the two sinks for all the basic health care necessities. The right wall had two short wooden walls that were an even three feet apart from one another and held two showers and a single toilet. Along the south wall were several cabinets that contained only Kami knows what. In the center of the room was a large square indent in the stone that held spring water. Surrounding the small spring were several seals that ran along the springs edge. Even from the distance that they stood Natsuki was able to tell that most of the seals were designed to clean the spring after every use, control the temperature of the water, regulate how quickly the water heated, keep the water at a constant level so it would never over flow or be under filled, and a few contained wash clothes along with some soap.

"It makes no difference especially with perverts like Kiba and old man Hokage out there." Said Naruto while he removed his kimono while he walked over to the spring and tapped a few of the seals causing them to glow a faint blue. Not a moment later the spring slowly began to heat up while steam gently rose up from the surface just as Naruto stepped in. He then proceeded to walk towards the farther end before he slowly relaxed into the water and sat on a stone outcropping, that was under the water, and allowing the water to rise up to his chest. Slowly he closed his eyes before he opened them a bit only to see Natsuki still standing in the same place.

"Are you going to join me or stand there all day like a fish out of water?" Asked Naruto which caused Natsuki to turn her attention towards Naruto. Slowly a grin spread across her face causing Naruto to look at her questioningly only to brush it off as a girl thing.

"Of course I'll be joining you. Besides I can't have you drown yourself." Said Natsuki with a smirk while Naruto just shook his head at her lame joke.

"Ugh...women." Whispered Naruto while Natsuki joined him in the spring and hit him for his earlier comment. She then proceeded to sit beside him while she relaxed into the water and released a groan of contentment as the warm water loosened up her muscles.

"Natsuki...can you train Sasuke in how to properly use the Sharingan?" Asked Naruto while he relaxed allowing the water to work its magic in loosening up his muscles.

"I don't see why not but she won't be able to use it to the full potential unless she's a Hanyou or a full demon." Stated Natsuki while Naruto nodded in response before he placed his hands over a seal. He then channeled a small amount of chakra into the seal before a rag and a bar of soap popped out.

"I know and since she isn't a demon she won't be able to use the true Mangekyou Sharingan to the true potential without going blind." Said Naruto while he lightly wetted the soap before he lightly rubbed the soap into the towel.

"But you could change that." Retorted Natsuki while she grabbed the soap covered towel before she turned Naruto around and began to wash his back.

"I know but what if she doesn't like being a demon? Once you become one or a mate to one there is no turning back." Said Naruto while Natsuki continued to wash his back and occasionally added in a light tap on some of his muscles allowing them to unknot themselves.

"Naruto if you're so worried about her decision why not ask her and explain the positives and negatives of becoming a demon to her and Hinata. That way they understand what they are getting into." Said Natsuki as she finished washing his back before she turned him around, handed him the cloth, and turned around herself.

"Very well you hold two valuable points and I'll talk to them about it later today. IF they agree I'll mark them if not I'll just let them live out their lives naturally." Said Naruto while he washed Natsuki's back and occasionally struck a muscle knot similar to how Natsuki did to him to loosen it and lightly rub it away.

"Good. I also suggest testing their elemental affinity since I have this feeling in my gut that Kakashi won't train all of you evenly. If anything he may show favoritism to you and Sasuke since you two are related to someone from his past." Said Natsuki as she relaxed even further into Naruto as he finished washing her back. Silently they sat there content with one another before a knock on the bathroom door ruined the moment.

"Coming!" Shouted Tsukune as he removed Natsuki from him and set her down next to him before he got up. He then proceeded to walk towards the door while he replaced the kimono that he was wearing earlier back on and wrapped it around his body like a robe. After making certain that it wouldn't fall off his body he unlocked the door. Standing on the other side of the door were both Sasuke and Hinata wearing kimono's while holding a towel in their arms.

Hinata's kimono was a light purple color with a white moon on the center. Sitting inside the moon was the image of a wolf with red tattoo's covering its left side of its face while a single tail wrapped around the base of the moon. Surrounding the moon were several kanji that mentioned all the demon clans and summoning clans.

Sasuke's kimono was a dark blue color with a black sun on the front while the Uchiha symbol was imprinted on the back. Encircling the moon was a black dragon that was eating its own tail as it guarded the moon. Written into the dragons skin was the kanji for life, death, and slumber.

"Sasuke, Hinata how may I help you?" Asked Naruto while the girls silently looked away with blushes adorning their faces.

"We were kind of wondering...if you would...um...allow us to...join you in cleaning up." Said Sasuke while both Hinata's and her blush grew a little darker and Naruto had a blush adorning his face.

"Uh..." Started Naruto before Natsuki appeared behind.

"Of course you can join us. Besides Naruto has a question for the both of you." Said Natsuki with a minor smile while she pulled Naruto out of the door way and grabbed both girls before pulling them in as well. Shortly after the door was shut and locked once more only this time it also had a demon seal on the door so it could only be opened from the outside.

Not even a moment after sealing the door Natsuki immediately stripped Naruto of his kimono before she dragged Naruto with her towards the spring and tossed him in. She then proceeded to follow after while Naruto resurfaced with his hair hanging in his face. After getting in she grabbed Naruto by his hair and dragged him over to the ledge he occupied earlier before sitting him down there and sitting next to him while resting her head against his shoulder. Lazily Natsuki opened her eyes and looked over to the girls who were doing their best to hide their blushes.

"Don't just stand there. Either you can get in willingly or I'll do the same thing that I did to Naruto to the two of you." Said Natsuki with irritancy causing the two to look on in minor shock. Acting quickly unless they wanted the wrath of Natsuki after them they quickly stripped of their kimono's and allowed for them to pool on the ground around them.

Naruto of course had a much deeper blush on his face before he looked into the water while the girls covered their bodies with their arms and walked into the spring and sat close to Naruto but still kept a fair distance away from him.

"So Naruto what did you want to talk to us about." Asked Hinata as she looked away from Naruto with a blush still adorning her face.

"Yeah I do. All I ask is that you let me explain everything before you make any protests or ask any questions?" Asked Naruto while he looked at the girls after finally getting his blush under control.

"Of course. You have our word as ninja and clan heirs." Said both girls while the motioned for him to begin.

"I was wondering if you would consider becoming hanyous'. I can already tell you that this would have several benefits' for the both of you. Becoming a hanyou will give you extra flex-ability, larger chakra pools, demonic chakra, increased life, and you wouldn't be able to age after reaching twenty. The bad things are for starters you would be considered an outcast in both the human world and the demon world, the extreme love of killing and spilling blood, and heat. Sasuke there is an extra positive for this though. If you were to ever be able to achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan it would deteriorate until you were left blind but if you became a half demon the Mangekyou would never deteriorate. This may also have an effect on you Hinata for all I know and what Natsuki knows the extra demonic chakra may increase the power of your Byakugan and the ultimate form as well to an unknown degree." Said Naruto as he took a minor breather while the two girls looked at one another.

"Naruto if you turn us into hanyous' will we get extra features and will this officially consider us mates in demonic terms?" Asked Sasuke while curiosity and Hinata nodding in agreement.

"Well to answer your first question yes you will gain fox ears, tails, and claws. The demonic chakra may also slightly enhance your metabolism which would cause you to grow slightly. As for your second question yes you will be considered mates in demonic terms but you won't be officially recognized as mates until you each birth a child." Said Natsuki calmly since she had been prepared by her mother to officially take on a mate at some point in her life.

"We agree." Stated both the girls after a few moments causing Naruto to look at them in confusion and shock.

"WHAT!" Shouted Naruto while the girls giggled at his antics.

"We said that we agree. We see nothing wrong with what you're saying besides all the positives out way the negatives. Sure well be considered out casts but then isn't everyone considered an outcast." Stated the girls without any hesitation while wearing grins of happiness.

"I guess you're right but you won't become hanyous' you'll become full blooded demons. Meaning certain emotions will be far easier to trigger such as anger, jealously, lust, envy, and pride but if this is what you want I won't argue. I already know that I'll lose." Said Naruto with a small smile on his face which caused everyone to break out with a smile of their own.

"So how exactly will we be changed?" Asked Sasuke while Hinata also payed very close attention to what was to be mentioned.

"Becoming a hanyou is different from becoming a demon. To become a hanyou a demon's blood needs to be injected directly into the blood stream of a human. The only way to turn a human into a demon is to have them drink the blood of a demon and then they have to be marked by the same demon." Said Naruto without hesitation while the girls turned slightly pale but swallowed their disgust and fear.

"I'll go first." Offered up Hinata as she stood up allowing for the water that hung on her body flow down. She then walked over to Naruto before she sat on his lap and held his head in her hands and stared into his endless sapphire blue eyes.

Swallowing heavily Naruto lightly cupped Hinata's face in his own hands before he pulled her face closer to his. Quickly stealing his resolve Naruto bit down on his tongue hard enough for blood to be drawn before he allowed for it to pool in his mouth. Once he had enough he quickly kissed Hinata on the lips while he gently coaxed her into opening her mouth. Luckily he didn't need to wait long before Hinata lightly moaned into the kiss opening her mouth wide enough for Naruto to slip his tongue into her mouth and allow for blood to flow along his tongue into Hinata's mouth. Shortly after all the blood was either in Hinata's mouth or in her throat as Naruto released her from the kiss with only a thin string of blood colored saliva connecting them before he gently pushed Hinata's head back exposing her neck to him. Acting quickly Naruto lightly kissed Hinata on the neck while feeling her pulse increase before he swiftly bit down and channeled chakra into the bit while drinking a small amount of her blood. After a couple of seconds he gently release her before he set her down next to him and backed away.

Silently everyone waited for a few moments before Hinata's chakra began to swirl around her and changed from its dull light blue into a vibrant white with blue streaks. Not a moment later the chakra completely consumed her as it flared before it died a few seconds later.

Now standing in front of the small group was a female stood 4' 3", looked to be still twelve years old, had midnight blue hair with a few streaks of pure white and ocean blue mixed in, and white pupiless eyes. She was of course still naked showing that her bosom size was at least a C-cup, her skin was a nearly transparent white, and her hips were a medium size. Sitting atop her head were a pair of fox ears that matched the same color scheme of her hair while lazily floating in the water beside her was a single fox tail that was a midnight blue while the tip was a pure white with a second tip being a light blue. Her hands no longer had nails but rather short claws and they also assumed that it was the same for her feet as well. Imprinted on her neck was a symbol of a golden yellow nine tailed fox with its tails wrapping around her neck.

Slowly Hinata released a low groan as she slowly stood up before she swayed on her feet and sat back down before she looked around her and her eyes landed on Naruto.

"How do you feel Hinata?" Asked Naruto with concern.

"I feel fine but this headache is annoying." Whined out Hinata as she rubbed her head and coincidently her new ears causing her to get lost in own form of pleasure.

"The headache is understandable since it's your mind getting used to the new advanced hearing, smell, taste, sight, and feeling." Chuckled out Naruto while he gently grabbed Hinata's hands and placed them at her side.

"I'm also going to tell you this now your chakra control has shot itself straight to hell. You will have to redo all the chakra control exercises you have learned and do them for at least six months if you want to be able to control your chakra to the same degree that you were able to do when you were human." Said Naruto once more as he let Hinata go while she pouted at the thought of redoing all her chakra control exercises.

"Sasuke, are you ready?" Asked Naruto as he turned towards her.

"Yeah." Stated Sasuke with determination as she scooted closer to Naruto and took his face into her own hands and Naruto in turn cupped her own face. Acting on impulse Sasuke immediately crashed her own lips onto Naruto's causing him to open his own eyes in shock before both their bodies relaxed into the kiss. Hesitantly Sasuke ran her tongue along the bottom of Naruto's lip causing him to moan lightly and granting Sasuke access. With sloppy movements Sasuke allowed for her tongue to explore Naruto's mouth before she gently coxed him into her own mouth and allowed for him to explore. Just as he was about to pull out Sasuke bit down onto his tongue causing it to bleed into her and coat not only her mouth but Naruto's tongue as well. After she felt she had a significant amount of Naruto's blood she released him with only a thin string of bloody saliva linking them.

Not a second after she released him Naruto had immediately started to assault her bare neck with light passes of his tongue before he lingered on a pulse point and bit down and channeled his demonic chakra into her while drinking a small amount of her blood. Shortly after he gently released her before she was consumed in a deep blue flame with small red spots mixed in before it died down.

Now standing before the group was a young female that was also no older than twelve years of age, had black hair with blue streaks running through it that reached to her mid-back and red tips, her eyes were a coal black with a thin almost transparent red streak running through the center, and she stood 4' 5", and she was also slightly more built with her muscle showing giving her an athletic build. She was of course wearing nothing so everyone was able to tell she had at least a C-cup if not nearly a D-cup bust and wide hips. Sitting atop her head were a pair of fox ears that were a slightly dark blue with red tips that matched her hair, floating behind her was a similar dark blue tail with a red tip, and her hands no longer had nails but claws that only extended out only an inch and looked to be retractable. The group also guessed the same could be for her feet. Imprinted on her neck was a symbol of a golden yellow nine tailed fox with its tails wrapping around her neck.

"Sasuke..." Started Naruto before he was stopped by a delicate claw lightly placed on top of his lips.

"I'm alright Naruto unlike Hinata I've continuously channeled chakra into some of my senses so that I was prepared to run away from the hoards of hormone driven fan-girls that I once had." Said Sasuke before she removed her finger from Naruto's lips and lightly kissed him before she released him.

Not a moment after she released him he was turned around before his lips were once again assaulted only this time by Hinata. Almost delicately Hinata gripped her hands in his hair while she made gentle passes with her tongue on his lips before he opened his mouth and Hinata inserted her tongue into his own mouth. She then proceeded to explore his mouth and at the same time was able to coax his own tongue into her mouth. The second his tongue entered her mouth Hinata allowed for him to explore her own mouth and leaned in further into the kiss when he passed over a particular spot in her mouth. Sadly the kiss had to be cut short because of a necessity called oxygen. Even as they pulled apart they were breathing heavily before tears of blood began to fall from Naruto's eyes.

"I don't understand. How can you love someone like me? You could have all found someone better yet you chose me? Why?" Asked Naruto as tears of blood continued to fall from his eyes while both Hinata and Sasuke gently hugged him while they lightly licked away his tears.

"Naruto we love you because you've had the whole village against you yet no matter what they did to you, you would ignore it and continue on with your life. Once you finally had enough you took a stand for not only for your own revenge but also for how the village would mistreat anyone who became your friend and despite what you have become you have remained humble. You don't flaunt your power like the Hyuga and Uchiha do but you rather hide yourself and make yourself seem weak so that people would underestimate you. Even now you hide your true power and are humble something not even the village will understand." Said both Hinata and Sasuke without hesitation while Natsuki just hugged Naruto from behind.

"Thank you." Whispered Naruto while his tears slowed before they finally stopped but even still the girls wouldn't stop licking his cheeks.

"Uh...girls I've stopped crying so you don't need to continue licking my face." Said Naruto while the girls gave him one last lick before they just curled up into Naruto and rubbed their heads into his chest.

"You know that we have about an hour to get to the training grounds so that we can take our test against Kakashi." Said Naruto causing the girls to look up at him lazily before they closed their eyes once more.

"I don't really see the big deal after all he was late three hours the other day." Said Sasuke with a calm and relaxed tone.

"Which possibly means that he is late to everything by at least three hours." Stated Hinata also with a calm and relaxed tone.

"It doesn't matter he is still our Jonin sensei and think of it like this. If he is late everyday by at least three hours we can use that time for me to help you train in using your demonic chakra. Although I think I forgot to mention something when I mentioned the changes you would undergo." Said Naruto with a thoughtful expression while the girls eyes twinkled with joy at the thought of training with Naruto.

"Oh well I guess it was nothing." Said Naruto before he was yanked out of the spring by two extremely happy girls. He was then thrown in front of the sink while the girls quickly brushed, flossed, and rinsed their mouths before they left the room in a burst of speed completely ignoring the door and running through it. Naruto of course stood their looking the two holes in his door before he just hung his head in defeat and Natsuki laughed at him.

"What kami did I piss off to have this happen to me?" Moaned out Naruto as he brushed his own teeth at a normal rate, flossed, and rinsed as well before walking through the literal hole in the wall.

(Five minutes later)

Slowly Naruto walked towards the dining room with Natsuki beside him.

Naruto was wearing a skin tight black t-shirt with a black vest over the top, black ninja pants that were wrapped off with medical tape on the bottom, black ninja sandals, and he had two kunai and shuriken pouches on each leg. On the back of the vest was the typical Uzumaki spiral design but surrounding it were nine tails three which were a golden color while the rest were a deep crimson. He was also carrying a scroll on his back that was a deep crimson and had a golden border.

Natsuki was also wearing a skin tight shirt only hers was a dark crimson nearly bordering on black color, on top of the shirt was a dark crimson vest, dark crimson ninja pants that were wrapped off with a crimson colored medical tape at the bottom, crimson ninja sandals, and she had two senbon pouches and a sword strapped to her back. The vest had a the same design as Naruto's. The sword on the other hand was resting gently against her back with the help of chakra. The swords hilt was designed to be a nine tailed fox with the blade coming out of the mouth and the blade itself shone like new making it seem as if blood never touched it.

"Natsuki you never officially answered why you like me care to explain?" Asked Naruto as he slowed his steps a bit while Natsuki also slowed and looked at the ground almost in shame.

"Naruto...you by all rights should be dead if not emotionally broken yet here you are still standing and growing stronger. No demon half or full blooded could ever go thru what you have. If any did they would commit suicide to escape the pain. I know you tried a few times before meeting Mutsume only to have them fail but even that didn't stop you. You realized that it wasn't your time or someone else cared enough to stop you. Even now with the power to obliterate this village you chose not to because this is your home no matter what they put you through." Said Natsuki as she stopped a few sentences in and Naruto kept walking before he stopped as well.

"Certainly there must have been better suitors waiting for you back home." Said Naruto as he looked back at Natsuki.

"Naruto most demonic suitors flaunt their own power and drag whatever star struck fan-girl into bed. Hell most demonic men cheat on their own wife. The only time that a man wouldn't is if he has multiple mates. You would on the other hand remain loyal only to those who you decided deserved to become one of your mates. That's why I chose you." Said Natsuki as she remained rooted to the spot she stopped in looking at the ground.

"Guess that is true. I would only be loyal to those who were my mates." Said Naruto with a smile while he walked up to Natsuki. Once he was in front of her he gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at his lightly smiling face before he gently kissed her. It of course didn't last long before he removed himself and swiftly bit down on her left cheek and channeled chakra into the bite. Shortly after he released her while a tattoo of a golden Kitsune sat on her cheek while its tails gently waved behind it and wrapped around her left eye socket.

"Come on lets go get some breakfast. I'm suddenly hungry for Ichiraku ramen." Said Naruto with a small smile while he grabbed her hand and somehow both Hinata and Sasuke's, who were wearing the same clothing as the other day, hands as they ran by the two.

Quickly Naruto ran thru the village completely dodging villagers or tripping the council members if he came across them before he stopped in front of a small stand with a few pieces of cloth running over the entrance that said 'Ichiraku'. Salivating with minor delight Naruto immediately walked in while three girls were left outside two in confusion, and the other just laughing at Naruto's antics.

"Come on. If we don't hurry Naruto will possibly eat the stand out of food before we can even have any." Said Natsuki as she entered the stand with Hinata and Sasuke following after.

Upon entering the stand they were met with the sight of Naruto sitting in one of the six barstools and talking happily with a female. Slowly both Hinata and Sasuke narrowed their eyes dangerously as they stalked up to Naruto before they were stopped by Natsuki grabbing their shoulders. They of course turned their attention to her along with their glare before it completely dissipated from Natsuki's own glare.

"Don't attack her. She is more of a sister figure to Naruto and the daughter to Teuchi." Whispered Natsuki quickly before she released them and took the seat to the left of Naruto and looked over the older teen.

The teen stood 5' 2", looked to be seventeen years old, had dark brown hair that hung to the middle of her back and was restrained by a light cream colored bandana, and light brown eyes. She was wearing a light cream colored kimono top with a light cream colored skirt that reached to her knees while on top of that was a white apron.

"Wanna flip a coin?" Asked Sasuke while Hinata just nodded her head in a positive fashion. Calmly Sasuke pulled a coin out of her pocket and tossed it into the air. With baited breath both girls watched the coin before it fell back to the ground and landed perfectly straight up.

"Sasuke what are the possibilities of this happening?" Asked Hinata as she picked up the coin and weighed it in her hand for any weight disturbances.

"I have no clue but if you want you can sit next to him but in return I get to sit next to him next time." Offered Sasuke which Hinata agreed to without hesitation before she jumped into the last seat next to Naruto while Sasuke just took the seat next to Hinata.

"...my Naruto you sure have been busy. It makes me really sad though. You'll be going off on missions meaning you won't be able to visit me as much as you once did." Said the female while she gave Naruto the puppy pout.

"Ayame-nee-chan you know I could never forget about you." Said Naruto with a light laugh while he gently patted Ayame's head causing her to pout further.

"Ayame stop tormenting the poor boy and take his order already." Shouted a voice before another person walked out of the back of the stand.

This person was a male that looked to be at least forty-three years old, stood 5' 5", had gray hair that was only noticeable on the sides and back of his head since the rest of it was covered by light cream colored hat, and his eyes were completely shut. He was also wearing a cream kimono top with matching cream pants while on top of the kimono was a light blue apron.

"But dad Naruto hasn't been here in so long." Whined Ayame while she turned the puppy pout onto her own father.

"Then you should ask him what he wants along with his guests then ask him how he has been." Said the older man while he smirked at his daughter who looked back to see both Hinata and Sasuke with their extra features showing.

"What are you two doing? You can't just walk around the village like that." Hissed out Ayame as she quickly pulled both girls over the counter.

"What do you mean we can't walk around the village like this?" Asked both girls with restrained anger while the fur on their tails stood stock straight.

"What she means is you can't have your extra features showing. It's okay for when you're in a private setting but out in public it's a death sentence waiting to happen." Explained the older man while he quickly slapped a seal onto their foreheads. Shortly after applying the seals both girls fox tails and eats disappeared in a minor wave.

"Oh...we didn't know." Said both girls as they looked at the ground depressed.

"Don't beat yourselves up. I should have taught you a simple illusion that all demons use to hide themselves in the human world. Sadly my hunger and slight overexpose to love somewhat fried my brain. For now you'll need to wear those seals until I can teach you the illusion. For now just get back over here so we can eat." Said Naruto with anger directed at himself while the girls nodded in response and rejoined Naruto and Natsuki.

"Well now then what will you all be having?" Asked Ayame with a chipper tone in hopes of lightning the dreary mood.

"I'll have three large bowls of your vegetable ramen." Said Naruto with a minor scowl but it was outshone by his enthusasium for being able to have ramen.

"I'll have a large bowl of beef, chicken, and vegetable combination ramen if you don't mind." Said Natsuki with a smile.

"Um...I'll have a large miso ramen." Said Hinata shyly while she lightly looked at the counter.

"I'll have the same as Natsuki if you don't mind." Said Sasuke while Ayame wrote down their orders before handing them off towards her father.

"Ayame how did your father know how to hide our extra features?" Asked Hinata in hopes of creating a form of conversation.

"Well as you know my father and I are about the only family that Naruto has other than the Hokage and as such we are informed of certain things by Naruto. My father was actually at one point in ANBU and was a seal apprentice before he retired, married my mother and had me. Back before Naruto could even hide his features Natsuki was required to hide them with a genjutsu especially since Naruto didn't have the proper control. One day my father asked Natsuki if it was possible to create a seal that could hide the extra features up until either his chakra destroyed the seal or he could cast the genjutsu without any help. I'm not going to bore you with the details but basically it took them at least nearly a whole month just to draw out the seal and be certain that nothing was missing, then it took another whole month for the Hokage to go over the seal and fix or add anything that he felt was necessary, and finally it only took a week to prepare for the sealing. After that father began to create a smaller paper seal that once applied it would immediately blend into the skin tone of the person and would only disintegrate once the genjutsu was mastered to the point that anyone could hold it up even in combat situations." Stated Ayame while both Teuchi and Natsuki lightly blushed from the comments.

"Ayame stop chatting and get these ramen to our customers." Stated the old man from the kitchen while he balanced four bowls in his arms.

"Of course father." Said Ayame as she quickly grabbed two of the bowls and set them down in front of Naruto while the older man set the other two bowls down in front of Natsuki and Sasuke before he returned to the kitchen and exited with another two bowls. Quickly he set the one more bowl down in front of Naruto and the other in front of Hinata before he backed away while everyone grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"Itidakimasu." Said everyone before they dug in before both Hinata and Sasuke had to stop half way through their own bowls to see that Naruto was already on his second. Slowly they gulped down their current mouth full and watched Naruto in fascination and morbid curiosity as Naruto stuffed nearly half the bowl of noodles into his mouth. Silently they looked back to their bowls and just ate at a similar pace only slightly more dignified.

"Thanks for the ramen old man and Ayame-nee-chan." Said Naruto while both Hinata and Sasuke just started to drink the broth before they set their bowls down onto the counter with a gentle clink.

"No problem Naruto just promise to come by more often and tell us about what is going on." Said Ayame as she picked up his three bowls, Natsuki's, Hinata's, and Sasuke's bowl before she shoved them off to her father who just so happened to walk out from the back door.

"We'll be certain to stop by after every mission Ayame-san." Said both Hinata and Sasuke as they got out of their seats.

"Please just call me Ayame or nee-chan. After all you are going to be two of Naruto's wives." Said Ayame while she gave them a small wink with a small laugh as Naruto and Natsuki left the stand.

"O-okay Ayame." Said both girls once more before they followed after Naruto and Natsuki. Luckily it didn't take them long to catch up to the two others before they were off towards the seventh training grounds while talking over what the test would be.

"If you ask me it may be a test of skill so he can see how we rank, how we react in combat, and possibly to the death of a teammate." Said Sasuke while the others listened while they thought over what the test was.

"It could also be a test of teamwork to assure that we wouldn't abandon a comrade in the thick of battle. That was what the foundation of Konoha was built upon." Said Hinata as she held a few points in her saying.

"If you ask me it will be a combination of the two." Said Naruto as they stopped on a small bridge that went over a small creek into the training ground. The training ground was a large open space with another creek on the other side of the grounds while both the left and right side were covered with forest. In front of the right forest were three logs which were firmly planted in the ground while behind them was a black stone with several names imprinted on the surface. Standing in front of the stone was Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Shouted Sasuke completely forgetting about Hinata, Naruto, Natsuki, and her own advanced hearing which pretty much floored them.

Silently Kakashi turned to them before a small eye smile stretched on his only noticeable portion of his face before he flash stepped so he was in front of his team.

"Good morning team. Are you ready for your test?" Asked Kakashi while everyone slowly stood back up while lightly nodding their heads.

"Good. Now then your test is simple all you have to do is get these two bells from me before this timer goes off directly at noon." Said Kakashi as he pulled out two bells from his back pouch and then a small clock that showed it was clearly eleven o'-clock. Not a second after he quickly flash stepped so he was standing beside the three posts. He then proceeded to set the clock down before tying the two bells onto his waist.

"Um...Kakashi-sensei what happens if we don't get a bell and why are there only two?" Asked Hinata while she mentally went back to what she said about the test being about teamwork.

"Well if you don't get a bell before the timer goes off you will be tied to one of these posts while the other two of you will be allowed to have one of the two lunches I packed for you. Also if you don't get a bell you will be sent back to the ninja academy. Oh and one last thing come at me with the intent to kill. Now then three, two, one, tatakai." Stated Kakashi while everyone immediately jumped into the surrounding scenery all except for Naruto.

'Hm...well it seems that they have hiding down although Naruto could use some work.' Thought Kakashi while he gently slid two kunai out from his sleeves and quickly put them into a reverse grip.

"Here I come Kakashi-sensei." Whispered Naruto before four more of him popped into existence beside him. Calmly Naruto lifted his hand before he brought it down in a down ward strike along with a blade of wind that traveled straight towards Kakashi causing his single eye to widen as he jumped out of the way just barely in the nick of time. Not a moment later he felt something strike him from behind sending him flying towards the forest just as several kunai and shuriken came flying towards.

Quickly thinking on the fly Kakashi replaced himself with a Naruto clone that was close to the real Naruto. Running on autopilot Kakashi then grabbed Naruto's shirt collar before following it up with three quick knees to his stomach before spinning him and letting go of him. Slowly Kakashi released a silent breath before he had to jump to the left to dodge a fire ball that blew up where he formerly stood while also sending boulders flying into the air.

Not a moment later Natsuki appeared behind the boulders before she just lightly tapped them and sent them flying straight towards Kakashi forcing him to quickly replace himself with a poor defenseless log that was crushed into kindle.

'They're really aiming to kill me.' Thought Kakashi before he had to grab a wrist and quickly pinned the person to the ground while he held his knee to the back of her head.

"Maa ah ah... patience is a ninja's greatest ally." Said Kakashi.

"So is deception Kakashi." Replied the girl before she puffed out of existence and the place around him wavered lightly before completely dispelling. The area was the same except for the fact he couldn't detect his students chakra signatures'. Lightly getting up he cautiously walked towards the middle of the field and looked around in hopes of noticing something out of place.

**"Ninja art: Ten Thousand Years of Death." **Lightly whispered Naruto as he rose up out of the ground behind Kakashi with his hands in the tora symbol before he shoved them up into his ass and released the chakra.

The result was rather comical since the only part of Kakashi that could be seen was his right eye and it seemed to show a combination of surprise, shock, horror, and fear all mixed into that one area before he was sent flying towards the creek before he landed in it. It only took him a couple seconds to resurface but by that time Hinata had already walked towards the water with the devils smile on her face.

**"Water style: Multi-Water Dragon Jutsu."** Stated Hinata as seven dragon's made of water surrounded Kakashi with their deep yellow eyes glaring down at Kakashi. Not wasting a minute Kakashi immediately jumped into the air knowing that the dragons couldn't reach him up their before his eyes widen in shock as all the dragons started to fire human sized water bullets at him.

**"Katon: Grand fireball jutsu."** Stated Kakashi as he quickly preformed the hand signs removed his mask slightly before breathing out a large fire ball.

**"Futon: Great Breakthrough." **Said Kakashi once more as winds came from behind him and struck the fire ball increasing its heat and size before it stuck the water balls creating a minor explosion. Kakashi then proceeded to dive back down to the surface only to have to dodge water dragons as they aimed to strike him, Faintly while dodging one of the water dragons he caught sight of Hinata ordering the dragons with a single act of pointing her finger at him. He of course in his moment of distraction was struck by one of the water dragons completely soaking him and making him land in small puddles. Slowly he got back up only to see Natsuki which scared him, no it wasn't because of the fact that she was the most powerful demon is was because flowing between her middle and point finger were little bolts of lightning.

**"Raton: Lighting Shot."** Stated Natsuki while she pointed her fingers at the puddles before the lightning flew off her fingers straight for the puddle.

Acting quickly Kakashi immediately replaced himself with another log as he landed a few feet away from the puddles while the log was immediately charred from the lightning water combo. Quickly he drew out several kunai before he began to toss them at Natsuki and Hinata who dodged them without a problem until she noticed that they were exploding kunai. Acting quickly Kakashi quickly activated the seals causing the tags to blow up and knock both Natsuki and Hinata unconscious.

**"Kage Bushin." **Said Kakashi while he took a few deep breaths while he quickly gave a mental command to his clones who followed it without question. Silently he watched as the clones tied both girls up onto different post that were away from one another. Kakashi also took notice of the time only to realize that it had only been nearly five an minuets since the test started.

'Only half an hour and already they have me breathing heavily. I definitely feel sorry for whoever manages to piss off these genin.' Thought Kakashi while he instinctively reached for his book pouch before he stopped and changed his direction and quickly pulled out a kunai. Not a moment later several kuni and shuriken were flying towards him and he was able to completely deflect them or dodge them without a problem.

**"Futon: Grand Windstorm."** Stated someone from behind Kakashi before he was suddenly struck by gale force winds that sent him flying while his clothing gained several cuts on it, all except for his mask, before he struck a tree face first.

With shaky movements Kakashi removed himself from the tree with a few bits of tree bark sticking to his face mask. Quickly Kakashi shook his head back and forth causing the tree bark to fall off his face mask which was still in perfect condition. Shakily he got up to his feet before he turned to see Naruto standing their performing another set of hand signs while Sasuke stood next to him performing a different set of had signs.

**"Katon: Kyruu Eden." **Shouted Sasuke as she finished her hand signs before a large fire dragon came from her mouth flying towards Kakashi.

**"Futon: Great Breakthrough." **Shouted Naruto not a moment later as the wind sped up and increased the dragon fire's intensity.

'SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!' Mentally shouted Kakashi as he flash steeped out of the area and into the forest behind the two teens and watched as the dragon created a crater in the ground that was burning along the edges. He then proceeded to watch as both of them went to their tied up teammates and quickly cut them free before grabbing them and running off into the forest.

'Well they have the team work part down thought I think it's time I get serious.' Thought Kakashi as he gently placed his hand over his forehead protector.

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

Currently both Naruto and Sasuke were traveling through the tree's with their unconscious teammates on their backs before they stopped in a clearing and set both girls down.

"We need to wake them up. Any idea's Sasuke?" Asked Naruto as he watched Sasuke gain a devilish smirk on her face. He then watched as Sasuke bent down until her face was even with Hinata's before she gently pressed her lips against Hinata's while gently rubbing her cheek with her hand. Naruto was of course wide eyed with a blush coating his face before he turned around and attempted to not watch.

"I think I'll stick with smelling salts." Said Naruto while he walked towards Natsuki's prone form and pulled out a small vial. He then carefully removed the cork stopper from the bottom before he gently held it underneath her nose letting her get a small wiff before he pulled the bottle away just as she started to groan. A few seconds later her eyes lightly fluttered open half open while she gently set her left hand on her head.

"Ugh...Naruto?" Asked Natsuki as she opened her eyes further and took in her surroundings.

"Where's Kakashi, where are we, and why in the holy Kami's name are Hinata and Sasuke kissing one another?" Asked Natsuki while her eyes landed on Hinata and Sasuke in a heavy kiss causing her eyes widen in shock.

"One I have no idea where Kakashi is, two we're about two to three minutes away from training ground seven, and finally Sasuke started to kiss Hinata to wake her up." Said Naruto while he quickly pulled out a scroll and tossed it at them and successfully hited Sasuke in the head causing her to yelp in pain.

"Naruto what was that for." Growled out Sasuke as she rubbed her head trying to ease the throbbing.

"Sorry but we need the two of you two be focused. From my best guess I would say we have at least fifty minutes before our test it over. Kakashi will also be more than on guard so we need a plan." Said Naruto as both Hinata and Sasuke nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay but first of all how did I do those jutsu?" Asked Hinata as she thought back to the water dragons and water bullets.

"It might be a possible side affect of becoming a demon. Since Naruto was changed by my power he also received some of my knowledge on jutsu. So possibly when Naruto changed you two you may have also received some of the knowledge that Naruto had received." Stated Natsuki before a kunai landed in the center of their temporary base. Acting quickly everyone got up onto their feet before they were pulled underground with only their heads showing.

**"Earth Style: Head Hunter jutsu."** Stated Kakashi's voice before he appeared in the center of the group with his left eye showing causing everyone's eyes open in shock. Kakashi's left eye was a Sharingan eye.

"Lesson 1: Ninjutsu." Was all Kakashi said with a serious expression before it was broken by laughter from his captives.

"Ninja rule #1 never assume the enemy is captured until they are either unconscious or dead and #2 look underneath the underneath." Said all the genin while Kakashi just looked confused.

**"Grand Clone Explosion jutsu." **Stated the genin before they began to glow before blowing up sending Kakashi flying into the air. Quickly Kakashi righted himself in the air while pulling out a kunai and blocked a sword slash that would have cut him in half without a problem although the force behind the blow sent him towards the ground. When he was about to strike the ground he quickly landed on his hands before back flipping a few times and jumped into a tree just as several copies of Naruto popped out of the ground attempting to give him several uppercuts to his jaw.

"Lesson 2: Taijutsu." Said Kakashi as he quickly rushed Naruto as he popped out of the ground and landed a solid punch to his gut before kicking him in the side of his head. He then followed up with a few false punches aimed at Naruto's head before he swept him off his feet and landed a punch to his face driving his head into the ground before he was forced to block an axe kick from Sasuke.

Sasuke then proceeded to follow up with another kick aimed for Kakashi's right side only to have that succesfully blocked before a small smirk graced her face and she reached out and touched one of the bells before she was thrown back. Acting quickly she quietly performed a back flip and landed on her feet while Naruto got out of his creator and joined her with Natsuki appearing via genjutsu.

'Wait there's only three of them here where's the four...' Started thinking Kakashi before it was inturuppted.

"You are in my field of division. **Eight tri-gram seal: Sixty-four palm.**" Stated Hinata's voice from behind him.

**"Two Palm." **Stated Hinata as she lightly tapped on Kakashi's arms.

**"Four Palm."** Said Hinata once more as she tapped four more places on Kakashi.

**"Eight Palm."** Hinata again as she continued to strike him closing his chakra points.

**"Sixteen Palm."** Once again Hinata was striking chakra points only she was moving smoother and quicker while increasing the amount of chakra added.

**"Thirty-two Palm."** Hinata was nimbly dodging and any resistance Kakashi placed up and getting past his defenses with ease.

**"Sixty-four Palm!"** Shouted Hinata as she pulled her hands back before slamming them forward and striking the main chakra point in the human body sending him flying back a few feet and down to a single knee breathing heavily. Although Kakashi didn't miss how his possible students were also breathing heavily while they also collapsed to their own knees before they all could hear a ringing sound coming from the training grounds.

"Looks like times up." Said Kakashi as he breathed heavily while placing his Hiate over his Sharingan eye and shakily got up to his feet. He then walked over to Hinata and helped her to her feet while Naruto helped both Natsuki and Sasuke up to their feet while leaning against one another. They then proceeded to walk back towards the training ground in silence and once they got their they then went and sat down in front of the stone with Kakashi in front of them.

"Now then does anyone know what this test was about?" Asked Kakashi as he stared intently at his possible students who in turn looked at one another.

"This was a test of skill to see how we would react in particular combat situations but the whole test was about teamwork." Said everyone while Kakashi's patented eye smile appeared on his face.

"Very good you're the first team to finally figure that out but since no one was able to get a bell I'm afraid that you all fail but I'm willing to allow for you to all have a second chance in about an hour. So until then feel free to eat one of the bento boxes that I packed." Said Kakashi as he got up and started to walk off before he turned around.

"Oh and one last thing. Naruto is not allowed to eat anything." Said Kakashi before Naruto was pulled underground so only his head was showing. Naruto's left eye was slightly twitching before he took notice of the fact that there were two acorns tied to his waist.

"Ne...Kakashi-sensei why are there two acorns tied to your waist?" Asked Naruto while Kakashi instinctively patted the 'bells' only to have his eyes widen in shock. Quickly he turned around and looked at Hinata who shook her head in a negative fashion along with Sasuke. Natsuki on the other hand was lazily tossing the bells in the air before she took notice of Kakashi looking at her.

"What looking for these Scarecrow?" Asked Natsuki before she tossed them to Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke then tossed one onto Naruto's head while he smirked.

"Well then I guess you pass but I was planning on passing you anyway considering you all were able to work as a team and the fact most of you know several high ranking jutsu. Soooooo congratulations'. Meet here tomorrow for your first mission's as ninja at ten o'clock. Ja ne." Said Kakashi before he disappeared in a puff of smoke while three genin and a demoness smiled and shouted in happiness before removing Naruto from the earth.

(With Kakashi)

Currently Kakashi was walking towards the Hokage tower while smiling happily at his team that he now had.

'I not only have sensei's son but one of Obito's family. Finally I can repay my dept to you Obito but I had better not show favoritism. I don't need another me walking around I mean wouldn't be bad it would actually to extremely funny if not for the fact that Might Guy's mini-clone would consider the person their eternal rival.' At that Kakashi had to suppress a mild shudder before he steeled his emotions and walked into the Hokage's office where several other instructors stood but only two stood out.

The first instructor was a female that stood 5' 5", had deep crimson eyes, black hair that reached to the middle of her back, and looked no older than twenty-seven. She was wearing a form of medical tape that acted similar to a dress and did little to hide the d-cup she had and blue ninja sandals.

Standing next to her was a male that stood 6' 2", had brown eyes, blue hair that was short, was smoking a cigarette, and looked no older that twenty-seven. He was wearing a green Jonin vest over a blue long sleeve shirt, blue pants with a shuriken and kunai pouch, and blue ninja sandals.

"Ah Kakashi nice of you to join us on time." Stated the Hokage as he lazily puffed out a small stream of smoke from his pipe.

"Now then Kurenai Yuhi pass or fail?" Asked the Hokage as he carefully folded his hands on his desk so not to disturb his paper work.

"They passed with flying colors. Currently Sakura is weak but has the finer points for genjutsu. Shino is just like his clan he doesn't base his opinions off of what he hears but rather what he witnesses or learns about any person. Kiba on the other hand is loud, brash, and disrespectful to not only females but anyone who pisses him off. Altogether they have the ability to become a successful tracking and capture team." Said Kurenai as she bowed to the Hokage.

"Good. Now then Asuma Saratobi pass or fail?" Asked the Hokage as he turned his attention towards his only son.

"They passed if only barely. Ino, Choji, and Shikimaru have firm grasps on their family techniques but they also have their own flaws. Ino is rather fantasy struck and believes that she will be saved by her knight in shining armor and not to mention extremely bossy. Choji is too trusting but has a firm grasp on what a ninja's job entails. Shikimaru on the other hand is extremely lazy and considers everything troublesome unless it's watching clouds. Altogether they may make another perfect Ino-Shika-Cho group if their flaws are finely hammered out." Stated Asuma as he spoke around his cigarette before bowing to his father.

"Good. Now Kakashi should I just put your team down as a failure?" Asked the Hokage while several Jonin sensei's laughed lightly under their breath.

"Actually they passed. They were able to work together from the very beginning of the test and were able to force me to reveal that." Said Kakashi with pride while several Jonin had their eyes open wide.

"I take it that Naruto also did that with those three." Said Saratobi as he looked at Kakashi for confirmation.

"I do believe he did change them. I was able to catch the seal array on them from time to time. Now then if you excuse me I need to think up a tor- I mean training regime for those three." Said Kakashi as a slow dark chuckle rose from deep within his chest. Nervously all the Jonin stepped back while looking at the Hokage.

"Just don't overdo it. After all we don't need to kill them Kakashi." Replied the Hokage with some mirth while Kakashi gave a simple nod of the head as he walked out of the office.

(Three weeks later...)

"This is Moon Angel, approximate distant from target is five meters."

"This is Ice Queen, same distance from target."

"This is solar flare, currently above the target. By the way next time I'm choosing the code names Kakashi."

"Good you now have permission to engage the target and Naruto don't tell me what to do." Said Kakahsi before Naruto fell from a tree right above the 'target' and was able to successfully grab it.

"Heh...got ya." Smirked out Naruto.

"Is there a red ribbon on the right ear with the name of Tora on it?" Asked Kakashi via a head set.

"Yep."

"Excellent work Naruto. Now join up with your teammates and well proceed to consider this mission complete." Said Kakashi over a small ear piece while Naruto just nodded in response and proceeded to the meeting point. When he reached the meeting point he noticed both Hinata and Sasuke sitting on the ground while Kakashi was reading a brand new Icha-Icha Paradise book.

"One fully captured cat ready for delivery." Said Naruto as he proudly presented a log.

"Um...Naruto that's a log." Said Kakashi as he looked at the log in Naruto's hands. Naruto of course was looking at it with horror before he heard something meowing at him. Cautiously everyone looked into a nearby tree to see the 'target' walking upside down on a branch while taunting them.

"Kakashi is that cat walking on a tree branch UPSIDE DOWN!" Shouted Sasuke as she pointed a perfectly sharpened claw at said cat.

"It would appear so although my question is on how long it has been able to do this. Especially since I remember having to chase this same cat and it was never able to do something like this." Said Kakashi while his only good eye began to twitch in annoyance.

"Team I'm authorizing the means of anything to catch that cat." Stated Kakashi while everyone started to pull out Kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, and several other things. Tora of course just stuck its tongue out at them before it started to jump off towards Konoha.

"GET THAT CAT!" Shouted Kakashi as his team took off after the cat and were able to find it after a few minutes laying out in sunlight just relaxing. Slowly evil little grins plastered themselves onto the three genin's faces while they silently pulled out some more kunai with ninja wire on them before they let them go and wrap the cat in the ninja wire. Once all the wire was constricting the cat the team jumped down and quickly tied it up so it was hanging upside down on a stick before they successfully marched back to their sensei.

"Okay this time I believe that we have it." Stated Naruto as he along with the other two meet up with Kakashi once more.

"Uh where is it?" Asked Kakashi as he looked at the cut ropes on the stick while the genin could only stare at the stick with annoyance while they stared back into the forest to see the cat laughing at them. Silently all the genin looked at one another before they took off running after the cat with Kakashi following them.

Tora of course just started to run thru the forest running through hollowed out logs, in between closely grown trees, and across a small river before Hinata finally caught up to it only to get her foot caught in a deer trap and leaving her hanging in the air while Naruto and Sasuke continued after the cat.

The next person to nearly catch the cat was Sasuke as she had successfully caught a hold of its tail only for it to perform a substitution with Hinata so Sasuke's hand was groping Hinata's but which caused Naruto to turn a deep shade of red while Kakashi just giggled perversely. That was before both Hinata and Sasuke gave him a good punch to his jaw, that was chakra enforced, and sent him flying while screaming pervert.

Naruto of course grabbed both girls by their shoulders before he pulled them back to where Hinata once hung before stopping short. Standing at the water's edge was Tora who was lightly lapping at the water. Slowly Naruto motioned for the girls to stay put before he silently crept up on Tora before he pounced on Tora and successfully captured it once more.

"You aren't going anywhere this time." Stated Naruto before he was suddenly shocked by lightning and dropped Tora who was bristling with electricity while it flashed a devious smile. Shortly after Tora released a bolt of electricity from its mouth at Naruto that sent him flying back towards Hinata and Sasuke.

With angry glares the girls stared at the cat who was still glowing lightly with static before it completely disappeared.

**"Suiton: Water Prison Jutsu."** Stated Kakashi as a sphere of water entrapped the cat while Kakashi's left had remained in the prison.

"Kakashi-sensei let go of the jutsu!" Shouted both girls while Kakashi looked at them with confusion before he was shocked by lighting and with him standing in water while holding a water prison only made it worse. After a few seconds the water prison was completely gone while Kakashi could best be described as a well charred piece of meat while he was also covered with a small amount of soot.

"Oh...look aatttttt alllll the preeeeettyyyyyy nakkkkkeeeddddd women." Slurred out Kakashi as he released a small puff of smoke from his mouth before falling over and being carried away by the river. Both Hinata and Sasuke couldn't decide whether to help out their sensei or leave him as he was because of what he said as they watched the river carry him away. While they watched him they were also able to hear the sound of a metal door meeting against plastic before they turned their attention to Tora only to see Naruto standing there with Tora successfully locked inside a plastic pet cage.

"We are never taking this mission ever again." Said Naruto with seriousness while the girls nodded in agreement before they headed off towards the village.

(Hokage's office)

"Here you are old man. One Tora the cat successfully captured." Said Naruto as he slammed the cage down onto the Hokage's desk while Saratobi looked at him questionably with his pipe in his mouth as did Iruka who was sitting beside him.

"Okay Naruto. Now then care to explain where you're sensei is, why your clothing is burned, and why the cat is in a cage?" Asked the Hokage as he removed his pipe and looked at the three.

"Last time we saw Kakashi he was taking a minor nap in a river. As for the other two you wouldn't believe me even if I showed you." Said Naruto while the Hokage gave him the look that said try me.

"That cat was able to use chakra and used a Raiton jutsu on Naruto and Kakashi." Said Sasuke as she glared at the caged animal. Almost as if sensing the glare the cage began to jump, shake and rattle.

"I hardly doubt that Tora could do that. Isn't that rig..." Started the Hokage as he opened the cage only to have a cat bite his hand and add lightning chakra to the bite shocking the old man and causing him to fall backwards while the cat attempted to jump to freedom only to be caught by an extremely large women who crushed the cat in between her assets.

"Oh my baby Tora those mean ninja didn't hurt you now did they? Beside you know better than to run off without mommy oh yes you do." Gushed the owner while she crushed the cat in a hug as the genin smirked evilly while hopping that the women would kill the cat.

"Here you go Saratobi the money for the mission." Said the women as she set the money on his desk before walking out of the room while still crushing the life out of the cat. Right as the women was leaving Kakashi walked into the room to see Saratobi on the floor before looking at his team.

"The cat." Was all they said while Kakashi could only shake his head in disappointment before taking his position behind his squad. Luckily Saratobi was able to get up while holding his head.

"Okay squad 7. Seeing as the cat is able to perform jutsu I'm raising the rank of that mission to at least B-rank. You will also be paid accordingly. Now then I'm certain that you'll also want another mission. Right know we have babysitting the chief counselors three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes..." Started Saratobi while he read the mission's off a list before being interrupted by a cats squeal and the women from before running back into the office.

"Saratobi my poor Tora-chan has just run off once again." Said the woman before she ran out of the room.

"...or catching Tora the cat for the third time this week." Finished the third Hokage with a sigh.

"No way. I'm a ninja not some fucking baby sitter, farmer, or animal control. I'm supposed to be a killer." Stated Naruto in defiance.

"How dare you Naruto. You're just a brand new genin with no form of combat experience. How do you plan on protecting yourself of your teammates if you're out numbered!" Shouted Iruka as he slammed his hands against the desk.

"Iruka I'm not human and neither are they." Said Naruto as the girls removed their genjutsu's showing their extra 'appendages'.

"It seems you don't understand the understanding of the tasks you've been given. Listen, many different kinds of requests come into our village every day. From simple babysitting to assassinations. These request are carefully recorded, analyzed, then ranked A, B, C, or D depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability. Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin, and genin at the bottom. At the highest level we select the missions and assign them to ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience and if the mission is successful we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you're untried genin just starting down the shinobi path you are given D-rank missions of course." Explained the Hokage before he took notice of Naruto not even paying attention.

"Anyway I was thinking of trying the tangtatsu ramen today. What about you Hinata and Sasuke?" Asked Naruto as he completely ignored the Hokage.

"Sound's really good. Maybe we should just see if Ayame and Teuchi would be willing to make a bowl large enough for all of us to eat out of." Suggested Hinata while Kakashi listened in.

"SILENCE!" Shouted the Hokage as he stared down all four ninja in front of him.

"Oh...sorry." Said Kakashi as he rubbed the back of his head and eye smiled at the Hokage.

"Listen old man. I'm not asking for a B-ranked mission. I just want one that will get me out of these walls for a few weeks. Is that so much to ask." Said Naruto as he stared down the Hokage. For a few minutes nothing was said as the two shinobi stared at one another before the old Hokage released a sigh.

"Fine I'll give you a simple C-rank. The mission is to escort Tazuna back to wave country while guarding him from bandits there and while he works on a bridge. Iruka please go get Tazuna-san." Said the Hokage as he replaced his pipe in his mouth before it broke in half. After a few moments all three genin and Kakashi had to cover their noses as they were assaulted by the scent of very cheap sake before the door opened up.

"What the? I pay you good money and all I get are a whole bunch of little snot nosed kids." Said the person that walked in before he took a long swig of his sake allowing for everyone to take in his appearance.

The man stood roughly around 5'8, had short gray hair, black eyes with glasses over them, and looked to be fifty-nine. He was wearing a light weight brown sleeveless shirt, with light brown pants that were held around his waist by a rope belt, and brown sandals. He also had a white towel around his neck while a forest green backpack was on his back. He also had a faint blush from his sake.

"And you the two dark haired girls. You look like you could be easily taken out without a problem." Said the man as the girls gained tick marks on their foreheads before they attempted to jump their hirer. They would have nearly done so to if Naruto didn't quickly grab them and hold them down.

"Trust me when I say this fool. Don't piss off anyone who bears the mark of a ninja village for it could be the very last thing you ever do." Said Naruto while he quickly pressed at the base of their spines causing them to immediately calm down.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country..." Started Tazuna before he was interrupted.

"Yes we're aware of the mission details Mr. Tazuna. Team prepare for a month long mission and be at the gate at noon tomorrow." Said Kakashi as he turned his attention towards his team.

"Of course Kakashi-sensei." Replied all three genin before they disappeared in a small whirlwind.

* * *

And Cut.

Damn this is deffinately the longest chapter I've written in a long time. I will also admit that the fight scene in between Kakashi and the three genin was also a major pain in my ass to write, I also fear that the current fight scene makes them seem god-like though, along with the capture Tora mission. The first few times they were either too short or they didn't make any sense what so ever. Now then onto reviews.

Oh and here are some things that I mention and translated.

Genkai bai za tsuki mai untenshi.- Bound by the moon my mate.

Itidakimasu- Thank you nature for this meal.

**don;t**: spelling and other stuff

ITD: Thank you for specifically pointing out certain words. (Total sarcasm)

**sucked**: that sucked , one minute i thougght fur sure he will pawn sandaime ass

ITD: Yeah but where would the fun be in that.

**ZeroLink21**: this is really interesting you sometimes call sasuke a he other then that cant wait for more keep up the good work

ITD: To tell you the truth I didn't notice that until I went back through the chapter and noticed that hopefully I ironed out a few more bugs.

**TUAOA:MorristoFox**: LOLOLOLOL nice (looking foreword to more angst, comedy, possible lemons, and other things of these natures

ITD: And I'm looking for more good reviews similar to yours and writing those topics you mentioned.

**zatchmo911**: the last part of the chapter where kakashi is stuck to the wall screaming about not having his icha icha is great

ITD: To tell you the truth I had a whole plan for after that but I ended up scrapping it and replacing it with the current one which is mentioned in this chapter.

**Dragon Man 180**: Interesting, I can't wait to see how things go. I like the harem, Hinata, FemHaku, and FemKyuubi are my favorites, and Female Sasuke is just interesting. I can't wait to see how the meeting with Haku goes.

ITD: I will not lie to you but I also cannot wait to write that scene since it will be the most challenging.

**ChaosKid0**: you got some writing errors: kuni is kunai, youdime is yondaime, jinjuriki is jinchuuriki, kanton is katon. didnt find any other mistakes ^^ all in all they are very minor but they tend to be annoying. The story itself is very good and im hoping to read new chapter soon ^^

ITD: Thank you for pointing them out and putting in their proper spelling I'll attempt to go back through and repair them whenever I get the chance.

**Irishfighter**: Awesome start

ITD: Thank you but you should really be thanking The Purple Critic since he allowed for me to adopt the story.

**mako234**: This is a very interesting story please continue it!

ITD: Once more read the earlier reply.

**GingitsuneRaposo**: a good read so far i hope to see how this story progresses

ITD: I will not lie here either since I have no Idea how the story will progress.

**Ethelwulf**: i like ur stoy i hope

u can keep wrighting

ITD: Thanks.

**Jay-Jay12393**: Awesome, pure awesome and I love the pairings please continue the story. I mean other then a couple spelling errors its all good. Peace

ITD: That's good to hear well read.

**tedlay**: awesome story please update asap

ITD: Don't rush me I understand what it's like to want to see how the story progresses but even public authors need time before they even release a preview of the next book. So please be patient with me.

**notgonnasay09**: I'm only just begun reading this and already I am finding this to be exhilarating. I have never really read any fic with a female Sasuke before, but this is turning out to be unique. I look forward to seeing what you do with this. My only concern thus far is that I am curious as to how you will balance Naruto out. You could make him god-like, but where would be the fun in that? ;)

ITD: Really I once found one but I don't think it's up anymore either because it was abandoned by the author or something else.

**deathleader**: this is a good fic

ITD: Thankyou.

**Kain129**: well im reviewing but feel free to take my soul to hell theres a nice vacation spot near the castle on the seventh level and i am liking the storie and am lucking forwards to the next chapter of the storie

ITD: REally I thought that the best vaction homes were on the ninth level where you could watch as the spirits of the damned fought one another for a second chance of life even though the dark lady would never let them leave.

**The Purple Critic**: Haha, ah I remember now why I had to read this, anyways for starters you can remove my name from it, it seems to differ from my story in just about EVERY way besides FemKyuubi so this is technically YOUR original story and I don't deserve any credit, and second I found it a bit hard to follow on the reading and the only advice I can offer on that is to put more dialogue in, for most stories it seems to help, but all in all it's quite a good story, keep it up

ITD: Dude don't eveh say that. Until I reach past two chapters the story is still techinally yours and sorry if I did make it a tad bit too hard to follow.

**lizifang**: (Trembling in corner) plz don't take me with you see i even

reveiw no harm done...

ITD: WRONG. YOU DIDN'T WRITE A TRUE REVEIW. YOU ONLY WROTE TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS. NOW TRY THIS AGAIN BECAUSE THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE AT REDEMPTION.*Writer starts laughing evilly*

Now review of else.

This chapter was a total of 35 pages long and 18,479 words long.


	3. Chapter 3

Demonic Uchiha ch. 3

Okay people I finally got this chapter done after nearly a month. Was it a month hold on let me check. *Writer starts to flip thru data files* Holly fucking flying shit it's nearly been two months. What the fuck is fucking wrong with me. I'm a failure.

Naruto: I'll say.

Writer: No one asked you shit stain. Aw shit now I'm starting to sound like that fuckin sound bitch Tayuya. No one tells her that I said that or you die. Anyway here is the chapter.

Tayuya: Oye shit stain I heard from a little fox that you called me a fuckin bitch. Care to explain.

Writer: Uh…oh look a diamond flute incrusted with several different priceless gems. *Writer points off behin Tayuya*

Tayuya: Yeah right shit stain. *Tayuya then looks behind her to see the flute writer describes* So pretty. Mine. *Grabs flute activating trap door and falls thru before trap door closes* you stupid piece of royal shit let me fucking out.

Writer: Well Hopefully that will hold her until she appears in the story but for safty. GET THE BOMB SHELTER READY! Until later bye. *Writer then runs off*

* * *

"I can't believe it. We finally got our first official C-rank mission." Said Naruto with disbelief as he along with the girls walked out of the office.

"I know. We should inform my mother so she can send a message to your mother." Said Sasuke with a smile on her face while Naruto just smiled sadly.

"I'll admit I'm worried about meeting her." Said Naruto as he walked slightly slower as he stepped out of the Hokage's tower into the early afternoon sunlight.

"Naruto don't worry about it. We'll cross that bridge once we get there and don't forget your have Hinata, Natsuki, Kakashi, and myself to draw strength from." Said Sasuke as she gently took his hand into her own causing his arm to stiffen and Sasuke to scowl.

"Come on lets go get some Ichiraku's ramen so we can brag about how the mighty 'Sharingan Kakashi' was defeated by a simple cat." Suggested Hinata while Naruto seemed to relax at the thought.

"Alright but I'm paying this time." Said Naruto with a small smile while he gained a slight skip to his step as they walked towards the small stand. It luckily didn't take long for them to reach the stand since it was only a mile walk away from the Hokage tower. Calmly Naruto pulled the cloth aside while motioning for the girls to enter.

Slowly the girls couldn't help but giggle at how polite and refined Naruto was being. They then proceeded into the stand before they took their typical seats and Naruto sat in between the two girls. Not a moment later a small blood red fox jumped down onto Naruto's head from the ceiling before it curled up into Naruto's hair.

"Hello to you to Natsuki-chan." Said the group as they lightly rubbed her head causing her to pure in delight before it was ruined by the sound of something getting hit with a frying pan. Quickly the group looked up to see Ayame walk out of the kitchen holding a frying pan in her hands and a pissed off expression on her face. Although the expression immediately disappeared when she took notice of the group.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Sasuke-chan, Hinata-chan, and Natsuki-chan. What can I get you?" Asked Ayame as she folded her hands together before taking notice of the frying pan. Slowly she nervously chuckled before she quickly hid it behind her back and rubbed her head lightly.

"Uhm...I'll be right back." Said Ayame while she backed up to the kitchen door before she rushed in and came back out with a small note pad and pen.

"Now then can I take your orders?" Asked Ayame with a smile on her face.

"Of course Ayame-nee-chan we would like one exra-extra-large bowl of tangtatsu ramen if you don't mind." Said Naruto as Ayame quickly wrote it down and looked at the other two.

"If you don't mind we're just going to eat out of Naruto's bowl." Said Sasuke while Hinata nodded in response and both of them could have sworn that they saw Ayame's eyebrows shoot up into her hair from shock before it was replaced with a giddy smile.

"My Naruto-kun not even officially dating for a month and already sharing your meals as if you're married in human terms." Said Ayame while she watched in amusement as the group sputtered trying to create a response.

"It almost makes me wonder what else you've done. Maybe a little drinking and having sex." Said Ayame as she turned away from the group while she held a smile on her face. Quickly though she composed herself and turned to see the group blushing a deep crimson that it made her wonder if there was any blood flowing anywhere else in their bodies.

"A-a-ayame." Stuttered out Naruto while she just leaned in close to him before she pinched his cheek.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun you aren't the only one who is devious like a fox." Said Ayame while everyone finally caught on to the fact that she was teasing them. Sadly before they had the time to create a retort Ayame had already disappeared into the kitchen to begin preparing their food.

"So how was your mission today?" Asked Ayame from the small window that allowed for the group to watch her as she made their meal.

"It was the 'Capture Tora' mission." Said the team unhappily.

"Oh was it really that bad?" Asked Natsuki from on top of Naruto's head.

"You have no idea. We had to catch that cat three times since it kept getting away from us. The first time it replaced itself with a log. The second time it cut itself free. The final time I got sick of it constantly getting away so I locked it away into an anti-chakra pet cage just so it wouldn't get away. Although I will admit it was a shocker when we saw that cat using chakra along with lightning techniques." Said the group with a dark chuckled.

"Hell even 'Sharingan no Kakashi' was defeated by the cat shocking him to a nice crispy brown." Said Sasuke with mirth as she still remembered how Kakashi looked after that.

"Really hm... think I could use this as black mail against him?" Asked Ayame with a smile while she brought out a large bowl of ramen before setting it down in front of the group.

"You possibly could but if you ask me you should attempt to spread this as a rumor through the Jonin and ANBU divisions. He would be completely humiliated since he is one of the best Jonin and was one of the best ANBU back when he worked there. Now Itidakimasu." Said Naruto as the rest of the group also said their prays before beginning to eat. It wasn't long before they finished the bowl of ramen.

"Thanks Ayame. It was delicious like always." Said Naruto with a smile towards his sister figure.

"Thanks Naruto now then how's training been?" Asked Ayame with a twinkle in her eye.

"It has been absolute hell. Kakashi has been forcing us to use multiple shadow clones to perform tree climbing, water walking, kunai balancing, and senbon balancing exercises while at the same time we are required to use chakra to keep off of spear's tipped with poison. As we're doing that he has Anko-nee and that Ten-Ten girl from team ten throwing so many different weapons at us to the point it has become either life or death. And as if it wasn't hard enough he placed weight seals on our bodies to make it even harder. After that he has our clones continuing to perform the chakra control exercises while he teaches us combat strategy so we can make plans up on the fly. After that we are doing element training while he fights us with an army of clones that are doing everything in their power to kill us he claims it will help us in the long run. Then we get a fifteen minute break to eat lunch and regain some of our energy. After that the rest of the day is nothing but missions to solidify our teamwork. Usually the next day we have to deal with subjects that we hadn't covered which are usually gen-jutsu, tai-jutsu, and nin-jutsu. Then the rest of that day is used for us to work with our demonic chakra." Said Hinata while she gently rubbed her shoulder where she could still feel the same exact location where she was 'accidently' nicked by a kunai thrown by Anko.

"How about your nin-jutsu progress?" Asked Ayame while she walked around the counter and gently hugged Hinata.

"Well for me I can now perform **Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu**, **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu**, **Fire Style: Flame Dragon Bullet**, **Fire Style: Fire Dragon jutsu**, **Lightning Style: Lightning Shot**, **Lightning Style: Thunder Armor**, **Shadow Clones**, and **Chidori**. Demonic wise I know **Lightning Style: Thunder Claws**, **Fire Style: Fox Fire**, and **Fire Style: Fire Claws**." Said Sasuke with pride as Naruto, Hinata, and Ayame chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Currently I know **Water Style: Water Bullet jutsu**, **Water Style: Water Prison jutsu**, **Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu**, **Water Style: Multi-Water Dragon jutsu**, **Earth Style: Inner Decapitation jutsu**, **Earth Style: Earth Spire jutsu**, **Shadow Clones**, and **Earth Style: Diamond Armor**. Demonic wise I know **Water Style: Water Whip**, **Fire Style: Fox Fire**, and **Water Style: Water Claws**. Currently I'm also learning how to become a team medic along with **Earth Style: Earth Claws**." Said Hinata happily while she smirked in victory.

"I can now currently perform **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**, **Wind Style: Grand Wind Storm**, **Wind Style: Air Bullet**, **Wind Style: Air Dragon**, **Water Style: Water Dragon**, **Shadow Clones **along with **Grand Clone Explosion**, and **Water Style: Water Clone**. Demonic jutsu wise I know **Demon Art: Wind Claws**, **Demon Art: Fox fire**, and finally **Demon Art: Illusion of the Damned**." Said Naruto with an air of calmness while a small smirk played at the edge of his lips.

"How about Tai-jutsu?" Asked Ayame while she quickly took the bowl to the back room and rushed to the front and closed the stand for the day.

"Tai-jutsu has been absolute hell. Every other day team ten comes over to give us taijutsu training. Hinata is always paired up with her cousin who does very little to pull his punches. Sasuke is paired with Ten-ten over all they are evenly matched if only because Ten-ten uses weapons. As for me I'm paired with Gai's mini-me-clone." Said Naruto as he slammed his head on top of the counter while Ayame could only sympathize with him since she had heard rumors about the energetic duo.

"Um Genjutsu?" Asked Ayame as she steered the conversation clear of team Ten.

"Actually Naruto's ability to detect and dispel genjutsu has improved even if only slightly. My ability has greatly increased along with Hinata-chans but to be quite honest I mostly believe that it is because of the fact that we have greater chakra control and because Naruto-kun has absolutely no talent for genjutsu." Said Sasuke while a deep purple cloud formed over Naruto's head.

"Um...Ayame I wish that we could stay longer but I'm afraid that we need to inform our families of our first C-rank mission." Said Hinata as she gently rubbed Naruto's back.

"Oh fine but promise me that you'll tell me all about it." Said Ayame as she pouted at her time with her brother figure being cut short.

"Of course Ayame-nee we promise." Said Sasuke as the group left the small stand and waved goodbye to their sister figure. Once they were outside the stand they quickly took to the roof tops and started heading towards the Uchiha district.

"Hey Naruto why was Ayame holding a frying pan when we got their?" Asked Sasuke as they continued to jump from roof to roof.

"It was probably because some poor perverted bastard groped her. He was lucky if you ask me because I would have done far worse as would have Teuchi if he was in town." Said Naruto as he jumped onto a cable connecting two building together and started to slide across it.

Slowly the girls raised an eyebrow before they just shrugged their shoulders and did the same. With a slight bit of hesitation the girls looked below them and watched as the civilians went about their usual business while ANBU watched from the shadows. Occasionally from time to time there would be a Jonin and a couple of Chunin in the crowd also going about their business. Sadly their view was obstructed by the top of the next building and them slamming into Naruto. Good thing was their landing would be soft, Bad thing Naruto was standing at the edge of the roof. Acting quickly the girls both grabbed one of his ankles and reinforced their legs with chakra so they wouldn't accidently slip. Pulling with whatever strength they currently had they quickly got Naruto onto the roof in a few seconds.

"Okay quick note if you're going to pipe slide please pay attention to what is in front of you. Not what is below, to the left, right, or above you." Said Naruto as he sat down while Natsuki came out of his shirt.

"Yes I would not like to die before I have any children if you don't mind." Said Natsuki as she took her human form and gently wrapped Naruto into a hug causing him to stiffen slightly before completely relaxing into it.

"Sorry Naruto." Gently said Sasuke and Hinata while they also hugged him from his sides while they placed a chastise kiss on each of his cheeks.

"I know." Simply stated Naruto while he wrapped his arms around Hinata and Sasuke's waist and pulled them closer to himself. Silently the group sat there watching the world moving forward without them. It wasn't long before Naruto got an idea and quickly flash stepped so they were sitting on top of the Hokage monument but more importantly directly on top of his father's head. The girls could barely contain a gasp as they were given a complete view of the village. Slowly they looked out across the village taking in everything they could.

"This is my favorite place in the village. When I'm here there's no one to disturb me, no one to call me monster, and most importantly it is one of the few places that not everyone can reach. Even if they had perfect chakra control by the time they reached this place they would have to little chakra to do anything to me." Said Naruto as he stared out across the village that he once swore he would lead.

"Yeah but now it's not only your place. It's ours." Said Hinata with a smile as she gently wrapped her tail around Naruto's waist along with Sasuke and Natsuki.

"I still don't know what I did to deserve you but thanks." Said Naruto with a smile before they were engulfed in smoke. Once the smoke cleared they took notice that they were sitting inside of the dining room at the Uchiha complex.

"Now go get yourselves packed we don't have to long before our C-rank mission to Nami no Kuni." Said Naruto as he gently unwrapped the girls tails from around him and disappeared towards his room. Shortly after the other girls also headed off towards their rooms.

(The Next Day East Gate)

Present Naruto, Natsuki, Hinata, and Sasuke were waiting underneath a nearby tree for not only their client but their sensei. Shortly after though their sensei appeared in front of them.

"Yo." Said Kakashi as he gave his team the peace sigh before he took notice that their client was absent.

"Uh...where is our client?" Asked Kakashi as he looked around only to see a tumble weed roll on by and caused a few raised eyebrows.

"Honestly I have no idea Kakashi. Besides I don't care all I care about is something more personal." Said Naruto while he watched the tumble weed disappear into town before stopping in front of a nearby bar.

"Well then I guess that this is the best time for me to explain your new training regime." Said Kakashi as he pulled out a scroll that had a deep dark aura surrounding it causing the genin to gulp in fear.

"Now then as of today you will now be subjected to one single gravity seal that will be placed on your persona in the coming days. The gravity will be two times that of our natural gravity and you will also be required to continue to wear your current weights. For three hours every day you will be required to go against me in tai-jutsu spars by yourselves before you will all spar against me for six hours. You will then have a two minute break before you will be placed into three hours of increasing the speed at which you can perform your hand signs. After that you will each get one new jutsu to work on for exactly one hour if anyone of you isn't practicing then you will have your gravity seals increased for two hours. Then you will be learning how to detect gen-jutsu and how to dispel them without wasting a large amount of chakra. Once that is over you will continue with your chakra control exercise's. Once team training is complete you will be allowed to continue studying nin-, gen-, or any other tai-jutsu you are learning on your own. If anyone misses a training day you will be forced to work two times longer on each of these things so you can catch up with your teammates." Said Kakashi as he finished reading from the scroll while once again all the genin could do was stare at Kakashi in absolute horror and nod their heads sadly.

"Good now then we wait." Said Kakashi as he went straight back to his book while the group just sighed.

"Naruto quick question. Why exactly did the Hokage reoffer the capture the tora mission to us after he said its rating would be modified to at least a B-rank?" Asked Sasuke as she looked at Naruto.

"Two reasons the first was because he knew we could catch it without any problems since we had seen some of its abilities. Two it would take him a week to write up the paper work, have the council approve of the mission level change, and then another week for the change to be set into place _if _the council approved the mission level change." Said Naruto as he pulled out a small black book and flipped through the pages before he dropped the book a bit. Not a moment later a cat past in front of him and continued to run off into town.

'Wonder what that was about?' Mentally asked Naruto before he did a shrug and went back to his book. Shortly after the girls were also looking at the book and began to read.

Bingo Book Entry #458

**Name:** Kushina Uzumaki a.k.a. The Red Death

**Age:** Unknown

**Height:** 5' 4"- 5' 8"

**Skills:** Excels in advanced sealing arts, advanced sword arts, and nin-jutsu.

**Current Alliance:** Unknown

Current bounty is roughly several thousand ryu and has a flee upon sighting order in stone, lightning, and water country.

Bingo Book Entry #459

**Name:** Zabuza Momochi

**Age:** Unknown

**Height:** 6'

**Skills:** Excels in Silent killing along with water nin-jutsu

**Current Alliance:** No current alliance. Is now a missing nin for an attempt to over throw the current Mizukage.

Bounty is roughly only several hundred in water country but easily reached into the late thousands in several other countries. Is preferably wanted dead.

"Naruto why are you looking a bingo book?" Asked Sasuke after she finished looking over the two pages.

"It's better to be prepared for the possible future rather than being unprepared." Said Naruto as he closed the book and placed it away.

"Hm...true. Now team I want to know what exactly you have packed away for this mission." Said Kakashi as he listened in on their conversation before quickly stowing his book away.

"I guess I'll go first. Currently on me I have my tent, sleeping bag, spare clothing, a first aid kit, twenty ration bars, three hundred kunai and shuriken, one hundred exploding tags, and a cook book." Said Hinata while she turned to Sasuke.

"I also have a tent, sleeping bag, spare clothing, and first aid kit. I have on the other hand fifteen ration bars, two hundred and fifty kunai and shuriken, three fuma shuriken, four fire jutsu scrolls, fifty exploding tags, my mother's blade along with a scroll explaining the sword style she used, and the Uchiha clan summoning scroll." Said Sasuke with pride while Kakashi nodded in confirmation.

"I have on me my tent, sleeping bag, spare clothing, at least three first aid kits, ten ration bars, five hundred kunai and shuriken, one fuma shuriken, five rolls on ninja wire, two wind scrolls, five hundred exploding tags, two books written by the Fourth Hokage titled 'Sealing arts for dummies' and 'How to become an S-class threat', and finally I also have my father's notes on the Flying Thunder God along with the Rasengan. Oh and I also have a special photo of Hana Inuzuka. " Said Naruto before it was pulled out of his hands by Hinata, Sasuke, and Natsuki.

Clearly sitting in the photo was a female ninja that looked to be at least seventeen years old, had dark brown hair that reached slightly past her ass and flared out behind her while two bangs gently framed her face, light brown eyes, and the customary red triangles on her checks marking her as an Inuzuka. She was only wearing a small deep crimson bra that did very little to hold in her c-cup bust that was threatening to break out and a deep crimson thong that hugged her lower body. Clearly written on the photo in red ink was, ' Thanks for the help Naruto.' and underneath that was a lipstick imprint and three paw marks.

All the girls could do was stare in shock at the photo before it was removed from their grip and even then they continued to stare at where the photo once was before they were snapped out of their shock by someone clearing their throat.

"IF you wouldn't mind I would like to get home." Said Tazuna from behind them. Silently everyone just turned to him before Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Natsuki had to completely cover their noses from the sent coming off of Tazuna.

"What hell hole did you drag your sorry carcase out of?" Asked Natsuki as she made a fan from her yokai and used it to keep his sent away from her and her sisters.

"Wha…now you listen hear brat…" Started Tazuna before he was cut off by Kakashi.

"Well now that you're here we can leave. Team I want us to be in the diamond formation. Naruto I want you to take point, Hinata and Sasuke I want you two on the sides, Natsuki stick with Naruto, Tazuna you will be in the center, and I will take the back." Said Kakashi as the team took their points and started to move out.

(2 Miles outside the village)

"So…Tazuna was it…what exactly is Nami no Kuni like?" Asked Hinata so they would know more about the location they were heading towards.

"Nami no Kuni is…beautiful. The land is a complete island with forest. We are traditional a fishing village and trade is limited. That is why I'm building a bridge. I hoping that this will help stimulate the economy and increase trade." Said Tazuna almost hesitantly as they passed over two puddles.

"Interesting…especially since I just read through several different Hyuga council reports that are claming that Nami no Kuni has been taken over by Gato of Gato Shipping and is driving the economy into the ground." Said Hinata as she monitored his vitals and noticed that his heart rate increased. Not even a moment later both Hinata and Kakashi were wrapped with a chain.

Standing behind Kakashi and Hinata were two people. The people looked to be in their twenties, had messy brown hair that reached to their shoulders, and small beady black eyes. They were both wearing black and white camouflage pants along with matching camouflage shirts and black ninja sandals. Over their shirts they wore a dark brown traveling cloak, on their forehead they wore mizu Hitai-ate, and they wore some form of breathing mask.

"Two down…" Started the one on the left.

"Three to go." Finished the one on the right before they both pulled their chains ripping both Hinata and Kakashi to pieces. Once they were ripped to shreds they immediately took off towards Tazuna before they were stopped by a kunai landing in front of them. Nimbly they side stepped the kunai and continued towards the bridge builder before the one on the left received a fist to the face sending him flying back along with the other.

Silently Naruto stood there with his head down and his left fist out as his chakra flared around him. Slowly he lowered his fist before he raised his head showing his eyes had turned a deep violet before he deliberately walked towards the two slowly.

Thinking quickly the left person quickly detached himself from the other ninja before he rushed Naruto. As he drew closer he never took notice of one of Naruto's tails slowly coming out until it was wrapped around his neck. Trying his best he attempted to break free of his captors hold only to realize that it was futile as he stared directly into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto didn't even spare the prisoner a glance before he tossed the man aside and into no thru the tree and breaking the man's back before he continued forward.

Acting quickly the person quickly performed a few hand signs before a thick blanket of mist rolled in obscuring Naruto's eyesight.

"Foolish." Was all Naruto said as he closed his eyes and relied on his ears. Silently he stood there before he heard the rustling of cloth come from behind him and side stepped the chain that gouged out a thin line in the earth. Shortly after he began to dodge left, right, bending backwards, and jumping as the chain slashes became faster but at the same time lost some of their power and grace.

"Look at you. You're blindly attacking without thinking about your moves and are instead running off of your rage…" Said Naruto before he completely vanished and reappeared behind the assassin.

"Which has thus for weakened your sensing abilities." Said Naruto as he held a kunai to the assassin' neck.

All the assassin did was laugh before it turned into a puddle of water. All Naruto did was huff before jumping back just as a chain shot out of the ground and a person following after. Not waisting an opportunity Naruto immediately rushed the person and quickly sent a downward claw swipe and ripped thru the person's shirt showing medical tape underneath.

Immediately after the person was throwing random strikes with the chain at Naruto and got a few well placed strikes in before the chain was broken by Naruto sending a chakra stomp on the chain when it got stuck in the ground. The assassin then took off towards Naruto bring the clawed gauntlet down only for Naruto to side step the attack and bring a kunai down on the medical binding's showing that the assassin was a female.

'Ah shit.' Thought Naruto as he started to dodge more and more strikes coming from the rage driven female. It didn't take him long to find an opening in the female assassin's brawling style so he could slip around her a landed a solid chop to the back of her neck knocking her out cold. The second she was out cold the mist lifted and allowed for Naruto to see that they had done a fair share of damage to the surrounding landscape. Several trees had gouges in them as did the ground from the female assassins chain whip. It was while surveying the landscape that he took notice of the two shredded logs in the same position of that Hinata and Kakashi once stood.

'IDIOT! Of course she would have used substitution.' Mentally berated Naruto as he quickly unsealed a blanket and wrapped it around the female assassin and carried her to a nearby tree while Natsuki brought the other one over and Naruto quickly tied them there with ninja wire.

"Well I'd give you a ten for defeating both of the assassin's if it weren't for the fact that you nearly completely destroyed the surrounding landscape." Said a lazy voice from behind him. Calmly he turned his head slightly to the left to see Kakashi standing their reading his porn and Hinata standing right beside him.

"Well I think that Naruto handled the situation rather well although I wish it was my clothing that was being ripped rather than hers." Said Hinata as she approached Naruto, who held a deep red blush, and held him in a gentle hug and kicked the female assassin at the same time.

"That was a risky move you did Kakashi-sensei. You had better stop reading that porn or else you may lose more than your life next time. Now then Hinata are you alright?" Asked Naruto as he turned his attention to Hinata.

"Yeah I'm alright but thanks for caring." Said Hinata as she lightly kissed Naruto's nose before removing herself from him.

"Is that a threat Namikaze?" Asked Kakashi as he placed his book away and stared at Naruto questioningly.

"No and apparently you haven't taken notice of who our uninvited guests are. So to save you sometime and a headache they are the Demon Brothers of the mist and it seems as if they were misnamed. Anyway they are well known assassin's that work for Zabuza. That means that Zabuza is nearby or we'll be meeting him some time in the future." Said Naruto as he quickly created a clone and told it to watch over their guests.

"Now then Tazuna Hinata mentioned earlier that Nami no Kuni has been under the influence of Gato. Care to elaborate." Said Naruto in a tone that clearly showed he wasn't very pleased.

"Fine. On the surface Gato seems like a legimate business man. The truth is though is that he's a ruthless murdering criminal employ's gangs and teams of shinobi, and does traffic in the drug and slave rings around the elemental nations. He usually starts out by taking over companies…and ruining countries for his own sick pleasure. Just as the young Hyuga said nearly a year ago that Gato set his sights on the land of waves. He came under the guise of a business venture. Then the violence began, and in no time at all he'd taken complete control over our entire marine transportation and shipping industry, and we were all under his thumb. Gato now has a strong hold on all forms of transportation, the life blood of an island nation , and a strong hold on all the wealth. The only thing that he has to fear is that which has been under construction for sometime… my bridge." Said Tazuna as he looked at the group with sadness in his eyes.

"I think I understand with you being the architect of the bridge it makes you a perfect target. Which also means that Zabuza is also working for Gato." Said Sasuke as she stared at the two captured ninja one which was asleep and the other just glared at them despite the pain.

"But…I still don't understand…if you knew that you were a target of a ruthless thug with ninja at his disposal…why didn't you tell us when you asked for our help?" Asked Kakashi as he looked at Tazuna lazily but to those who understood him could clearly tell that he was watching his body movement for the slightest lie no matter how small.

"It's because Nami no Kuni isn't over prosperous even the local lords are poor. Apparently you have no money either. Even with all the money that the people possibly had and the lords backing him a B-rank mission would have still cost him too much. Right Tazuna?" Said Natsuki as she looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"Ye-yes. But if you all turn away from me now…then I'm as good as dead. Oh well its not your concern. You won't be there to see my daughter and ten-year-old grandson cry all day like their hearts are breaking." Said Tazuna as he turned away from the group of ninja's.

"But…" Started Kakashi only to be interrupted.

"Well, it's not your fault! Oh! And you won't mind if my daughter vows eternal hatred of all the ninja of your village as she lives her life alone!" Said Tazuna as he started to cry.

"Well…I suppose it can't be helped. We'll continue to protect you, at least until you return to your country." Said Kakashi with a forced smile.

"heheh…I win." Whispered Tazuna with a victory smirk.

"I still don't think it would be best to continue this mission at least without some form of back up. All we know is that Gato has possibly several hired missing nin underneath him. Then there is the fact that we have no knowledge as to how many thugs Gato has. It also doesn't help that we will be running into Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of The Hidden Mist, sometime in the future." Said Naruto logically as he looked at the others to see that Hinata, Sasuke, Natsuki, and Tazuna were agreeing to the logic presented to them.

"You have valid points and as such you have made an appropriate call. Which team are we going to request?" Asked Kakashi after a short while.

"Team 10. With Kiba and Shino being the tracker types we could use them to keep an eye on any of the workers working on the bridge just in case one or more of them attempt to betray Tazuna for the safty of their family. IF Sakura has been training under Kurenai then she should be above average with genjutsu which could in handy if we need to make a quick retreat." Suggested Sasuke as they began to discuss what team they would need for back up.

"You can't be serious Kiba is a pervert and I can't guarantee that he won't be missing a limb or two if he tries to peek on either of you girls." Said Naruto with a growl.

"Team 8. There is Ino who can gather information directly from the opponents mind, Choji excels in his family jutsu, and Shikimaru is an absolute genius." Said Hinata as they continued to discuss the teams.

"No way in hell. Ino is a loud mouth brat who is also one of my lesbian fangirls, Choji while he is nice is to easily upset about his 'figure', and Shikimaru even though he is a genius he is beyond lazy. So absolutely out of the question." Said Sasuke as she carefully said figure fearing Choji coming out of the bushes to beat her into the ground. Shortly after the group fell into silence.

"What about team 9." Suggested Naruto after a short while and Hinata seemed to brighten at the suggestion.

"That could work especially since they are usually free after their sensei's training." Said Hinata.

"And plus it would torture Kakashi to no end." Said Natsuki with an evil smile.

"**Summoning Jutsu."** Said Naruto as he slammed his hand on the ground and a poof of smoke followed after. Slowly the smoke disappeared showing a small white fox kit with a single tail, red eyes, and some black on the tip of its tail and paws.

"Hello Yuki. I've have a special job for you." Said Naruto as he held out his hand allowing for the young kit to climb up to his shoulder.

"What do you need Naruto-sama?" Asked Yuki as she gently rubbed her face against his.

"For starters don't call me Naruto-sama and second I need for you to go tell the Hokage that our client lied about the mission ranking and that we are requesting back up from team nine. Alright?" Asked Naruto as he looked Yuki straight in the eyes.

"Of course Naruto but I need to know what about my payment?" Asked Yuki as she looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Just bother the old man about alright." Said Naruto with a small smile.

"Okay." Said Yuki as she jumped off of Naruto's shoulder and took off running down the path that they had just come from.

"I suggest that we continue moving so that way we can cover more ground before the day is over. Besides I want to be in Nami no Kuni before tomorrow afternoon." Said Naruto as he started to walk down the path with the girls following him along with Kakashi.

"Hey wait ah minute aren't you going to wait for your back up?" Asked Tazuna as he ran to catch up with them.

"Why should we. They have been out of the Ninja Academy for well over a year now and thus for should have the necessary training to catch up with us." Said Hinata rather coldly.

'Still having problems with your cousin Hina-hime?' Asked Naruto as he focused his thoughts on Hinata.

'Yeah. He says that it was fate that is allowing for me to be free. I'm so sick and tired of hearing the same old shit that he keeps on saying about fate dictating every move that we make. It almost makes me wish that he would just die for his stupidity.' Mentally thought Hinata as venom dripped off of a good majority of her words.

'Now, now Hinata you, Naruto, Natsuki, and I know that you don't mean that. It's just your frustration talking to you.' Thought Sasuke.

'I know but it's so annoying.' Mentally whined Hinata.

'Hinata how about when we stop for the night I'll give you a massage. Will that help?' Asked Naruto as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

'Yes I would like that Naruto-kun.' Thought Hinata as she smiled at him.

"Alright Team I think that we have traveled fat enough for the day." Said Kakashi as he knocked the genin out of their daze.

"What why?" Asked Hinata as she looked at the sky to see that it was only mid day.

"Well for starters we have no way across the ocean, two our back up still hasn't arrived, and three Tazuna is exhasuted." Said Kakashi as he eye smiled at the team as they looked at Tazuna who was wheezing slightly.

"Uh…Kakashi couldn't we just water walk across the ocean?" Asked Sasuke with one of her eye brows raised as Tazuna collapsed onto a nearby log.

"Well we could but that would mean leaving our client here without any protection. So now we can use this time for training." Said Kakashi as his eye smile changed from one of kindness to one of a complete psycho.

"Now then team I want you to begin water walking if you would be so kind." Said Kakashi as his eye smile returned to normal and three more of him popped into existence beside him.

Mumbling curses under their breath the genin did as they were told and started to water walk five feet out from the shore line while Kakashi's clones stood at the shore. Silently they stood there the student's glaring holes into their teacher's clones while the clones just stared at them with boredom. Neither of the six of them moving an inch before Naruto jumped back, Hinata to the right, and Sasuke forward as three Kakashi clone's attempted to grab the genin ankles.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" **Shouted Sasuke as she breathed out a dog house sized fireball and sent it straight towards the Kakashi clone that was pulling itself out of the water. Acting quickly the Kakashi clone quickly performed Substitution with Hinata who was in her Gentle Fist stance.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."** Quickly said Hinata as she performed the hand signs at a rate faster than what she would normally do. Shortly after the water began to churn beneath her feet as the dragon slowly circled around her before it rose up around her and then dived straight towards the fireball. The second the two opposing elements collided an explosion occurred obscuring both Hinata's and Sasuke's vision.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough."** Said Naruto as he pointed the wind straight towards the smoke cloud and blew it away showing two Kakashi clones running towards Hinata and Sasuke. Just as Naruto was about to start up another set of hand signs he stopped as he took notice of the water churning faster and two water Dragons come forward and head straight towards the Kakashi clones. It didn't take long for the water dragons to close in on their targets and snap the clones in their jaws before they were blown off.

"Exploding clones." Whispered Naruto with some shock in his voice while his face remained somewhat neutral before cold steal was felt against his skin.

"That's right." Said the Kakashi clone from behind Naruto in a sing song voice.

Sadly since Kakashi was behind Naruto he never took notice of the smile on Naruto's face. Not a moment later they were both encompassed in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared away Naruto wasn't in front of the Kakashi clone anymore but was behind Kakashi holding a kunai to his neck.

"You know I could have sworn I told you that never assume that an opponent is defeated until they are either dead or unconscious Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto as he lazily held the kunai to his sensei's neck. Naruto then released a yawn as he removed the kunai from Kakashi's neck and then kicked him square in the ass sending him flying towards Hinata. When Kakashi's clone was barely five feet away from Hinata three water Dragons came out of the water and started to pull on him like a chew toy until he was torn to shreds and blew up.

"That the best that you got?" Asked Naruto as Hinata and Sasuke stood beside him holding one of his arms.

"No that was only the warm up." Said Kakashi as he started to channel chakra. After a few seconds the chakra began to physically manifest itself behind him in the form of a large white wolf before a sudden poof appeared. Standing right beside Kakashi was what could be best described as a wolf of some kind.

The wolf when sitting was a few inches shy of Kakashi's full height and when standing like normal was up to Kakashi's chest. It was a pure white color with tufts of fur that swirled around on it's shoulders while some tufts extended off the back of its hind legs just beneath the knee caps. It's claws were only half an inch in length but looked like they could still extend another half an inch out. The wolf's eyes were a deep black while the left eye had some traces of red in it along with a rather impressive scar.

Slowly the wolf looked around and gave Kakashi a once over before it jumped onto him and disappeared.

"Interesting. I've never seen a human that has an animal spirit well other than some of my guards." Said Natsuki as she watched the event with curiosity.

"Animal Spirit?" Asked Kakashi as he raised his right eyebrow in confusion as did everyone else.

"It's another way of stating someone is a demon. I've only know at least one human who became a demon on his own without any help from other demons. I need to ask you Kakashi was there any point within the past month that you were approached by a demon?" Asked Natsuki with a glare stating that she wanted the truth no matter what.

"I was approached on the night by someone who I had long since thought had died when I was still stuck to Naruto's wall. It was my old female teammate Rin. I at first thought it wasn't here because she had dog ears and I believe a tail. The last thing I remember her saying was something like, Genkai bai za tsuki mai untenshi." Said Kakashi as he rubbed his head with a perplexed expression.

"Genkai bai za tsuki mai untenshi. Are you certain that that is exactly what she said?" Asked Natsuki as she watched everything about Kakashi.

"Yes that is exactly what she said. What I want to know is what it means." Said Kakashi with seriousness.

"IT's a Latin saying. It roughly translates to Bound by the moon my mate. It is a form of saying that you are taken in demonic terms if she finished the ritual she would have bit you and channeled her yokai into you. Did she bite you?" Asked Natsuki while Kakashi took a thinking position.

"Yeah she did. At first it hurt then after a while it was relaxing and peaceful. After she stopped biting me I fell into a somewhat sleep like state and heard her say, Well be together soon my love." Said Kakashi after a minute or two.

"Idiot. You are now at least considered a demon by basic human standards. You are also considered an outcast by demon standards. I can give you some form of protection but even I can only go so far to keep a Hanyou safe." Said Natsuki while Kakashi looked shocked and sad.

"As for what she said after biting you show's that she'll be returning for you at some point in the near or far future." Said Natsuki as she looked at Kakashi who still looked like he was in shock before he fell to the ground.

"Hey Natsuki is Kakashi going to be alright?" Asked Hinata as she ran back to shore with Sasuke and Naruto close behind.

"Yeah he'll be fine. It's probably the shock of finding out that you are now no longer considered and human mixed with a case of chakra exhaustion." Said Natsuki as she approached Kakashi's prone form and gave him a few kicks. After the last kick Kakashi let out a groan of minor pain before falling silent once more.

"I'll say this much you ninja are a weird bunch of people." Said Tazuna as he drunk from his sake bottle.

"The same could be said for the human race." Retorted Natsuki as she sneered at Tazuna.

"Whatever." Replied Tazuna as he continued to drink before he fell backwards off of the log.

"Well I guess I'll set up camp." Said Naruto as he walked towards Tazuna and picked him up by his collar and set him back down on the log. After that he pulled out his travel scroll and unsealed his tent along with his sleeping bag.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu." **Said Naruto as two more of him appeared one on his right and the other on his left.

"You go get some fire wood and you go hunt for something possibly fish since we're near a river. Make certain that you catch as much as possible since well be having extra company later today. Now get to…" Started Naruto before he stopped and looked back towards the direction that they had come from.

"It seems that our guests that we caught got away with the help of an accomplice." Said Naruto with a glare before he refocused his attention on placing together his tent. Roughly two minutes later Naruto had his tent up and Hinata and Sasuke had their tents up as well.

"We'll take Kakashi into my tent and I'll take first watch." Said Naruto just as the clone that was told to get firewood walked back into camp followed by the clone sent out to hunt with six fifty pound fish. Naruto then walked over to Kakashi, picked him up, and took him into his tent. After a few seconds he walked out to see a fire burning and the clone that hunted the fish down cooking them over the fire.

Once the clone that was cooking took notice of Naruto stepping out of the ten t it quickly stood up, saluted and then poofed out of existence. Slowly Naruto released a sigh while he pinched the bridge of his nose up until he smelled something charring. He then walked over to the fish and removed them from the fire and held them in his hands.

"Dinner's ready." Stated Naruto causing the girls to appear right beside him while Tazuna just walked over with a slight wobble. Silently Naruto handed off a fish to everyone before they sat around the fire and began to eat in silence.

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI I CAN SEE A FIRE FROM HERE!" Shouted a voice from the direction that they had traveled earlier today while Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Natsuki had their left eyebrows twitching.

"YOSH LEE I BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE RIGHT!" Shouted another voice louder than the one before showing that they were getting closer.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF THE TWO OF YOU!" Shouted a feminine voice as it was followed with the sound of wood crashing into skin.

"AKH…TEN-TEN THAT WAS VERY UNYOUTHFUL!" Was the indigent reply which was far louder than any other reply so far.

"I SWEAR IF YOU TWO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YOUTHFULNESS OR SHOUT ONCE MORE I USE THE BOTH OF YOU FOR TARGET PRACTICE!" Shouted the feminine voice once more as silence followed after.

"Three, two, one…" counted down Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Natsuki as they ate their fish. Tazuna just looked at them as if they were crazy until.

"TEN-TEN DON'T BE SUCH AN UNYOUTHFUL YOUNG KUNOICHI. YOU SHOULD BE PROUND THAT YOU HAVE SUCH A SENSEI AS ME!" Shouted the man from earlier only this time they could clearly be seen from the hill top.

"OY ARE YOU GOING TO STAND UP THERE YELLING LIKE A BUNCH OF TWO YEAR OLD'S OR ARE YOU GOING TO GET DOWN HERE AND JOIN US!" Shouted Natsuki stopping the group on the hill from fighting.

Slowly the group on the hill looked towards the fire before two of them started running towards them with a dust cloud behind them. The other two members of the group opted to walk down the hill although one of them had a slight skip to their step and the other was walking with perfect posture.

The first of the two that were running down the was a thirty year old man that had black hair done in a bowl cut, large black eyes, and large black eyebrows that seemed to move no matter what. He was wearing a forest green, skin tight, full body suit with orange arm bracers and leg bracers. Wrapped around his waist was a light blue belt with the leaf Hitia-ate in the center. Over his green body suit was a darker green Jonin vest.

The second person that was running down the hill was an exact carbon copy of the first person only he was a thirteen year old teenager. He wore a smaller version of the green jump suit that showed off his impressive figure, orange wrist and leg braces, and a blue belt with the leaf Hitia-ate in the center.

The two walking people were a male and female. The female which looked to be in her teens, had dark brown hair that was placed into a pair of buns, chocolate brown eyes, and a kind face that couldn't be seen on a killer. She was wearing dark green ninja pants with a kunai holster on both legs, a light pink sleeveless Chinese shirt with gold trim along the edges that did quite well to hide her b-cup, and light blue ninja sandals. Her Hitia-ate resided on her forehead and kept her bangs from falling into her eyes. Her name was Ten-ten and the daughter of Dustin proud owner of the 'Wolf Claw Weapons shop'.

The final of the four people was another male that was also in his teens, had light brown hair that reached a quarter of the way down his back while his bangs were braided and framed his face, his eyes were a pure cold white color that seemed to radiate hatred. He was wearing dark blue ninja shorts with a kunai and shuriken holister on his right leg, a ninja pouch on his back, a kakhi brown sweat jacket, and blue ninja sandals. His Hitia-ate resided on his forehead and hid a dark secret of the Hyuga clan. He was Neji Hyuga, cousin of Hinata and Hinabi Hyuga, nephew of Hiashi Hygua, and a member of the branch portion of the Hyuga family.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN HOW ARE YOU AND WHERE IS MY HIP AND YOUNG RIVAL KAKASHI?" Asked the giant green bean.

"It's nice to see you as well Gai-san. As for Kakashi-sensei he is currently out cold suffering from chakra exhaustion." Said Naruto as he pointed towards his tent where the sounds of gentle breathing could be heard.

"AH THAT IS JUST LIKE KAKA…" Started Gai until he was hit in the back of his neck knocking him out. Shortly after he fell to the ground showing Ten-Ten standing behind him with a scowl upon her face while her here left hand was in the Karate chop position.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto-kun. I hope that my idiot of a sensei doesn't or hasn't interrupted your sensei's rest." Said Ten-ten with a smile and an added kick to her sensei's ribs.

"YOSH TEN-TEN THAT WAS MOST UNYOUTHFUL! GAI-SENSEI CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Asked Lee after he scorned Ten-ten before he started to shake Gai with unnecessary force.

"Quite Lee there are people that are trying to sleep and there is a small possibility of a spy watching us." Said Naruto as he coldly looked at Lee causing him to freeze up and nod.

"Good. Now then it is wonderful to see you as well Ten-chan. How is your father doing?" Asked Naruto as he gently hugged Ten-ten causing her to giggle lightly.

"He is doing well although he won't quite teasing me about when we were younger." Said Ten-ten as Naruto lightly chuckled as he released her. Shortly after she slapped him in the back of his head only causing him to laugh slightly harder.

"But you were such a cute bride." Said Naruto as he gently pinched Ten-ten's left cheak up until his face was united with the ground.

"I told you to never speak of that ever again." Said Ten-ten in a hushed whisper as she held Naruto by his collar.

"I know but it's so fun to rile you up and you make it too easy." Said Naruto as he quickly flipped Ten-ten onto the ground and pressed his knee into the back of her neck.

"Now I suggest you set up your tents and then you can eat. Besides I already have first watch." Said Naruto as he removed himself from atop Ten-ten and sat on Natsuki's lap. Not a moment later Hinata and Sasuke were attached to his sides. With the fire light shinning upon their faces nearly everyone who was awake could swear that they were staring directly at the king and queens of hell. Not wanting to be in the presence of the group of demons everyone quickly headed off to build their tents and retired for the night.

"Good night Naruto-kun." Said Hinata, Sasuke, and Natsuki as they lightly kissed him on his cheaks and forehead before disappearing into their tents. Silently Naruto sat there with the fire burning and crackiling just staring directly up to the moon. Suddenly he saw something fly across the moon causing him to stand up to get a better look only to have it pass by and disappear.

'What was that?' Mentally wondered Naruto as his eyes narrowed into slits and his demon blood awoke demanding that he kill whatever it was that flew across the moon. Naruto remained in that position for a few seconds before he took in a deep breath of the cool salt water air that assaulted the shore line. After his deep breath he sat down and gently pulled out a special scroll and unsealed a small ocarina.

The ocarina wasn't overly valuable. It was a simple wooden one that was painted a deep ocean blue with orange whirlpools and green whirlwinds surrounding the finger holes while a golden kitsune was painted on the side.

"Mutsume…" Whispered Naruto as he gently ran his fingers across the ocarina as images flashed before his eyes. From the first time they met, to the day Mutsume and him made the ocarina, to the days' that they pulled pranks on the inhabitants of the village, and finally the memory of her dying in front of him by that bitch ass wipe Haruno . As each image passed before his eyes he couldn't help but allow tears to fall from his eyes before he began to play a low and dark tune. Shortly after finishing with tears pouring down his face covering it with blood a painful scream came from his mouth. Shortly after while he started to punch the ground with enough force to crack boulders as his tears never ceased and no matter how much it pained them no one came to comfort him for everyone could clearly tell that this was something that Naruto didn't want help with.

(The Next Day)

The next morning everyone walked out of their tent's and came face to face with a practical war zone. Everywhere they looked there was some form of damage ranging from simple kunai and shuriken imbedded in the ground up to the hilt for kunai and half way buried for shuriken, large craters mark the landscape, uprooted trees thrown around like sticks hell some were thrown half way out into the ocean, the ground was soaked by the ocean water from attacks, there were even craters that were formed from pure chakra attacks, and the damage only got worse the further into the forest they got. Helpless animals that were caught in the rampage weren't spared enough time to get out of the way so they were brutally killed. Roughly two and a half miles away from the camp they finally took notice of Naruto standing in the middle of a forested area with chakra flaring around him. Everywhere the chakra flared would cut up the ground at least four and a half feet out from him.

"Naruto…" Whispered Hinata lightly causing Naruto to turn to them. What they saw in him caused them to step back. Naruto's eyes were a complete solid blue with a black vertical slit running thru the center. Slowly he fully turned so he was facing them with his chakra flaring behind him.

"Haruno." Growled out Naruto with absolute venom that some of his chakra fell from him and burned the ground he stood upon.

"No Naruto it us your teammates and friends." Said Ten-ten as everyone agreed with her well other than Neji who scoffed at the word. Right after saying that Naruto grew even angrier and began to create a blade made entirely of his own chakra. The blade itself was an absolute piece of beauty and terror for the group. The blade was the perfect size for his stature standing only three feet and four and a half inches tall with the hilt and only three feet tall without the hilt. The hilt was perfectly made to fit his hands so he could wield it with either his left or right hand, the coloring was a deep sapphire blue with three short different bindings wrapped around it. The first binding was a deep crimson red, the second was a light lavender, and the final was a black binding with a blue tinge at the edges. The blade itself was the most unique though. It was neither to thin or to thick so it wouldn't weigh the user down or break after a few uses, the blade portion was sharp enough that everyone could see the light bending from the tip, and the blade was also made in the traditional katana way. The blades coloring was a deep silver color with runes written upon both sides. There were also three foxes on the blade. The first fox was a crimson red with nine tails, the second fox was a light lavender color, and the final fox was a black color and it's fur also had a deep blue tinge to it.

"Naruto please we aren't those bastardized assholes on the council." Said Hinata as she willingly allowed tears to fall from her eyes. All Naruto did was narrow his eyes even further and gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. Not a moment later he ran towards the group and brought the blade down upon them. Everyone couldn't believe what was happening so they quickly defended themselves before someone stepped in front of them and blocked the strike with absolute ease.

The person standing in front of them was a female that looked to be at least twenty three years old stood5' 6", had neck length fire red hair, and violet eyes. She was wearing a light tan coat with a black tank top underneath, underneath the black tank top was a sleeveless fishnet shirt, a light tan skirt, black ninja sandals, and she was wearing metal arm bracers that went up to her elbows and covered the top of her hands. The metal arm bracers also had the Konoha symbol engraved upon the elbow portion. In her left had she held the basic ANBU katana.

Slowly she started to slide back as Naruto added more force to his strike. Not risking the chance of getting hurt she jumped off towards the side as the blade crashed into the ground causing it to lift from the force. Acting quickly she swiftly brought her blade down only to have her strike dodged by Naruto's blade. Silently they stared each other down with their blades being the only thing separating them. After a few seconds they pushed off of one another and pivoted on their heels and had their blades clash once more. Not a moment later they broke apart once more and just stared at one another.

Silently they just stood there for moments on end before they ran towards one another blades flashing in the early morning sun. It wasn't long before they clashed with one another before breaking apart and clashing once more in a dance of death. Strike for strike neither could land a hit as they blocked each other at every chance until Naruto slipped. Not letting the chance get away from her the kunoichi quickly grabbed him by the neck and held her blade to Naruto's neck while she moved her hand so his head was pulled back. Silently Naruto struggled against the kunoichi's grip until he became fed up and used his tails to grab the kunoichi and tossed her off of him. Even though she was thrown off of Naruto she was still able to cut him along his neck.

The cut was shallow enough to only lightly graze Naruto and cut thru only a few layers of skin. Not waisting the moment Naruto pivoted on his heel bring the blade down successfully slicing the kunoichi in half before she blew up covering the land in a slight haze. Steathfully using the haze the kunoichi snuck up on Naruto and quickly landed a powerful punch to the back of his head. Slowly Naruto's body stiffened before it slumped to the ground in a heap before a wind blew the surrounding haze away. Silently everyone watched as Naruto's blade broke into three colors and one attached itself to Naruto's right arm and left a tattoo on it in the form of the new moon, one went to Hinata and attached itself to her left a tattoo of the full moon, the final one went to Sasuke and left a tattoo of the half moon on her left arm.

Calmly the kunoichi released a breath and lowered her fist. The kunoichi then pulled here blade up and rested the blade against the palm of her hand. Quickly she took in a deep breath before she cut her palm and coated her blade with her own blood. She then flicked the bloody blade to the side cleaning it of any blood before she sheathed the blade.

"It's been a while hasn't it Natsuki-sama." Said the kunoichi as she picked up Naruto and walked towards the group.

"That it has Kushina-chan." Said Natsuki as she went over and helped Kushina with Naruto. Slowly they walked towards the group in a content silence and walked right passed the group towards their camp.

"Did she just call her Kushina?" Asked Sasuke as she stared at the Naruto's, Natsuki's, and Kushina's backs as they walked back towards camp. All the group could do was nod their heads in a positive fashion before they quickly shared a look and took off after the three. After a few minutes they caught sight of them entering the camp and setting Naruto down.

"So how have you been for the past twelve years Kushina?" Asked Natsuki as she gently revealed her tails and gently lifted Naruto's head and placed it on top of her tails. All the while she was doing that Sasuke and Hinata walked out and also did the same as Natsuki but each placed a gentle kiss against his cheeks.

"I've been better. Especially after I read all of the reports on what happened to my son ever since I was tricked by the no fucking good asswipe of a council." Said Kushina as she just looked at Naruto with longing but restrained herself.

"You're afraid aren't you." Said Sasuke even though she meant it as a question.

"Of course I'm afraid. Why wouldn't I be? My son was placed thru a hell I could have prevented if I hadn't listened to that useless council besides even though I've helped him it doesn't make up for me abandoning him. If I would have only gone to Saratobi first he would have had a somewhat normal childhood. Hell if things would have gone as planned none of this would of happened." Shouted Kushina in frustration and rage.

"Kushina even if things would have gone as we had planned he would have only had a far more difficult life. You know that the village would have pampered him until he was spoiled to the core of himself. The life that he has lived has tempered his soul so fine that the gods are even disgraced for allowing a person such as Naruto to live the life he has." Said Natsuki as she gently grabbed a hold of Kushina's left hand and pulled her towards Naruto.

"Now is the time to begin repairing the damage that has happened." Said Hinata as she also took ahold of Kushina and pulled her closer to them.

"Alone we can't repair all the damage that has happened." Said Sasuke as she too took Kushina and brought her closer.

"Only together can we help him thru his darkness." Said Natsuki, Hinata, and Sasuke as they rest Kushina's hand over Naruto's heart as the girls rested their hands over Kushina's.

"You are the only remaining piece of Naruto's biological family. We can only do so much but you can do so much more. You can help him in ways that we could never do. To us he is our salvation as we are to him but it can never replace the love of a mother." Said Natsuki as she stared at Kushina with a sorrowful expression.

"You're right like always Natsuki. Kami-sama he looks just like his father." Said Kushina with a smile as she gently slide behind the girls and pulled Naruto's head into her lap and started to gently stroke his hair.

"You say that now but he has your personality." Said Natsuki as she gently held Naruto's left hand and gently ran one of her clawed fingers over the surface.

"Which was slightly tweaked by you if I remember correctly." Said Kushina with an accusing glare and Natsuki.

"Details details." Said Natsuki as she gently brushed off Kushina's glare with a quick swipe of her hand.

"Well as much as I don't won't to break up this little love fest I'm afraid that our way across the sea is now here." Said Kakashi as he poped out of the battle zone breaking everyone away from Naruto.

"Don't worry about me Kakashi I'll just water walk the rest of the way besides Kushina needs some time to get to know her son." Said Natsuki as she released Naruto's hand and walked towards the ocean.

"I'll see the rest of you later." Said Natsuki as she waved goodbye to the group before she ran atop the water until the group couldn't see her anymore. Shrugging their shoulders the group quickly packed up camp, lifted Naruto onto Kushina's back, and completely eliminated any signs of being there before they followed Tazuna to a nearby wooden dock where a small boat could be seen.

"Uh…are you certain that we can all fit in there?" Asked Sasuke skeptically as she looked at Tazuna accusingly.

"Of course besides the man that'll be taking us across has a second boat that he can pull behind the first." Said Tazuna as he pointed to a second boat behind the first. Shortly after saying that they could see someone waking up inside one of the boats.

The person was a man that stood about 5' 8", looked to be in his thirties, had black hair and a black gotee, and brown eyes. He was wearing a straw hat, a white long sleeve shirt with a dark blue vest with fur along the neck line on top, light brown pants, and wooden sandals.

"Tazuna I'm glad to see that you were able to gain some form of help even if it's children." Said the man before he was silenced by a kunai whizzing right beside his face and cutting his cheek. Not a moment later he could clearly feel someone leaning against his back and the same kunai from before resting just above his jugular vein.

"I suggest that you watch your tongue." Said the person before everyone realized that it was Naruto. Slowly Naruto looked at the additional red head before he looked away ashamed.

'Is she ashamed at having a demon for a son?' Wondered Naruto.

'Did I do something wrong?' Wondered Kushina as she too looked away.

"Anyway I can take all of you across in one go. Go ahead and sit in a boat so we can get out of here. I want to get to Nami no Kuni just as the fog bank rolls in so I don't have to worry about Gato killing me." Said the man as everyone got into a boat. Hinata, Sasuke, Kushina, Naruto, Kakashi, and Ten-ten all got into the back boat while the rest got into the first boat. Once everyone was situated in their seats the boat driver shoved off and started the motor heading straight into the ocean.

"Naruto I just want to say that I'm sorry." Said Kushina with sorrow echoing in her voice.

"Forget it. At the time you had just lost dad. You were distraught and wanted to hear that you son was alive. When you didn't hear what you were hoping for you broke and couldn't think straight. All you could do was curse, spit, and hate the gods for a cruel and unjust fate. Trust me I know." Said Naruto as he gently pulled out the ocarina from the other night.

"I've heard how bad you life is or was…was it all true?" Asked Kushina with fear.

"What exactly did you hear or read?" Asked Naruto knowing that he wasn't going to like this conversation.

"I've read that you had assassins' attempting to kill you, were burned alive, crucified in the village center and set a fire after being beaten, beaten to death's doorstep, received nothing but hatred where ever you went in the village from both children and adults, you were thrown out of shops and if they served you you only got wore weaponry or bright clothing, and I also read about what happened to you to warrant the release of Natsuki-chan." Said Kushina knowing that she possibly only hit the tip of the iceberg of Naruto's pain.

"Well it seems that Mikoto-san didn't tell you everything. That was only the very tip of everything. If you want to know everything that happened to me I suggest that you look at my medical records." Said Naruto as he looked out to sea to see a deep fog bank rolling in.

"Is it also true that you became a demon upon releasing Natsuki?" Asked Kushina already knowing that it was ultimately true.

"Why ask when you can see." Said Naruto as he released his gen-jutsu as did Hinata and Sasuke. Silently Naruto closed his eyes already to hear the shouts of 'Demon, monster, and Hell spawn' come from his mother only instead he felt a pleasant rustling of his tail fur. Hesitantly he opened his eyes to see his mother looking into his eyes while gently rubbing one of her own fire red tails against his own blond ones.

"Naruto I don't hate you. Besides you're so cute." Said Kushina as she gently wrapped her own tails around Naruto and hugged him.

"How? How do you have tails?" Asked Naruto in a content while his girlfriends gently rubbed their own tails against his skin.

"You didn't think that you were the only jinjuriki for the Natsuki now did you." Said Kushina as she smiled down at her son.

"YOU WERE A JINJURIKI!" Shouted Naruto as they rowed thru the fog bank and past an impressively large bridge.

"HEY! Keep it down! This mist will keep us hidden, but from this point on, we have to turn off our engines and row. We'd be dead if Gato or his mercenaries caught us." Said the boat driver hastily least he bring their death upon them.

"Anyway well enter thru the mangroves that protect the island." Said the fisherman as they continued to pass by pillars of concrete. Silently everyone remained quite as they watched the surrounding scenery for any attacks. Even as they entered the mangrove forest they never stopped looking it wasn't until they passed thru the mangroves and into the sunlight.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to take you any further than this." Said the fisherman as he pulled the group of ninja's and one civilian up to a dock. He didn't waist anytime docking the boats before he threw the group off.

"I understand my old friend just be safe." Said Tazuna the only sign of hearing Tazuna that the fisherman gave was a quick nod of his head before he shoved off and exited thru the mangroves.

"About time you got here." Said Natsuki from in a tree near them.

"Glad to see that you made it as well Natsuki-chan." Said Naruto with a small smile as Natsuki jumped down so she was in front of Naruto.

"Ahem…my house isn't too far from here. So if you wouldn't mind." Said Tazuna as he coughed into his hand. Everyone could tell that Natsuki wasn't very happy but Naruto was wearing his complete neutral mask.

"Kami-sama Naruto I could have sworn that you were going to remove that mask." Said Sasuke as she slapped Naruto on the back of his head.

"Sorry self defense." Said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head. He then was pulled up by his neck by Sasuke and set back onto his feet.

"Just start walking already. I want to see my grandson and daughter one last time before I die." Said Tazuna as everyone just turned to him, huffed in annoyance, and began marching towards Tazuna's house.

"Mom quick question how did you become the host for Narsuki-chan?" Asked Naruto as he looked at his mother hoping for an answer.

"I'm sure that you have heard of The Village Hidden in The Whirlpool?" Asked Kushina as the group of ninja's nodded but Tazuna just looked confused.

"Good that will make this conversation easier. One day before I was born my father the third Uzukage at the time heard about the Kyuubi heading towards our village. At the time we had no idea as to why the Kyuubi was attacking but my father called all of our village's seal masters and asked them to design a seal that could contain the Kyuubi. They were successful they created two versions. The first is the Death Reaper Seal which you should be familiar with but the other I only know by name Life Keeper Seal. My father in attempts to keep the Kyuubi at bay asked for some of our village's ninja to distract it. It worked and gave my father time to find a host but was unable to find anything that could contain the Kyuubi other than a newborn child. My father and mother both made a sacrifice and sealed the Kyuubi into me with the Life Keeper Seal. My parents survived but to keep me safe from the village's wrath they asked my grandmother to take me away. She did and she took me to Konoha. I later learned that during the third shinobi war the village hidden in the whirlpool was destroyed by Iwa. I knew my family was there but I never met them so I couldn't morn their passing like my grandmother. So I did the only thing I could think of at the time I swore any Iwa nin that I came across that was involved with the destruction of my grandmother's home I would kill them." Said Kushina as she took a slight breather.

"And Natsuki's attack on The Hidden Village of the Leaves?" Asked Naruto knowing that he was going to find out more than what he saw.

"That was never meant to happen. When I heard that I was pregnant with both your father and I were ecstatic we would continuously talk and wonder what you would be like. Although I had a fear. During the third Shinobi war your father and I killed thousands of Iwa and Cloud shinobi so I approached Natsuki. She offered that she would willingly allow herself to be sealed inside of you at birth and in return she would protect you. I ended up discussing it with your father and I can already tell you he made a literal list of positives and negatives that could happen. In the end we agreed. So on the day before your birth Minato and I left the village and headed towards a secret cave to perform the sealing and birth of you. Your father was nearly done when he was attacked by an unknown assassin. Your father did quite well until he removed the assassins mask and revealed it to be Madara Uchiha. In a cowardly attempt to prevent you father from killing him he took me hostage and fully released the Kyuubi who attacked him and successfully destroyed his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and then was placed into a gen-jutsu to destroy The Hidden Village of Leaves. You should know everything that happened after that." Said Kushina as she gripped her hands into fists causing her clawed hands to dig into her skin.

"And your becoming a demon?" Asked Hinata as she gently grabbed Kushina's shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"It was roughly one day after I had left The Hidden Village of Leaves that the pain and grief took a hold of me. I accidently tapped into some of Natsuki's remaining yokai and it changed me into a demon. After the transformation I could feel Natsuki's chakra I immediately knew I was lied to but I didn't want to risk it for fear of dealing with an ANBU guard hired by the council. Although that doesn't mean I didn't leave behind some form of security. I had a special summon that kept a watchful eye on you and reported to me your progress. Whenever I read something I didn't think was right I would write out a scroll for you that would help you." Said Kushina knowing that she could do more but didn't.

"I don't blame you." Said Naruto after a short while shocking everyone.

"While you may have been able to do more you did what you could without risking being found out. Now if you don't mind what exactly was the summon that watched over me?" Asked Naruto with curiosity as they continued down the path.

"It was a small tiger cub that was a light orange color with white stripes." Said Kushina as she rubbed the back of her head.

'Does everyone in Naruto's family have a weakness to the color orange?' Mentally wondered everyone but Tazuna who was doing his best to keep up on the conversation but ultimately failing.

"So mom when will I be able to learn the summoning for the tigers?" Asked Naruto as his mother's eyes lit in absolute happiness.

"We'll start tomorrow." Said Kushina before she stopped and took an experimental sniff in the air. She then threw a kunai into a bush that rustled a little before she walked up to the bush. Slowly she pried the bush apart to see a snow white bunny with the kunai above its head along with a thin line on the tip of its head from where the kunai grazed.

"Kushina you attacked a defenseless rabbit…I'm so proud." Said Natsuki as she wrapped Kushina in a hug while everyone, except Tazuna, looked at the rabbit.

'That's a snow hare. It's already spring so why does it still have it's winter coat. Unless…' Thought everyone until their eyes, or eye in Kakashi case, widen in shock.

"Everybody get down!" Shouted the ninja as Naruto tackled his mother and Natsuki to the ground and Kakashi tackled Tazuna to the ground. Hinata, Sasuke, and Team 9 quickly ducked just as a giant blade flew over their heads and lodged itself in a tree. Acting quickly everyone got to their feet and the genin all pulled out kunai, Kakashi, Kushina, and Natsuki pulled out their blades, Gai he just yelled about unyouthfulness until Ten-ten wacked upside the head knocking him out and threw him to the side while Neji did the same to Lee.

Shortly after a person appeared standing on the blade staring at the group. The person was a male that stood 6', looked to be at least twenty-six, had black spiky hair which was held in place by a Mist headband with a scratch straight threw the center, had small black eyes, no eyebrows, and his lower face was completely covered with bandages. He was wearing a sword strap across his chest, black and white camouflage pants, and black ninja sandals.

"Zabuza Momochi, the kid who ran off and left the land of mist." Said Kakashi lazily as he looked up at Zabuza.

"Sharingan Kakashi if it wouldn't be to much trouble…could you hand over the old man." Said Zabuza calmly until he took notice of Kushina the Red Death and some large green bean.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that eyebrowless." Said Naruto as he stepped up to the plate with his tails swaying around.

"Who are you kid?" Asked Zabuza hoping to get a ruse out of the boy only to be disappointed when he didn't.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son to Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Minato Namikaze. Future mate to the Kyuubi and future Kyuubi." Said Naruto as he watched Zabuza begin to sweat.

"Well kid that is quite the title but until you had your hands covered in blood you won't make it into my own personal Nin-book." Said Zabuza with confidence.

"Fine then you want to know something when I turned nine I killed two ANBU, one Jonin, two Chunin, and at best three hundred villagers in one night. Although I didn't officially kill them until after they went thru seventy two hours constantly living my life day by day. Feeling all my pain and then ending it all letting them know that they disregarded by own fathers last wish for me to be seen as a hero. After that I would kill at least two Jonin, four chunin, and sixteen villagers a day for three years until they learned not to mess with me." Said Naruto as he flexed his claws and lightly licked them with psychotic happiness.

Zabuza on the other hand was swearing up a storm in his head.

"Naruto stand down. I'll handle this." Said Kakashi as he leveled Naruto with a glare.

"Fine but you had better not get caught cause I just might let you die just like you left me to die nearly three years ago." Said Naruto as he walked back towards the bridge builder and quickly took the form of a defensive position and everyone else formed up around the bridge builder in a defensive position.

"Well then lets get started." Said Zabuza as he disappeared along with his blade and reappeared upon the lake in front of them.

"**Water Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu."** Said Zabuza as a deep mist rolled in and Zabuza disappeared.

"There are eight targets. Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, and the heart. So many choices. What vital vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh-heh…" Laughed out Zabuza as he released killing intent that froze Ten-ten and Neji in place.

"Neji, Ten-ten calm down. Even if he gets me I'll still protect you. Even if it means having to listen to Gai rant about how youthful I am." Said Kakashi as he eye smiled at the two before he turned around and quickly revealed his Sharingan eye.

"I will never let my comrades die." Said Kakashi without blinking.

"I wouldn't bet on that Hatake." Said Zabuza as he appeared in between the group and brought his cleaver attempting to slice the bridge builder in half only to have his attacked stopped by Kushina. Acting quickly Kushina kicked Zabuza into the air and Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza and successfully struck him the heart before the kunai blew up.

"**Water Art: 1000 Water Needles Jutsu." **Said Zabuza's voice from everywhere as a thousand water needles fell from Zabuza's death zone.

Not waisting a minute Hinata quickly jumped into the air and gathered chakra in her hands.

"**Eight Tri-garms Guard." **Said Hinata before she started to rapidly move her hands in front of her. After a few seconds she had a complete sphere of chakra surrounding her and the water needles struck without mercy but the chakra sphere held strong until it suddenly blasted out towards the needles and Hinata blasting back towards the earth.

Quickly Naruto jumped and caught her before he landed on the ground.

"You okay?" Asked Naruto as Hinata did something that she hadn't done since the seal was on her. She fainted making the group sweat drop. Sighing lightly Naruto gently set her down and left a clone with her as he returned to guarding Tazuna.

All the while that was going on Kakashi was using his ears to pin point Zabuza before he had to jump to the side just as Zabuza's blade went passed him. Not waisting the peace of opportunity that he was granted Kakashi pivoted on his foot and stabbed Zabuza in the neck with a kunai only for Zabuza to turn into water. Kakashi only had time for his eye's to widen in shock before he was sliced in half and promptly blew up destroying the water clone once more.

Slowly Zabuza walked out of the surrounding forest with a scowl on his face.

"Where the hell is he?" Whispered Zabuza before he jumped into the air just as a pair of hands came out of the ground.

"**Water Art: Water Bullet Jutsu."** Said Zabuza as he shoot out a human sized water ball at the ground. The second the water bullet struck the ground it collapsed where the hands were and raised large rock chunks.

'Got ya.' Thought Zabuza as he started to descend in the air only to have to dodge kunai and shuriken and even a flippen couch.

'Where did he get the couch?' Wondered Zabuza as he dodged it. It wasn't until he heard a poof behind him did he turn around just in time to grab Kakashi by his wrist. They then fell to the ground in a constant struggle with one another and even when they were on the ground they were still rolling around with Kakashi still trying to kill Zabuza. Zabuza finally getting tired of the game quickly kneed Kakashi in the holly crest. Once Kakashi dropped the kunai Zabuza then quickly struck Kakashi in the face with a fist and followed up with a leg sweep. When Kakashi was starting to fall he quickly turned so he landed on his hands and pulled himself up to a handstand. Thinking on his feet Kakashi started to spin on his and landed a solid kick to Zabuza's head. Once more thinking on his feet Kakashi quickly pushed off his hands and decended upon Zabuza with an ax kick that Zabuza blocked without a problem.

Zabuza didn't wait a single second before pushing Kakashi off of him and started to perform handsigns at a quick pace.

"**Water Art: Water Dragon Jutsu." **Said Zabuza as Kakashi landed on the lake nearby and was swallowed inside the Dragon's jaws. Not a moment later the dragon blew up spreading water everywhere.

"**Water Art: Gaint Waterfall."** Said Kakashi as all the water rose up into a spiriling ball of water. Not a second later the water was shot at Zabuza at an extreme speed with enough force to throw Zabuza thru two trees.

When Zabuza stopped Naruto stepped out of the mist and walked towards Zabuza with slow and calculated steps before stopping.

"Die." Was all that Naruto said as he launched a kunai at Zabuza only to have it stopped by a senbon striking it and two more lodging themselves in Zabuza's neck. Not a moment later a person appeared right beside Zabuza lifted his body and then disappeared.

'Hunter nin. Aren't they usually told to dispose of the body on the spot where they die.' Thought Naruto as the mist lifted showing Kakashi passed out on the ground.

"Idiot used to much chakra." Said Naruto as he walked over to Kakashi and threw him over his shoulder and walked back to the group. When he got back to the group he was relieved to see that Hinata was alright before he nodded to himself before it poofed out of existence.

"Kakashi's out cold and Zabuza is still alive. We need to get to your house soon Tazuna there is no telling if Zabuza's accomplice will come back to finish the job." Said Naruto with seriousness while everyone else was slightly shocked. Naruto was successful with knocking them out of their shock with a simple snap of his fingers and motioned for Tazuna to lead the way.

Not wanting to die Tazuna quickly lead the group to his house. When they got there they were brought to the sight of a large open area that had a perfect view of the ocean and sunset. The house was half way on the land with the other half extending into the ocean. The house itself was a two stories tall and was well made.

Quickly the group crossed the open area with the ninja on high alert and reached the front door of the house without an incident. Quickly Tazuna knocked on the door. Not a moment later the door was opened by a young woman.

The woman stood 5' 1", had black hair that reached to the middle of her back, brown eyes, looked to be twenty-seven maybe twenty-nine at best, and held a fierce look on her face until she saw Tazuna. She was wearing a light pink shirt with red along the edges of her sleeves and neck line, and a deep blue skirt that covered extended to her knees. She was also wearing civilian sandals.

"Father I glad to see that you made it home safe." Said the woman as she hugged Tazuna before she lightly kissed her father on the cheek.

"Yes it's good to be home but anyway I want you to meet the ninja who protected me." Said Tazuna as he stepped aside and allowed his daughter to see them.

"The blond haired one is Naruto and the three girls hanging onto him are his teammates and girlfriends from what I understand. The blue haired one is Hinata, the red head is Natsuki, and the blacked haired one with a blue tinge is Sasuke. The other red head is Naruto's mother Kushina and the passed out silver haired man is their teacher Kakashi. The one with brown hair done up in buns is Ten-ten, the stotic one next her is her teammate Neji and the two bowl cuts are… hey where are they?" Asked Tazuna as everyone realized that they weren't with them. Slowly everyone looked around before they all sweat dropped.

"Um…looks like we left them behind." Said all the ninja at the same time causing Tazuna and Tsunami to swear drop.

"Oh don't worry about them they get here trust me." Said Ten-ten as her eyes began to twitch in annoyance at the thought.

"Well I'm going fishing." Said Naruto as he started to walk off while dropping his sensei on the ground without a care.

"Care to explain how exactly you're going to fish without a rod?" Asked Tazuna.

"Easy I'll use my tails because for some odd reason animals enjoy biting them." Said Naruto as he figured that out the hard way.

"Alright and good luck with that." Said Tazuna as he walked into the intent on getting more sake to drink.

"Don't worry about it Naruto well help you." Said Sasuke as she grabbed a hold of his left arm, Hinata grabbed his right, and Natsuki jumped on his back.

"Well then since the two of you are left you're going to help me. You Mr. Broody get than man up to one of the guest rooms. And you you're going to help me go shopping for dinner." Said Tsunami with authority while Ten-ten nodded and Neji just scoffed.

"Did you just scoff at me?" Asked Tsunami as she looked at Neji who just looked right back at her.

"If I did?" Asked Neji arrogantly while Ten-ten just shook her head.

"You're coming with me." Said Tsunami as she grabbed Neji by his ear and pulled him into the house and took him towards the sink. When they got to the sink she pushed Neji so his head was in the sink. She then started the water and grabbed a nearby bar of soap and wetted it. Holding Neji by his hair she then forcefully stuck the bar of soap into his mouth and prevented him from spitting it out for thirty seconds before she let him go.

Not wasting any time he spit the bar of soap out and washed his mouth out. No matter how many times he washed it out it never got rid of the taste of soap.

"I'm going to tell you this now you will not scoff whenever I tell you something. When I tell you to do something you will do it. Am I clear?" Asked Tsunami as she crossed her arms and looked Neji with a glare.

"Crystal." Said Neji as he continued to spit out the soapy taste in his mouth.

"Good now go help you teammate lift that teacher up to his room." Said Tsunami as Neji begrudgingly did as he was told.

"It's going to be a long week." Said Tsunami as she went to get her purse.

* * *

And Cut. That's a wrap people go take a long vacation.

Wow I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter mostly because I had to buy the 2nd Naruto book to get the looks of a lot of characters. But at the same time I had a lot of fun writing the chapter. Now then I better get to reviews.

**Unknown Entity:** Great story, love the pairing and can't wait for Fem Haku to be added. Keep up the good work. The only thing that I wanted to comment on was calling Naruto Tsukune (I had to reread to make sure it was a typo and not another character).

{Silently they sat there content with one another before a knock on the bathroom door ruined the moment.

"Coming!" Shouted Tsukune as he removed Natsuki from him and set her down next to him before he got up.}

Thanks for the story,

Unknown Entity

**ITD:** Okay yeah I was working on a Rosario Vampire Fanfic at the same time or I was thinking of an Idea for the story so I keep it there and fix it on a day that I'm not busy.

**Notgonnasay09:** By far a monster to read. I think this could have probably been done in two chapters so that it doesn't take as long to read. Besides that, I think I like where this is going, all things considered. You have a bit of intrigue, romance, humor, adventure, and so much more all wrapped in a strong package. I look forward to more.

**ITD:** Thanks. I'm actually pretty happy that you where the story is going and that you pointed out some of the things that make the story interesting.

**Lopno: **I find this to be amusing. The plot is good, but some parts don't add up. In the first chapter, you stated that Sasuke also had Mangekyou, but it was not hinted as such this chapter. Which is it? Also, if the blindness was an issue, wouldn't Mikoto know about Madara's method of "fixing" it with Itachi's eyes? Next, only Susanoo can be used without the Mangekyou active. You didn't quite describe Naruto's Mangekyou, and I'm curious as to its design. The Kushina part should be fun. Will Haku's bloodline advance farther because of demonic blood or remain the same? I do hope Naruto finds out what happened to his friend soon. Is she dead or alive? Will she like Naruto or the one who took her body? Is Rin a demon of sorts? I'm asking too many question, so I'll wrap this up. Keep your entertained and tuned in. That's all for now. Update soon.

**ITD:** You have brought forth some interesting issues that I will have to have questioned so I'll try to get these answers in on the forth chapter. SO until then please be patient.

**Chaoskid0:** So Narutos name is now Tsukune? xD And you got raiton wrong :| its not raton, karyuu endan not kyruu eden, kage bunshin not kage bushin. Also you should stick to the japanese or english style of jutsu, not changing it all the time. All in all its seems you have improved and I hope you still will ^^

**ITD:** Sorry I was running mostly off of memory and only just recently started buying the books. I will attempt as I said before to fix some of my writing problems and I can't wait for your next review.

**Morlandros:** Starting with the basics, your grammar, spelling, and punctuation are attrocious. Having said that, I set this story on alert some time ago, because ultimately I feel like you paint a nice picture with your words. Also, I like your take on some of the characters and situations. It's difficult to find a decent story with Sasuke as a girl. So I felt like a review was overdue.

As regards your method of description, I would say that it's good overall, but it sometimes skirts the "too much information" line. The first example would be mentioning the blades in Naruto's footwear. That's cool, but unless he's actually using one I just feel like it's wasted excess info. For that matter I really didn't need to hear that Kyuubi's bust size was rediculous along with the fact that she looks far too young for it.

My suggestion in that instance is to almost never mention cup size or specific dimensions. If it absolutely needs to be mentioned that they're absurdly prominent, go ahead and do so, but sometimes being that concrete about it comes off as awkward. Another similar case would be that I generally don't care exactly how tall everyone is, but I understand that you're very detail oriented. I'd just ask that you consider what details actually help a reader imagine a scene and which are only useful if you're planning to be a dungeon master for a game.

Naruto's personality is very different than the norm, and I like that. I'm rather impressed with his "here's my secret, now give me yours" approach. It's definitely what I would consider calling the shock treatment method of encouraging teamwork. It also lays the groundwork for readers to understand that Naruto fears little and doesn't have time for bullshit. Good job there.

Sometimes you have a tendency to reiterate something to the point of excess. An example would be during Hinata's memory of fighting her sister. "Silently without sound..." Other times extra words will find their way into your sentences. Still other times a significant word will be absent. This leaves me with the impression that you write in haste and don't check your work.

I might suggest trying to alternate words like "female", "girl/woman", "lady", or "kunoichi". It gets extremely old seeing "female" used repeatedly. It can also leave the impression that you view women in a detatched or clinical manner only.

As bad as your spelling is, there were two words that you used often and consistently. Since they are staples, I thought I'd point out that they're spelled "kunai" and "performed".

Toward the very end, a lot of the text got set in bold for no apparent reason. I'm not sure what brought that on, but it should be an easy fix, I would expect.

I'm not sure if I have an accurate image of Sasuke in my mind. I'd thought that her hair had been grown long (you said to mid back), but Kakashi still called her "duck head". What's the deal with that? If she grew it out, I figured gravity would draw the hair down under its own weight. If not...I guess I'll just have to get more creative in picturing it. If anything I figured the duck-ass 'do was purposefully done with product of some kind during her "hiding as a boy" stage.

I'm trying to decide if I like that Naruto basically has a harem going from the beginning. I think it's a good thing, but it'll ultimately depend on where you take it and how you spice it up.

I adore the way you left Kakashi hanging at the end. That was a nice touch.

Overall, I like the story and the sheer number of things that could come of it. Take your time with your writing, and I think it'll be really good.

**ITD:** Well you brought forth some more issues that I will attempt to answer next chapter and I think I already have a way to answer you Duck Butt question. SO please be patient. God lord I'm saying that a bit too much.

**Dark Insomniacs:** Ok first awesome story weather its original or not the pairings are great and the plot seems sound take your time and update when you can I'm really looking forward to reading your next chapter

**ITD: **Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you think that the story is awesome. I'm also glad that you understand that it takes time to write this. I've also heard of you from one of my friends so whenever I get a chance I'll try to read one of your stories.

**Morlandros:** I'm glad I started by reading the author's notes at the bottoms first. I REALLY like your style. And let me give a proper nod to TPC for kicking this thing off. Now that that's out of the way, I'll apologize for doing what apparently bugs you and not being specific about the spelling/grammar comment. I'll endeavor make up for it with this review, though I may go overboard.

OMG dying Itachi's armor pink is the best prank EVER! I love you. Though I have absolutely no idea why Sasuke thought Naruto spied on her regularly. Then again Naruto actually knew who did... I think he put his foot in his mouth. Nice touch.

I don't remember ever seeing Naruto become a little kit in other fics. I like the tactic. And I commend you on describing Sasuke's scent in a way that's easy to understand and relate to.

If I might suggest an addition to typical conversation, it may help to add in little details like facial expression or some such. Sometimes minute actions speak loudly, particularly with ninjas. Mentioning that Sasuke was eyeing her kunai was a great instance of it. Keep that stuff up!

I might suggest trying not to keep using the same connector words in the same sentence. Seeing "...while...while..." and "...before...before...before..." gets old with unbelievable speed. Also in some instances a simple comma might've been sufficient rather than a 'bridge' word.

I'm utterly floored that Naruto's on a first name basis with Sasuke's mom. I like it. It hints at a lot of potential background to come. This kind of little addition to a story is something I love.

Okay... Itachi peeping on the gods and sneezing...PRICELESS! On a different note...how did Mikoto have everyone's favorite food ready so quickly? She even had a room prepared with pictures of Naruto's _parents_? It really makes it seem she knew they were coming...dun dun dun!

I like that you went with the conflict route in the start of their relationship. It's definitely not the easy life for Naruto, but it keeps things lively. Oi his whole team and his (former) inner demon all fighting over him. Welcome to the Tenchi Muyo Syndrome that we all remember and like.

About being more specific on those errors...

1) "none humans" probably was intended to be "non-humans"

2) In the first sentence you start with "currently" but then phrase it in past tense. You're disagreeing with yourself.

3) "nescience" was probably intended to be "nuisance"

4) "kuni" was meant to be "kunai" (said as koon-eye)

5) Sasuke's rage "subsided" not "resided"

6) When first meeting Sasuke's mother "a women" should be "a woman".

7) I think "poky" was supposed to be "pocky".

8) "stotic" should be "stoic"

9) I'm not sure "itidakimasu" is how the word's spelled, but it's probably close enough.

10) When doing quotes within quotes, it's sometimes advisable to use single quotes for the internal items and only use double quotes to completely conclude the speech. It can be less confusing as to when the dialogue begins and ends that way.

11) "had writing" needs to be "hand writing"

12) "after you got your first c-rank mission": 'Got' should be 'get' since it hasn't happened yet. Also you may want phrase that as "out-of-village mission" since the rank doesn't guarantee much of anything.

13) "...I can't tell you what it is until you meet your [mother] since..."

14) "...kiss on the check..." probably meant to read "cheek"

15) You tend to use the word "before" as a connector in sentences when you should be using "then" or even "and" for sake of fluidity and ease of reading. You use the word correctly more often than not, but you overuse it and leave it in awkward-looking/sounding places.

16) "...I suggest you start acting like [it]..."

17) "...more than one women." Since you're using singular (again) it needs to be "woman". You will never say "one women" just like you will never say "one dogs" or "one children". It's a question of number agreement, and I see you consistently have trouble with this concept.

18) I'm relatively sure that you mean "scot free" instead of "scotch free", but I'm unsure on this one.

19) Again with excessive use of "before", but this time I see it in a newer way. You also like to use it to make run-on or rediculously long sentences. When you conclude a thought, place a period. Then start with the next. Having a single sentence take up three lines or so is not something you should see with any regularity.

I'm going to stop my list here. I think it just emphasizes that most of your errors are simply ones due to haste. Only occasionally is it a result of a lack of better ways to say things. also has a thesaurus that should help you broaden your vocabulary where synonyms are concerned.

I like that you've left Naruto's mother alive and pissed. It promises to be a fun angle to explore. I look forward to seeing just where everything goes. And for the record, I'm a fan of long chapters like this. Gives me plenty to read.

**ITD:** When I said give me more information on what I need to fix I didn't literally mean a full fucking list. *Author is twitching in chair when seeing this* but I also thank you for pointing out my mistakes although I wish it was done a little bit more what's the word I'm looking for uh…ah yes suitable such as sending it to my private mail. Oh well what's done is done so just remember private mail me if you see a list this long ever again. Please.

**narutoshamanking:** good chapter update soon

**ITD:** Short, sweet and straight to the point…..WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! You need to give me more to work on here give me ideas that come to you mind or what you would like to see.

**cmcwiki:** okay, first off, PURE AWESOMENESS! i like the pairings, and the mentions of pranks, i also like that we are empowering them now than later, if some say they are overpowered, i say they have enough to do what needs to be done. i liked rin's appearance, i expect we can see more from her later on, i am very excited about naruto meeting kushina next chapter by the way (WTF is with her being a jinchuriki, she had no distinctive features, unless she isn't naturally a red head). the tora thing was interesting, is she a demon cat? as for the 4th girl, i have a suspicion on who it will be, will she be making an appearance next chapter?

**ITD:** Okay first off thanks for the review and enjoying the chapter. Two thank you for not critizing me for over empowering the group. Three apparently you haven't been overly in touch with the series but Kushina is the original jinjuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune and her distinctive feature's were her violet eyes which was her natural eye color combined with the Kyuubi's and two her chakra was the seal that kep the Kyuubi at bay which is why she didn't have any distinctive features.

**aurla0:** Mmm...

This story is rather interesting...

But Naruto is not really a Uchiha by blood, Kyuubi gave him the Sharingan, and he is marrying Sasuke, but he is still not really a Uchiha...

Which sorta makes the title incorrect.

This story is good!

Please update soon!

Aurla0

**ITD:** yes I'm aware of that fact but it was the original story name and I'm keeping it in memory of the original writer and if you thinking that he's dead he isn't just check out his page under ThePurpleCritic.

**Jay-Jay 12393:** Yaaaaaay I was in the story *jumps up and does it little dance* ohh sorry you had to read me like that *clears throat* now back to the review...what for it...IT WAS AWESOME...again. And I can't believe that rin and kushina were alive and or was kakashi tripping he was stuck to a wall by glue he could have sniffed some of its fumes and imagined the whole thing hahahahaha he was high. and that fight DAMN that multi-water dragon jutsu was awesome first I thought it was like a hydra with multiple heads but it wasn't it was just a bunch of separate water dragons. Sure does save up time other then having to make that many dragons separately. And tora the ninja cat this was the first story I have read where tora could actually use chakra and raiton abilities. If I did read a story where that happened I can't remember but that was awesome makes you wonder why tora just doesn't do that to the fire lord's wife every time it gets hugged...or it does and the fire lord's wife is just made up of rubber which would be wierd. Ohh naruto finally got a c-rank mission it time for him to meet his mee-maa hehe that's what I call my mom its cool huh. Well I have been wasting your time and its time for me to go and again it was an awesome chapter. I hope we get to see naruto's sharingan in action and hopefully the appearance of haku(female) which would start the biggest catfight in history of fanfiction hopefully...lets see did I forget anything hmmmmm... ohh yeah how come you didn't tell me that itachi was dead I don't think you told me that last chapter...I think im gonna check and if you did I'll slap myself...hard for questioning your authority... Don't try to talk me out of it I'll do it im crazy like that... hmm I think that's about it well awesome job and update when you have the time PEACE OUT!

P.S this is a long reveiw huh I really outdid myself here ohh im still typing huh well I'll stop ja ne

**ITD:** No Kakashi didn't inhale some glue fumes. Besides if I remember correctly glue is sentless but I'll have to check that. I have read a story before where Tora could use chakra but I don't think it's still alive. Okay Itachi did die in the first chapter so I guess you're going to have to slap yourself.

**Orome1988:** Nice story I only read 1 other with a female sasuke but it got taken down like you said to my knowledge. Spelling errors as said before. One question though why didn't tora shock the daimyo's wife and run away right there?

**ITD:** Good question. Maybe it's afraid of being called a demon and being killed. Don't know.

**burekev000:** Great story so far. Is Rin really alive and do we ever find out what happened to Naruto's friend's body. Love the story and can't wait for the next chapter.

**ITD:** Okay two very good questions and I can only tell you that the answer for both of them are a yes. Next chapter you will find out what happened to Mutsume's body, Rin on the other hand won't make an official reappearance until the Chunin Exams. When I can't tell.

**Dragon Man 180:** Tora able to use ninja powers... cool. I can't wait to see Kiba's face after he chases that cat! I'm eager to see Kushina's return during the mission and the chaos she'll cause by returning to Konoha with the team.

**ITD:** Trust Me I can't wait to write those scenes since they will be both interesting and somewhat terrifying.

**yokid:** THIS IS AWESOME, THIS IS MY MOST FAVOURITE FANFIC 4 NARUTO, i think that when u finish the complete story it could probably b turn into a book. AWESOME

**ITD:** Now there is an idea that I'll have to think about.

**Black Ace 0:** FAVES. Update soon soon soon please.

**ITD:** Okay I updated are you happy also thanks for the faves.;)

**Curious 37465:** Great story man. However i am woundering about a few things. 1. Sasuke said some of her fangirls were lesbians, which ones and will that come in to play later.

2. I noticed some people seem worried about naruto being to strong, one thing you can do is just make the opponents that much more powerfull to balance it out, you know just keep adding a new level of power like they did in dbz.

3. Please for the love of god tell me there will be a few lemons in this story please.

4. I know you already set up most of the harem but do you think you might also be able to add in mabye kin or tayuya, because stories with either of those two are always interesting.

Anyway nex time you post please post a response to this at the end i would really like to hear what someone thinks of my ideas.

**ITD:** Okay I mentioned at least of her lesbian fangirls in this chapter and the rest are mostly civilians that were never made to be ninja. I like your idea about making the opponents stronger and I'm going to place it into effect in the coming chapters. I will attempt to but some lime, lemon, or citris in whenever I can and where it is necessary. As for Kin and Tayuya I already have a…special plan for them. *Writer is now sitting in a black leather chair while a deep black shadow standing behind him* Trust me you'll enjoy or may hate what the plan is but I'm not giving any details out on this plan until the chunin exams.

**M4 Sherman:** This is quite intresting, and I enjoy the new shinobi Tora. I think i know why you have so few reveiws, although Im not certian. 1, your story is to new, and 2, team 7 seems to pull jutsu and things out of nowhere, then you explain how they do it. It should be the other way around, but, it is a new way of explaining. overall, 9.65 out of 10

m4 out

Ps. UPDATE

pss. NOW

psss. PlEASE

**ITD:** Well that's one way of breaking a person's self esteem but my was already broken years ago some I'm not worried and if some of you are curious my self esteem broke when I was at least nine. Which was nine years ago.

Okay that's all the reviews and I got hopefully most of the questions answered. Well until the next chapter so long.

This chapter is 41 pages long and has 19,936 words.


	4. Chapter 4

Demonic Uchiha ch. 4

Okay people here it is chapter four witch was one hell of a chapter to type and think up that was almost once more a month to type up. Hold up I'm going to dubble check *Writer opens several different taps* Well the good news is that I'm once again wrong so it's not the end of the world but it was three months. Shit. Well at least Tayuya is still trapped. *Messenger pops up beside writer*

Messenger: Um...sir I'm to be the courier of bad news but Tayuya has escaped.

Writer:Fuck me, Fuck you, and fuck the fucking fuckeres!

Tayuya: I'll say you fucking fuck shithead

Writer: Oh look its um ah the legendary crystal flute of uh slumber. * Writer pointing behind Tayuya*

Tayuya: Yeah Fucking right Shit stain I ain't falling for it.

Writer: Um sorry about this.

Messenger: For what?

Writer: This. *Writer picks up Messenger and tosses him at Tayuya hitting her square in the face*

Writer: Now while the confusion is happening I'm going to run. See ya later. *Writer takes off running in a random direction*

* * *

Silently Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Natsuki had their tails draped over the edge of a nearby dock not overly far from Tazuna's house. Every now and then they would lightly flick their tails enjoying the relaxation time that they had. Naruto was even smiling, lightly, but the group of girls still felt it was at least some form of progressive healing.

"So Naruto are you glad to have your mother back?" Asked Hinata as she gently held her right hand in his left hand with her own smile. Naruto's smile slightly faltered into a small frown before it transformed into a look of concentration.

"Honestly I don't know. I have some sort of feeling of happiness at seeing her but at the same time I'm still worried. While it's true that she helped me whenever she could I still don't know if I can trust her. There have been so many times before this when someone would be nice before they would literally turn around and stab me in the back, but even still there's something inside of me telling me to trust her. For now I'm content." Said Naruto with a smile at the end while the girls only smiled sadly as they only realized that the memory that they witnessed was only one of several thousand.

"I will admit it will be interesting for me to learn how to summon the tiger clan although that does present a problem. I already hold a contract to summon the foxes and I'm not certain if they will allow for me to summon another summoning creature or creatures." Said Naruto as he looked over to Natsuki hoping to hear some form of answer from her.

"Honestly Naruto since I now officially live in the human world you will have to summon the new Kitsune leader and receive their permission. We can worry about that later though so for now just enjoy being able to relax for a day." Said Natsuki as she felt a tug against her tail. Smiling with glee she gently moved her tail and felt the tug once more before it turned into a bite. Not waiting a moment she pulled up only to be disappointed. Hanging on her tail was at best a three-inch sea bass.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were attempting their best to not burst out laughing at the fact that the former queen of demons was only able to catch a small fry sea bass. Sadly their attempts were in vain as Naruto was the first to break with Hinata and Sasuke following after. Even Natsuki after a short while was able to start laughing at the absurdity of the situation. It luckily didn't take them long to get their laughter under control.

"So Sasuke are you going to attempt to summon the crows?" Asked Hinata as she looked over to Sasuke.

"Yeah I plan on doing so but this is also a reminder for me. My brother, Itachi, found the scroll one day and attempted to summon the birds. I don't exactly what happened but my brother past their test and was give permission to summon them. I still remember how happy my mother was when she heard that even my dad was happy but it was possibly just because it was giving the clan more power. I want to summon them in remembrance of my brother and so I can ask them what type of person my brother really was when he wasn't wearing his mask." Said Sasuke with a small smile as a few tears came to her eyes. Not wishing to see Sasuke cry Naruto gently pulled her to her chest and just sat there hugging her while gently rubbing her back.

After a short while Sasuke stopped crying and released a small purr of happiness as Naruto had yet to stop rubbing her back. Sadly the purr of happiness was turned into a yip of surprise as she yanked her tail out of the seawater and held it in front of her. Hanging their clearly enjoying the taste of her tail was a 1' 2" red hearing. Growling with frustration Sasuke slammed her tail on the dock yet the fish never relented her tail causing her eyes to turn into slits. She then proceeded to slam the fish on one of the docks pilings and the dock itself and even then the damn fish wouldn't let go. Growling in frustration Sasuke then grabbed the fish by its tail before slamming it against the piling and yanking on it. That time it was successfully removed at the minor cost of some of her tails fur. Silently Sasuke glared at the fish having a staring contest with it while Hinata bust out laughing.

"You know Sasuke...hahaha...a fish can't blink...hahaha..." Laughed out Hinata as she held her gut before she yipped in pain and pulled her tail out of the water. Sasuke on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at Hinata who had a 2' 5" angel fish hanging off her own tail. Not wanting to lose any of her own fur Hinata quickly killed the fish by sending a concentrated chakra burst into the fish's heart killing it instantly. Smirking victoriously Hinata couldn't help but smile at knowing that she had bragging material for a short while.

Naruto on the other hand just sighed while shaking his head in a negative fashion as the two kunoichi started a glaring contest. Silently Naruto sat there watching the two as his left eye twitched in annoyance before the annoyance was replaced with shock and pain. Not waiting a moment Naruto pulled his tail out of the water and took notice that he had an adult white shark snacking on his tail. Growling in annoyance Naruto sent a blast of chakra into the shark. Naruto was surprised when the shark didn't die instantly and rather bit down on Naruto's tail harder.

"Get the hell off of me!" Shouted Naruto as he started to kick the shark in the head, which only made it angrier and made it start biting harder on Naruto's tail. Glaring heavily at the shark Naruto quickly raised his tail and threw the shark into the air before punching it onto dry land. With a couple dull thuds the shark landed on dry land and helplessly flopped everywhere as Naruto approached it with slow and evenly spaced steps. It only took Naruto three minutes to get to the shark before he raised his leg into the air and sent a concentrated burst of chakra to his foot extending the blade hidden in the sole of his sandal.

"Die." Was Naruto's simple statement as he brought his foot down crushing the sharks skull while the blade past thru without a problem and struck the sharks brain. Not risking the shark attempting to bit him once more Naruto sent pure wind chakra into the blade imbedded in the shark's skull turning the brain into instant mush.

"Okay we're done here." Said Naruto as he started to drag his catch by its tail back towards the house. The two kunoichi never heard him, as they were still too busy with their glaring contest. Natsuki on the other hand followed Naruto while at the same time slapping Hinata and Sasuke's buts with her tails.

Hinata and Sasuke both released a yip of surprise before they glared at Natsuki. As they glared at Natsuki they couldn't help but gently rub their buts while following after the group. When they reached Tazuna's house they were mildly surprised at the fact that there was no one around other than Kakashi who was fast asleep upstairs. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders before he went to the kitchen with the girls following after. Shortly after there were several different sounds coming from there.

(With Neji, Ten-ten, and Tsunami)

Slowly the group of three walked down the streets of Nami no Kuni. Everywhere they looked there were children wearing clothing that was either too small or too large for them and covered in dirt, holes, and showed how thin they were. Occasionally they would catch an adult or two who were sitting on the ground or against walls with bloodstains behind them or around them. All the buildings were in shambles or completely burned to the ground. As they passed by the houses that were burned down they could clearly see hands sticking out of the rubble blackened from the fires.

"How...how can one man be so cruel?" Asked Ten-ten barely above a whisper before anyone could answer a young boy no older than five maybe six approached Ten-ten and held out his hands. Ten-ten couldn't help it but when she saw this boy she was suddenly reminded of Naruto from when she saw him outside of school just barely surviving.

"Here these are ration bars. That aren't overly good but they should help you against hunger." Said Ten-ten as she pulled out four ration bars and gave them to the little boy. The little boy smiled at her before he took off towards a nearby ally where there were two more children. Silently they watched as the boy gave one to each of his friends and hide the other in his clothes.

"Ten-ten you shouldn't have done that. They will now believe that any traveler will be willing to give them food. Besides fate has already decided that several of these people shall die during our stay." Said Neji with his superiority complex.

"Neji..." Said Ten-ten with a hard tone.

"Yes Ten-ten?" Asked Neji with mild curiosity as he looked at his teammate with cold indifference.

"Shut your damn mouth or may the Kami or Shinigami so help me I stick one of my special weapons up where the sun don't shine." Said Ten-ten with a dangerous tone, which perfectly scared anyone who was going to attempt to steal from them to back off.

"You wouldn't dare do such a thing especially to one who belongs to an up in standing clan such as the Hyuga." Said Neji with a daring tone as he openly glared at Ten-ten.

"What I do know is that if you don't drop your superiority complex I'll be washing your mouth out with soap again." Said Tsunami as she gave the mother of all mother looks, which succeeded in shutting up Neji.

"Now we are here at the store so I don't want to hear anything more from your mouth Mr. Hyuga." Said Tsunami as she glared at Neji who just growled in annoyance before nodding his head positively.

"Good." Said Tsunami as she entered the store with the two young genin following after. When they entered the shop Ten-ten looked around and was over all shocked at the lack of food. At best there were a few good fruits and vegetables but the rest was rotten or already decaying.

"Gato has complete control over everything even down to the very food that we eat. It's gotten so bad that children are forced to beg, adults are having to hunt for food or fish, or in some worst cases move their families." Said Tsunami as she grabbed whatever good produce she could and quickly paid for it. Tsunami then walked out of the store with Neji and Ten-ten following close behind. They were able to luckily get out of town without any confrontations from anyone and quickly made their way back to Tazuna's house.

When they got into the house they were met with the smell of cooking fish. Immediately on guard both Neji and Ten-ten slowly walked towards the kitchen only to have to jump onto the ceiling as Hinata and Sasuke came out holding each a plate of grilled fish. As soon as they set the plates down they once again entered the kitchen.

Silently Neji, Ten-ten, and Tsunami shared a look and quickly decided to enter the kitchen. Out of all the things they were expecting they never expected to see four Naruto clones along with Hinata, Sasuke, and Natsuki each working on a dish. They also had hairnets over their tails so it wouldn't contaminate the food.

Naruto clone number one was of course making ramen. Naruto clone number two was making so sort of pie. Naruto clone number three was busy making rice cakes along with sushi. Naruto clone number four was working on some sort of stir-fry as everyone could clearly hear the juices from whatever was in there cooking. The real Naruto was busy preparing another stir-fry along with herbal tea.

Hinata was making, not overly surprising to Neji, cinnamon rolls and zenzei. What he was shocked about was the fact that she was making one of his favorite food dishes herring soba.

Sasuke was making her favorite dish omusubi with okaka and tomatoes. She was also attempting to create Sesame dumplings along with a few Chinese dishes.

Natsuki on the other hand was creating dango and a few other random dishes.

"You know you could either stand there like a bunch of brainless idiots, you can help us, look for Kushina, or go get your sensei and lee from where we left them before some idiot decides to take their clothing." Said Natsuki as she continued to cook not bothering to spare them a glance for even a second. Right as they were about to argue against that they were stopped.

"GAI-SENSEI WE'VE BEEN ROBBED OF YOUR BEAUTIFUL AND MOST YOUTHFUL GREEN SPANDEX!" Came out shout from further in the forest scaring a few birds into flight.

"QUICK LEE LETS US GO FIND OUR MISSING TEAMMATES AND SEE IF THEY WILL BE WILLING TO PART SOME OF THEIR CLOTHING FOR US TO BORROW!" Shouted a second voice from deep within the forest.

"Never mind." Growled out Natsuki before she took notice of Naruto smiling his traditional pranking smile, which caused everyone to look at him.

"You didn't?" Asked Ten-ten as she looked at Naruto, as did everyone else.

"Didn't do what?" Asked Naruto as he attempted to appear innocent similar to a child caught eating a cookie before dinner.

"Don't fu...I mean mess with us Namikaze. You took Lee and Gai's outfits along with their spares." Said Neji but had to stop himself from using a bad word as Tsunami's punishment was still fresh in his mind and add in the fact that she was standing behind him wielding a frying pan didn't really help. One thought went thru everyone's head and that was, 'Where the hell did she get the frying pan?'

"Now what exactly gives you that idea?" Asked Naruto as he still attempted to play the innocent card.

"Well if your anything like me and from the stories that I've heard from Mikoto you are and you inherited my love for pranking along with my love of ramen." Said Kushina as she appeared right behind Naruto and gently rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey boss I've got them." Said another Naruto clone as he appeared before the group holding a pair of green leotards along with two scrolls marked clothes.

"You were saying Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata as she giggled at his predicament.

"Fine I did take them and I plan on burning them. Can you really blame me though those things are an abomination." Said Naruto as he pointed at the leotards as his clone tossed them on the ground, washed his hands and continued cooking from where the original Naruto left off.

"You know Naruto I remember all the ninja calling your old orange jumpsuit an abomination." Said Sasuke as she teased Naruto.

"Orange is a good color!" Shouted both Naruto and Kushina at the same time while at the same time releasing enough killing intent to scare the surrounding wildlife. Quickly realizing that they said the same thing Naruto and Kushina shared a glance before smiling towards one another.

"For some odd reason I think that we will get along just fine." Said Kushina as she gently rubbed Naruto's head causing Naruto to gain a somewhat relaxed expression.

"I agree." Said Naruto as he was able to shake off his relaxed expression and quickly turned back to the food.

"And thank the gods that you inherited you father's cooking skills and not my own." Said Kushina as she watched Naruto cook with the same attention that his father did whenever he was attempting to learn whatever he could.

"If you don't mind could most of you leave it's already crowded in here and quite honestly I don't want this dinner to be ruined." Said Naruto as Kushina and Tsunami understood they of course had to pull both Neji and Ten-ten out of the kitchen. Shortly after Neji , Ten-ten, and Tsunami left the kitchen Naruto took the hideous green spandex and threw it out the window.

**"Kitsune Bi."** Said Naruto as he pointed one of his fingers at the spandex. He was soon rewarded with them catching a flame and watched with sadistic glee as they burned until they were only smoldering piles of ash.

"Okay now how much of the food is done?" Asked Naruto as he turned towards his girlfriends.

"All of its done here you can take out these two plates and well follow after." Said Hinata as she handed Naruto two plates one of sushi and the other a mixture of different chinese foods. Naruto then left the room with the other's following after. When he entered the dinning room he set the plates of food down on the table and the girls did the same.

Silent as a shadow Naruto headed into the living room where everyone was seated, other than Kakashi, and he just stood in the doorway waiting until he had everyone's attention. When they were all staring he just looked at them.

"Dinner's ready." Said Naruto as he stepped out of the doorway. Not a moment later they walked passed him. As they passed by Naruto took notice of a young boy just sitting in the living room glaring at him.

The boy was possibly no older than nine, stood at best 3' 2", had black eyes, and had dark brown hair that reached to his neck and was rather unkempt but weather that was natural or because of Gato Naruto couldn't tell. He was wearing a tan shirt, green overalls, and black ninja sandals.

Silently the two of them stared at one another before Naruto activated the second level of the Sharingan and looked at the boy. After a short while he deactivated his Sharingan and walked away back into the dinning room. When he got there he took notice that his mother was shoveling ramen into her mouth just as he did and that Tazuna and his daughter were rather disgusted.

'I may have gotten dad's cooking skills but I got your eating habits apparently.' Thought Naruto as he approached Kushina from behind and just looked over her. Sighing lightly Naruto quickly smacked his mother on the back of the head stopping her from eating. He then watched as Kushina turned to face him with a mouth full before quickly swallowing.

"What was that for?" Asked Kushina as she looked at her son slightly annoyed.

"That was for your eating habits. We're are staying in another's person's home eat properly." Said Naruto as he walked towards his seat and sat down. Not even five seconds after sitting down Hinata and Sasuke were to his left and right while Natsuki stood behind him.

"And if I choose not to?" Asked Kushina as she glared daggers at her son.

"If you don't I won't let you have ramen for two whole years." Said Naruto as he threw out a line hopping that it would work.

"No ramen for two years?" Asked Kushina with a mild stutter and her eyes opened to the size of dinner plates.

"Yep." Said Naruto as he quickly grabbed some of the chinese food and began to lightly chew it before swallowing.

"Fine." Said Kushina as she started to eat at a more dignified pace that but both Tazuna and Tsunami at ease. After a short while the boy that Naruto was looking at entered and walked over to Tsunami and sat on her lap.

"Oh Inari where have you been I haven't seen you since I got back earlier today." Said Tazuna as he looked at Inari who just looked forward dully.

"I've been around Grandpa." Said Inari as he gently hugged his grandfathers arm before he ate a piece of sushi that one of Naruto's clones made. Shortly after his eyes gained a certain light and he started to eat a little of everything causing everyone to smile and continued to eat as well.

(Thirty minutes later)

Slowly everyone released a content sigh as they leaned back into their chairs.

"Who knew that ninja could cook like five star chefs." Said Tsunami as she gently patted her stomach in delight.

"What can we say practice makes perfect." Said Naruto with a smile at the fact everyone enjoyed Hinata's, Sasuke's, Natsuki's, and his cooking.

"Hey Naruto I've got a question for you." Said Ten-ten as she looked at Naruto.

"Okay throw it at me." Said Naruto as he looked at Ten-ten.

"Do you think that you could cook for the whole village?" Asked Ten-ten as Neji just glared at her and Naruto seemed to ponder over it.

"I don't see why not but I'm curious as to why." Said Naruto as he looked at Tsunami expecting for her to answer.

"Well Naruto-san it's because Gato is starving the village. Children who once played with one another are now fighting over clothing, food, and shelter. Everyone is resorted to having to eat out dated food that is rotten from garbage cans. Adults are resorting to thievery or doing any suicidal job. It would also give the people hope that things will get better especially if we get a contract for a ninja village to protect us from future Gato's." Said Tsunami as Inari started to look rather angry about that suggestion.

"I don't understand mother. Why ask them for help if they are just going to die?" Asked Inari as he looked at his mother.

"INARI! Don't say that to our guests." Shouted Tsunami as they ninja all looked somewhat peeved at what Inari said.

"But you know it's true. They'll die just like the rest who have stood up to Gato." Said Inari as he looked at the ninja without a care.

"Then what of your grandfather?" Asked Naruto as he looked at Inari as he slightly stiffened.

"You're claiming that anyone and everyone who has stood up to Gato has died. Your grandfather hasn't if not for us. Does this mean you don't think that we will be able to keep your grandfather safe or are you claiming that your grandfather is going to die?" Asked Naruto with a calm stone cold face as his words cut thru Inari's heart as a sword slices thru flesh.

"Shu-Shut up my grandfather won't die!" Shouted back Inari at an attempt to fix what he said.

"You're contradicting yourself. Are you saying that your grandfather is more important than those who have already died for what they believed in or are you only saying that to..." Started Naruto before a knife flying past his head stopped him. Shortly after the skin split as a faint trail of blood began to fall. It didn't last long before his chakra began to pour out of the wound and began to stitch the wound closed.

On the other side of the table Inari stood watching in mild horror and fascination with his right hand out. His face was contorted in a painful manor of anger and sadness.

"You don't know anything about the pain our village has suffered." Said Inari as he glared at Naruto.

"I don't know what you're going thru?" Asked Naruto as he lowered his head as a slow and dark chuckle come from his mouth. Shortly after he started to laugh in a hysterical manor as he raised his head showing the Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto's Mangekyou Sharingan was a deep black color with a crimson red slit running thru the center. Gently floating around were nine fire red fireballs on both sides of the slits.

"I don't understand what you and your village are going thru!" shouted Naruto as he released all of his chakra pressure and killing intent as he glared down on Inari who was scared stiff looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Let me ask you this. Have you ever had over three hundred assassination attempts on your life before your first birthday committed by your own village? Have you ever been starved the affection of a family and were forced to watch as other parents told their children that they loved the giving them hugs, kisses, and anything else a parent would do? Have you ever had all the parents tell their children to ignore you and beat you until you were at death's doorstep? Have you ever watched as the only person in a village that cursed your existence and willing to become your friend was killed right in front of you? No. Well guess what this is only the tip. By the time I was two I had four hundred and fifty assassination attempts on my life, over two hundred beatings and was sent to the hospital over one hundred times. By the time I was five I attempted to kill myself but was stopped from the sweet release from that hell. By the time I was ten I had slaughtered so many civilians and ninja alike that I can still smell the blood on my hands. SO don't you ever and I mean ever tell me I don't know what you're going thru cause I can be certain that I've had it twenty times worse." Said Naruto as he vented his anger before he breathed deeply and released his killing intent and pulled in his chakra. Not a moment later Inari was flat on his ass looking at Naruto in absolute fear as Naruto still had his Sharingan activated.

"I'm going to train for the rest of the night. Don't disturb me." said Naruto as he deactivated his Sharingan and left the house. After he left the house an uncomfortable silence fell over the house as they listened to the sound of Naruto walking away from the house.

"Was...was it true?" Asked Tsunami as she looked at the ninja.

"It was. I've seen every single memory he has ever had. Anytime that he was happy about something the so called villagers of his home would take it away from him by any means necessary even if meant murder. For eight years he survived in that hell hole without any family except for those he considered the closest that he would ever receive. Those people were the Hokage who he sees as a grandfather, the Ichiraku's whom he sees as his adopted father and sister, and just recently a chunin ninja named Iruka that is his older brother figure." Said Natsuki as she looked at the table consumed with sorrow.

"But didn't you say that you were his mother?" Said Tazuna as he pointed at Kushina with confusion written upon his face.

"Yes I am..." Started Kushina before she was interrupted.

"How could you be so irresponsible!" Shouted Tsunami as she glared at Kushina. Despite the fact that Tsunami was a civilian she was still able to catch the fact of Kushina becoming depressed and enraged and wisely shut her mouth.

"It wasn't my choice. I was lied to by the council of the leaf village telling me that my son and husband had both died. How would you react if you had everything that you loved stripped from you? You would be distraught and believe everything that you were told. For two months I had no knowledge of my son being alive. It wasn't until I felt his unique chakra which all Uzumaki are famous for and a letter arrived from one of my friends in Konoha that I knew. After that I did everything I could do to make his burden better by assigning my friends eldest son as his guardian along with one of the only surviving members of my husband's genin team to watch over him. You can clearly tell how well that worked out. So don't you dare call me irresponsible if had know he was alive I would have left the village with him and not have returned until he was strong enough to protect himself." Said Kushina as he eyes glowed. Silently they stood there glaring at one another before Tsunami accepted defeat and backed down from Kushina knowing that what Kushina said was true.

"So what are you planning on doing to the council members that lied to you?" Asked Tsunami as she sat. Just as Kushina was planning to responded she was stopped by knocking coming from the front door. Not a moment after the knock every quieted and waited. They didn't have to wait long as another more urgent knock came and Kushina motioned for Tsunami to answer the door.

Calmly Tsunami approached the door and looked back at the ninja with slight fear only to notice that they were all pulling out kunai and shuriken and had them ready to be thrown. Taking a breath to steel herself Tsunami then opened the door to see a face of a man with huge caterpillar like eyebrows wearing absolutely nothing. One thought came straight to her mind.

"PERVERTS!" Shouted Tsunami as she pulled a frying pan out of nowhere and started to attack the labeled pervert. Mentioned pervert was forced to dodge the deadly strikes coming from Tsunami as the group of ninja laughed at the spectacle.

After a short while Kushina approached Tsunami from behind and quickly set her hand on Tsunami's shoulder. Tsunami of course thinking that it was another pervert quickly spined on her heel and slammed the frying pan into Kushina's head officially knocking her out. Tsunami quickly realizing what she had done immediately dropped her frying pan and started to look over the good sized bump that was forming on Kushina's forehead.

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear." Began muttering Tsunami as she attempted to lift Kushina up but was unable to. Quickly she looked around before she nearly jumped out of her skin as the older 'pervert' stood on the other side of Kushina.

"You hit her pretty hard...BUT I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT HER FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE BEEN DIMINISHED!" Shouted Gai with a smile on his face. It was long before that smile was replaced with a pained expression as he was hit in the head by Tsunami's dropped frying pan by Tsunami before falling to the ground in an ungrateful slump.

"GAI-SENSEI ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Shouted Lee as he approached his down sensei only to join him a moment later as Tsunami struck him in the head with the same frying pan.

"Here let me help." Said Ten-ten as she grabbed Kushina and took her into the house while a distraught Tsunami followed after. When they got into the house Ten-ten immediately took Kushina up to the second guest bedroom for the girls and shortly after rejoined the group.

"Uh...Ten-ten aren't you going to grab your sensei and teammate?' Asked Hinata as she looked outside to see that they were still knocked unconscious.

"Why bother they both survived a half of their day unconscious after we finished defeating a missing nin. I think that they could survive a night out without any clothing." Said Ten-ten as he left eye began to twitch in annoyance as she along with everyone else began to hear Gai mutter about youthfulness.

'Even in his sleep he talks about youth.' Thought both Neji and Ten-ten at the same time.

"I think I will retire for the night." Said Neji as he stood up and walked upstairs.

"I'm with Neji it has been a long day and I still have yet to polish my weapons." Said Ten-ten as she also stood up and walked upstairs.

"Natsuki do you think Naruto will be alright?" Asked Hinata while Inari just scoffed and went upstairs.

"I honestly don't know only time will tell but for now it's bed time. After all you all still have your training that you need to complete tomorrow." Said Natsuki as both Hinata and Sasuke seemed to wince slightly but still went to bed.

(Somewhere in the forest)

"That ungrateful brat. He has no idea what true suffering is. If anything he has only began to scratch the surface of suffering. He has no idea how close I was to showing him my life and forcing him to live every single day." Said Naruto as he punched trees knocking them over and gouged out large gashes in the sides of the trees.

"Then again it's not his fault. He has no idea what exactly my life has been and I have no idea what his has been. Then there is the fact that if our positions were switched I would have said the same exact thing to a stranger who I assumed lived a good life. Man why does everything have to become so Kami be dammed troublesome." Growled out Naruto as he walked thru the forest with the moon completely absent. Releasing a sigh he gently sat down against a tree and looked towards the stars.

"Tou-san, Mutsumi, What would you do?" Asked Naruto as he continued to stare into the night sky. Even as he sat there he couldn't help but feel that both Mutsumi and his Tou-san where there with him. He was suddenly brought out of his reverence as a he heard a twig crack before he threw a kunai in the direction of the twig cracking. He was shortly rewarded with a successful crunch of the kunai burying itself into something.

"You know...you should be more careful about where you throw those things Naruto-Kun." Said a voice that resonated thru the forest bouncing off of trees and rocks. Even with his advanced hearing he couldn't pin point where the voice came from and quickly reverted to his small kit form. Slowly he began to sniff the ground occasionally pawing it before he would turn this way and that. In the end he released a huff before he took off into the forest never noticing two people watching him from high in the tree tops. Both looking at him with pride along with one of them looking at him with some badly hidden lust.

Silently Naruto walked thru the forest listening to it come alive and relishing the freedom he had. It only took him a while before he was standing at the forest edge in clear view of Tazuna's house. Slowly he took a few sniffs of the air before he started walking towards the house. Every now and then he would slow himself so he would stand still and look around like a normal fox. He was lucky enough to catch sight of a nearby bush rustle with a small amount of movement.

Naruto of course ignored it in favor of a relatively peaceful sleep before he took off running the last few feet to Tazuna's house. When he got there he jumped his way up to the second floor and walked over to the male guest bedroom. When he got to the window he was able to see Kakashi still fast asleep while Gai was bound and gagged in a corner of the room along with Lee.

Snickering at the supposed 'Green Beasts of Konoha' predicament Naruto gently used a small amount of demonic chakra to cut a perfect hole in the glass. Silently the glass popped out and landed on the floor with a dull thud. Slowly he squeezed his way thru the window. It didn't take him long before he was standing in the room. Acting quickly Naruto reverted to his human form and gently set the piece of glass back into the window. Slowly he turned in until he couldn't see any sign of his somewhat forced entry. Nodding at his work Naruto then quickly climbed into his futon and closed his eyes.

(The Next Day)

Groaning in disappointment Naruto slowly opened his eyes before he suddenly shut them from the intense light. Attempting to ignore the sunlight Naruto turned into his pillow. Slowly he rubbed his face into the pillow before he heard something or someone giggling. Once more groaning in disappointment Naruto opened his eyes to see Kakashi lying nearby sound asleep while Gai and Lee were bound, gagged, stuffed into a nearby corner, and had a blanket over them.

Slowly Naruto got up and stretched his body. He was soon rewarded with the sound of his bones popping into position. While he did that he allowed for his eyes to scan over the room once more. The first thing that he noticed was the fact that the room was roughly the size of his old apartment room if not slightly larger. There were very few things spread out in the room. At best there were three futon beds and three blankets.

Looking at this room momentarily made Naruto remember the first apartment that he had.

(Small Flashback)

Screaming and yelling a small boy jumped around with joy as an elderly man just watched with a smile on his face.

The boy looked no older than seven years old, stood around 3' 6", had blond hair that spiked out everywhere, deep cerulean blue eyes that shone with happiness, and three whisker marks three on each cheek. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red Konoha symbol on the front, dark blue shorts, and blue ninja sandals.

The older man on the other hand looked to be in his early forties, stood 6' 1", had white hair that wrapped around the side of his head leaving the top bald, and a pair of light brown eyes. He was wearing a white rob with a red line going down the center. He was also smoking a pipe while he smiled at the young boy.

"Come along Naruto we need to get going." Said the old man as Naruto looked at him.

"You're taking me to my apartment right jiji?" Asked Naruto as he walked up to the old man. When he got there he slightly tilted his head to the side causing the old man to chuckle.

"Yes I am Naruto." Said the old man as he picked Naruto up before they had disappeared in a swirl of leaves. When the leaves died down they were standing outside a small apartment complex that was in relatively good leaving standards. Grabbing Naruto by his shoulder the older man lead Naruto up to the top floor before he opened the door showing a small apartment room.

The room was a combination of a kitchen and bedroom. Off to the side was a small closet and a hallway which lead to the bathroom. The room was pretty much clean except for some of the dust that was settling. There was very little furniture in the room as well.

"Now Naruto I know that this isn't one of the best apartments..." Started the old man as he looked Naruto in the eyes before he was halted by Naruto hugging him.

"Are you kidding old man this is far better than the other places that I've stayed. Thank you." Said Naruto as he hugged the old man with everything that he could while the old man smiled sadly and hugged him back. After a short while the older man released Naruto and held him out arms length away from him and smiled.

'He looks so much like his father but holds personality traits of his mother. He is going to be a legend some day.' Thought the old man as he released Naruto.

(End Flashback)

"While the apartment sucked, it did its job and gave me a place of shelter." Whispered Naruto as he looked back at where he slept to see Natsuki sleeping there naked.

'Why doesn't that surprise me.' Thought Naruto as his eyebrow twitched as did his left ear. Muttering curses under his breath Naruto quickly threw a spare blanket over her form before he left but not before grabbing Kakashi and dragging him down the stairs to the first floor. When he got there he quickly looked around. Nodding his head in satisfaction at not seeing anyone he quickly went into the living room and sat Kakashi on the couch while he took the seat directly across from him.

"Get up you damn scarecrow I know that you are awake." Said Naruto as he sat there looking at Kakashi. Not a moment later Kakashi sighed in defeat and opened his single eye.

"What do you want Naruto?" Asked Kakashi as he looked at Naruto.

"I wanted to apologize for bringing up the fact that you couldn't help me those three years ago." Said Naruto as he looked at Kakashi with faint traces of sorrow in his eyes.

"No Naruto. You don't need to apologize. You were right I did nearly let you die that night. If...I had only done my job...you would be..." Said Kakashi as he struggled with the word.

"Human. Kakashi I will not lie, while it's true you could've prevented what I became I'm glad you didn't. If I would have remained my former self a naive fool who would have royally screwed up and possibly have died by this point in my life. Besides its not all your fault. I was the idiot who had both Mutsume and myself out way past our curfew. If only I had listened to the old man more often when I was younger she would still be..." Said Naruto before he caught sight of a faint trail of black hair from the window edge. With his eyes widening in shock he quickly stood up and ran towards the window. When he got there he quickly looked around the surrounding area not seeing anything.

"Naruto are you alright?" Asked Kakashi as he carefully looked over the couch's edge at Naruto.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Said Naruto as he backed away from the window.

"Kakashi I'm going to go ahead and start making breakfast." Said Naruto as he walked out of the room leaving Kakashi sitting on the couch. Silently Kakashi sat there wondering what Naruto saw before he was stopped as he heard something fall to the ground. Narrowing his eye he calmly pulled out a kunai and looked around not seeing anything. Sighing in piece he placed the kunai away and closed his eyes.

"Hello Kakashi." Lightly whispered a voice against his ear causing his eye to open in shock. Quickly he turned his head towards the voice to see Rin looking at him from over the couch.

"Rin?" Said Kakashi in more fear then he wanted while Rin smirked.

"You know I completely forgot to finish the ritual with you that night." Said Rin as she walked around the couch until she stood in front of him. She then bent down so that she was crouching in front of Kakashi. Smiling with uncontainable joy she gently pulled down Kakashi's face mask and lightly kissed him. Out of shock Kakashi just laid there like a stone statue not doing anything until he finally relaxed a tad bit and kissed her back. After a short while she gently removed herself from the kiss and smiled down at Kakashi as she pulled out a kunai from Kami only knows where. She then held it to her wrist and created a quick cut along her wrist. After a significant amount of blood had flowed out of the wound she held her wrist to Kakashi pretty much telling him to drink.

Kakashi knowing that Rin had a rather dangerous temper as a human knew that her temper would be far worse now that she was a demon and did as he being told. Cautiously he licked her blood and found that he actually enjoyed the taste. It didn't take long before he was gently lapping up her blood causing her to smile before she gently pulled her wrist away.

Smiling lightly Rin then took the same kunai and cut a slit along Kakashi's left cheek. After she removed the kunai she gently lowered her face to the wound as the blood filtered out. Gently she licked his cheek indulging herself in the taste of his blood.

Kakashi on the other hand couldn't move as she gently ran her tongue over the cut. As she ran her tongue across his face he could feel his skin part from where she cut him. He found that the experience was both strange but at the same time pleasurable.

"Hey Kakashi what do you want for breakfast?" Asked Naruto as he walked into the living room.

"Huh?" Was Kakashi's intelligent response as he turned to Naruto who had one of his eyebrows raised. He then looked around but didn't see Rin anywhere in the room but he could clearly feel her somewhere, he just didn't know where she was.

(With Rin)

"God Fucking Damnit I was so Fucking close. Damn you sensei and your son for both having a horrible sense of time!" Shouted Rin as she slammed her hands against a rock turning it into rubble.

(Back With Kakashi and Naruto)

"Uh...I'll just have whatever you're having." Replied Kakashi as he began to ponder what Rin was up to while Naruto just rolled his eyes and left the room muttering under his breath.

As Naruto reentered the kitchen he took notice of the fact that his mother was up and looking outside.

"You know I heard what you and Kakashi were talking about." Said Kushina as she continued to look out the window.

"Then you also know that it wasn't all Kakashi's fault." Said Naruto as he stayed back from his mother not knowing what she would do.

"I...know. It wasn't your fault nor was it Kakashi's...it was the villagers. My husband your father trusted them and this...this is how they repay his loyalty along with his long years of service to the village. By treating his only son and anyone affiliated with him like...monsters that don't deserve to live." Said Kushina in anger as her chakra flared to life.

"When we get back to that village there will be blood raining from the heavens." Said Kushina as she slightly turned showing that her violet eyes were slit down the center and shone with the lust for blood.

"No you won't. The villagers have already learned their lesson to not mess with me. If anything it's the council that will need to be dealt with. No it wasn't even the whole council it was only the civilian portion. They were the major source of my problems." Said Naruto as he walked up to his mother and gently set his hand on her shoulder calming her a bit.

"They will pay though." Said Kushina as her eyes still glowed with the urge to destroy something.

"I know but for now just remained focused I just got you back into my life I don't need to lose you because either you, my teammates, or myself made a mistake." Gently said Naruto as he temporarily allowed for his mask to drop before he quickly replaced it.

"You're right. Now I believe that you said that you would make breakfast." Said Kushina while Naruto just lightly chuckled before walking off to the kitchen. After he entered the kitchen all the girls came down from the staircase and looked at Kushina.

"Don't worry I'm okay, but I'm worried. Something in my gut is telling me that something really bad is going to happen or it's going to be very good." Said Kushina as she sat down at the table while the other girls joined her.

"What do you mean Kushina?" Asked Sasuke as she looked at her in mild confusion.

"It's a unique hereditary trait that all Uzumaki have. Besides our unpredictability in battle we also have a natural gut instinct from the time that we are born that warns us of danger or something else. It is one of the major reasons why Uzumaki's were feared. Because of this hereditary trait we were able to live longer then most ninja could ever dream. The results of that longer life span were usually highly ranked seal masters, kenjutsu masters, or whatever else an Uzumaki chose to spend their time learning." Said Natsuki as Kushina nodded her head showing that everything that Natsuki said was true.

"Wow. So were there any other Uzumaki survivors from whirlpool?" Asked Hinata as the air filled with the scent of cooking food.

"I honestly don't know. For the past several years I've been more worried about my son but I did here a rumor that my grandfather may have survived. I'm not getting my hopes up though." Said Kushina as Naruto walked into the room expertly carrying several plates along his arms.

Acting quickly he lightly set them down in front of each member that was currently sitting at the table leaving him with two bowls. He then left the room carrying the two bowls leaving the others to continue their topics of discussion. As Naruto entered the living room he took notice of Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari standing on the staircase attempting to remain hidden behind the wall.

"There is plenty for everyone. The rest is sitting in the kitchen if you want it." Said Naruto as he walked by with a small smirk when he heard them run by and into the kitchen. Chuckling under his breath Naruto walked into the living room and approached the couch where Kakashi lay before setting down the bowl on the coffee table. He then went over to the other side of the coffee table and sat down before he took out two pairs of chop sticks from nowhere. Gently he tossed the second pair of chopsticks to Kakashi who gratefully caught them.

Silently Kakashi sat up on the couch before he grabbed his bowl and just stared at it.

"Oh uh...um Naruto can I ask you a favor?" Asked Kakashi while Naruto shoveled the whole bowl's contents into his mouth before looking at Kakashi with some noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"Fure." Said Naruto as he quickly swallowed his mouth full and released a sigh of contentment.

"Would you please go up to our room and retrieve my training scroll that I had created for you and your team. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to make some...adjustments to it." Said Kakashi as he smiled under his mask while Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and left. The second he left the room Kakashi quickly pulled down his mask, stuffed all the food into his mouth, and placed the mask back into place in a matter of ten seconds.

After a short while Naruto returned with the scroll and took notice of Kakashi sitting on the couch with his food bowl empty. Calmly Naruto looked at Kakashi and tossed the scroll at him. Kakashi not knowing that he threw the scroll got hit square in the face.

"You're a real bastard you do realize that right Kakashi." Said Naruto as he walked out of the room noticing Kakashi just sitting there smiling underneath his mask.

"Hey mom Kakashi-sensei is wanting you in the living room to discuss our training." Said Naruto as Kushina nodded her head and left the group. Naruto taking a deep breath calmly sat down and laid his head against the cool wooden table.

"Naruto are you okay?" Asked Natsuki as she walked behind him and gently rubbed his shoulders trying to alleviate some of his tension. She was soon rewarded with him sighing while he began to lightly pure before she stopped.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Asked Natsuki once more while Naruto mumbled a response into the table.

"What was that Naruto I couldn't hear you." Said Natsuki while Naruto sighed before he raised his head.

"I said, I thought that I saw Mutsume earlier when I was talking to Kakashi." Said Naruto as everyone that was currently in the room looked somewhat shocked.

"Are you certain?" Asked Natsuki with wide eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure. I only caught a very brief glimpse of her and may have mistaken it to be her." Said Naruto as he cracked his neck before he released a yawn.

"Anyway I'm going out for a morning run want to join?" Asked Naruto while all the girls nodded before they exited the house. They then walked towards into the clearing before they began to stretch. After stretching Naruto changed into his fox form as did Natsuki while Hinata and Sasuke were confused.

Naruto in his fox form, not chibi fox form, stood when sitting 3' 5", still retained his bright blue eyes, had golden yellow fur, a mouth full of sharp teeth while two poked past his lips, and some ivory claws.

Natsuki wasn't all that different than Naruto the only major difference was the color of her eyes and fur.

"Um...Naruto how do we change?" Asked Hinata while Naruto jumped up to her shoulder.

"It's rather easy all you need to do is flood your chakra network with your demonic yokai along with picturing yourself as a fox." Said Naruto scaring the life out of Tsunami who just came outside.

"Did that fox just speak?" Asked Tsunami as she pointed to Naruto.

"Um...maybe." Answered Hinata and Sasuke at the same time while Tsunami looked slightly closer at the foxes. As Tsunami continued to stare at the foxes she began to realize who they were.

"Naruto, Natsuki is that you?" Asked Tsunami as her eyes gained a certain light about them.

"Unfortunately yes." Replied Natsuki as she sighed out her answer. Then without warning both Naruto and Natsuki were pulled into a hug.

"Oh...by Kami's sweet name you are so cute." Squealed Tsunami as she hugged them as she rubbed her chin against their forehead.

Both Hinata and Sasuke shared a quick laugh at their expense. After a short while Tsunami released both Natsuki and Naruto, who began to take in some large breaths. After regaining their breaths they both turned towards Hinata and Sasuke concentrating before a thin layer of yokai covered them. After a short while Hinata and Sasuke began to shrink until they were just slightly shorter than Naruto. Then without warning their yokai surged.

"Oh...shit." Stated Naruto as he was lightly pushed back as Hinata and Sasuke's yokai surged once more.

"You can say that again." Said Natsuki as she and Naruto dug their claws into the soil as a third yokai surge was released causing them to skid back a few more inches.

"Oh...shit." Said Naruto once more as everyone in the house came out to see what the problem was.

"Naruto!" Shouted Natsuki as she glared at him to the best of her ability.

"What, you said that I could say that again." Replied Naruto as he started to slide back slightly.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Shouted Natsuki before Hinata's and Sasuke's chakra doubled back into itself.

"Royal fucking shit." Muttered Naruto as both girls chakra exploded outward. Only this time instead of traveling out as a dome shape it exploded into three separate tendrils' of chakra that flew into the sky. They then crashed into one another releasing a chakra pulse before they shot back down onto the girls. Right when the chakra struck the girls it had a similar effect of lightning striking a metal pole dispersing into both their bodies and the ground.

Silently everyone held their breath as the chakra lightning coursed across the bodies of Hinata and Sasuke before it was absorbed into their bodies. Even after the chakra dissipated from them no one moved towards them before they suddenly began to grow once more. The young Kunoichi's chakra finally dispersed from them. Standing before the group were two full demons.

Hinata in her demon form stood roughly around the height of a two story house if not three story, her fur was a midnight black color with a few streaks of a very light violet that was bordering on white, her teeth were at best the size of a human child, her eyes were the same color as her human ones only with a slit pupil, and she had a rather nice collection of extremely sharp claws that were digging into the ground. Gently waving behind her were two tails that were the same color as her fur all except for the white tips.

Sasuke in her demon form stood roughly around the height of a two story house if not three story, her fur was a black color with faint traces of light blue along the edges, her teeth were at best the size of a human child, her eyes were the same color as her human ones only with a slit pupil, and she had a rather nice collection of extremely sharp claws that were digging into the ground. Gently waving behind her were two tails that were the same color as her fur all except for the crimson red tips.

"Um...Natsuki what the hell just happened?" Asked Naruto as he reverted to his human form while Hinata and Sasuke attempted to gently lay on the ground and utterly failed and caused a small tremor instead.

"I'm going to go out on a random a limb here and say that because this is the first time they ever went into simple kitsune form their chakra exploded because they were condensing it too much. The resulting condensing caused the chakra to be placed under extreme pressure. When they couldn't contain the chakra any longer it just burst free and changed them into their demon forms." Said Natsuki as she to reverted to her human form. Silently she took notice of all the ninja nodding their heads in understanding while Tazuna and his family seemed rather confused.

"Okay let me put it this way. What happens when you fill a glass jar with water, screw on the cap really tight, and place it into a freezer?" Asked Natsuki as she sighed.

"It explodes..." Said Tsunami as she and her father realized what happened while Inari still seemed slightly confused.

"Exactly. Although my question is for how long they will remain like this?" Asked Kushina as she looked at Natsuki for an answer.

"My best bet is that they will remain like this for the rest of the day." Said Natsuki as she gently rubbed her forehead.

"Couldn't we also use the demonic suppression seal?" Asked Naruto as Natsuki just slapped herself on the head while muttering idiot under her breath.

"Demonic Art: Demonic Suppression." Muttered Natsuki as she quickly performed several hand signs that the others couldn't keep track of. When she finished her fingertips were glowing a deep crimson hue and had five separately unique kanji on each finger. Moving quickly she slammed her hands into both Hinata and Sasuke's head before she was blown back by a sudden chakra burst.

When the chakra burst receded both Hinata and Sasuke were back in their human forms and their chakra at their normal levels.

"Hinata, Sasuke how are you feeling?" Asked Naruto knowing that going into one's demonic form usually caused a few problems.

"A little dizzy but otherwise we feel fin..." Started Hinata as she looked at Naruto.

'Uh-oh I know that look.' Thought Naruto as he watched both Hinata and Sasuke's eyes coat over with lust. Shortly after the pheromones hit him causing him to freeze.

'Shit.' Thought Natsuki as she quickly wrapped her tails around Hinata and Sasuke's waists. She then quickly performed a few quick demon hand signs before they disappeared in a flaming vortex.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked nearly everyone as they looked at Naruto and Kushina for answers.

"First heat?" Asked Kushina as she looked at Naruto for confirmation.

"Yep." Replied Naruto while everyone still looked confused.

"Heat is a demon term for when a female comes into the age for birthing children." Stated Naruto while everyone just nodded their head while Inari still seemed so confused.

"Mother I thought you told me that the stork brings young children to their family." Said Inari as he looked at his mother for clarification.

"Um...well...uh...You're too young to understand Inari now...um... why don't we go hang the wet clothing." Said Tsunami as she pulled Inari towards the other side of the house. Once they were out of the sight of the adults everyone sighed in relief.

"Mom how about you let me sign the contract for the tigers so that way you can help Natsuki with Hinata and Sasuke. You could possibly get them to use the sexual frustration to make them train harder." Suggested Naruto as Kushina nodded in agreement.

**"Summoning Jutsu!" **Exclaimed Kushina in enthusiasm as she slammed her hand on the ground. Shortly after a small poof of smoke appeared before it was blown away by a small breeze.

When the smoke was cleared a small tiger could be seen. The tiger was only stood on all four feet half way up Kushina's calf and when sitting up to Kushina's knees, it was a light orange color with white and black stripes, black talon like claws, a full mouth of ivory white teeth with two poking out of its mouth , and a pair of bright orange eyes. It was wearing perfectly shinned gold armor on its shoulders with the kanji for guardian on it while a scroll was securely fastened to the tiger's back.

"Kushina-sama why have you summoned me?" Asked the tiger as it looked at Kushina in mild curiosity.

"Kiyo-chan it's good to see you as well. Besides I've found a new summoner." Responded Kushina as she struggled with her wording while Kiyo looked over at Tazuna.

"Seriously Kushina you're allowing for a drunk to sign our contract. You know very well that mother doesn't tolerate such people unless they have something to contribute to the clan." Responded Kiyo while Tazuna and Kushina were both pissed although Kushina was able to hide it.

"Actually Kiyo-chan my son wants to sign the contract." Said Kushina as she motioned to her son who was glareing heavily at Kiyo.

"Mom if its alright with you I think I'll stick with the Kitsune summons." Said Naruto as he walked off.

"Hold up…Uzumaki-kun." Said Kiyo as she approached him. Once she was near him she slowly started to circle him before she sat in front of him. Silently she looked him in the eyes before hers turned the same shade as Naruto's. After a few minutes she looked away and released the scroll on her back.

"You have the right to sign the scroll Uzumaki-kun. When you finish perform the summoning jutsu like you normally would only specify that you want the tiger clan by saying Summoning Jutsu Tiger. Good bye Uzumaki-kun." Said Kiyo before she vanished in a light puff of smoke.

Raising one of his eyebrows in confusion Naruto picked up the scroll and unrolled it. When he unrolled it he saw names of his family that ranged from the time shortly after the Six Path Sage all the way up until the last major ninja war. Sighing in sadness knowing that he would never get to meet most of these people he quickly bit his thumb and signed his name in the scroll. Taking the remains of his blood on his finger he tapped each finger against it before he slammed his fingers into the scroll.

"Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram. **Summoning Jutsu: Tiger**!" Shouted Naruto as a large plume of smoke covered the area. When the smoke finally cleared Naruto was standing before what he assumed to be the boss of the tiger summonings.

The tiger stood on all four legs roughly around 4' 6" but when it sat it stood 4' 7", was a deep orange color with stripes of gold and a firey orange all over its body, and a pair of golden yellow eyes with a black slit running through the center. Every now and then the black slits would widen thin shrink with the light. On the left shoulder was a dulled gold shoulder pad with the kanji for leader inscribed into the metal with the same fiery orange in the tigers fur.

"Why have you summoned me, boy?" Asked the tiger as it opened its mouth showing a full mouth of sharp and deadly teeth.

"I've summoned you here so that I could gain permission to summon you whenever I will need assistance and to see if you would also consider allowing for me to remain of the foxes summoning contract." Said Naruto as he bowed before the summon.

Silently they sat there with the tiger looking directly at Naruto neither moving until, "Your definitely Kushina's son. Only she would have the gall to ask such a thing. I will allow it on one condition, You summon the Kitsune boss right now."

"Of course…" Started Naruto before he was interrupted by the tiger.

"My name is Kaze." Said the tiger as Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Of course Kaze-dono." Said Naruto as he quickly bowed to Kaze.

"**Summoning Jutsu: Fox!" **Shouted Naruto as he once more slammed his hand against the ground dispersing another plume of smoke. Shortly after the plume of smoke dispersed showing a fox standing there looking around.

The fox stood somewhere around 4' 5" to 4' 6" when standing on all four legs and 4' 6" when sitting, its fur was a brilliant white that shone like silver, had a pair of light pink eyes with a black slit running through the center, and eight tails. Wrapped around the foxes neck was a necklace with a large white pendant in the center with the kanji for leader.

"Um…who are you?" Asked the fox in mild fear.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze summoner for both the fox and tiger clans if you'll allow it." Said Naruto as he bent down and lightly scratched behind the foxes ears.

"Oh well then I'm Kazuki second heiress for the Kitsune Kingdom." Replied Kazuki in a slight daze.

"Then it is an honor. Now then I would like for your permission to be allowed to summon the fox clan along with the tiger clan." Said Naruto as he remained as nice as possible.

"Very well but first of all I need to be certain that you are worth our time." Said Kazuki as she quickly climbed up to Naruto's shoulder. Kazuki then gently wrapped her tails around Naruto's skull. After a short while she jumped down and stared directly at Naruto with hatred.

"Naruto I give you permission to summon me and my people along with the tiger clan but only under one condition. You will not allow any harm to befall my sister or else you will die Uzumaki." Said Kazuki before she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Silently Naruto just looked at Kaze for an answer but all Kaze did was shrug her shoulders before Kaze also disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Well maybe now I can get some more training done." Muttered Naruto as he walked away from Tazuna's house and into the surrounding forest. As he walked further into the forest he took notice of how the light was refracted by the tree cover until he came to a clearing. Looking around he nodded in satisfaction as the clearing was large enough and had a small river running through it.

"**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu."** Whispered Naruto as one thousand copies of himself came into being.

"Alright here's the drill. You two-hundred and fifty work on the tree climbing exercise while you attempt to turn a shuriken in each your palms one clockwise and the other counter clockwise. You two-hundred and fifty will work on water walking while also attempting to turn a shuriken in each of your palms with one going clockwise and the other counter clockwise. You two hundred and fifty will be reading sealing arts for dummies. You fifty will be working on out tai-jutsu try to incorporate our claws into the jutsu as well. The final two hundred will be working on performing the jutsu that we already know until you can perform them without handsigns. Now that all of you have your orders get to work." Said Naruto as all his copies nodded and went to do what was asked. As for the original Naruto he started to work on his physical strength. After about an hour the first group of Naruto clones dispersed giving Naruto the experience as he continued working hard. By the time of four hours Naruto had finished with his daily workout from Kakashi as the remnants of his clones finished just as he turned into his small kit form. The second that they dispelled he immediately fell into a deep sleep.

(The Next Day)

Lightly the sun filtered through the tree tops creating rays of light that gave the forest a mystic quality. Silently a person made their way through the forest humming a tune lightly underneath their breath.

The person in question stood 4' 3", had black hair that hung down to her upper back while two bangs gently framed the person's face, and a pair of light brown eyes. The person was wearing a light pink kimono with a black swirl pattern on it, a black chocker, and wooden sandals. In her hands was a small wicker basket that was half full of herbs.

Smiling in delight the person walked through the forest. As the person walked along a small bird landed on the person's shoulder which the person smiled at before it flew off. Smiling she followed the bird with her eyes before she caught sight of something glinting in the forest.

"Huh?" Questioned the person as the person lightly tilted their head in confusion. Getting up the person walked over to the glinting object which were shuriken. the person's eyes widen in fear as the person franticly looked around before the person took notice of something else shinning. Breathing lightly the person walked over to this object to see a small golden fox.

Silently the person sat there watching as the fox slept without a care. As the fox slept the person looked around and took notice of all the shuriken laying in the ground, imbedded in trees, rocks, and the ground. Slightly the person gasped in horror as the thoughts of those thugs slaughtering defenseless animals.

Growling in anger the person gently bent down and lightly ran one of the person's hands through the foxes fur.

"Don't worry little one I won't let anyone harm you so long as I breath." Said the person as the person picked up the fox. Quickly looking around the person quickly performed a few handsigns before an ice mirror appeared behind the person. Smiling gently at the fox the person walked into the ice mirror before it completely shattered.

(?)

Slowly fragments of ice built up until a full body mirror was created and the person stepped out still holding the fox.

"Haku...is that you?" Asked a gruff voice which woke the fox up.

"Yes it is Zabuza-sama." Replied Haku as Haku opened a nearby door and responded before Haku turned back to the room that was being supplied for them. The room was large and only had a single bed that could fit two and a small animal cage with a rabbit in it.

"Hello Mr. Whiskers." Said Haku as he lightly patted the rabbits head. The fox on the other hand approached the cage and looked at the rabbit who backed up as far as it could against the cage.

"Oh you're awake." Said Haku as he saw the fox (Naruto) growling lowly to the rabbit.

"Of course I am Haku." Replied Zabuza with a low growl.

"Oh sorry Zabuza-sama I was actually talking to this little one." Said Haku as he picked the fox up and showed it to Zabuza with a large smile.

"That's great and all but did you remember the herbs." Said Zubuza with a sweat drop while Haku's smile dropped into a look of fear.

"That's what I thought. You had better march your ass back to where you left that herb basket and retrieve it...or else your new friend there will become a rather nice hat for me." Said Zabuza with a smirk as Haku ran towards the ice mirror that he had created.

"Oh and Haku one last thing. That basket had better be full." Said Zabuza with a intense glare.

"Yes Zabuza-sama." Said Haku as he bowed before he disappeared into the ice mirror. Once the ice mirror shattered Zabuza released a sigh.

"What am I gonna do with you Haku?" Asked Zabuza as he looked at the ceiling as it if had the answers while the fox stared at him with confusion before it snorted and walked off towards the rabbit.

(With Naruto)

Grumbling underneath his breath Naruto approached the cage and looked at the rabbit before he walked on and out a nearby door.

"Great I've been captured by the enemy even though they have no idea who the hell I am." Grumbled Naruto as he walked down a staircase and walked into a rather lavish office. The office was obviously larger than Zabuza's and Haku's room. The room was filled with very little all their was one black chair that faced a desk while two light brown leather chairs faced the black chair.

Silently he scanned the room with his eyes and nodded when he didn't see anyone or feel anyone else's chakra signature. After checking and double checking Naruto jumped onto the black chair and then onto the desk where several documents were scattered. Most of what Naruto found were shipping logs which he quickly scanned.

Shipping Log #65987-HS56

Containing: 56 people mixed from children to adults to age 20

Sent to Orochimaru along with contents of shipping log #65986-HS55

Shipping Log #65986-HS55

Contains: Experimental Chakra, strength, and stamina enhancement pills from Danzo along with several different bloodline genetics acquired from living Hyuga, the deceased Uchiha, and the past four Hokage's, if they had a bloodline.

Naruto immediately stopped reading after seeing Danzo's name and quickly returned to his human form and grabbed as many shipping logs as he could and sealed them away into a scroll fully intending to give them to Sarutobi. As he did this he took notice of a small little black book and against better judgment picked it up. Lightly he opened it up to a random page and started to read.

March 5, ****

Soon that pesky bridge builder will be out of the way. I had decided to hire Zabuza but so far his 'work ethic' hasn't been quite what he promised so I have decided to hire someone more...promissing and the best thing is that he is working for only half of what Zabuza is asking. Hell he offered to Kill Zabuza for FREE! So I gladly hired him although the oddest thing is that he never told me his name all he said to ball him was Black Mist but, what do I care for I'm only having to pay half of what I owe Zabuza and the even better thing is that Haku kid is actually a girl and Black Mist said that he would give her to me...

Naruto immediately stopped reading after that as he dug his claws straight through the books pages and stuck it in one of his pockets along with the scroll filled with shipping logs. After he placed everything into his pockets he heard someone approaching the room and acting quickly returned to his fox form while casting a kitsune illusion over the desk so it looked like nothing was missing. Naruto didn't have the time to check to see if his work was close to what the desk was like when he came in since he was scooped up into a pair of arms.

"There you are Zabuza-sama had said that you left the room and I was worried." Said Haku as Naruto looked into her light brown eyes.

Naruto decided that it would be better to act like an animal rather than causing a form of suspicion that he was really a demon. So he just lightly rubbed himself into Haku's arms and faked falling asleep all the while thinking about how his kunoichi-himes were doing.

(With the Kunoichi-himes)

"Kami-sama help me. YOU two need to focus!" Shouted Natsuki as she slapped both Hinata and Sasuke across the face.

"Owwww." Moaned out Hinata and Sasuke in pain as they gently rubbed their faces attempting to alleviate some of the pain.

"What the hell was that for!" Shouted Sasuke as she growled at Natsuki he held her glare.

"That was for not paying attention to the lesson. Now then I want both of you to try again and this time with falling victim to your lust." Stated Natsuki as she cast another gen-jutsu over the two kunoichi. Silently she stood there and watched them she could clearly tell that both girls were having difficulties at keeping their lust at bay put they were learning. If Natsuki had a guess she would say that both girls were learning at the same rate. Natsuki was so caught up in her thoughts that she never noticed that the gen-jutsu placed over Hinata had finally broken and no traces of the lust that once controlled her were gone from her eyes.

Silently Hinata looked around and noticed Kushina off to the side watching with mild amusement and walked towards her.

"Um...Kushina-san what's going on?" Asked Hinata as she watched Sasuke lunge at Natsuki. Just as Sasuke was going to reach Natsuki she was slammed into the ground as Natsuki lightly raised an eyebrow and sighed. Almost directly after Sasuke's eyes widen in shock as she looked around in shock.

"Huh...where's Naruto-kun?" Asked Sasuke as she continued to look around.

"You still aren't focusing." Growled out Natsuki as she released Sasuke before she smacked Sasuke over the head.

"Well it would be rather easy if you wouldn't keep putting the gen-jutsu of Naruto standing ass naked in front of me." Retorted Sasuke as she gently rubbed her head.

"So I put the same exact gen-jutsu on Hinata and she already broke it under ten minutes and it only took Naruto fifteen minutes to ignore his lust." Stated Natsuki as Sasuke gained a certain glint in her eyes.

"Hinata while I'm working with Sasuke go ahead and train with Kushina for a while." Said Natsuki as she got Sasuke back to her feet before she casted the gen-jutsu once more.

(Back With Naruto)

Silently Naruto glared at the wall across from him as he dug his claws into the floor as Haku gently ran a comb through his fur.

"There you go." Said Haku after a while as she set Naruto down. Naruto now had several colorful bows carefully wrapped in his fur which was brushed carefully so it was smooth. Naruto silently thanked the gods that no one else could see him like this.

"Now you stay here and keep Zabuza-sama company while I go ahead and relax in the hot springs." Said Haku with a small smile as she left the room while Zabuza muttered that he didn't need a baby sitter even if it was an animal that was being asked to keep him safe.

Huffing in annoyance Naruto shook himself until all the bows fell off of him and his fur was once more wild and untamed. He then lightly walked off and curled up into a corner and just closed his eyes.

"So...um...how long are you going to hide?" Asked Zabuza as Naruto's eyes opened in shock but quickly calmed himself and waited to see if anyone would come out of the floor, walls, or ceiling. But as luck would have it nothing did.

* * *

Okay I'm calling it quits here now onto reviews:

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Okay I'm lying enjoy the rest of chapter 4.

* * *

"Yeah I'm talking to you rabbit now get out from underneath my bed." Said Zabuza once more as Haku's snow hair came out from underneath Zabuza's sick bed while Naruto just laid there mouth wide open in shock before he released a small sigh.

'I had better get out of her.' Thought Naruto as he jumped up to the ledge of a nearby window. Just as he was about to jump out he was stopped by a kunai sticking into the window. Standing stock still Naruto didn't move as he heard Zabuza move himself more comfortably. Gulping slightly Naruto turned around and stared at Zabuza who was smirking sadistically.

"I sure hope that you aren't planning on running away because the last pet that Haku got that ran away terribly broke his heart." Said Zabuza while Naruto just sweat dropped.

'He's been raising Haku for possibly Kami knows how long and he doesn't have a single clue that Haku's a girl.' Thought Naruto before the door slammed open and Haku along with two other's walked in.

The two people that came in with Haku looked to be in their twenties, had messy brown hair that reached to their shoulders, and small beady black eyes. They were both wearing towels that were securely wrapped around their bodies showing off their c-cup bust.

'Wait a minute. That's the demon brothers and they're both GIRLS!' Mentally shouted Naruto as he pressed himself against the glass window.

"Oh Mr. Fluffy." Stated Haku in happiness as she ran towards him and pulled him into a hug.

'Mr. Fluffy?' Mentally asked Naruto as he began to cry in shame.

"This is the little one that I found out in the forest earlier today." Said Haku as she proudly held Naruto out arms length away.

"We don't like it." Replied both the Demon Sister's at the same time.

"It reminds me of that bastardized younger version of the Fourth Fire Shadow who dislocated my spine preventing me from fighting..." Started one of the twins.

"And it also reminds me of that same kid who cut my bindings revealing that I'm a girl." Finished the other female.

"I'm with them Haku it reminds me to much of the damn brat who handed me my ass on a silver platter inlaid with a golden edge." Said Zabuza with a growl.

"Well that's not his fault Gozu. You made it seem as if you killed his girlfriend so it's only natural that he would react like that. As for you Mizu you should have known that Gozu would have been fine and besides the bindings was most definitely an accident. Zabuza the boy Naruto gave you an excellent resume that told you to run yet you didn't you were looking forward to fighting him and you still are so it's your own damn fault." Said Haku angrily while everyone looked at her in shock.

'Wow she/he does have a backbone.' Thought everyone other than Haku and the rabbit.

"Now then I'm going to go ahead and retire for the night." Said Haku as she opened the window with Mr. Fluffy still in her arms.

"What about this one?" Asked Zabuza as he pointed to Haku's rabbit.

"Oh I'm going to leave him here to guard you tonight. Trust me he's an excellent guard." Said Haku with a small smile before she jumped out the window. After a few seconds of free falling Haku created an ice mirror and fell straight threw.

"How the hell can a rabbit be considered a guard?" Asked Mizu as she looked to her sister.

"I don't know." Responded Gozu before they turned to Zabuza as he screamed in pain. Currently the little rabbit was biting his pointing finger as he waved his hand around to get the rabbit off.

"Ohh...that's what he meant." Said both Mizu and Gozu at the same time.

(?)

As Naruto and Haku passed through the mirror he couldn't help but shiver slightly as his fur was slightly covered with some frost. He then gently snuggled closer to Haku to reheat and looked around where they were.

Haku had apparently brought them to an underground cave that was rather large. The ceiling of cave was approximately ten feet in the air and held up by several pillars of rock and crystal. The floor of the room was a solid underground lake that was completely frozen over.

Hopping out of Haku's grasp Naruto approached the frozen lake and stepped on it and stopped a few feet away from the shore. Looking around Naruto approached one of the stone pillars and took notice that they had carvings placed into them and that because of the number of years of water sliding down the pillars and dropping off minerals had filled them in so that you could only see them when up close. Even with his enhanced vision he couldn't tell exactly what the carvings were.

Eventually Naruto got bored staring at the carvings and went back to Haku only to see her standing in the center of the frozen lake. If Naruto could he would have raised an eyebrow but since he couldn't he just walked towards her. Silently he sat by her as she continued to stare into the darkness before she lowered her eyesight to frozen lake. Naruto not understanding did the same but didn't notice anything odd.

"It's hard you know...lossing your entire family." Said Haku as she sat down onto the frozen lake.

"But it's even harder when the reason why you lost your entire family is because of a single member of your family. My mother was a wonderful person always encouraging me to do my best but she just like me held a dark secret. A bloodline. Several years before that the fourth Water Shadow ordered that all Bloodline users be purged from the society by death. My mother was able to hide and escape and met my father and never used her bloodline ever again. My father of course later found out that my mother, his wife and myself had the same bloodline and gathered a few of his buddies together and killed mom. He then attempted to kill be but he never had that chance. Out of fear I utilized my bloodline and killed him with ice spears." Said Haku as she let a few tears fall from her eyes.

Naruto not liking to see anyone cry despite his cold exterior lightly climbed into her lap and licked her tears off of her face. He continued to do this until she was lightly giggling and attempting to push him away. Only once he was certain that all the tears were gone did he stop and hop off of her lap.

"I guess its also hard on you as well. After all I found you in a clearing filled with kunai and shuriken. I can't imagine what exactly happened to your family." Said Haku as she lightly petted Naruto on the head.

For a while Naruto just sat there enjoying the feeling that Haku was giving him before his ears slightly perked up as he heard something. Looking at the direction he heard the sound he noticed a rock sitting on the lake and just returned to rubbing his head into Haku's hand.

(With the Kunoichi-hime's)

"Well you finally succeeded Sasuke if only after thirty minutes of continuously suffering underneath that gen-jutsu." Said Natsuki as she looked over to see Sasuke digging her claws into the earth before she pulled out a rather impressive boulder and threw it at Natsuki. Scoffing lighly Natsuki just flicked it turning the boulder into a dust cloud. Silently Natsuki waited in the smoke before she flipped backwards and successfully landed on top of Sasuke. When Natsuki looked into Sasuke's eyes she could clearly see nothing but the pure drive to become stronger.

"Well now we know that you have the drive to train let's get started." Said Natsuki with a sadistice grin on her face that would make Anko giddy with happiness. Natsuki then got off of Sasuke and tossed her five feet away and waited until Sasuke got back up and growled at Natsuki as some of her hair rose up into hackles.

Moving as fast as she could Sasuke ran towards Natsuki and let lose a forward punch aimed at Natsuki's head which she lightly turned to the side to dodge before she backhanded Sasuke to the ground.

"Kitsune don't attack their opponents head on. We attack them using deception fake punch's and kick's, illusions, even the very environment we utilize to our advantage." Lectured Natsuki as Sasuke rose back to her feet while growling lowly.

Turning around quickly Sasuke once more aimed a punch towards Natsuki's face while Natsuki just caught it. Smirking Sasuke then slammed her heel into Natsuki's stomach causing her to double over while letting go of Sasuke's hand. Moving quickly Sasuke slammed her elbow into Natsuki's neck knocking her out.

"You were so easy to decieve. Now to go find Naruto-kun." Said Sasuke with a smile as she licked her lips while walking away.

(With Hinata and Kushina)

"Hinata that's enough for today." Stated Kushina as she blocked a rather sloppy palm thrust as Hinata breathed heavily before collapsing onto her knees.

"No...it's not. I need to become stronger. I don't want to worry Naruto-kun with the fear of ever seeing me die ever again." Said Hinata as she shakily stood back up onto her feet.

"Then stop holding back. So me what you are truly capable of. Beside's I'm also a half-demon meaning it will take quite a bit just to kill me." Said Kushina as Hinata hardened her eyes and nodded.

"Understood Kushina-chan." Said Hinata as she closed her eyes before reopening them showing that her eyes were still a white color but had a light violet outline.

"Okay here I come." Said Hinata before she took off running towards Kushina. Right before she got close to Kushina she had to dodge to the left as Kushina brought her blade down acting quickly Hinata struck not only Kushina's chakra points but also her pressure points. Hinata then flipped over Kushina and struck her on the back of the neck knocking her out.

"Jonin ninja my ass. You were far weaker than an average chunin but you aren't my worry now. Now I want to do is find Naruto-kun." Said Hinata as she deactivated her bloodline and walked away.

* * *

Okay I'm calling it quits right here so that I can actually plan out how everything will work out from this point forward. Now onto reviews:

**notgonnasay09:** I would like to once again point out the sheer length of each chapter. I don't mean to be a nag about it; it just takes a very long time to actually sit down and read almost 20,000 words per chapter like this. I can see some people simply avoiding this piece simply due to the length of this.

That said, everything so far is flowing smoothly; there are no apparent awkward scene placements or sequences jumping ahead too soon. Everyone is interacting in a way that makes total sense, and you have hinted at things that I assume will be explained wonderfully later.

I appreciate your time in reading your reviews, as it makes you seem more accessable as an author.

**ITD:** Okay the reason why each chapter is so long is so that way I can cover as much as I need along with the doubled fact that I'm trying to show to future writers that they should aim to set their writing goals higher.

Also thanks for saying that everything is moving along smoothly along with your last comment. As for the reason why I read the reviews its so I can see how people are enjoying the story and what is wrong with it so I can better myself.

I would like to once again point out the sheer length of each chapter. I don't mean to be a nag about it; it just takes a very long time to actually sit down and read almost 20,000 words per chapter like this. I can see some people simply avoiding this piece simply due to the length of this.

That said, everything so far is flowing smoothly; there are no apparent awkward scene placements or sequences jumping ahead too soon. Everyone is interacting in a way that makes total sense, and you have hinted at things that I assume will be explained wonderfully later.

I appreciate your time in reading your reviews, as it makes you seem more accessable as an author.

**moose007:** Going between japanese and english for the jutsus is annoying me. Otherwise I'm enjoying it so far. Keep up the good work.

**ITD:** Okay yes I realize this now so for now on I'm going to use English jutsu not only because it's easier for people to fallow but also because a lot of future jutsu I won't be able to translate properly. I also glad that you are enjoying it.

**Bahumat Knight:** another great chapter man, gotta say though, kinda hoping the fourth person of the harem ends up being mutsume after she some how survived or was revived, think itd be interesting, not enough naruto/oc pairings, though would be awesome if femhaku was in it too, keep up the great work, plz update soon!

**ITD:** Okay I'm going to address this issue now This is a five person harem fic the pairings have already been decided and all I'm going to let loose only one piece of information the last two members of the harem will be released next chapter.

**Dragon Man 180:** I have to say, Tsunami washing Neji's mouth out with soap was hilarious! But how come Kushina wasn't ready to kill Kakashi after that comment that Kakashi left Naruto to die at one point? I mean, she'd be a way better sensei than Kakashi, so if she puts him in the hospital for life it isn't much of a loss.

**ITD:** Okay I will tell you that Neji's mouth getting washed out by soap is actually a rather personal experience that I had and I figured that a stuck up Hyuga needed it more than anyone else. As for why Kushina didn't kill Kakashi well it's because she had larger fish to fry mainly the Konoha council.

**GenoBeast:** Kind of hax but interesting...also kind of rushed with the moving or maybe not if the next chapter covers the reasoning. Kind of hard to follow sometimes during the fights...will admit I skipped some of it. The Tora things was funny at first but I felt like it was a distraction.

**ITD:** what in the world does hax mean. As for the rush well its becuase I didn't really care about the Mizuki treachery and quite honestly who wants' to read about three highly powerful demon's baby sitting, picking potatoes, or painting a fence. Well that might be why the fight is slightly hard to follow as for the Tora mission it was meant to be a distraction and funny.

**Badboyzkg: **awesome wait 4 the next

**ITD:** Okay the review is short, sweet, simple, and straight to the point...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! REVIEWS ARE MENT TO BE LONG AND EXPLAING WHAT YOU LIKED OR DIDN'T LIKE SO I CAN GET IT RIGHT!

**Pusdocode Samurai:** *sigh* you shame us mate ^_^ almost 20k words, nice ^_^

Thus far this is a thoroughly enjoyable fic, I must say, typically I don't like the demon Naruto stories to much as he seems to get that strength to fast, but at least thus far you are keeping it in a nice curve, keep up the good work ^_^

The girls are all believable and are managing to stay unique and fun, something that can get a little off in harem fics, and Naruto still has his own quirks, faults and weaknesses.

I'm interested in seeing what you may finish Wave out with as thus far you have a LOT of jonin and powerful non there, so I'm expecting a bit of backup here for ol'Za by.

Anyway, I'll stop my gushing now ^_^ keep up the good work mate, and I look forward to the next chapy.

**ITD:** I'm glad that you are picking up on the uniqueness that i'm trying to place into the characters.

**Hanzo of the Salamander:** Love it

**ITD: **Read the review for **Badboyzkg**

**anbu no kitsune: **dude that is pure evil making tora be able to use jutsu.

and you know what pure genuis.

keep it up lookin forward to future chapters

ja ne

**ITD: **Thank you thank you thank you for calling me and evil genius. I applaud you now dance.

**M4Sherman: **I got an officail acount! Yosh! What does that even mean? anyhow I have an important question...in what manner did I hurt your self esteem. I dont quite understand. please explain. M4

**ITD: **Okay are you talking about the official account or the word yosh. Okay I said that because I usually give that review to people who give me a good review but push me to update before I'm ready.

**Jiraiya-san:** I can't read this anymore.

I'm sorry but your grammar and spelling annoy me to no end.

**ITD:** Okay yes my grammar is bad but what human's grammar is good. We go to school to learn that shit but how many of us really end up using it in real life.

**curious 37465:** hey I.T.D. i just finished reading the newest update. thanks for saying you would take my ideas into consideration. oh by the way i did manage to find another fic with a female sasuke, it's a naruto x mokoto (sasuke's mom in case i spelled that wrong) fic titled "a mother's love". anyway pretty good in this chapter, but thanks to your reply i'm now very interested to know what you have planned for kin and tayuya, so please hurry up and post another chapter soon. also i was wondering if when they go back to konoha if kushina goes with them is she gonna rain down an ungodly apocolyse of hellfire and brimstone on the council or something. just woundering anyway please respond next time you post man.

**ITD: **See people I told you that there were other female Sasuke fics out there. Oh you will have to wait and see what I have in store for those two sound nin. As for the council idea well there is an idea. *Writer is smirking in dark room while laughing like a madman*

**FumetsuKaji:** Your chapter length is very impressive. I am enjoying your story. Team 7 should be called team demon. Everyone on it is now a demon in some form. I like what you did to Neji. It made me smile. Please update again.

**ITD:** Now there is and idea for what to call team 7 during the chunin exams.

**KitsuneNoYomeiri:** mou... some spelling errors, and "True Eye" in latin is "verus oculus" and japanese is "Shin no gan" but "Shingan" is "The Mind's Eye"

do be careful with these things. on to more reading...

om nom nom(i found a cyber cookie!) om nom nom

**ITD: **Okay yes I know about the spelling and thanks for the Latin and Japanese translations for The True Eye. I'll be certain to go back to that chapter and fix it. Now enjoy your cyber cookie.

Okay that's all the reviews now hopefully I'll receive a few more next time.


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Okay here is the next chapter I'm actually quite disappointed in myself for taking so long.

Tayuya: No he isn't shit fuckers he was too fucking busy reading his fucking porn on this fucking site along with two more fucking books.

ITD: Shut the fuck up you stupid sound bitch.

Tayuya: Why don't you fucking make me you fucking bastard.

ITD: You have no fucking idea how tempting that sounds right about now.*writer and Tayuya begin fighting one another while Lee pops up.*

Lee: YOUSH LET THE FIC BEGAN!

* * *

Demonic Uchiha ch. 5

Silent as a predator Hinata made her way through the forest. Occasionally she would stop and listen before she would continue moving forward. After a few more minutes of this Hinata finally caught a faint hint of her boy friend's scent and followed it. After following it for a while she finally wound up at the edge of a clearing. As she looked into the clearing she could tell that it was littered with several discarded weapons all of which had her boy friend's scent on them and she could see a shadowed figure stalking through the clearing picking up the weapons.

Smiling in victory Hinata quickly climbed a nearby tree and walked out rather carefully on the longest branch. Hinata then crouched lightly before she jumped onto the figure.

"Hello Na-ru-to-kun." Hinata said seductively as she wrapped her arms around the figure's waist. Hinata then gently slid one of her hands underneath the shirt that the person was wearing while she gently nibbled at the person's left ear. As Hinata did this she continued to run her hand up along the person's stomach.

"Hi-Hinata st-stop." Pleaded the figure as their breath hitched.

Weather Hinata heard it or not she didn't care because she continued to raise her hand until it was resting on the person's chest. Momentarily she stopped as her hand went over a bulge and she gave it a light squeeze only to have a moan meet her ears. Slightly her eyes widened in shock but she just lightly brushed it off not really caring about the fact that she was pleasuring another female. After a while of gently caressing the others breasts she slid her hand out from the other females shirt and turned the female to face her. Faintly she took notice of the fact that it was Sasuke.

"Hinata..." Sasuke started before she was stopped as Hinata kissed her passionately causing Sasuke's eyes to widen in shock before she just closed them and deepened the kiss. As they continued to kiss Sasuke gently ran both of her hands up along Hinata's pale jacket until she reached the zipper. Still kissing one another Sasuke gently pulled the zipper down until her jacket was open. Gently they broke apart for air before Sasuke kissed Hinata once more and nibbled at Hinata's lower lip causing her to moan in absolute pleasure. Taking her chance Sasuke quickly slipped her tongue into Hinata's mouth as she brushed her jacket off her showing her light violet colored tank top.

Hinata then wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist as Sasuke wrapped her arms around Hinata's neck drawing one another closer together. After a while Hinata broke the kiss before she began to lightly kiss along Sasuke's jaw line causing her to moan out in pleasure and lightly step back only trip and fall on her back with Hinata on top. Momentarily they both stopped before Hinata flashed Sasuke a foxy grin as she gently took one of her claws and ran it from the neck of Sasuke's shirt all the way to the bottom.

As Hinata did that Sasuke did the very same exact thing before they began to kiss once more. As they kissed Hinata and Sasuke gently removed the shirts that they were wearing. Once the shirts were removed Hinata ended the kiss in favor of kissing Sasuke along her jaw line once more and down to her pulse point where she lightly bit and nibbled. As Hinata continued this Sasuke gently slipped her hands down Hinata's pants so that they gently caressed across Hinata's forbidden fruit. Both girls were so busy pleasuring one another that they didn't notice two people watching from the tree lines.

With a wordless nod both people pulled out a flash camera and took a picture of this event.

"You know Kushina I wonder how your son would react to finding out that two of his mates have been making love in the middle of the forest?" Natsuki asked as she walked out of the tree line as did Kushina.

"I have no idea after all I wasn't really there for his childhood so the only people who I think can tell me are you and maybe them." Kushina answered as the girls stopped and stared at them in horror. For a few moments that's all the two girls did before they screamed out loud and quickly put back on their clothing.

"I'll make you a bet then. I bet that Naruto will faint with a nose bleed at the thought." Natsuki said as she grinned devilishly at her sisters.

"Very well then but I bet that he remains composed enough that he doesn't faint until he's thought two minutes straight and gives a perverted giggle before fainting." Kushina betted as she held out her hand.

"You are on." Natsuki said with a smile as she shook Kushina's hand.

"But I also must admit it makes me wonder how Hiashi and Mikoto will react to this as well." Kushina stated as the two young Kunoichi looked on in horror.

"You can't." Hinata said as Kushina looked at her.

"But of course I can after all I will be your mother-in-law and it's my job to make your life somewhat difficult." Kushina said as she gave the same exact foxy grin that Naruto was infamous/famous for.

"Wait will do anything if you just don't tell our parents Kushina-sama and Natsuki-sama." Sasuke stated as she bowed to them.

"Well...we'll talk it over in the mean time we want you two to do three hundred pushups, four hundred sit ups, and you need to run around this clearing twenty times at full speed without ever slowing down." Natsuki stated as the girls paled lightly but knew that this was slightly better than Kakashi's training.

"Why are you just standing there GET TO WORK!" Kushina shouted scaring the girls into running the clearing first.

"So what are we going to do?" Natsuki asked even though she already had an idea.

"We're going to train them into the ground." Kushina said as she watched the girls race around the clearing at full speed.

"STOP!" Kushina shouted causing the girls to trip over one another.

"I forgot you can't use chakra to help you. Now do it again." Kushina stated as she stared them down daring them to argue against her.

"Yes Ma'am." Both Hinata and Sasuke replied as they started all over.

"What are you smirking at Natsuki?" Kushina as she briefly looked at her.

"Oh just thinking on how many other things you're going to do to them." Natsuki replied before Kushina smirked at her.

"Now who ever said that it was only them." Kushina said as she smiled evilly at Natsuki.

"Wait you're putting me through this as well." Natsuki stated even though she meant it as a question.

"Of course after all I can't have all my son's wife's being incapable and before you even start arguing remember my husband beat you." Kushina said as she briefly looked at the girls to see that they were already starting of the pushups.

Nodding her head in defeat Natsuki started to run her own laps. As she did that everyone couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was doing right now.

(With Naruto)

Currently Naruto was enjoying the fact that Haku was lightly rubbing his belly before he looked off into the darkness as he heard another stone fall. Looking off into the darkness he faint caught sight of something moving. Calmly he rolled over and stood up while he growled into the darkness.

Haku noticing his distress also looked off into the darkness as she quickly pulled out ten senbon and held them in between her fingers. Silently they stood there looking into the darkness before Naruto relaxed and took a few whiffs of the air.

Naruto of course couldn't smell anything more than the minerals and the dry musty scent of the cavern. Naruto then carefully swiveled his ears hopping to pick up different sounds but couldn't hear anything over Haku's breath which echoed in the cave. Relaxing in knowing that they were still safe Naruto calmly walked over to Haku and crawled into her lap before he promptly fell asleep.

Smiling Haku laid down as she pulled Naruto so that he was resting on her chest and she to fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

(Seven Days later)

Calmly Haku breathed heavily through her nose as she quickly pulled out ten senbon and held them in between her fingers. Momentarily she paused before she released them before rapidly pulling out more and throwing them in conjunction with the others before they struck their targets.

"It is done Zabuza-sama." Haku stated with coldness as she looked out at the bridge filled with unconscious workers.

"Good now all we have to do is wait." Zabuza stated as he gently leaned against the railing on the complete end of the bridge.

"Zabuza the twp of the leaf nin are only fifteen feet away without the target." Mizu stated as she appeared right beside Zabuza.

"Do you know who they are?" Zabuza asked as he looked at Mizu.

"Yes they are apparently the Hyuga and Uchiha clan heirs. I've already sent Gozu to assassinate the target." Mizu stated as Zabuza continued to stare at her.

"And who told you to send Gozu to assassinate the target?" Zabuza asked as he glared at MIzu.

"Sorry Zabuza-sama but I meant to watch the target so that she could inform us when he left the house. Although if I were you Zabuza-sama I would be more worried about the two girls." Mizu stated as she disappeared into a puddle of water.

Sighing Zabuza just closed his eyes hoping to catch up on some lost sleep.

"WHERE IS HE!" Came a shout from the other side of the bridge startling Zabuza and Haku as they saw both Hinata and Sasuke standing there.

Silently Haku and Zabuza shared a look before they looked back at the two young Kunoichi. Just as they were about to answer Zabuza caught Mr. Fluffy walking across the bridge towards the girls. Knowing what Haku was going to do Zabuza grabbed him by the shoulder just as Mr. Fluffy began to leak chakra. After a while Mr. Fluffy began to grow until he was walking on two legs and stopped halfway in between both groups of two. Standing in between both groups was none other than Naruto himself.

"NARUTO!" Hinata and Sasuke yelled in joy as they glomped him.

'Mr. Fluffy is really Naruto Uzumaki.' Haku thought as a full body blush began to cover her only no one could really tell since she was back in her Hunter-nin outfit.

"So Gaki you've been spying on us." Zabuza said as he hefted his blade across his shoulders and glared at the blond teen.

"Actually I wasn't spying on you I was going to leave but as you so kindly put it 'The last pet that ran away terribly broke her heart'." Naruto said as he perfectly mimicked Zabuza's voice.

"That's because I thought that you were an animal not a...human being…demon…whatever you are." Zabuza stated as he attempted to cover up his blunder.

"Yes well that is in the past right now. Now then I want to offer you, Haku, and the demon sister's an...opportunity." Naruto said as Hinata and Sasuke looked at one another.

"Naruto-kun before you begin Hinata and myself would like to speak with Haku in private if you wouldn't mind." Sasuke said as she gave him the puppy eyes which was made only far worsen with the fact that she now had her animal features.

"Please Naruto?" Hinata asked as she too gave him the same exact look.

"Fine." Naruto sighed out as the two girls hugged him real quickly before they ran to Haku, grabbed her, and ran off somewhere in the surrounding forest.

"I will never understand a woman for the life of me." Zabuza and Naruto muttered at the same exact time before they looked at one another. Not a moment later both of them broke out with a shit eating grin.

"So Namikaze lets hear this opportunity that you have to offer." Zabuza stated with the shit eating grin never leaving his face.

"Very well then. As you know I'm currently the clan heir to not only the Namikaze clan but also the Uzumaki clan. I'm also the semi-adopted grandson of the Third Hokage. With these titles I could easily get you asylum in Konoha. Although you would also be under guard and watch for at least six months before you could become a part of the shinobi program but if you have something to contribute that time frame could be lessened to at least three months." Naruto stated as Zabuza mentally went over all the positives and negatives that this decision could have.

"All right you got yourself a deal brat but before I fully except I want to fight in a Kenjutsu and Taijutsu battle only. We only get to use the basic academy jutsu and one unique clone jutsu but no genjutsu. Chakra enhanced strength is allowed but for only a few minutes at a time. Understand?" Zabuza asked as he looked at Naruto who just smiled at him.

"Very well I except." Naruto said as he returned to being neutral and slid two kunai out and held each in a reverse grip.

"3, 2, 1...fight." Both Naruto and Zabuza stated as Naruto took off running towards Zabuza.

Zabuza couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he rested his hand on his Decapitating Carving Knife. As Naruto drew closer Zabuza tightened his grip around the handle before he removed it from his back and brought it down in strike aiming to slice Naruto into two pieces.

Naruto seeing this coming quickly dodged to the side only to have to bend backwards as Zabuza attempted to hit him with the flat of his blade. Taking his chance Naruto once more rushed Zabuza and swiped his legs out from underneath him and followed through with an ax kick to Zabuza's stomach. Smirking Naruto then pulled his foot away only to have Zabuza's hand wrap around his ankle and toss him like a rag doll into a temporary pillar.

Groaning Naruto removed himself from the pillar and looked towards Zabuza only to duck as Zabuza's blade came flying at him. Gulping lightly Naruto looked up and noticed that the blade was only an inch from cutting his skin. Looking towards Zabuza Naruto noticed that he was performing his signature jutsu.

**"Hidden Mist Jutsu."** Zabuza whispered as a thick blanket of mist settled over the bridge.

Taking a deep breath Naruto closed his eyes and focused on his hearing. For several seconds Naruto stood there focusing on his hearing before he jumped to his left just as a fist passed right by his face.

"Nice try Zabuza but you're going to have to work harder if you want to hit me." Naruto said as he attempted to kick Zabuza but only got air as Zabuza had moved well before Naruto attacked. Naruto already knowing that he wouldn't be able to attack Zabuza as is quickly formed the Tora handsign and allowed for his chakra to leak out of himself. After a few seconds a light purple hue surrounded him before he opened his eyes and let loss all of the chakra releasing a pulse of it which eliminated most of the mist surrounding him.

Looking around Naruto attempted to notice any disturbance's in the mist but was unable to although he did notice that Zabuza's blade was missing which made Naruto's eyes turn into slits.

"Sorry kid but you lose." Zabuza stated as he appeared behind Naruto holding his blade across Naruto's torso. Not a few seconds later a large gash appeared on Naruto's chest.

Silently Naruto stood there before he began to laugh and he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Guess again Zabuza." Naruto stated as ten of them appeared surround Zabuza with Naruto's blade perfectly resting against Zabuza's neck so that if he even gulped the blade would harm him.

Before Zabuza could even come up with a reply the sound of clapping could be heard from across the bridge. Growling in anger Zabuza released the mist to see several hundred mercenaries along with a midget of a man standing in front of him.

The midget man only stood 4' 2", had light brown hair, and wore black tinted sunglasses so no one could see his eyes. He was wearing a complete black business suit along with a pair of nice black shoes while in his hand he held a cane.

Although as soon as he saw this man his killing intent went through the roof as did Naruto's as standing beside the man were three mercenaries who were holding Hinata, Sasuke, and Haku captive.

"What is the meaning of this Gato!" Zabuza shouted as all the Naruto's lowered their blades and lined up beside Zabuza.

"He was never going to pay you Zabuza he was using you and once your use was completed he was going to dispose of you. He even hired a second ninja known as Black Mist to dispose of you while he would take Haku and turn her into a pleasure slave. No doubt he has the same exact plans for my girlfriends." Naruto said as he joined his clones on the front lines while Zabuza glared even more at the fat little midget.

"Impressive child but sadly that knowledge will do you no good. KILL THEM!" Gato shouted as he pointed one of his pudgy fingers at the two ninja as all of the mercenaries ran at them.

"New deal Zabuza if I kill more than you, you will come back to Konoha with me along with your group." Naruto said as he looked at Zabuza.

"Very well but if I win I will decide what is best for my group. Deal?" Zabuza asked as he held out his hand to Naruto.

"Deal." Naruto agreed as he shook Zabuza's hand before he ran head first into the fray.

"Aint no way in hell I'm letting that brat beat me!" Zabuza shouted as he ran towards the edge and decapitated five mercenaries and sliced another in half. Silently Zabuza stood there for a few seconds dodging sword swipes before he heard two girly screams. Looking up ward he and several of the mercenaries watched as a few mercenaries flew into the air and were forcefully brought back down by two tails.

"That kid is nearly as sadistic as me." Zabuza stated with a smile as he grabbed two swordsmen's arms and stabbed their own blades into their eyes making them scream before Zabuza stabbed the blades further into their skulls killing them.

Hearing the screams of their comrades the mercenaries surrounding Zabuza and watched how he brutally killed them before they stealed themselves and ran at him hoping to get lucky and land a killing blow.

When the first mercenary arrived he brought his blade down as Zabuza side stepped the strike and delivered a kick to the man's chest sending him back into his comrades knocking a few over while some stabbed their own with their blades.

Smiling Zabuza gripped his blade and ran at the group flaring his chakra and creating a visible image of a demon behind him. Only a few mercenaries screamed while the rest attempted to defend themselves from the coming onslaught.

(With Naruto)

Currently Naruto was surrounded by mercenaries and he held two kunai in his hands in the reverse grip and watched for any attempt at attacking him. Not a few seconds later a mercenary attempted to remove his head which Naruto dodged and lodged the kunai in his head making him scream bloody murder before Naruto took the mercenary's blade and shoved it down his throat while ripping his kunai out of the mercenary's head. Briefly Naruto looked at his kunai and flicked it removing the eyeball from it before ran towards two other mercenaries. When he was five feet away he jumped into the air and flipped bringing both of his heels down on top of the mercenaries heads and crushing them into the concrete.

Taking a breath Naruto dodged to the left as a mercenary attempted to tackle him. Thinking on the fly Naruto tossed a kunai into the back of the man's skull. It also just so happened that the one that struck the back of the man's head also had exploding tag on it before it went off covering the ground with blood, bone, brain, optical nerves, and other head matter.

Smiling lightly Naruto quickly flexed his fingers bring out his claws before he turned to the mercenaries and attacked them without mercy.

(With Gato)

Gato could only watch in horror as nearly all of his finest mercenaries were being cut down like paper until there was only two standing facing Naruto and Zabuza.

(With Naruto and Zabuza)

"So Zabuza how many have you killed so far?" Naruto asked as he looked towards Zabuza who was covered entirely with blood while blood dripped off of his blade.

"One hundred and fifty-seven. What about you brat?" Zabuza asked as he noticed that Naruto wasn't even winded and he seemed to have just as much blood on him.

"One hundred and fifty-six." Naruto replyed as he looked at the last two mercenaries before he ran towards them.

**"Water Art: Water field of spikes."** Zabuza stated with a smirk on his face as both mercenaries were stabbed several different times by water spikes.

Silently Naruto stood there before he just sighed and retracted his claws.

"Looks like you win Zabuza-sama." Naruto said as Zabuza did his own little victory dance which involved him jumping around like a ballerina. The scene would have been more comical if it weren't for the fact that the area in which he was dancing was covered in dead bodies, blood, and internal body parts.

Silently everyone stood there looking at Zabuza with one single thought on their mind, 'Okay...this is creepy...'

Sighing Naruto turned around to Gato before he stalked towards him like a predator.

"I wouldn't be coming any closer boy that is unless you want something to happen to them." Gato said as he snapped his fingers and the mercenaries that held the girls began to tighten their grip on the girls.

Freezing Naruto could only drop his head and stand there as the memory of when he and Mutsume were tied together all those years ago. After a few seconds he began to release enough killing intent that it stopped Zabuza in the middle of a moon walk. Growling Naruto lifted his head showing his Mangekyou Sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes as tears of blood fell from his face.

"Never again." Naruto stated before he ran straight towards Gato before he ultimately vanished.

Stepping back in surprise Gato desperately looked around for Naruto before he turned to the mercenaries holding the girls only to see them dead lying in a pool of their own blood and the girls nowhere in sight. Quickly turning back to Zabuza he was met with the deep crimson eyes of Naruto.

"Please wait I-I can gi-give you whatever you want. Money, po-power, women but only if you let me live." Gato begged as he backed up.

**"What I want you cannot give me now…die."** Naruto stated as he plunged his hand into Gato's chest and pulled out his heart. Momentarily Naruto looked at him before he forcefully opened Gato's mouth and forced it into his mouth and proceeded to choke him with a single hand and simultaneously punch him in the face. After a few minutes Naruto dropped Gato's cold corpse to the ground and slammed his foot into Gato's head making it blow open.

"Enjoy Hell You Bastard." Naruto stated as he spat on Gato's corpse before he turned around to see a rather shocking scene.

Zabuza had a notebook out and was writing down everything that Naruto had done while Hinata and Sasuke were discussing several different ways that Naruto could have made the bastard pay even more for everything that he had done to this country. Although it was Haku's reaction that really shocked him she was staring at him with absolute lust. For some odd unexplainable reason Naruto couldn't help but shiver slightly as Haku continued to stare at him like that.

"Um…anyway I'm going to head back to Tazuna's house Haku and Zabuza you're welcome to join us." Naruto stated as he turned away from Haku and began to walk away. As he began to walk Sasuke and Hinata quickly joined him while Zabuza just looked at him.

"Come on Haku." Zabuza said as he walked by her only to stop momentarily and look back at her. He was then able to catch sight of Haku's expression before he turned his head and looked at where she was staring and had to recoil as he looked straight at Naruto's ass.

Sighing he then smacked himself in the face and grabbed Haku by the collar of her uniform and dragged her until he had caught up with Naruto and his girlfriends.

"So what exactly did you discuss with Haku?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata while Zabuza followed them from behind.

"It was girl things Naruto-kun." Sasuke responded as she gently ran her tail underneath Naruto's nose before she walked in front of him with Hinata following. Momentarily Naruto stopped and watched as Hinata and Sasuke swayed their hips in a hypnotic way.

"I'm so screwed." Naruto muttered as Zabuza only nodded in agreement.

"Look at the bright side brat at least you don't have to worry about them becoming pregnant anytime soon." Zabuza said which caused Haku to giggle perversely.

"What have you taught her?" Naruto asked as Zabuza looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What are you talking about brat Haku is a guy. Besides I made him read all of Jiraya's Icha Icha Paradise books seeing as he is a guy." Zabuza answered as Naruto looked at him in fear.

"You poor poor deluded man. I suggest that you ask Haku what his true gender is when he gets out of his stupor." Naruto said as Haku giggled perversely again and began to mutter under her breath.

Briefly both Naruto and Zabuza looked back at Haku before they looked at one another and just continued walking in a rather comfortable silence. After a few minutes of walking they finally arrived outside of Tazuna's house and noticed Hinata and Sasuke standing at the front door waiting for them. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto, Zabuza, and the still mentally dreaming Haku walked to the front door and knocked as Hinata and Sasuke stood on either side of Zabuza.

"Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke it is good to see that you all are all right. Um...who are your...um friends." Tsunami asked as she took notice of Zabuza and Haku while motioning for them to come in.

"Tsunami could you please ask for everyone who came here with me to meet in the living room along with your family so we can all explain this once without any problems." Naruto stated as stopped to talk to her and let Sasuke and Hinata show Zabuza and Haku to the living room.

"Well I guess that you're in luck sin..." Tsunami started before she was cut off by something breaking from the living room. Silently Naruto stood there watching as Tsunami's smile slipped slightly before it came back even larger.

Paling Naruto could only give a quick pray to whomever managed to piss Tsunami off this badly before he followed her to the living room. When they got there they immediately took notice of everyone standing around a particular spot in the room.

"Do you think that we can fix it with chakra?" Kakashi asked as he briefly looked up to everyone.

"How the hell should I know Hatake. After all I've never had to fix things that I've broken before." Replied Zabuza as he glared at Kakashi.

"I could always freeze the pieces back together." Haku offered up as she had finally broken out of her daydream state.

"I don't think that that will work since your ice would melt in a few days meaning you would have to constantly remake the ice seal." Zabuza stated as Haku nodded in understanding.

"Can't we just get some glue. Surely that would fix it and besides I don't want mom to kill me because Zabuza dropped very last gift she ever received from my almost half-dad." Inari said as Naruto noticed Tsunami's smile get even larger as she closed her eyes tightly making them slits and ground her teeth together.

"It's not all my fault kid. After all Kakashi here threw the first punch without even bothering to ask as to why I was here, knocking me into the vase which I caught. Thank you very much." Zabuza retaliated as mostly everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Don't forget you did drop it when Haku did admit to being a girl and wanted to become one of Naruto's wives." Kushina added as Haku blushed lightly, Zabuza began to swear up a storm, Naruto just stared slacked jawed at the group, and Tsunami was growing even angrier.

"You know I think that I do know a way to fix this." Hinata said causing everyone to look at her.

"That would be how?" Everyone asked as even Neji was participating with Tsunami's punishment still fresh in his mind.

"Easy we tell the truth and pray that she accepts it." Hinata said as everyone face planted.

"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL!" Zabuza shouted as Naruto was knocked out of his stupor from the yell and Tsunami was pulling a large wooden spoon out of her clothing.

"We could always do a genjutsu." Sasuke suggested as everyone looked at her as if she were Kami herself.

"That...may actually work." Kakashi said as his single eye crinkled into a u-shape.

"What's this that I hear about my nearly second husband's last gift being broken?" Tsunami finally asked as everyone stopped what they were doing.

Slowly everyone turned around to see Tsunami standing behind them brandishing the wooden spoon. Sadly that's not what had everyone scared. Standing behind Tsunami was a spectral image of a devil.

One thought passed through everyone's head, 'We're so screwed'.

Zabuza on the other hand had a completely different thought running though his head, 'I think I'm in love'.

"Well are you going to answer?" Tsunami asked as she started to lightly tap the wooden spoon in her hand causing a loud clapping sound.

"Wow there is no one as beautiful as you Tsunami-san," Zabuza stared as he appeared in front of her on a knee while holding her hands in his own, "Now I must ask you would you be kind enough to go to dinner with me?"*

Silently everyone stood there looking at Zabuza and Tsunami slacked jawed before the silence was broken by someone slapping their head. Turning their heads every turned to a dark corner of the room where two people stood.

The first person was a male that stood 5' 8", looked to be at least eighteen years old, had dark brown hair that was cut extremely short, had a pair of light blue eyes that had a dark fire burning beyond them, and his face was badly scarred. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants that were bulging at the pockets, and black combat boots. Over his clothing he was wearing a black trench coat that reached to his ankles and embroidered on the back of the trench coat was the kanji for curse and dragon.

The second person was a female that stood somewhere around 4' 5", she looked to be at least twelve years old, had deep midnight black hair that had fire red highlights and reached to the middle of her back, her eyes were a deep and rich light brown that held a burning fire beyond them just like the other person's, and her face was completely blemish free. She was wearing a fire red chinese top that hugged her body just right showing off all of her curves and B-cup, black tight fitting pants that also hugged her properly and somehow didn't seem to hamper her movement, and she wore black ninja sandals with a light red tinge to the material.

Naruto couldn't stop the shocked expression that found its way onto his face.

"Mutsumi?" Naruto asked in shock as everyone looked at the female who just smiled sadly back.

"It's good to see you as well Naruto." Mutsumi answered as the man next to her smiled lightly before he lightly pushed her closer to Naruto.

"Where...have you been?" Naruto asked as he lightly set his left hand on her face.

"Here, there, pretty much everywhere with my sensei which is one of Kyuubi-dono's old guards." Mutsumi replied as she placed her hand over Naruto's and motioned to the other person that came in with her.

"I thought he looked familiar. It's...Michael right?" Natsuki asked as she briefly thought back over all her old guards who had left her service.

All he did was nod his head positively before he shook his head in a negative fashion.

"That's odd all of the other times that I ran into you, back in Makai, you would always reply." Natsuki said as she looked at the other person who just looked at the ground sadly.

"Imorta-sensei can't speak anymore Kyuubi-dono. I'm certain that you are aware of what the guard of Lilith-dono are required to do before they can be considered a part of the guard." Mutsumi stated as Natsuki looked at Imorta who just looked at everyone dully completely wiping all emotion from his face, but his eyes gave all his emotions away.

"The vow of silence and when did he change his name to Imorta?" Natsuki asked as everyone looked at Imorta who just looked away from them.

"Imorta is his code name in the guard. He still goes by it since he is still bound by the vow of silence. It also doesn't help that Lilith-dono disappeared eighteen years ago." Mutsumi stated as Natsuki didn't look overly pleased.

"Um...not to be rude or anything but who is this Lilith and what's the vow of silence? AND WILL YOU STOP HITTING ON MY DAUGHTER!" Tazuna shouted as he threw his sake bottle at Zabuza who just dodged it and grabbed it as it flew over his head.

"Lilith is a rather ancient demon that was formerly an angel. During the early years of humanity there were constant wars in between the demons, angels, and humans. Out of all the wars participants only twelve beings were able to tell that if the war didn't end it would tear the world to piece's and end all life. These twelve beings were Lilith, The Six Path Sage, The Nine Bijuu, and the Juubi no Ryu. Lilith tricked all of her fellow brother's and sister's back into heaven and sealed them away there and therefore was banished from ever returning to heaven. The Six Path Sage and the Juubi worked together to prevent Humans from ever going to Heaven and hell so long as they were alive. Then finally the Nine Bijuu worked together to seal hell off so no demon could ever invade the human realm. The Bijuu then split the world and took certain places as their territory. The Juubi unfortunately was so unstable after making certain that no human could move in between heaven, hell, and the human plane he wound up being sealed into the moon by the Six Path Sage who shortly after died. After that Lilith had nowhere to really go so we the Bijuu offered to send her to hell to reestablish order which she did with the help of her honored guard. After that we kept in contact seeing as how we were still considered the leaders of our clans and helped her whenever we could." Natsuki said as everyone was slightly wide eyed except for Naruto, Imorta, Natsuki, and Mutsumi.

"As for the vow of silence...it's a form of security that was put into effect shortly after the betrayal of one of the honored guard. The sealing itself is kept as one of the deepest secrets of the Queen of hell that only the queen herself and one of the guard may know how to activate and deactivate the seal." Mutsumi stated as Imorta lightly pat her on the head as he lightly smiled.

"Now that this has been settled. What do you say Tsunami-chan will you be willing to go out on a date with me?" Zabuza asked as Imorta slapped himself up the side of his head again.

"Well I don't see why not." Tsunami stated with a nervous chuckle.

"WHAT!" Everyone other than Imorta and Zabuza shouted in shock.

"But I will only go out with you on two conditions." Tsunami stated rather sweetly as everyone just stood there watching in fascination.

"Anything for you my love." Zabuza responded as Tsunami blushed lightly.

"Very well then first of all please be appropriately dressed, two you can't bring any weapons, and three don't where your bandages over your face." Tsunami stated with a small smile.

"." Zabuza stated rather quickly before grabbing Haku and running out of the living room window.

"You know I just now realized this but...he never did say what time he would pick you up or where you would be eating." Hinata stated after a short while.

"Well then I could always make dinner for you two and for the rest of the village." Naruto offered as Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna smiled at him.

"I everyone would like that but where would you get the food, prepare it, and serve it?" Inari asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Gato surely has more than enough food, a large enough kitchen, and a large enough manor to serve it at. So seeing as how he is dead that means that everything that he own's is now property of the citizens of wave. Might as well use it." Kushina stated as everyone nodded at the simple explanation.

"I don't see why you still insist on helping them more than what the mission requires of us. After all we were assigned to only protect the bridge builder up until the bridges completion." Neji stated with a small scoff.

"Well then Neji since you are being so friendly..." Hinata started as she gently dug her claws into his shoulder, "You can join Imorta, Kakashi, Lee, and Gai for security duty to prevent fight's breaking out among the civilians." Hinata finished as she smiled rather happily and Neji couldn't stop the shiver that ran along his spine.

"O-of co-course Hinata-sama." Neji slightly stuttered as he attempted to regain his neutral attitude.

"Good. Naruto go on ahead and getting everything set up. We'll join you shortly." Hinata stated as she walked by him and ran her tail along the underside of his nose. She then shortly after disappeared upstairs while everyone just stared at where she went.

"Um...I'm going to go ahead and do as she suggested. Bye." Naruto stated as he ran out of the house via the same exact window that Zabuza left by. Not even a few seconds after he left the house everyone heard a loud 'thump' from above them and all the Konoha shinobi couldn't help but lightly sigh.

"I'll go wake her up." Sasuke stated as she went upstairs.

(With Naruto)

Silently Naruto walked through the forest of wave until he came across the clearing in which Haku found him. For a few minutes Naruto just stood there before he released a sigh.

"You can come out now Mutsumi." Naruto stated as Mutsumi walked out from behind a nearby tree. Shortly after a deep silence fell over the two of them.

"Mutsumi...I'm sorry." Naruto finally stated as she walked up to him.

"For what?" Mutsumi asked as she gently took Naruto's hand into her own.

"For letting you die. If...if I had only listened to the old man you wouldn't have died and become a...become a whatever you are." Naruto stated as he removed his hand from Mutsumi's and punched a tree.

"Naruto please don't blame yourself. You may be right but what's to say that those idiots wouldn't have hunted you down when we were still together and still killed me just for interacting with you. If you do need someone to blame then blame the idiot civilians, civilian council, and the Hokage. They are the ones who caused you the greatest pain." Mutsumi stated as she set her hand on his shoulder. She then gently pulled him along so that they were walking though the forest.

"Mutsumi I can understand why I should blame the villagers and civilian council but why should I blame the old man?" Naruto asked as they walked along.

"Naruto think about all that the old man has done for you. He gave you to the orphanage when he just could have easily raised you, he told the entire village what you contained, he hide your birth right from you, he gave you one of the shittiest apartments in the most run down portion of the village, and to make matters worse he never even enforced his own rule about telling the younger generation about your former tenant." Mutsumi explained as they continued to walk along.

"You also need to remember Mutsumi that he couldn't raise me with his duty of Hokage, he hide who my parents were considering that they had several enemies that would gladly see me dead, the apartment was far more better than what I had at the orphanage besides it allowed for me to meet you, and he just couldn't kill everyone if he did the people would've revolted saying, "The demon child has control over on honorable Lord Hokage. We must kill him to free him from the demon's control." As for telling the whole village about my tenant. I can't really blame him." Naruto stated with a slightly bitter smile on his face while Mutsumi looked at him completely confused.

"Think about it. What would've happened had the seal failed and the Kyuubi was released and started her attack once more. The people would want answer's to how and why the Kyuubi was still alive even though they were told that it was killed. I can't blame him nor the villager's for their ignorance completely but I do somewhat blame them. If there is one thing I truly hate the old man teaching me was the fact to forgive the villagers and everyone else. There is also the fact that the council had taken a large amount of power from him before he was reinstated as the reigning Hokage." Naruto stated as he smiled lightly while Mutsumi smiled brightly as she understood what Naruto meant.

"Even still Naruto those are only excuses he's still the leader of the village. If they had taken power then he should have forcefully taken it back. If any refused they should have been killed as an example for future reference of what would have happened to those who refused to return the power to him. It would also serve as a reminder of their place." Mutsumi stated as she was stopped by Naruto standing still.

"Where did those ideas come from Mutsumi?" Naruto asked as his eyes held a deep fire burning beneath his irises that was just waiting to be released onto the person who changed her so drastically.

"Oops...did I really say those idea's out loud?" Mutsumi asked with shock written on her face while Naruto released a rather large sweat drop and nodded in a positive fashion.

"Uh...well I'm afraid to say that most of those ideas were formed from my time living with Imorta-sensei and living in demon words capital Maki. It is actually rather common to see council member's publicly executed for attempting to take more power than what they should even have. In fact most of the time while in Maki it was Imorta-sensei killing council members who took power or money from his military funding. His executions are rather...gruesome to be blunt." Mutsumi stated with a nervous chuckle.

"They never receive a trial?" Naruto asked in shock.

"No. Unlike humans demons are allowed to settle their matters their own way without the government interfering unless it would result in a full out war. The only way it would result in a war was if one of the lesser council members was killed by revenge driven demon from an opposing demon clan. Imorta though is a part of the Grand council headed by the dark queen Lilith or at least it was until her mysterious disappearance eighteen years ago. As of right now the Grand council is under war time procedures meaning Imorta is in charge of all council acts. There is also a civilian council but they are always disbanded when war time procedures are put into effect." Mutsumi explained as she looked at Naruto who seemed to be complementing something.

"IF the dark queen Lilith was returned to the throne would war time procedures be cancelled?" Naruto asked as they walked along before they stopped outside of another clearing.

"Honestly Naruto I don't really know. I don't know demon politics as well as I should but eventually I will know everything that is required, but if you want to know that answer ask Imorta. Even though he doesn't speak it doesn't mean he doesn't know how to communicate in other forms." Mutsumi stated with a smile on her face.

"Okay now this I really need to know. How are you still alive? I already know that you are no longer human but what exactly did Imorta do to you?" Naruto asked as he grabbed Mutsumi by her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes.

"I'll make you a deal Naruto. I know that you have been place under the CRA and that you are required to have at the least four wives. I already know that you are engaged to Natsuki, Hinata, and Sasuke. If you take me on a date tonight and allow for me to become one of your mates I'll tell you everything and I will even allow for Haku to join us as she is already developing feelings for you. It also helps that she understands something you and me know better than anyone. Hatred at an undeserved fear. Do you agree?" Mutsumi asked as she watched Naruto's eyes widen in mild shock.

"I'm fine with that but you will have to check with the others to be certain that they are alright with it...and how did you know all of that?" Naruto asked as he looked at Mutsumi with several emotions dancing in his eyes.

"Secret and I've already checked with the others and they are alright with me becoming one of your mates." Mutsumi whispered into Naruto's left ear before she bit down on it lightly and then quickly kissed him on the lips. After barely a few seconds she stopped kissing him and giggled at the shocked expression that fixed itself upon his face before she quickly kissed him once more before she backed away from him and disappeared in a small burst of fire knocking Naruto out of his stupor.

"You are really trying to compensate for screwing up my life aren't you Kami?" Naruto asked as he stared into the late afternoon sky.

(In Heaven/after life/ whatever you want to call it)

Currently Kami was looking down onto the world that she, along with all of her sisters, created and just so happened to hear what Naruto stated.

"I'm not doing this for you brat." Kami growled out as she sent a lightning bolt down to strike him only to miss by an extremely long shot.

(With the rest of the Konoha ninja and quests)

Currently everyone was helping to repair the window that Zabuza broke other than Kakashi who was standing outside of it reading his limited edition, author signed, unedited, and mint condition copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ when all of a sudden out of nowhere a bolt of lightning came falling from the sky and struck his book turning it into a pile of ash. Silently Kakashi blinked once, twice, and three times before he would later swear that he saw a ghost of his book with wings and a halo float up from the ashes. A few seconds later he broke down crying. It didn't take long for his sorrow became rage. Thinking quickly he began to write out several new training ideas while all of his students couldn't help but shiver in fear.

"YOSH! I SUDDENLY FEEL AS IF MY MOST YOUTHFUL AND HIP RIVAL KAKASHI'S FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE IGNITED INTO A BURNING INFERNO! IF I CAN NOT OUTDO HIS NEW STUDENTS TRAINING THAN I MIGHT GAI THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA SHALL RUN THREE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE ISLAND WITH THREE HUMAN SIZED BOULDERS ON MY BACK, IF I CAN NOT DO THAT THEN I SHALL DO THREE THOUSAND PUSH-UPS IN UNDER A MINUTE, AND IF I CAN NOT DO THAT I SHALL..." Gai began to rant as he felt his rivals flames of youth ignite while Neji and Ten-ten could only ask the gods why they got stuck with such an odd sensei. Lee on the other hand was going on the rant with Gai.

(Back In Heaven/after life/whatever you want to call it)

"I missed. I never miss! Although I am impressed that I killed the book but am completely baffled as to why it's coming to heaven, but that's beyond the point I STILL MISSED!" Kami shouted before she caught sight of something moving out of the corner of her eyes.

"LU**CK!**" Kami shouted as the room shook from the power held in just her voice as someone eeped and ran out of the room with Kami hot on her heels.

(Back with Naruto)

After standing in the same spot staring at the sky and not receiving a reply Naruto just sighed before walking along into the next clearing. When he got into the next clearing he couldn't help but stop momentarily.

The whole clearing was several miles in length and held a single large tree in the center. Wrapped around the tree was a large building that looked like it could hold several years worth of food inside. The building was held up with a combination of heavy duty industrial strength wires and stilts. The only way up into the building was a large circular ramp that looked like it could have two horse drawn carriages side by side going into the base without a problem.

"I can definitely make this work." Naruto muttered as he finished up his inspection of the area.

"Alright let's get started then. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." Naruto stated as a quarter of the clearing was filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared there was quite literally a small army of Naruto's standing there.

"Okay everyone number off and remember your number. You start." Naruto stated as he pointed to his left he started and this continued for a few minutes.

"One thousand boss!" A Naruto clone shouted at the center of the group.

"Okay the Numbers 1-250 I want you to go through the compound and cleanse it of any remaining warriors that are not Zabuza or Haku. Numbers 251-500 you will be heading towards the compounds kitchen and are going to be cooking. Numbers 501-750 you will be in charge of making certain that the cooks have enough if they request anything call out a summon to retrieve it from a nearby town. Finally numbers 751-1000 you are going to be required to help serve the food along with Hinata, Sasuke, Natsuki, and Mom. Also if you see anyone attempting to molest them politely warn then that they are either currently engaged or not seeking to settle down. Everyone understand?" Naruto asked his clone army.

"SIR YES SIR!" All the Naruto clones shouted as they stomped their feet together and held their right arm over their chest so that their fist rested above their heart.

"All personal move out." Naruto stated as all his clones nodded and began to work on their assigned tasks. After all the clones had moved out to start their tasks did Naruto walk up into the former base for Gato. As he walked along he would occasionally hear a scream of pain or anguish before a temporary silence would follow. After a while of walking Naruto reached Zabuza's and Haku's room where he could hear the definite sounds of arguing. Sighing under his breath Naruto kicked the door down and found Zabuza arguing over what Haku picked out for him to where.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to where a formal Kimono." Zabuza stated gruffly while Haku held it in front of him.

"Why not it would be perfect for your date." Haku argued back as she advanced towards Zabuza.

"I don't care since I'm taking her out I would rather just where some black slacks and a black shirt." Zabuza argued back.

"Honestly Zabuza you asked me to help you pick out a proper outfit yet here you are arguing about what I picked out for all because it's to formal for you. I swear you are a child." Haku shouted at Zabuza who stepped back slightly.

"Uh...not to disturb you or anything of that nature but I've come to tell you both something." Naruto finally stated after watching them bicker for a few minutes.

"And what would that be brat?" Zabuza asked before he was slapped up the backside of his head.

"Well for starters I will be preparing dinner for your date with Tsunami-san, the dinner will be served here in Gato's old compound, and finally everyone from the village will be invited for the dinner as well as a...proposition of our good faith. Haku you will be joining me along with one of my former friends for dinner as well tonight. SO until then Zabuza just where what you want to where to your date and Haku same for you." Naruto stated as Zabuza glared at him weakly.

"I honestly don't know if I really can trust you cooking my food and who the hell gave you permission to date my daughter?" Zabuza asked with his gruff tone while he leveled Naruto with a heavy glare.

"Zabuza I've heard about your cooking and all I can say it this. HOW IN THE NINE LEVELS OF HELL WERE YOU ABLE TO BRING IT TO LIFE!" Naruto shouted as Zabuza couldn't stop the twitch in his eyebrow.

"That only happened one god damn time." Zabuza argued back while Haku stood behind him holding three of her fingers up.

"I was told that it happened three times." Naruto counter argued as Zabuza looked behind him to see Haku looking though her Kimono's.

"Fine I'll admit that happened three times and even to this day I'm still baffled as to how I did it. Now then what makes you think that I will allow for you to even date my daughter?" Zabuza asked as he continued to glare down Naruto.

"That's an easy one if you don't your daughter is going to kill you. Well maybe not kill more like publicly humiliate you while at the same time removing what makes you a man in the cruelest way that she can come up with." Naruto stated as he stood their momentarily thinking.

"Yeah right brat." Zabuza replied with as he turned around only to have an extremely deadly looking ice claw hovering right over his neck.

"Now Zabuza as much as I see you as a father I would hate to make you have an unfortunate accident." Haku stated sweetly as a large number of small ice blades came out of nowhere and also remained a few inches off of his skin.

"Okay I get the hint. You can go out on a date with him, but I swear boy that if anything happens to her I'll skin you alive and turn your pelt into a fireplace decoration." Zabuza stated as he grinned devilishly at Naruto who just brushed it off while Haku released all the ice surrounding Zabuza.

"Good now then Naruto I'll be at Tsunami's getting ready. Come and get me in..." Haku started as she stared out the window to determine what time it currently was and finishing with, "A half an hour." After Haku gave her message she then fell into an ice mirror.

"I don't care how old I get I'm never going to understand women." Naruto and Zabuza stated at the same exact time.

"Kid I think that I may just end up liking you before you leave Wave." Zabuza stated with a smile which was still covered with his bandages.

(Thirty Minutes later)

Hesitantly Naruto and Zabuza stood outside of Tsunami's home looking at one another.

Naruto was wearing a lose fitting t-shirt that wasn't tucked into his dark blue pants and he wore traditional black ninja sandals. He was also wearing a black belt that's buckle was designed to look like a sleeping yellow fox.

Zabuza was wearing a rather tight fitting t-shirt that showed off his physique and was tucked into his dark blue pants and he also wore traditional black ninja sandals. Similar to Naruto he was also wearing a black belt only his buckle was designed to look like his blade.

"Now Zabuza since you asked Tsunami out why don't you go ahead and knock on the door." Naruto suggested as he motioned for Zabuza to go ahead.

"Like hell I am kid you have been at least living here for some time frame meaning it wouldn't be as much a shocker for you to knock on the door." Zabuza countered as he pushed Naruto towards the door.

"Yeah right. I've only stayed at least a single night here. The rest of the time I was your daughter's pet." Naruto countered as he disappeared into a poof of smoke and reappeared behind Zabuza and began to push him along.

"Yeah well your teammates and fellow shinobi are in there so you should knock." Zabuza stated as he fell into a puddle of water slightly soaking Naruto and reappeared behind Naruto and began to push Naruto once more.

"Your daughter is in there as well." Naruto stated as he preformed the same trick as last time only this time Zabuza was expecting it and grabbed him. Naruto growling in frustration pulled with all his might causing Zabuza to move forward a bit with himself since Zabuza had a solid grip on him.

"Look how about this brat. Why don't we both knock on the door once." Zabuza suggested as they stood outside the door.

"Fine. On the count of three. One, two, three." Naruto stated as they both knocked on the door at the same time.

"You idiot you weren't supposed to knock on the door at the same time as me!" Zabuza shouted as he hit Naruto up the side of his head.

"What the hell are you talking about? You knocked at the same time as me!" Naruto argued as he slammed his forehead into Zabuza's pushing back while Zabuza did the exact same. It was while this that the door was opened showing their respective dates.

Haku was wearing a sky blue kimono that gently hugged her body showing off her curves and was held in place by a pure snow white sash. Embroidered upon the kimono were snowflakes large, medium, and small. Her hair was done up into her traditional tight single bun while her bangs gently framed her face and a pair of senbon holding the bun in place. Hanging off the senbon were a few small crystal clear beads that lead to a snowflake.

Mutsumi on the other hand was wearing a light red kimono that also hugged her body gently showing off her curves and was held in black by a black sash. Embroidered upon the back of the kimono was a black phoenix that had its wings spread out. Mutsumi also had her hair done up into a tight bun that was held in place by a pair of senbon that had a glass orb on the end of them. The glass orbs were a deep crimson red with a black kanji for fire gently painted on them.

Tsunami on the other hand wasn't wearing a kimono and opted to rather wear a deep blue Chinese dress that gently hugged her body, had a slit that ran from the bottom up for five inches, and stopped just a few inches shy of her knees showing off her smooth and blemish free arms and legs. Embroidered upon the Chinese dress were two dragons. The first dragon was a deep midnight black and the second was a deep snow white and they both wound up the dress with their heads going over the shoulders and stopping just below her neck. Her hair was also done up in into a bun but rather than one it was done up into two and held in place by dragon hair clips that were designed just like the dragons on the Chinese dress.

For a few moments all Naruto and Zabuza did was stare at them completely forgetting about the fact that they were literally butting heads and fell to the ground. Briefly Haku and Mutsumi laughed lightly as they had either known Naruto before hand or had heard of what he once was like and did. Tsunami on the other hand gently smiled at Zabuza and held her hand out to him.

"So what do you think?" Tsunami asked as she helped Zabuza to his feet while he continued to stare at her which caused her to blush.

"I-I th-think you lo-look lovely." Zabuza stated with a mild stutter while Tsunami blushed lightly.

"What about us Naruto?" Haku and Mutsumi asked as they gently spun around once and once they were done watched as his eyes widened in shock.

"I would be lying if I said you looked lovely…You look absolutely breathtaking." Naruto stated with a smile as the girls blushed before they attached themselves to each side of him.

With smiles adorning all of their faces the group of five walked off into the night while several others looked on with smile's and a slight glare upon their face.

(At Gato's old compound)

When the group arrived at the compound they weren't overly shocked to see the adults and children of wave enjoying their regained freedom by singing, dancing, and over all goofing around. Smiling in happiness everyone just enjoyed the sight before Hinata appeared before them wearing a server's clothing.

"Hello and welcome to the 'Gato is finally dead and we are free' Festival which is being sponsored by the Hyuga, Uchiha, Namikaze, and Uzumaki clans. I'm Hinata and I'll be showing you all to your tables. Now please follow me." Hinata stated with a bright smile before walking off with the others following. As they walked along they took notice of several clones of Hinata, Sasuke, Natsuki, and Kushina running around serving the outdoor tables while deep in the shadows watching over everything was a single pair of eyes.

Briefly everyone other than Mutsumi shivered as they eyes landed on them and released a fair amount of killing intent before they turned back to stop a fight that was about to break out.

"Mutsumi remind me to never piss off your sensei." Naruto stated as Mutsumi chuckled as she wrapped her arm around his neck as they walked into the compound.

"If I were you I would be more worried about me and the others rather than my sensei Naruto-kun." Mutsumi whispered into his ear causing him to gulp as he could have sworn every single Hinata, Sasuke, and Natsuki clone looked at him along with Haku.

"Understood love." Naruto responded as Mutsumi and Haku chuckled.

"Good." Mutsumi stated as she pecked Naruto on the lips causing him to blush.

"Well Zabuza and Tsunami-san here is your private dining room for the night." Hinata stated as she opened a door revealing a rather comfortable sized square room that had a simple circular table in the center.

On top of the table was a white table cloth that had lace running along the edge, two white porcelain plates that had a fork, knife, spoon, and napkin, in the center of the table was a candelabra with three already burning candles in it. Gently sprinkled on the table were the petals of roses and right beside the table was a champagne bucket in which two bottles of sake rested.

Momentarily Zabuza and Tsunami gapped at how simple the room was yet also how the atmosphere seemed properly set. It wasn't until Naruto smacked Zabuza up the backside of his head did he remember what he was to do when in the company of a fine woman.

Rubbing the back of his head Zabuza gently took Tsunami's hand into his own and gently lead her to the table before he pulled one of the two chairs out. He then once more gently took her hand and lightly set her into the seat before he pushed in it in. He then momentarily stopped to nod towards Naruto only to see that he along with the three others were gone and replaced by Sasuke.

"Hello Zabuza and Tsunami-san I am Sasuke and will be your waitress for the evening." Sasuke stated as she bowed lightly to them before she gave them a single menu.

"Um...only one menu?" Tsunami asked hesitantly While Zabuza gained a feather light blush.

"Sorry about that but do to the number of individuals that have appeared her tonight we have had to spread the menus far and thin. If this is an inconvenience I could attempt to find another one." Sasuke stated as both Zabuza and Tsunami nodded their heads in understanding.

"No don't worry about it Sasuke-san. I think that we will be able to manage." Tsunami responded as she began to look over the menu.

"Very well then I will return in thirty minutes to take your order's until then please relax and take your time." Sasuke stated as she left leaving both Tsunami and Zabuza looking at the menu.

(With Naruto)

"So Hinata how many people showed up?" Naruto asked as they continued to walk through the compound occasionally passing by a clone.

"Well from what Mistress Hinata told us earlier apparently ninety percent of the village came. As for the other ten percent they are either dead or horribly ill." The Hinata clone stated sadly as Naruto nodded as a few memories quickly flashed before his eyes.

"Thank you for letting me know. After you show us to our room go ahead and dispel yourself letting Hinata know that she should ask the families if they have any ill. If they do offer them the chance to take food home along with a clone that can help heal the sick family members." Naruto stated as the Hinata clone nodded before she stopped briefly as two young children ran past them. Silently the group smiled before they continued on their way.

"Very well but what she should we do if they don't have any remaining family members?" The Hinata clone asked as they once more stopped outside a door.

"Have Hinata-san ask them if they know anyone that was too ill to come and they have no living relatives to supply for them. If they answer yes offer them the same thing." Haku suggested as the Hinata clone, Naruto, and Mutsumi nodded in satisfaction.

"That's a wonderful idea Haku-chan. This will give Sasuke and myself some people to practice our healing jutsu on rather than on nearly dead fish." The Hinata clone stated sourly as she made a face before she covered it with a smile.

"Now then this will be your room for tonight. Your server will be with you in a few minutes. Until then please relax and have a wonderful night." The Hinata clone stated as she opened the door and disappeared into a plume of smoke.

Once the smoke had cleared the small group of three were able to see a room much like Zabuza's and Tsunami's with a few minor differences. The first was the fact that rather than two chairs there were three, two the room had a full balcony that overlooked the festivities, and third their room was slightly larger.

Knowing that he had to be a gentleman Naruto calmly lead both Haku and Mutsumi over to the table. When they got their Naruto immediately created a Kage Bunshin which pulled the chairs out for them while Naruto seated the girls. Once they were seated he pushed them in before he took his own seat opposite to them.

"So...what happens now?" Naruto asked as both Haku and Mutsumi looked at one another.

"Um...I don't know." Mutsumi said while Haku pondered for a few moments before she just shrugged.

"Great." Naruto muttered as he slapped his forehead before a scroll appeared before him. Raising an eyebrow he gently picked it up, opened it, and began to read it. When he reached the end it suddenly combusted before all the ash blew out of the open balcony.

"Um...why don't we talk about our lives and continue from that." Naruto suggested as he looked out to the trees and glared at the pair of eyes that watched them before they disappeared.

"Okay. Um...my life was actually pretty good being an only child and having the love of my parents. It wasn't until I turned eight that everything turned absolutely destructive when my bloodline activated..." Haku started as she took on a sad look while Mutsumi preformed a series of unknown hand signs causing reality to shift. Once the shift finished the three of them found themselves looking at a small fishing house where two females stood outside.

The first female looked to be in her early thirties, stood 5' 8", had black hair that reached to her waist, a pair of cool ice-blue eyes, and a well built physique. She was wearing a dark blue shirt along with dark blue pants.

The second female looked to be only six years old, stood 3' 6", had black hair that also reached to her waist, a pair of light brown eyes, and a typical physique of a young child. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of light brown pants.

"Hey mommy look at what I can do." The young child stated excitedly as she held up her hands where a small ball of water floated a few inches off of the girls hands. She then gently focused on the water before she turned it into an ice senbon that glinted lightly in the sun.

Shortly after the young child found herself on the ground with her face stinging from pain. Carefully she looked up to see the other woman looking at her with horror with her hand still raised.

"Oh my...Haku I'm...sorry." The woman started as tears began to run down her face. She then bent down and carefully pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Mommy why did you hit me?" Haku asked as she cried into her mother's shirt while hanging ont her mother.

"I'm so sorry Haku for the curse I've given you and I promise that one day I'll tell you everything. For now all that I ask is that you trust me." Haku's mother responded as Haku just nodded her head and fell to sleep.

(2 months later: December 12 12:45 pm)

Silently Haku sat at the table in her families small home reading over a book while humming a quite tune to herself.

'I wonder when Mommy and Daddy are going to get home. They only said that they would be out for a few minutes to get groceries.' Haku thought as she continued reading before she heard the door open before being slammed shut. Looking up from her book Haku saw her mother standing there.

"Mommy!" Haku shouted in happiness as she jumped up and hugged her mother. Shortly after hugging her mother she felt her slump to the ground with her back facing Haku allowing her to see the multiple Kunai, shuriken, and a few senbon sticking out of her back.

"Mommy?" Haku asked fearfully as she gently shook her mother.

"Ha...ku...run." Haku's mother stated as she looked up to her daughter.

"No. I'm not leaving you!" Haku shouted as she began to pull out some of the weapons and placed ointment over her mother's wounds.

"Haku...you can't...chough...stay here. You...need...cough couch...to run." Haku's mother stated as she coughed out some blood.

"NO! I can't..." Haku started as she began to cry.

"Haku...cough...please don't cry. You'll see...cough cough...me again. I'm...going to...cough...delay them. Just run and...cough...whatever you do don't look back or come back...cough..." Haku's mother said before she broke out into a coughing fit staining the floor red with her blood while the wounds on her back reopened spilling more of her blood.

"MOTHER!" Haku shouted as she desperately covered her mother's wounds with her hands hoping to stem the blood flow. As she was doing that the two never noticed the front door opening and a man walk in.

"Daddy. Mommy needs help." Haku said as she recognized the man who just walked over to her.

"I know Haku, but I'm afraid that there is little I can do to help nor can the doctors." The man stated as he bent down and gently hugged his daughter.

"What! Why can't they help mommy?" Haku asked as she looked over to her mother who continued to bleed.

"It is because I have a bloodline. Ever since Yagura declared the bloodline purge everyone has seen us as monsters or demons. Doctors are required to take blood samples from every patient to confirm if they have a bloodline and if they do they are killed no matter how young or old you are. That's why your father and I personally gave you check ups and didn't allow for you to attend the local school." Haku's mother explained as she carefully dragged herself to her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"Now your mother's secret along with yours about you holding a bloodline is out. The village has already mobilized to begin killing both of you along with me sense they believe that they only way for a bloodline user to receive love is if they deceive or seduce someone into loving them." Haku's father explained as he held his daughter.

"OPEN UP WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE IN THERE DEMON SCUM!" The small family of three heard a person shout from beyond the door while a group cried in response with, "YEAH COME ON OUT DEMON SLUT!"

Looking back towards the door Haku's father quickly scooped his daughter up into his arms and ran to his and his wife's room. Setting his daughter down he quickly pulled open several drawers before he pulled out a single light blue scroll and gave it to his daughter.

"Take this scroll and run away Haku. Whatever you do don't look back. Once you are clear of the village open the scroll and inside you will find basic survival supplies, some jutsu scrolls from your mother and myself, a scroll on your bloodline, and some money that should be able to support you if you spend in wisely." Her father whispered into her ear while he hugged her for the last time.

"Daddy..." Haku started only to be interrupted by the front door being splintered.

"I CAN SEE THE DEMON WHORE! JUST A LITTLE MORE THAN WE CAN END HER LIFE PERMANANTLY!" Shouted one of the villagers in happiness while the others responded with a chorus of approval.

Knowing that he didn't have much time Haku's father picked Haku up and quickly let her out through the bedroom window.

"Run into the forest and head to the next town. Once you get there ask around for a man named Zabuza Momochi. When you meet him tell him this name Kuro Kiri. Tell him that you're my daughter and he will help you. Now go." Haku's father explained as he attempted to close the window only to be stopped.

"Daddy why did you call yourself Kuro Kiri?" Haku asked causing her father to pause and look back to his dying wife sadly.

"Ask Zabuza he will tell you and no matter what he tells you about me. Always know this I love you and your mother to the point that I would go against the Mizukage to keep the two of you safe." Her father answered as he slammed the window shut just as the front door was successfully broken down.

With tears in her eyes Haku ran off towards the forest. As she reached the edge she looked back to her house to see that her parents were being dragged out still somewhat alive before they were roughly tossed into the clearing unmoving. Without warning all the villagers surrounded them before they were all impaled by ice spears that came from her mother's body. Knowing that they were dead Haku broke down crying as she looked away not wanting to believe the truth that was in front of her eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy... I hope that you are both going to a good place. I promise that I will survive and find Zabuza Momochi." Haku said as she stood back up and ran off further into the forest not even looking back.

(A few Days later)

'I've asked every single person in this town if they know or knew a Zabuza Momochi but all I get are looks of fear before a quick no is said to me. Although there did seem to be a few that wanted to tell me something but whenever they attempted to they all backed away and ran.' Haku thought as she silently sat on a small bridge that went over a small brook. All around her snow fell gently covering her and the bridge on which she sat.

'Maybe I should move onto the next town to see if they have any information about Zabuza Momochi.' Haku briefly wondered as she stared at the bridge while a person stopped in front of her. Cautiously Haku looked out of the corner of her eyes to see a man. Discreetly she looked the man over.

The man looked to be in his early twenties, had short crop cut black hair, a pair of small black eyes, no eyebrows, had a Mist headband tied to his forehead, and his lower face was covered by bandages. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants, traditional black ninja sandals, and he also wore a black Jonin vest with a dark blue spiral on the back.

'Perhaps this man knows Zabuza Momochi.' Haku thought as she turned her attention back to the to bridge.

"Do you know a person by the name of Zabuza Momochi?" Haku asked as she continued to look at the bridge.

"Why do you want to know kid?" The man asked in return as Haku just sighed.

"My father asked for me to find him right before he died." Haku responded as fresh tears came to her eyes as she remembered the last time she physically saw her parents.

"I do know him but before I tell you where he is I want to know your father's name." The man stated as he bent down to Haku's level.

"I don't know my father's real name. He told me to tell Zabuza that he is or was called Kuro Kiri. I am his only child Haku." Haku stated as she looked up to the man to see him looking her over in complete shock.

'Kuro Kiri...I haven't heard that name in over ten years. He was pretty much my adopted son in all but name, became a major ANBU ninja that had completely eliminated the Ice Release clan before he retired and settled down with a rather nice young woman from what I remember. If I remember correctly taught the brat a few times and became the closet's thing to a father the kid had since he was an orphan. If this is his kid then that means that I'm a...' Zabuza thought before his eyes opened in complete shock.

'I swear that when I pass on into the next life soichi I will cause he a hell of a lot of harm from getting me that drunk that one night and getting me to agreeing to becoming your kid's God-father if anything happened to you.' Zabuza thought as he began to subconsciously release killing intent scaring Haku. Looking towards his adoptive son's kid he noticed that she was backing away from him with fear covering her face. Momentarily he looked at her completely confused before he realized that he was releasing killing intent. Closing his eyes Zabuza began to breath in and out of his nose before he reopened his eyes to see that Haku was still shaking only it wasn't from killing intent it was from the cold.

"Come on kid. Let's get you somewhere warm." The man stated as he help Haku to her feet.

"But what about Zabuza Momochi?" Haku asked as she looked to the man.

"You're looking at him." Zabuza replied as he picked Haku off and ran off into a mist that eerily blew in.

(End Flashback)

"Okay what the hell was that?" Haku asked as she looked towards Naruto for an answer.

"Don't look at me. I've always sucked at Genjutsu the only one I can really perform is Tsukuyomi which is because of the Sharingan that Natsuki-chan gave me." Naruto stated as they looked towards Mutsumi.

"That was a special demonic illusion called Memory Recreation. Only Imorta and myself can perform this without the backlash of memory onslaught getting to us. I figured it would be easier for me to use this rather than for you to tell what you wanted as a story. Mostly so this way you wouldn't attempt to sugarcoat anything. After all we have almost all seen the worst that Humanity really is." Mutsumi stated as Haku and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Well then I'll go next." Naruto offered up as he opened his eyes showing his Mangekyou Sharingan.

**"Tsukuyomi." **Naruto stated in a calm voice as everything around the group began to shift into one giant blob of goop before it expanded forming Naruto's apartment, although Haku didn't know it. After a few more seconds some of the remaining goop formed into a person holding a crimson red fox.

The person in question was a boy who looked to be nine years old, stood 3' 6", had spiky untamed sun kissed hair, two deep cerulean blue eyes, and six whisker marks, three on each cheek. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the Konoha symbol imprinted onto the surface in a slightly dulled red, dark blue shorts, and blue ninja sandals.

"Well here we are home." Naruto stated as he sat the fox on the floor. Momentarily the fox walked around before it jumped onto Naruto's bed and began to leak crimson red chakra around itself. Once the chakra dissipated a young female sat where the fox originally sat.

The female also looked to be nine years old, stood 3' 6", had deep crimson red hair that reached to her upper back while two bangs gently framed her face, two burning crimson red eyes that had a black slit running through the center, and she had the same whisker marks on her face only they were thinner than the boys and she only had two on each cheek. She was wearing a large, baggy light red t-shirt, black cargo pants, and red ninja sandals.

"You call this place a home. I'd call it a dump." The female stated as she looked at the place in absolute disgust.

"Yeah I know but if the old man would give me someplace nicer the villagers would just trash it after everyone else moved out. That is what happened to this place. Besides I can't really complain it's at least a roof over my head and somewhat safer than living on the streets." The young boy responded dully as he sat next to the female.

"Naruto are you alright?" The girl asked as she gently sat one of her hands on Naruto's shoulder.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be alright Natsuki?" Naruto asked as he gently shrugged off Natsuki's hand.

"Well you just killed quite a few people and you lost your only friend in this….'village'." Natsuki stated as she spat out the word village.

"Those people deserved to **die.** Metsumi is at least in a better place now…I hope." Naruto stated as crimson red chakra lashed out from his body.

Sighing Natsuki calmly got behind Naruto and gently pulled him to a hug while gently stroking his hair causing him to calm down slightly. After a little longer all Naruto was doing was crying.

"Naruto I'm certain that Metsumi is in a better place. I recognized the scent lingering in the area as one of my guards. He most undoubtfully took Metsumi out of the village to receive treatment and maybe he will train her. So for now just relax and get some sleep cause as of tomorrow we will begin your training." Natsuki stated as Naruto just nodded and fell into a deep sleep.

"You had better help your son Minato." Natsuki whispered under her breath as she gently laid Naruto down on his bed face up. She then changed back into her fox form and gently jumped onto Naruto's stomach. Calmly she curled up into a ball and fell into a peaceful sleep on top of Naruto's stomach.

(Location Unknown)

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes to find himself staring up into a never ending darkness. Running along the edges of the darkness were three different kinds of pipes. The first pipe was a deep dark blue, the second piping system was a crimson red, and the final piping system was a amethyst purple.

Looking around even further Naruto noticed that there were walls to his sides and one behind him. All the walls had cracks in them. Looking down he noticed that he was sitting in water or at least what he hoped was water.

"I would have figured that after releasing Natsuki from her prison I would never have to see this place ever again." Naruto muttered as he stood up and began to walk towards where Natsuki's cage formerly stood. When Naruto arrived at the former cage he saw someone just standing there looking at the remains.

"Hello son. Origionally I was planning on asking you how your life was going but after seeing your memories I'm pretty certain I already know how it is going." The man said as he turned around to face Naruto.

"Tou-san. I see that death has at least treated you well." Naruto stated as he imagined two chairs and a table.

"Please have a seat." Naruto stated as he motioned for Minato to sit.

Nodding his head Minato sat down while Naruto did the same.

"What are you doing her Tou-san?" Naruto asked as he gently folded up his hands and rested them on the table.

"When I sealed the Kyuu- I mean Natsuki into you nine years ago I also sealed a piece of myself in here as well to act as the seal. If Natsuki were to ever attempt to forcefully take control of you I would force her back and reseal her away. This was mostly because I had no knowledge for how long the genjutsu would affect her, but you released her. I saw what they did after you left your mindscape and trapped them inside of Tsukuyomi. Rather than immediately talking to you I decided to watch all of your memories…which proved to be a mistake. My fears had come to life, they didn't respect my last decree. I had trusted and hoped that they wouldn't do this but they have ruined every chance to regain my trust and hope. I should have had Jiraya your god-father or even Tsunade your god-mother take you out of the village. I'm sorry Naruto if I could go back and change everything I would, but I can't so instead I'm leaving all my knowledge here for you." Minato stated as several bookshelves began to rise out of the water. All of the bookshelves were filled to the brim with scrolls.

"Thank you Tou-san." Naruto stated as he looked at his father with a small smile on his face.

"But there is a catch. You will not be able to access certain information until you reach a certain level in the ninja corps or you reach and age that I deem worthy for you to have the information." Minato said causing his son to glare at him.

"It's for your own safety. Half of the things I'm giving you are highly ranked techniques that could kill you if you don't do them properly or don't have the proper chakra control. Besides you have already come close to death one too many times as is. Even the Shinigami is disgusted with how the villagers have treated you." Minato stated as several chains shot out of the water and wrapped around some of the bookshelves and created a barrier around them.

"I'm shocked that the Shinigami would even care about me." Naruto stated as he raised his eyebrows in mild shock.

"She kind of has to son. After all it is her power that kept the Natsuki at bay for nine years of your life. Anytime a God no matter how insignificant interfers with a human or humans lives they are required to keep tabs on them and do all the paper work that comes in from them. I can already tell you this much the Shinigami while she likes you she also doesn't like the fact that you have given her enough paper work to keep her busy for the next twenty years. Anyway my time is almost up and I have to get back to hell to torture all the fools that you sent me last night." Minato stated as he looked off into the distance.

"You don't have anything else to tell me?" Naruto asked slightly shocked.

"No…well except this. No matter what happens and what path you take in life to accomplish your goals know this I support your decisions. Also I did hear an interesting rumor apparently your friend Metsumi is not dead she was very close to death before the Shinigami was forced to leave. She won't tell me exactly what caused her to retreat from a soul but I can tell you this much you will meet her again. See you on the flip side oh and I love you son." Minato stated before he disappeared into a flash of yellow light.

"I have a funny feeling that this won't be the last time that I see my father." Naruto muttered as he looked into the empty cage.

(End Flashback)

"So you knew that I was alive if only because your father let you know." Metsumi stated as Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"I'm just slightly amazed that your father was able to seal a piece of himself inside the seal that kept Natsuki locked away." Haku stated as she was genially surprised that one person was able to cheat death, if only somewhat.

"Hello I am Kushina and will be your waitress for the evening." Kushina stated as she smiled at them before she bowed lightly to them and gave them a single menu.

'Only one menu.' Everyone briefly wondered before Naruto chuckled nervously.

"I'll let you girls order first." Naruto stated with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Both girls stated as they looked over the menu.

"So how is it going?" Kushina whispered to her son who just sighed.

"It's going fine except for the fact that neither of us knows what to do on a date. It also doesn't help that the author has no clue on what to do either considering the fact that he has never had a girlfriend nor been on a date." Naruto stated as Kushina nodded in understanding as she was also one of the few to understand the fourth barrier.

Not even a few seconds after stating that a kunai dropped out of nowhere and imbedded itself into Naruto's plate. Briefly Naruto looked at it and noticed that it had a note attached to it. Without fear he took the note and read it.

"You are going to regret telling half the world that." Naruto read before he shrugged it off and threw the note out the window.

'Go ahead and try.' Naruto thought as Haku and Metsumi handed Naruto the menu. He quickly went over the menu before he handed it back to his mother.

"Okay so what will all of you be having?" She asked as she pulled out a small notepad and pencil.

"I'll have the Sushi with a side of white sticky rice." Haku stated as Kushina wrote down her order.

"I'll have dango, a little of sushi, and a side of steamed vegetables." Mutsumi stated with a smile as Kushina nodded her head.

"As for me I'll have a bowl of Miso ramen and a side of steamed vegetables mixed in with white sticky rice." Naruto stated as Kushina nodded once more and wrote it down before she left the room.

"Okay Metsumi it's your turn now." Haku stated slightly happy at getting to know more about her.

"Okay. **Demonic Illusion: Memory Recreation**." Metsumi stated as her eyes began to glow and the room began to shift into a completely black room. Floating in the center of the room was a single person.

The person was a female that looked to be nine years old, had long black hair that was tied into a pony tail, light brown eyes, stood 3" 4', and she also looked malnourished. She was wearing a pure white kimono that had a burning phoenix on the upper half of the kimono while on the bottom was a golden yellow fox.

"Where am I?" The young girl asked as she looked around.

"You are on the border of life and death child." A voice answered as the girl franticly looked around for the voice's origion.

"Who are you, where are you, and where exactly am I?" The young girl asked as panic slipped into her voice.

"Well currently you're in your mindscape. I'm outside your mindscape talking to you through Telepathy. As for who I am well…You can call me Imorta." Imorta answered as the girl looked around.

"This is my mindscape. It seems kind of lonely." The girl stated as she looked around.

"Well that's because the Shinigami is trying to take your spirit and I'm working out a deal with the Shinigami. So for now rest I will wake you and inform you of the deal on a later date." Imorta stated.

"Okay." The young girl stated as she laid back down and closed her eyes.

(Fast forwarding memory to a more recent one)

"Hey. Hey it's time to get up." Imorta gently stated as he shook the young girl.

"Five more minutes Naruto." Groaned out the girl as she slapped away Imorta's hand.

"Very well then Hatchling." Imorta responded before he pulled a bucket of water from out of nowhere. With an evil grin on his face he tossed the water onto the unsuspecting girl.

"GAAAHHHH COOOOOLLLLLLLLDDDDDD!" The girl shouted as she quickly looked for the person who did that. It didn't take her long to focus on the only other occupant in the room.

The other person was a male that stood 5' 8", looked to be at least eighteen years old, had dark brown hair that was cut extremely short, had a pair of light blue eyes that had a dark fire burning beyond them, and his face was badly scarred. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants that were bulging at the pockets, and black combat boots.

"Metsumi I will be the first to officially welcome you to Maki, The demon capital." Imorta stated with a small smile on his face.

"WHHHHAAAATTTT!" Metsumi shouted as Imorta cleaned out his ears after that yell.

"You heard me. You are in the demon capital Maki. The reason is simple you are no longer human and since I was the one who changed you into a demon I'm required to train your sorry puny ass." Imorta stated as he wacked Metsumi on the top of her head.

"Why couldn't you have returned me to being a human?" Metsumi asked as she gently rubbed the small bump that was forming on her forehead.

"When you resurrect someone from the verge of death they can't be resurrected into the thing that they once were. So if I were to resurrect a demon on the verge of death they couldn't become a demon again. Instead they would have to become an angel or a human depending on the way that they have lived." Imorta explained as Metsumi nodded in understanding even though she could only barely understand it.

"What about Naruto?" Metsumi asked as she looked at Imorta for answers.

"Look into the crystal ball and think about who you want to see." Imorta stated as he pulled a crystal ball out from nowhere. He then gently set it in front of Metsumi.

Confidently Metsumi placed her hands on the sides of the crystal ball. Clearing her mind of everything other than Naruto she focused on the ball and watched as a hazy smoke filled the ball before it cleared away to show Naruto standing in the room that they were tortured in.

"Are you certain?" Metsumi heard Naruto ask as a fox walked through the multiple dead bodies.

"I'm certain this is one of my old guards work." The fox stated as jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"What of Metsumi?" Naruto asked while Metsumi smiled knowing that Naruto was looking for her.

"My old guards scent along with the scent of decay and blood completely makes it impossible for me to tell where she is." The fox replied as Naruto scratched its ears.

"Do you think that she is safe?" Naruto asked with worry.

Metsumi of course couldn't help but smile if mostly because Naruto was making certain that she was alright.

"I'm certain that she is alright. For now we should focus on your training to control your power." The fox stated as Naruto nodded.

"Alright but I'm not going to stop looking for Metsumi until I know that she is safe." Naruto stated as Metsumi let her focus slip as she smiled.

"Can we start training right now?" Metsumi asked as she looked to Imorta.

"I don't see why not but certainly it would be better if you regained you strength for a few more days." Imorta stated as Metsumi nodded.

"No. If I want to become strong I have to continue training no matter how tired I get. I want to get strong so that way when I meet Naruto again I can show him what I've accomplished." Metsumi stated as a flame ignited behind her eyes.

(End Flashback)

"Well that's all." Metsumi stated as she ended the illusion.

"So that's how you kept an eye on me. I sure hope that you didn't do anything perverted with it." Naruto stated as he looked towards Metsumi who was blushing.

"I may have accidently spied on you a few times when you were showering or relaxing in the Hot springs." Metsumi stated as she looked off to the side.

"Imorta said that you had become a demon or at least hinted at that. What I want to know is what type of demon are you?" Haku asked as Naruto was also curious about what type of demon she was.

"I'm a phoenix a rather ancient and noble demon clan. The phoenixes are mostly immortal." Metsumi stated while Haku perked up.

"What do you mean that they are mostly immortal?" Haku asked with curiosity burning in her eyes.

"By that she means that phoenixes cannot die a normal death. If they do they are just reborn from their ashes to the age of eighteen. The only true two methods to kill a phoenix is to either poison them or to eat their ashes before they are reborn. Poisoning a phoenix is rather difficult though since they are resistant to most natural poison's. As for eating the ashes I've only heard of one demon who has done this and that is the Nibi. From what Natsuki told me apparently the phoenix groped her in public and for lack of better terms she ate him still alive." Naruto stated as Haku looked at Metsumi in shock.

"Eating the ashes of a phoenix also give the eater a unique ability called Phoenixification which basically brings you back to life nine times. I have also heard a rumor that the Nibi has used this to bring two people back from the dead and has used it once to bring herself back from the dead leaving her with six more times to resurrect herself." Metsumi stated as Haku seemed to think over the possibilities of becoming a demon.

"Hello everyone I'm sorry it took so long to get your food." Kushina stated as she came back into the room with two clones carrying a plater. Moving quickly she placed all the plates in front of the proper people before leaving.

Smiling everyone began to dig into their food. As they were eating Haku and Metsumi couldn't help but notice how Naruto's food seemed to move occasionally and had a rather rancid smell coming from it.

"Um…Naruto is it just me but is your Ramen moving?" Metsumi asked as she paused to point at Naruto's food.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he stopped eating and looked at his Ramen before he let out a scream and fell back.

"I've been eating worms!" Naruto shouted before he started to attempt to throw up what he had already eaten.

"Um…Naruto-kun there's a note by your bowl." Haku said as she picked up the piece of paper.

"Let me see it please Haku-chan?" Naruto asked as he held out his hand.

"Okay." Haku said after she read it and gave it to Naruto.

"This is your first curse. All the ramen you ever attempt to eat will become worms and the broth will become piss of random animals. This curse will follow you until the beginning of the Chunin exams upon which your second curse will begin." Naruto read as his face turned horribly pale.

"This means that I have to eat healthy now." Naruto groaned out as he flipped the note over to see another note.

"Yep and you will thank me in the long run." Naruto read once more as he growled.

"How in bloody hell does he do this?"** Naruto asked out loud as another note appeared out of nowhere right next to Naruto.

"I can bypass the forth barrier since it is basically an illusion of the mind to keep us trapped in our dimensions. So far all I can do is drop notes in other realms." Naruto read while his eye began to twitch.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU!" Naruto shouted as he tossed the note behind him. The note of course just floated back to him showing him the other side.

"Sorry I'm not gay." Naruto read as he glared at the note with enough hatred to start a small campfire.

"Naruto if you want you can have some of our food." Metsumi offered as she gently set her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thanks for the offer but I still have my white sticky rice and mixed vegetables to eat." Naruto said as he went back to his seat and started to eat.

Metsumi couldn't help but smile as Naruto shrugged off the curse. For the rest of the night all the small group did was talk, eat, and overall enjoy each other's company.

(The Next Day sometime in the late afternoon)

Proudly Team Demon, Team Gai along with Haku, Metsumi, and Imorta stood at the end of the now complete bridge connecting the Island nation of Wave to the main land. Standing opposite of them was all of wave countries citizens while Tazuna and his family stood at the front. Zabuza stood right beside Tsunami with his hand in her own while Mizu and Gozu had a hand on Inari's shoulders.

Momentarily Naruto couldn't help but allow for his mind to remember the rather 'pleasant' conversation he had with the three.

(flashback)

"Hey Gaki. I need to speak with you." Zabuza shouted at Naruto as he directed clones to Tazuna.

"Very well then No Brows." Naruto stated as he created another clone and followed Zabuza into a clearing not too far from the bridge. Not even after stepping into the clearing he suddenly had a chain wrap around him preventing him from moving.

"What is the meaning of this Zabuza!" Naruto shouted as he glared at the swordsman while Mizu and Gozu stood beside him.

"Just shut up, listen, and might learn something!" Mizu shouted as she still held a grudge against Naruto.

"Now as you know Naruto I see Haku as my adoptive daughter." Zabuza stated as Naruto looked at him with a rather bored expression on his face.

"And we consider her to be our younger sister." Mizu and Gozu stated at the same time.

"And this concerns me how?" Naruto asked with the bored expression still on his face.

"Basically I summarize it. YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER/YOUNGER SISTER IN ANYWAY WE WILL PERSONALLY BE CERTAIN THAT YOU CAN NEVER REPRODUCE!" The three ex-mist nin shouted as the blond. To make their point they all pulled out their specific weapons and pointed them at his second head.

"Point noted." Naruto stated with a nervous chuckle along with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Good. You're free to go now." Zabuza stated while the Demon sisters released him from the chains and joined Zabuza's side.

(End Flashback)

With smiles on the groups face they took off into the trees heading back to Konoha.

"Hey Tazuna what will we call the bridge?" One of the many civilians asked as everyone began to shout out possible names.

"How about the Great Tazuna Bridge." Tazuna offered while everyone looked at him and a silence fell over the group so that the only sound that could be heard was crickets chirping.

"Hey Dad. What about the Great Naruto Bridge." Tsunami offered as most of the villagers began to shout in joy.

(With our favorite group)

"So what exactly is Konoha like?" Haku asked looking off to her companions.

"Do you want the honest truth or the watered down version?" Naruto replied with absolute bitterness.

"I would rather here the truth." Haku stated as Naruto's eyes took on a dark look.

"On the outside Konoha looks like a perfect place to live. The sad thing is that not many people realize that while crime is very limited it does exist. The Hokage no longer has control over the village it is run by the civilian side of the council. They always try to undermine the Hokage's authority. They have attempted to decide the fate of shinobi. The elders though are by far the worst. They always use the Hokage's personal authorization stamp to get their way but it usually backfires on them as the Hokage always catches it." Naruto stated as most of the leaf nin.

"Sounds like it has gotten worse since I died." Metsumi stated as Naruto let out a low dark chuckle.

"Metsumi for three years I watched as the villagers celebrated your death. I personally crashed a lot of those parties and tortured them." Naruto stated as Imorta jumped down to the path causing the ninja's to stop.

Calmly he looked around before he let out a whistle. Shortly after the underbrush began to rustle before six blurs shot out and began to run around Imorta. After a while they began to slow down until everyone could see six lizards that stood on two legs.

The lizards stood six feet tall, had cold black eyes, a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, and their skin was a combination of dark greens, light greens, and blacks.

"Ah…Miyuki-chan." Metsumi stated in happiness as she jumped down and hugged one of the lizards.

"**Hatchling it is always an honor to see you. I see that you have found you fox and others." **One of the lizards stated as everyone just waved it off.

"**I take it that you have a reason for calling for us Imorta?"** The same lizard stated as it focused its attention on Imorta.

Moving he quickly he told them what he wanted through handsigns.

"**We will do this but remember what we want as payment."** The lizard stated as she growled at Imorta.

Once more he just communicated with handsigns while the lizard watched with rapt attention before nodding in understanding.

"**Very well I will allow this just this once. If only because I know what that is like."** The lizard stated while Metsumi hugged her once more before she got on its back.

All the ninja looked at one another before the fell to the ground.

"Okay what's going on here?" Kushina asked as she looked at the lizards in awe.

"We are getting a ride from one of the lands fastest animals to get home quicker." Metsumi stated while Gai and Lee gained a certain glint in their eyes.

"YOSH I MIGHT GAI THE HANDSOM DEVIL OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES WISH TO CHALLENGE YOU AND YOUR GROUP TO RACE FROM HERE TO KONOHA!" Gai shouted as he gave them a thumb up along with a blinding smile.

"I ROCK LEE THE BEAUTIFUL DEVIL OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES ALSO WISH TO JOIN IN ON THIS CHALLENGE!" Lee shouted with the same exact pose.

Silently the lizards looked to Imorta who just told them to go with it.

"**Very well then I Miyuki the head of the raptor summons will glad except your challenge."** Miyuki stated as she stood up to her full height before all the raptors suddenly disappeared and reappeared with two people on each of them other than Imorta who sat alone.

Hinata and Sasuke were together on a single raptor, Naruto and Natsuki were together on another raptor, Metsumi and Haku were together on another raptor, Ten-Ten and Neji were together on a raptor, and finally Kushina and Kakashi were together on the final raptor.

Once more moving with speed that no one could follow one of the raptors carved a line in the dirt which all the raptors lined up at.

Smiling at the great challenge both Gai and Lee approached the starting line and removed their training weights.

"**Gai, Lee before we begin I want you two to know that we raptors do not use chakra and we ask that you do not as well so that it will be a **_**fair **_**challenge?"** Miyuki asked but it ended up sounding up more like a demand.

"YOSH MIYUKI-SAN IF MYSELF AND MY MOST YOUTHFUL STUDENT CAN NOT BEAT YOU ON YOUR OWN TERMS THAN WE SHALL RUN AROUND KONOHA TWO-HUNDRED AND FIFTY TIMES IN UNDER FIVE MINUTES, IF WE CAN NOT DO THAT WE SHALL DO ONE HUNDRED CRUNCHES IN UNDER A MINUTE, IF WE CAN NOT DO THAT WE SHALL…." Gai started to rant.

"ENOUGH WE GET IT ALREADY!" Ten-ten shouted as she gave them one of the most potent and deadliest glares that only women can do.

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI TEN-TEN'S FALMES OF YOUTH MUST BE DEMINISHING! THEREFORE WE MUST WIN THIS CHALLENGE TO REKINDLE HER FLAMES!" Lee shouted while Ten-ten and Neji couldn't help but blame fate, in Neji's case, or ask Kami for the reason why they were stuck with such an excentrently moronic sensei.

"LEE MY MOST YOUTHFUL STUDENT YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! THROUGH THE POWERS OF YOUTH NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Gai shouted as tears ran town his.

"GAI-SENSEI…"

"LEE…"

"GAI-SENEI…'

"LEE…'

"GAI-SENSEI…" Lee shouted as they hugged one another with tears running down their faces. The second they did a genjutsu appeared behind them of a beach with waves crashing against the shore. Not a few seconds after a couple of dolphins jumped in the background creating a rainbow over the two of them.

'Here we go again.' Neji and Ten-ten thought as they slapped themselves.

'Minato please give me a sign that says I can beat the living shit out of them.' Kushina thought as she covered her eyes.

'It can't be real. It can't be real. KAI!' Sasuke, Hinata, Haku, and Metsumi thought at the same time as they attempted to dispel the genjutsu only to have it remaining.

'Swear that this is far worse than the genjutsu Madara used to control me.' Natsuki thought as a horrified expression made itself know on her face.

'Out of everything that has happened to me in life I have to say that this is the worst.' Naruto thought as he had his Mangekyou Sharingan activated as he despretly attempted to find out how the genjutsu was being cast.

'Out of all the things I've seen this has got to be the worst. That is saying something considering that I live in hell.' Imorta thought as he began to hit himself up the side of his head with a blunt object hoping to eliminate the image from his head.

'With slow and careful movements Nagato gently ran his hands down the side of his lover Konan before he rested them against her…' Kakashi read not even bothering to pay attention to what was going on around him.

"Oh…Gai did you say something?" Kakashi asked as the genjutsu finally wore.

"YOSH MY MOST HIP AND YOUTHFUL RIVAL KAKASHI ONCE MORE MY FLAMES OF YOUTH CAN'T EVEN TOUCH YOURS!" Gai shouted with more tears falling from his eyes.

"**Uh…as much as I would like to hear this I'm afraid that we should get this race going."** Miyuki stated drawing attention to herself.

"I agree. Shadow Clone." Hinata stated as another appeared on the ground and walked over to the start line.

"San…" The shadow clone stated as everyone dug their feet into the ground.

"Ni…" the shadow clone stated as the raptors lowered themselves while getting on their toes.

"Ichi…" The shadow clone stated as Gai and Lee let fires consume their eyes.

"Go!" Hinata shouted as everyone took off leaving a dust cloud. When the dust cloud setteled the clone was able to see Gai and Lee hadn't even moved a muscle.

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI SHOULD WE REMOVE THEM?" Lee asked as he looked at Gai.

"LEE I AGREE. WE NEED TO SHOW THESE RAPTORS WHAT LEAF NIN AND THE TWO HANDSOM DEMONS OF THE HIDDEN LEAF ARE ABLE TO DO!" Gai shouted as he and Lee removed thier orange leg and arm warmers and tossed them onto the ground creating craters.

"LET US RUN INTO THE SUNSET GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted as Gai gave him the good Gai pose before they took off.

Momentarily the clone stood there before it pulled out a kunai and stabbed itself in the throat.

(With the group)

"I don't see Gai-sensei anywhere do you think that we have out run them Neji?" Ten-ten asked as she turned to her fellow genin only to see him with his eyes closed.

"**Ha…I told you we are the fastest land animals."** Miyuki stated with a laugh.

"Don't get cocky Miyuki. I have watched these Green Demons of Konoha run around the village one hundred times in under five minutes.

"**That's all I bet that me and my kin could run around the village twice that in under half the time." **Miyuki stated as the rest of the raptors released a roar in approval.

"YOSH I SHALL TAKE THAT AS A FUTURE CHALLENGE MIYUKI-SAMA!" Gai shouted as he caught up to the group causing the raptors to look at them in shock.

"**You were wearing weights?" **Miyuki asked in shock as she noticed that they were missing those horrendous…I'm mean well thought out fashionable orange leg warmers.

"YES GAI-SENSEI AND MYSELF ALWAYS WHERE WEIGHTS. BEEP BEEP!" Lee shouted before Gai and himself took off leaving a dust cloud.

Acting quickly Imorta made handsigns towards Metsumi who nodded.

"I suggest that everyone hang on."Metsumi stated who gently wrapped her arms around the raptors neck while Haku wrapped her arms around Metsumi's waist.

"I see no reason to do so." Neji stated as everyone else did what Metsumi stated.

'Tch…idiot.' Both Imorta and Metsumi thought before they nodded.

Smiling the raptors immediately doubled their efforts causing Neji to fall off.

Thinking quickly Neji grabbed a hold of the raptors tail all the while screaming as he was dragged across the ground.

No one paid him anymind though as the raptors were quickly catching up to the two Green beasts of Konoha. After a few more seconds of running they had finally caught up to them.

"**Is this all you got cause I'm certain that we can still go faster?" **Miyuki stated as she began to move faster along with her fellow raptors passing by them

"YOSH THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY LET US SEE IF WE CAN KINDLE THEM FURTHER AND SHOW THEM OUR YOUTH!" Gai shouted with Lee nodding his head enthusiastically before they ran faster.

(Five miles later)

By now both groups were neck in neck as they saw the gates of Konoha come into view making everyone sigh in relief or in Kushina's case begin laughing like a psycho.

Quickly the raptors shared a glance with Gai before they really put the speed on passing by the gate guards causing them to spin in a circle until they were buried up to their necks.

"What the hell was that?" Izumo asked as he looked at his partner.

"I have no idea Izumo." Kotetsu replied as they watched as vendors were forced to pull their wares out of the way while the things continued running towards the Hokage tower.

(With the Hokage)

"Gently, gently…" The old Hokage was saying to himself as he set the last piece of paperwork down on the completed pile.

"Finally I have beat you my eternal mortal rival!" The Hokage shouted in glee as he began to laugh.

"Now I can relax." The old Hokage stated as he pulled out his pipe, lit the tobacco, and took a nice long drag before releasing with a content sigh.

'Nothing can ruin this day.' The Hokage stated as he puffed on his pipe relaxing in his chair….up until he heard a scream. Growing curious the Hokage gently got out of his seat and opened his door only to immediately shut it afterwards and barricade it with his own body. Not even a moment after barricading it the door had something extremely hard and fast slam into it…

*SLAM*

And knock it off of its hinges and into the completed paperwork.

Once the papers had finally littered the floor the Hokage couldn't help but stare at it all before breaking down and crying. Shortly after his crying became the fuel for his rage as he glared at who caused this only to see six big lizards gloating over beating Gai and Lee in a race, Neji being covered in dirt and scratches, Team 7 just watching in amusement along with Ten-ten, and four unknown people.

"Naruto…" The Hokage stated causing said blond to look at him.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked without fear.

"Who are the four people with you and why are their giant lizards in my office?" The Hokage asked while he ignored the growl from the raptors.

"Well for starters those aren't lizards they are Raptors and Two the guy in the red trench coat is one of Natsuki's guards his name is Imorta. The two dark haired girls are my next two mates Metsumi and Haku Momochi. The final person is my mother." Naruto stated while the Hokage looked at all four in surprise.

"Naruto your mother was declared dead." Sarutobi stated as he had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Who exactly told you that Sarutobi?" Kushina asked with a sweat tone.

"The coun…OOOhhh those no good dick sucking lying pieces of shit. When I get my hands on them…" Sarutobi started before he was silenced by Kushina releasing her killing intent.

"Now Hokage-sama I do hope that you aren't going to be getting revenge against the council all alone. After all I want my fair share of their hides as well." Kushina stated with such a sweat tone that even Natsuki backed away.

"Well then let us assemble them." Sarutobi stated with a dark grin as Imorta calmly chuckled to himself.

'Finally justice will be served.' Imorta thought as he vanished into the shadows causing a few raised eyebrows.

"Uh…Metsumi what is he up to?" Naruto asked as he looked at her.

"Only the Shinigami knows." Metsumi replied as Naruto nodded before he looked at the Hokage.

"Hey jiji I got an idea." Naruto stated as he approached his grandfather and began to whisper it into his ear. As Naruto continued to whisper Sarutobi continued to grin larger and larger before he barked out laughing.

"Okay Naruto well do it." Sarutobi stated as everyone used the Hokage's access to get into the council chamber.

* * *

*-Got this idea thanks to an old character from a tv series that has been pushing thier limitations.

**-Got this one from Muppet Treasure Island.

* * *

And cut. Okay people this chapter is long overdo I know. Now then review or else. *writer says with a few scratches on his persona*

Tayuya: Oye…Shit fucker get back here and fight me like a man.

**FerPeinRikudou:** Great chapter especially the funny parts with Naruto and Zabuza, update soon.

**ITD:** Thankyou I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

**WiggleWiggleWiggle:** You should work on eliminating unneeded words. They mess with the flow of the story. I like it other wise.

**ITD: **I will admit that I have had that asked of me before I think…ah I can't remember but anyway this is always going to happen so there is no point in trying to get me to fix that habit now.

**Hanzo of the Salamander: **I look forward to reading what happens next in your story.?

**ITD: **Thankyou I hope that you also enjoyed this chapter.

**Notgonnasay09:**OK, a part of my brain actually shut down when you said that the Demon Brothers were women; I was not expecting that. That would technically be your third and fourth person whose gender you have bent. It isn't bad, but not entirely expected.

I also am confused about Rin. What, is she a vampire now or something? Ingesting blood? I have no idea what you are planning with that...

Other than that, I can't think of much else to say about this chapter other than it was enjoyable.

**ITD:** Okay I'm laughing at the thought of a piece of the human brain shuting down do to a simple gender change. Okay I'm going to nip this in the but before your imagination goes a little to far. Rin is not a vampire and I do have a plan. I'm also glad that you enjoyed the chapter.

**Naruhina fan:**AWESOME FIC SO FAR! Poor Naruto, or should I say Mr. Fluffy? XD. Also, I get the feeling Naruto is gonna be laid in a chapter or so. As a reward for making such a great story so far, here are some jutsu translations:

1)Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu=Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu

2)Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu=Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu.

3)Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile=Katon: Karyuu Endan.

4)Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu=Katon: Housenka no Jutsu

5)Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu=Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu.

6)Water Clone Jutsu=Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (no Water Style/Suiton)

7) Water Style: Multi-Water Dragon Jutsu=Suiton: Tajuu Suiryudan no Jutsu

8)Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu=Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu.

9)Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu=Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu

10)Shadow Clone Jutsu=Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

11)Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu=Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

12)Transformation=Henge

13)Substitution=Kawarimi

14)Wind Style: Great Breakthrough=Fuuton: Daitoppa.

15)Water Style: Water Bullet=Suiton: Teppodama.

16)Wind Style: Air Bullet=Fuuton: Renkudan.

17) Summoning Jutsu=Kuchiyose no Jutsu; in Naruto's case, Summoning Jutsu:Tiger=Kuchiyose no Jutsu:Tora and Summoning Jutsu: Fox=Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Yoko

I hope this helps. When I see another jutsu that I can translate to Japanese, I'll do it. Take as much time as you need to update.

**ITD: **I don't know if I'm going to get Naruto laid anytime soon so I hope that the mild lime in the beginning will keep you satiated. Also thank you for the jutsu I will use them.

**Gold Testament: **that ending was hilarious

**ITD: **I'm glad to see that there are people who found that funny. One of my friends though nearly killed me for it.

**I'MNOTCRAZY1:**Just call Iruka-sensei "Iruka"? Even if he is no longer their teacher, the fact that he is a teacher makes it only proper for them to call Iruka "Iruka-sensei".

Also, you don't have to tell clones what to do if you knew what you wanted them to do before you made them, since they have all the memories that the creator does, thus they know what they were created for.

**ITD:** Okay I called Iruka just Iruka because it's Naruto's way of showing that he trust some if he doesn't use a suffix unless it's his mates. Two Naruto may know a lot but he sure as hell doesn't know everything about the Kage Bunshin.

**A reviewer:**Well, it's not unreadable, but there are a number of spelling errors throughout the fic. Also, The Third Hokage was shorter than both Iruka and Kakashi by a good margin.

It could be really interesting, but it needs some more refinement.

Later

**ITD:** Okay I had no idea that I made the third shorter that Kakashi and Iruka until I actually went back and looked it over but it's there and it's staying. Sorry about the spelling but I'm only in high school.

**Curious 37465**: Hey man, okay first of all yes I am the same curious37465 from previous reviews, I just finally made a profile and decided to use the same name I had been using, just so you don't get confused. Nny way thanks for the response and everything. Now I have to ask and I will beg if I have to, is Haku going to be added to Naruto's harem, I don't really mind either way with Mezu and Gozu(or however you spell their names), but please for the love of god add Haku, there seriously are not enough good fanfics of Naruto with a female Haku(i don't even care if naruto's a futa in some of them) so please tell me you are adding Haku. And I have one more question, though only because I have been reading some of these fics lately, is Kushina going to be in the harem, this one not really concerned but there are some things that kind of seemed to possibly hint at thet in this chapter. Anyway hope to get the next update soon, but will settle for a response in the mean time.

**ITD: **As you read in this chapter yes Haku will be apart of the Harem and will metsumi. No Kushina will not be in the Harem I also read those fics but I don't usually cross over the line into son and mother intercourse. Mentally I don't think it's wrong but morally I do.

**BioHazard82:** Great story so far. Please update soon, and often!

**ITD:** Honestly I would love to do this but it's not going to happen since I'm too easily sidetracked. Sorry.

**Dragon Man 180:** Nice chapter, I can't wait to see how things go if Hinata and Sasuke track down fox Naruto in Haku's arms. Things could get nasty... or sexy if all three girls give into lust. I can't wait to see how things go since Naruto found proof that Gato will betray Zabuza and enslave Haku.

**ITD:** It would've been interesting to do that but I'm already running on limited time so I didn't really get to do that. Sorry.

**Devilsummoner666:** Why the hell do they bleed blood?

**ITD:** Please be a litter bit more descriptive as this one is leaving me horribly confused.

**Lord Xantos A. Fowl: **true: shinsei, shinko, junsui

eye: manako, me, boushi

combine two of them and be done with it

**ITD:** Okay um I'm sorry to say but that note was actually for me I just never got to completing that piece but I will attempt to do so sometime in the near or possible future.

**Light Lord Cybergate:**I can already see chunin/Jonin doing capture Tora missions in the future.

No genin team could possibly (normally) complete this sort of mission.

Only chunin and above are supposed to do B rank missions anyway...

Genin would be fully in their rights to refuse this sort of mission.

**ITD:** Yes they do have those rights up until the Hokage orders them to do that mission and it would also suck if that was the only mission left.

**Neo-Gama-Senin:** Love it

**ITD:** Short and sweat thank you.

**A.K.U: **I gotta say, this is a pretty decent Fic...

Love how Sasuke is a woman instead of a man, there are just not enough fanfics where Sasuke is a girl disguised as a boy.

It would make the Naruto/Sasuke pairing fanfics a lot more bareable.

**ITD:** I agree although I will admit that I do read some boy on boy fics and no one ask why cause I don't even know what compels me to do this.

**Rickjames196:** awwww i hope kyuubi's giard that took naruto's friend was able to sumhow save her and she comes bak later and joins the harem =D. the kakashi part was funny poor kakashi

**ITD:** As you can see Metsumi is alive and the guard apparently has plans.

**Haymitch Abernathy:**... He coulda just told the clone to go GET the book -.-'

One of the most infamous ninja alive... and he breaks down because he forgot his smut at home...

Konoha has fallen far...

**ITD:** I'm laughing at this as I just realized how stupid that was but at the same time it makes even more hysterical.

*writer and tayuya are still fighting.*

Kushina: well seeing as how they are still Fighting I guess that means I get to close you out. Have a pleasant day.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay people I've officially graduated over the summer from school meaning no more homework or curfews. Now then I'm sorry about not updating in a while but I am hoping to change that as I no longer have school to worry about. Also I finally got I believe my first two offical letters from readers demanding that I update took you people long enough. Anyway I'm going to tell you all something very important.

"IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITEING AND FORCE YOURSELF TO IT ISN'T REALLY THE BEST AS IT BECOMES JUST ANOTHER CHORE."

Anyway I think that's all so enjoy.

* * *

Demonic Uchiha ch. 6

"So any clue as to what those two are planning on doing?" Haku asked as Sasuke, Hinata, Natsuki, Metsumi, Kushina, and Kakashi followed after Naruto and Sarutobi who were busy talking in quick and hushed whispers.

"I don't know but I know one way." Kushina stated as she approached them and listened in on the conversation before she began to talk as well leaving the others in the dark.

"Well I guess that we'll find out when we get to the council chamber." Hinata stated as she walked with the group.

"True but if I had a guess I would say that they are planning on either a prank or completely destroying the council." Metsumi stated as she took a rather deep breath.

"Any particular reason why you say that?" Kakashi asked, as he was for once not reading his book.

Everyone immediately noticed that and quickly performed a chakra pulse and noticed that Kakashi didn't change at all. Blinking everyone looked to one another and looked back at Kakashi to see that he had his book out.

"Well to answer your question Kakashi the answer is rather simple. The council has caused quite a bit of emotional and mental damage to Naruto, Sarutobi, Kushina, and myself. So by all rights we have every right to get retribution by any means necessary." Metsumi stated as her hands caught a flame and she struck out killing a hidden ANBU by stabbing him through the heart with a flame lance.

"Ne." Naruto stated as he looked over the corpse and only gave it a single look before he noticed the mask.

"It seems that Danzo is still up to his old tricks. I'll have to rectify that." Kushina stated as she sliced the head off and sealed it away.

"Kushina I hate to say it but I'm afraid that the civilian side of the council has taken most of my power. They illegally passed a law that stated that no one could be convicted of a crime unless enough proof was brought forward. Before you ask yes they did on several attempts try to trial Naruto under the crimes of the Kyuubi but as they stated in their law the evidence had to be within a two-year time limit. Luckily that blunder they made saved your son quite a few times from the council." Sarutobi stated as he stopped at a wall.

"And a severed head isn't enough evidence of Danzo still up to his old tricks?" Kushina asked as she caused Sarutobi to stop momentarily.

"It is by my standards but Danzo would possibly try to pass the blame onto another village or say something along the lines of, 'It could be one of my former operatives who couldn't adjust to civilian life properly and decided to continue their former duties as an Ne ANBU'." Sarutobi stated with shame in his voice.

"I swear that Danzo is more of a snake and child rapist than Orochimaru." Kushina growled out as she gripped the scroll tightly before she took a shaky breath and calmed herself. Once she had calmed down she carefully stored the scroll away.

Sighing Sarutobi gently pressed on the wall in front of him causing it to slide outward. The second the wall was slid outward everyone who had sensitive hearing could clearly hear arguing going on. Looking at one another everyone entered without any of the council members noticing them.

"I swear that if this meeting is about that damn demon brat and his demon whore's..." Everyone could hear someone begin to say only to be silenced by a large amount of killing intent.

"I suggest that you watch what you say about my daughter civilian as insulting her is indirectly insulting me. Meaning I would get to chose your punishment." Both Mikoto and Hiashi stated at the same time causing all the arguments to stop. Blinking both of them looked at one another while Team Demon and guests calmly made it down to the floor and just decided to watch.

"I take it that Namikaze-san took your daughter as one of his mates as well." They both asked as they looked at one another and sighed.

"Of course he did." They both muttered although it was difficult to tell.

"Well now that that is settled can we get on to what we are here for." Kushina asked as she stood with her son, her son's team, and guest on the ground floor looking up at the council members.

The three elders Danzo Shimura, Homura, and Koharu. Amongst the ninja council were, Hiashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Choza Amikichi, Inoichi Yakama, Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame, and Tsume Inuzuka. Finally the civilian side of the council was made up of at least Eighteen civilians, nine male and nine females, and out of all of them only two stood out and they were Sakumo Haruno and Mr. Higarashi. Sitting beside several of the council members were their children or heirs.

"Ku-Kushina-sama! W-we all thought that you had died in the maternity ward. Especially after an unknown explosion happened." Homura stated in shock as everyone looked at her.

"Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine and if I remember correctly you, Danzo and a few civilians came and told me that both my son and husband died. Imagine my surprise when I was a single day outside of Konoha when I felt Kyuubi's chakra, even though it was weak." Kushina stated as a very large grin appeared on her face while almost everyone that was beside her gently took a step away from her.

"N-now Kushina-sama that is a rather large accusation that you are making. Sadly unless you have proof of such of an event we will be unable to proceed with a trial." Homura stated with confidence while a majority of the civilians smirked in victory. The only civilians who didn't were Sakumo who was looking at Kushina and Naruto in fear and Mr. Higarashi who was watching with amusement.

"Really so you're telling me that my memories aren't proper evidence in the fact of the council lying to a _ninja_ and why would a civilian trial be required for a _ninja _affair?" Kushina asked as all the civilians slowly lost their grins and Homura and Danzo paled slightly.

"Listen you demon whor-" Started a random council member before a black spear came out of his chest with his heart. Not a moment later several more appeared coming through the council man's body. Then as suddenly as they appeared they disappeared into the shadows from wince they came.

"The demon child has killed an honorable council mem..." Another council member attempted to say before a kunai lodged itself in the council member's throat. For a few minutes everyone watched as the council member pulled the blade out and choked on their own blood. Everyone then turned to where the kunai came from and noticed Kushina smiling rather largely.

"Does anyone else have anything else that they want to add about my son?" Kushina asked as she calmly drew her blade and marveled at how the light shined off the physical blade.

Moving quickly all the council members shook their head negatively.

"Good now then if you haven't noticed we have guests. Oh and Homura and Danzo don't think that you will be leaving this room for the remainder of this meeting." Kushina stated as she looked over to the two who were trying to sneak out.

Grumbling under their breath about 'demon whores' and other things both begrudgingly returned to their seats although not before a kunai was thrown in front of them that nicked them. Looking at where the kunai came from they immediately took notice of the 'demons group' glaring at them while holding a weapon of some sort. The threat was rather clear, "Watch what you call us or others in our group or we won't miss next time".

"Well...now that you all are seated we can begin. As you can tell we have brought back several guests one, which is not here right now, will possibly be rejoining us later. The first is..." Naruto stated as he put his weapons away along with the rest while he attempted to remain somewhat civil towards these...murders yes that term would do.

"Shut the fuck up you demon spawn. If you haven't already realized it this is a _HUMAN_ council. Therefore we don't need you input nor the input of you bloody demon whores." Another civilian council member stated as Naruto openly glared at him as Imorta appeared behind him.

Everyone who noticed Imorta immediately focused on him as he gently tapped the council member of the shoulder all the while gently smiling. Turning around the council member just glared at Imorta for a few seconds and decided that he wasn't a threat.

"What the hell do you want?" The council member asked rudely while Imorta's grin faltered before it came back even larger while his eyes were squinted shut.

"Well answer me. I don't have all fucking day to deal with you as I already have to deal with _him_." The council member stated as he venomously glared at Naruto who just brushed it off.

Smiling with even more force Imorta shot his hands out and wrapped them tightly around the council members neck before he opened his eyes showing pure psychotic glee as he squeezed his hands over the man's Adams apple. If anything it made Imorta's grin large as he felt the Adams' apple rise and fall as the man desperately attempted to gain oxygen.

"ANBU STOP HIM!" Shouted another civilian council member as ten ANBU appeared suddenly surrounding Imorta.

Throwing caution to the wind Imorta looked at the ANBU before he turned his attention back to the council member in his hands. Smiling at untold glee he began to press even tighter against the council member's throat to the point that his thumbs had started to crush the wind pipe.

"Put the council member down or else we will be required to use deadly force." The leader ANBU stated as they all pulled out their blades.

"ANBU-san I would suggest that you back down from him." Metsumi stated as all the ANBU turned to face her. As they were looking at her they completely missed Imorta snapping the council member's neck before he dropped the man on the floor.

Turning towards the sound the ANBU could only look in shock as the council member lay at the feet of Imorta dead. Moving quickly all the ANBU drew their blades and attempted to stab Imorta only to have him slightly shift causing the blades to pass by him.

"Cease and assist!" Metsumi shouted causing the ANBU to freeze while Imorta just stood there.

"You are ANBU. You answer to the Hokage. WHY are you answering to the civilian council?" Metsumi asked as all the ANBU looked at one another for the answer.

"Even still he killed someone. He has to be put under arrest." The ANBU leader stated as he turned back to Imorta only to see that he was missing. Looking around he immediately took notice of him standing beside team demon and guests.

"ANBU-san we just arrived in the village. He has no knowledge of our rules as he has lived a rather tricky life constantly on the move. If he did get involved with a village it was possibly a small one that had little to no ninja involvement. Now will you please back down from my guest so we can get him situated inside the village." Naruto demanded as the ANBU looked to Sarutobi for an answer.

"Please leave I'll be certain to give him his punishment later." Sarutobi stated as the ANBU bowed and left although not before they glared at Imorta.

"Now then as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. This man is Imorta, the fully dark haired individual is Haku, and the final dark haired female with red highlights is Metsumi. I'm rather certain that you recognize her Haruno-san. Oh and the red haired female is my mother, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, as many of you already know." Naruto stated as he calmly looked at everyone watching their reactions.

"O-of cou-course I remember her. I-I'm just mildly surprised that she is alive especially after nearly five years of being dead at my husband's hands." Sakumo stated with a mild stutter while she shifted uncomfortably under Naruto's gaze.

"Well then what are the three of you able to do?" A civilian council member asked while Imorta and the others stared at him blankly.

"Are you going to even answer?" Asked another civilian council member in rage.

"Would you three please say something. Honestly being here any longer is just going to be troublesome." Shikaku stated as he raised his head and then dropped it onto the table.

"Of course council member Nara. My name is Haku Momochi adopted daughter of Zabuza Momochi, I have an Ice Release bloodline, and I wish to join Konoha as a medical ninja." Haku stated as several male civilian council members smiled lecherously and Danzo looked at her with mild interest.

"My name is Metsumi. As Naruto stated Sakumo Haruno's husband killed me five years ago. I was brought back to life by Imorta and upon being brought back I found out that I had a natural talent for controlling fire." Metsumi stated while Danzo grinned slightly larger while the remaining civilians looked at Imorta.

Imorta of course just stood there staring at the council dully causing several to shift in their seats.

"Imorta-san as much as I'm enjoying you causing the council to squirm could you please say something so I can return to my _paperwork._" Sarutobi stated while he spat out the word paperwork with venom.

Sighing Imorta quickly began to use handsigns while everyone one watched in wonder, as they weren't the traditional hand signs used for jutsu. After finishing Imorta just stood there while everyone looked around in wonder while Imorta just smacked himself on the forehead.

"Troublesome...he was speaking in sign language not performing a jutsu." Shikaku stated as he looked at Imorta with interest.

"What does it mean then?" Asked a civilian with impatience as Imorta, Metsumi, and Shikaku sighed.

"Imorta just stated that his name is Imorta and that was all you would be getting out of him." Metsumi stated as everyone looked at Imorta.

"We as the civilian council demand that you tell us more about yourself." A civilian stated before a kunai was logged in his throat courteous of Imorta. Imorta then very quickly performed some sign language causing Shikaku to look at him in shock.

"What did he say Shika?" Choza asked as he looked at his long time friend.

"He basically stated that if one more civilian demanded something from him he would kill them." Shikaku stated as all the civilians glared at him, which he glared back.

"ENOUGH!" Sarutobi shouted causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

"All of those in favor for allowing Kushina to regain her ninja status rejoin the village, and allowing for Metsumi, Haku, and Imorta to join the villages ninja program raise your hands now." Sarutobi stated as everyone other than a few civilians raised their hands.

"Very well then welcome to the village you four or in your case back Kushina. Now then..." Sarutobi started before he was rudely cut off.

"Wait Hokage-sama we have two new bloodlines that have joined the village. According to the first Hokage's law all bloodline user's are given a seat on the ninja council and I quote, 'If a new bloodline is brought to the village the owner of said bloodline is not allowed to join the ninja program unless they have at least two heirs'." Homura stated as the civilians smirked.

"Hokage-sama as much as I hate to admit it that law is true..." Naruto started while Metsumi and Haku looked at him completely shocked with betrayal while most of the remaining civilians smirked in happiness at the thought that the Demon was helping them. Everyone else was looking at him with anger.

"_If_ they were the last _**MALE**_ member of the clan. As you can see neither of them are male." Naruto stated while everyone looked at him completely shocked to the core.

"How did you know that boy?" Danzo asked as he refused to call Naruto anything else.

"I know all the laws in this damn village. If I didn't how else do you think I was able to pull off those pranks without repercussions'?" Naruto stated as everyone realized that a boy, more than half their age, had played them.

"And while we are on this I will also officially announce to the council that both Haku and Metsumi are under my protection and are two of my future mates. Any action taken against them will be considered an attack on me personally." Naruto stated as everyone was positively floored as two of him appeared behind Haku and Metsumi. At exactly the same time both Naruto clones bit down on Haku and Metsumi's shoulder before an ice and fire spear shot through them and dispelled them. Shortly after a pillar of water surrounded Haku while a pillar of liquid fire surrounded Metsumi.

Silently everyone watched in absolute amazement as the two pillars began to glow before they solidified. No one could even remove their eyes as the pillars began to shake causing massive cracks to form all over the pillars. In a matter of seconds the entire pillars were filled with cracks before massive chunks of ice and rock fell, some of it crushing ten civilians, as they were to slow to get away, showing two females.

The first female looked to be thirteen years old, had deep black hair with light violet highlights, light blue eyes with a violet tint, and her skin was a luminescent white. She was wearing a light blue Kimono with the left sleeve and shoulder missing so that everyone could see the golden fox tattoo.

The second female also looked to be thirteen years old, had midnight black hair with deep fire red highlights, her eyes were deep rich light brown that had a reddish tint, and her skin was perfectly tanned. She was wearing a black tank top that had the image of a phoenix on the back, a black skirt that stopped halfway to her knees while nine golden feathers hung off the edge reaching to her ankles, and she wore black half inch heels. Clearly noticeable on her right shoulder was the tattoo of a golden fox.

"Haku, Metsumi, are you both alright?" Naruto asked as he calmly approached them.

"Yeah physically, mentally, and emotionally we seem to be fine. Although we are unhappy with the fact that we didn't get any animal features." Both girls stated with pouts while Naruto sighed and Imorta slapped himself on the forehead.

"Girls you are both perfectly fine the way you are. Besides your transformations was interesting and as a plus it killed at best ten more civilians." Naruto stated as he hugged them both.

"Anyway...as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." Sarutobi started as he glared at the remaining civilians while Naruto released the girls, "Metsumi, Haku, and Imorta if you three want I can make you three into genin with Kushina as your Jonin sensei." Sarutobi offered as both girls thought about it.

Both girls then looked at one another before nodding and looked towards Imorta who flashed them a few signs. The girls then looked at Kushina who was deep in thought while drool slightly came out of her mouth. They of course just quickly looked away.

"Well Hokage-sama both Metsumi and myself are in. Imorta is also apparently willing to join. Although I'm not really certain about Kushina." Haku stated as she gave a quick look to Kushina to see her still in her stupor.

"Very well then. Now then Kushina what about you?" Sarutobi asked as everyone looked at her to see her still daydreaming.

Sighing Imorta quickly pulled out a can with a large horn on the top of it before he pointed it towards Kushina.

"Um...I'm going to suggest that anyone with sensitive hearing covers their ears." Metsumi stated as she placed her hand over her ears with everyone other than Imorta and Kushina doing so.

Smirking Imorta pressed down on a button causing a loud sound to come out. Shortly after Kushina was jumping to the ceiling while Imorta tossed the can to Naruto who just looked at it before Metsumi took it from him and hid it. Right after hiding the horn Kushina was back on the ground glaring at everyone.

"Glad to see that you decided to rejoin us Kushina. Now as I asked before are you willing to become the Jonin sensei to Haku, Metsumi, and Imorta?" Sarutobi asked.

"Sure why not. After all they all are a rather interesting bunch. So teaching them should be fun." Kushina stated as Sarutobi nodded in satisfaction.

"ALRIGHT!" Shouted Haku and Metsumi as they high fived one another.

Imorta just shrugged his shoulders as Sarutobi pulled out four brand new Konoha headbands.

"Sarutobi-sama you don't need to give me a new one. I still have my old one from my time in Konoha before the deception of the council caused me to leave." Kushina stated as she looked directly at Danzo and Homura while pulling out her headband. The second it was exposed to the light everyone immediately took notice of the number of scratches, dents, burn marks, the slowly deteriorating cloth, and the melted pieces of metal that covered the headband.

'What exactly has she been doing to cause that amount of damage?' Everyone thought as they stared at the headband.

"Very well then. Anyway here you three go." Sarutobi stated as he tossed the headbands to the three new genin who just caught them.

Haku and Metsumi immediately tied them around their foreheads while Imorta took the metal plate off of the cloth and attached it to his left shoulder.

"Now then you three will also be required to come here tomorrow to fill out a ninja application and I will also need to know if you will all need a place to stay." Sarutobi stated as he gently clasped his hands together.

"I think that we already have the living arrangements covered correct Mikoto?" Kushina asked as she looked at her friend.

"Of course I will gladly house all of you besides it will be nice to have more people living with us." Mikoto stated as she smiled at her friend.

"Very well now then if that is all I'm calling this meeting over." Sarutobi stated while Kushina looked at the remaining civilians.

"Not quite yet Sarutobi-sama. You civilians still have yet to learn your place. So I will be placing you there." Kushina stated as she created a single Shadow Clones of herself which before they each approached the last female and male council member other than Mr. Higarashi and Sakumo Haruno.

"You two have caused some problems for my son. As of today it ends now." Kushina stated as they both drew their blades while walking towards the council members.

"Kushina-sama...ple-please wa-wait. Su-surely we can sp-speak this out." The male council member stated as the person backed up into the wall.

"Did you attempt to talk to my son about the crimes he never committed. No! You just out right attacked him without even asking him. You should have treated him with respect and attempted to understand." Kushina's clone stated as both their blades began to glow blue before it turned into a raging crimson red that made the blade look as if it were on fire.

"Please Kushina-sama surely we can fix this." Begged Sakumo Haruno while the ninja heads just watched.

"Fix it. How in bloody Christ's name of Heaven can you fucking fix this you filthy hate filled vile wretched little worms!" Metsumi shouted causing everyone to look at her.

"Imorta wanted to say that." Metsumi stated as she motioned over to the stoic man who had rage burning in his eyes while he continued to make more signs.

"It was a mistake that we made. We all made this mistake. Mistakes can be fixed." The female council member stated hopefully.

"With what money?" Asked Kushina as her eyes began to glow, weather from Kyuubi's chakra or her rage no one could tell.

"And this is why I hate fucking politics and some bloody politicians. Most of you are all the same. You all think that so long as you have money you can do whatever you fucking please without repercussions. Let me ask you this Hokage-sama are you aware of some of the crimes that these two have committed?" Metsumi asked as she looked at Sarutobi.

"Once more all Imorta except the last sentence. That one was mine." Metsumi stated afterwards knowing that she would be asked about that.

"Please Metsumi, _enlighten_ us on what these _two_ have done." Sarutobi stated as he steeled his face while locking his hands together as the two civilians began to sweet.

"Gladly Hokage-sama. For starters both of them have illegally taken children from the orphanage and paid the matrons off to keep quiet about the missing children. The man would take young females around the ages of ten to twelve while the female took young males around the ages of ten to twelve. Both of the council members have also gotten those children high on drugs and alcohol before they would rape them. Occasionally at night they would have a few ANBU bring _'special guests of Honor' _to their homes where they would sell them off to the highest bidder. Those that they were unable to sell were usually raped again before they were sent off to Danzo to become ROOT ANBU. If that wasn't bad enough they also taught their own children on how to do this without getting caught." Metsui stated as she glared at the remaining civilians while Sarutobi clenched his hands together tightly.

"The only ones who never did these _'acts'_ are Sakumo Haruno as she is the head nurse at Konoha general Hospital and Mr. Higarashi who is a former ninja who had his ninja career cut short." Metsumi stated as Sarutobi slightly loosened his grip.

"Imorta was right they are absolute filth." Kushina stated as she grabbed both council members by their collars and tossed the male to Imorta who caught him.

Without sparing a glance at the man Imorta snapped his fingers as shadow tendrils rose up and bound and gagged the councilman. Turning on his heels Imorta sliced his head off.

"Now then councilwoman you saw how quickly the former councilman was removed. Right?" Asked Kushina as she watched the councilwoman squirm in her grip.

"Yes." Meekly replied the council woman while Kushina slammed her against the wall.

"Good because you will not be getting off as easily as him. I will kill you so slowly that you will feel as if your dying several times. Now then...councilwoman are you aware of what happens when a human comes into contact with demonic energy?" Asked Kushina as she released the councilwoman.

"N-n-no." Answered the councilwoman as she slid down the wall so that she was staring up at Kushina.

"Well then let me tell you. When demonic energy, or yokai as some refer to it as, comes into contact with a human there are several outcomes. The first and most common is the human immediately dies from the exposure. The second outcome is the yokai creates a bloodline in the human genetics. The third outcome is the yokai is simply absorbed by the human and nothing happens...at least until they have a child. The child is born as a pseudo-jinjuriki and when pressed can become a full demon. The final outcome is that when the human dies from the yokai the corpse continues to absorb it until it reanimates as a mindless killing machine that feeds off the flesh of the living." Kushina stated as she drew her blade and inspected the edge.

"Wh-why are y-you telling me this?" The councilwoman asked as she watched Kushina run her finger across the blades edge.

"I believe the answer is rather obvious." Kushina replied as she looked over to the councilwoman.

"NO!" Shouted the councilwoman after a few minutes as she stood up quickly. She then ran into Kushina knocking her over, jumped over the table, and made a mad dash towards the exit. Just as she was about to reach the exit she was clothes lined by Imorta.

"Now that is just plain rude. Knocking over someone and screaming bloody murder running away." Naruto stated as he picked the councilwoman up and dropped her to her knees.

"I completely agree." Natsuki stated as Naruto grabbed the back of the councilwoman's neck and held her hands together behind her back.

Naruto then gently set his left foot down on the council members ankles before he gently lifted her head to see Kushina standing in front of her.

"P-pl-please sp-spare me. I...I'll repent. I'll...I'll donate all my money to the orphanages. I'll do anything just pl-please spare me." Begged the councilwoman as tears streamed down her face messing up her make-up.

"Spare you? SPARE YOU!" Kushina shouted as rage danced behind her eyes.

"Why should I spare you? You ruined my sons life and the countless lives of several other children!" Kushina shouted as blood red chakra coated her blade similar to a hungry flame.

"After hearing your crimes you have no right to live let alone the right to be a parent." Kushina stated as venom dripped from her words as she pointed her blade at the councilwoman's neck. As Kushina held the blade there everyone could notice how the yokai licked at the skin of the councilwoman.

"I-I already said that I'll repent. I do whatever is needed to get a clean slate." Cried out the councilwoman as she desperately shook her head away from the Yokai and out of Naruto's grip.

"You are an absolute fool. You can't get a clean slate. Humans may be able to forgive your sins but the gods will use every single sin that you have committed to judge whether you go to heaven or hell. From what I've heard I'm already certain that you're slated to go to hell." Metsumi stated as she translated for Imorta who glared at her.

"Now all that remains is whether I should give you a slow and painful death or a quick and painless death. Although I believe that you are not worthy of a quick and painless death. So slow and painful it is." Kushina stated as she slowly began to insert her blade into the councilwoman's throat cutting off her screams. Kushina then slowly dragged the blade downwards and watched as the cut healed at the same pace. When she reached the stomach she stopped and twisted the blade before she pulled it out spilling blood on the wall.

Without missing a beat Naruto let the councilwoman go and watched as she fell to the ground on her side before he rolled her over so she was looking at the ceiling. When he did that he gave everyone a perfect view at the jagged scar that ran down the front of her body before they all noticed an advanced seal array appear on her stomach.

"Hey Kaa-san now that I think of it didn't you already decide to give this _trash_ a slow and painful death?" Naruto asked as he quickly studied the seal and was unable to figure anything out about it.

"True I did oh well." Kushina stated as the councilwoman calmly rubbed her head while groaning in pain.

"Ugh...what hit me?" The councilwoman asked as she looked around and had everything rush back to her. In shock she quickly ran her fingers down the scar, which was upon her body, while she followed her finger with her eyes before she landed at the seal.

"WHAT IS THIS THING!" Shouted the councilwoman as she desperately scratched and rubbed at her skin trying to remove the seal on her. After a short while she removed her hands showing the seal still there and the skin around it burning an angry red.

"Well if you most really know council member it's a seal that has been slightly modified." Kushina stated as she barely gave the female council member a second look.

"Please elaborate Kushina." Sarutobi demanded as he looked at Kushina.

"Of course. Normally this seal is used to store away chakra and can release the chakra if the ninja creates the appropriate handsign. This seal though seals away a...small portion of demonic yokai. This seal can be placed on anyone whether they have had their chakra pathways opened or not. The only real difference is the fact that it holds demonic yokai and two only I can release the sealed up demonic yokai inside of the seal." Kushina explained as the councilwoman looked at Kushina in fear.

"Normally Kushina I would be against a seal such as this but if what Metsumi stated about her crimes are true then I will begrudgingly allow for you to use this seal." Sarutobi stated as he pulled his hat over his eyes so he could block out the shocked expressions that looked at him.

"Hokage-sama if I have to I will willing allow for a Yakama to explore my mind and find the evidence that is required." Metsumi offered as everyone looked at her in shock, or in the councilwoman's case absolute fear.

"Are you certain of that Metsumi-san?" Inoichi asked as he carefully watched her body language.

"I'm certain of that Inoichi-san. I'm well versed in the dangers as Imorta has a few demon mind walkers that he asked to occasionally check my mental health. Although I must ask that you do be careful in my mind as there are guards set up to kill intruders." Metsumi stated as most of everyone looked at her and Imorta.

"Y-you kn-know demons?" The councilwoman asked as she backed away from Imorta with fear burning deep within her eyes.

"Correction I know a single demoness from Maki and all of your residential demons. Is that really a problem?" Metsumi translated as Imorta just dully stared the councilwoman down.

"No." Meekly replied the councilwoman as she shrunk in on herself.

"Good. Now may we please continue the conversation on examining Metsumi's memories for evidence?" Metsumi translated.

"Actually before we continue I would like to kindly ask if I may be able to meet this demoness friend of yours?" Danzo asked carefully while everyone looked at him.

"I'm afraid that that is physically impossible at this time Danzo-san. As of yesterday I had received word from a reliable contact in Maki that my friend had disappeared. Her current location is unknown. Also I must warn you...don't go foolishly looking for demons as they will kill you without mercy." Metsumi translated once more while Imorta watched Danzo grip his cane tightly before he physically relaxed.

"I...see." Danzo replied with a scowl on his face.

"AHEM! Now then I believe that we were going to continue discussing retrieving information from Metsumi on the councilwoman's acts." Sarutobi stated drawing all the attention to himself.

"Of course Hokage-sama. Now then Metsumi you mentioned that you have mental guards. Could you please be more specific?" Inoichi asked carefully knowing that there were those here who would use the information to their own uses'.

"I don't really know much about my mental guards but I could easily tell you what my mindscape is. From what I could tell my mindscape is a raging volcano with a temple hidden deep inside the magma caverns of the volcano. Imorta once told me though that mental guards usually take the forms of objects, plants, or people that are native to the area or the world depending on what I've seen and ended up liking." Metsumi stated while Inoichi began to pale horribly before gulping nervously.

"Um...Metsumi if it is alright with you I would like to postpone your mind walk for tomorrow in the afternoon." Inoichi finally stated after a moment of absolute silence.

"That is fine with me as it will give me a while to 'reacquaint' and 'reintegrate' myself with the civilians." Metsumi stated sweetly with a happy smile on her face.

"Very well then with that out of the way...ANBU!" Shouted Sarutobi as four ANBU appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Remove all the deceased civilian bodies. Once you have finished return to ANBU headquarters and inform all ANBU that I want them outside the tower at 1800 hours. Am I clear?" Sarutobi asked as all the ANBU bowed before they grabbed all the bodies and left in the same fashion that they had entered.

"Now then team 7 and quests you're free to leave. Kakashi and Kushina please stay behind and give me a report on the mission, and councilwomen…get your ass out of here and don't ever return." Sarutobi stated as team 7 and guests nodded and calmly left the room while the council woman ran out of there.

When the group stepped outside the council chambers the doors slammed shut while the group fell to the ground, other than Imorta who just seemed to physically relax.

"My good Kami I now see why my mother/father hates to deal with these meetings and in-clan meetings." Hinata and Sasuke stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's all go home. We have quite a bit to discuss and I would do it in a private place where no one will over hear us." Naruto stated as he carefully stood up while Imorta helped some of the girls to their feet. Naruto then helped Hinata and Sasuke to their feet before he helped Natsuki to her feet.

Without further delay Team 7 guided Haku, Metsumi, and Imorta out of the Hokage tower. As the group walked through the village Imorta and Metsumi couldn't help but notice how nothing in village had changed except for the fact that every single civilian gave a wide berth of space to Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Natsuki. They could also tell that all the civilians were looking at them in curiosity until they recognized Metsumi and backed further away.

"Hey. HEY BOSS!" Everyone heard someone shout while Naruto's left ear began to twitch.

"Konohamaru wait up!" Another voice shouted.

"Hey you guys slow down! Oh pardon me madam." Everyone heard another voice say as two children ran out of the crowd. Shortly after the first two a second child came running out of the crowd and into the other two children knocking them onto the ground. Groaning all three children stood up rubbing various parts of their body.

The first child was a male that looked to be at least nine years old, stood 3', had dark brown hair that stood up adding an extra 2" to his height, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a red Konoha symbol on the front, light blue pants, blue ninja sandals, a light blue scarf was wrapped around his neck and on his fore head he wore green goggles that were slightly beaten up on his forehead.

The second child was a female that also looked to be nine years old, stood 2' 10", had fire red hair that was done up into two piggy tails, and light green eyes. She was wearing a pink short sleeved t-shirt with a red sleeveless shirt over that, tan pants, blue ninja sandals, and she was also wearing green goggles on her forehead.

The final child was a male that looked to be nine years, stood 2' 11", had dark brown hair that was cut short, and black eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, tan pants, blue ninja sandals, glasses, and he was also wearing green goggles on his forehead.

"Konohamaru, what do you want and who are your friends?" Naruto asked as he looked at the three children. As Naruto starred at them they couldn't help but squirm until the female and shorter male hide behind the taller male child.

"Konohamaru you never told us that your boss was the demon of Konoha." The female whispered as she peeked out from behind Konohamaru's shoulder.

"Did you see that? The demon child scared those children." One civilian whispered.

"I know but look at the honorable grandson. He's standing up to the demon without a trace of fear." Another civilian whispered while Team 7, Natsuki, Imorta, Metsumi, and Haku had their left eyes beginning to twitch.

"Maybe if we're lucky he'll kill that de…" Another civilian started to say until he was cut off.

"SHUT UP! Don't any of you dare say that I would kill my older brother figure." Konohamaru shouted as the gossiping civilians slightly cringed backwards.

"But honorable grand…" One of the civilians started.

"I SAID SHUT UP! Don't call me that. Besides the only reason why they are afraid of Naruto is because of all the tall tales that you, the civilian council, and the civilians that couldn't dig their heads out of their asses that so many children fear him." Konohamaru shouted as the civilians backed further away from him.

"Konohamaru…that is enough. Now what do you want?" Naruto asked as Konohamaru turned his attention back to Naruto.

"Oh yeah I wanted to see if you had time to help Udon, Moegi, and myself learn how to do the transformation, substitution, and clone jutsu." Konohamaru stated as Naruto watched the young girl Moegi and Udon come out from behind Konoharmaru.

"What about asking the old man to train you? Certainly that would be better as he could teach you how to become Hokage." Naruto stated as Konohamaru scowled.

"Don't even joke about that. You know better than I do that the old man will assign that perverted tutor Ebisu to me." Konohamaru whined as Naruto growled as a memory came to him.

(Small Flashback)

"Okay Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke. Everything is in order…although I really have to ask did you have to take such a picture?" Sarutobi asked as he held the picture out.

The picture was of Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto sitting next to one another. Naruto was sitting their completely stock still without a smile on his face. Standing to his sides were Hinata and Sasuke who were smiling with glee. Now normally Sarutobi wouldn't be bothered by a photo like this…up until he saw what the girls were wearing.

The girls were both wearing rather skimpy fur bras that were wrapped tightly against their chest making their bust seem larger. They were also wearing fur skirts that left very little to the hormone driven male minds. Clearly seen on the girls necks were Naruto's marks showing that they were his and he was theirs.

"I'm afraid to ask but how in the world did you two convince Naruto into taking a picture like this?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto picked it up and stuffed it into a random pocket.

"That was rather easy." Sasuke stated as she looked to Hinata who smiled before they both looked at Naruto who just attempted to ignore the girls.

"All we had to do was…tempt him." Hinata whispered against Naruto's ear before she gently bit it causing Naruto to blush.

"Ahem…yes that is rather interesting but I'm afraid that…" Sarutobi started to stay up until he was interrupted.

"Prepare yourself old Man for today is the day that I defeat you and take that hat from you." A person stated as the door to the room was kicked open and a child ran in wielding a wooden shuriken.

Calmly everyone turned and looked at the child. The child was a male that looked to be at least nine years old, stood 3', had dark brown hair that stood up adding an extra 2" to his height, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a red Konoha symbol on the front, light blue pants, blue ninja sandals, a light blue scarf was wrapped around his neck and on his fore head he wore green goggles that were slightly beaten up on his forehead.

Not even taking less than three steps into the room the child tripped on his blue scarf.

"Old man Sarutobi who is this?" Naruto asked as the child groaned in pain while he held his head.

"This is my grandson Konohamaru." Sarutobi answered as he sighed before he took a quick puff on his pipe.

"Hey you. You're the one who tripped me!" Konohamaru shouted as he stood up and pointed at Naruto.

"Don't blame Naruto for tripping you. If anything that long scarf is the cause of your tripping you arrogant little bastard." Sasuke venomously stated causing Konohamaru to cringe.

"Honorable Grandson where are you?" Another voice shouted out as a person ran right past the room before the person came running back.

"Ah there you are Honorable Grandson. You really shouldn't run off like that." The person stated allowing everyone to get a good look at the man.

The man looked to twenty years old, had dark brown hair, and his eyes were covered by black sunglasses. He was wearing a dark blue bandana on his head, a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a swirl and flame on the right shoulder, dark blue pants, and dark blue ninja sandals.

"Oh no it's you Ebisu." Konohamaru stated as he backed away from Ebisu. As Konohamaru backed away from Ebisu he took notice of who was in the room and although no one could tell Ebisu's eyes widened in fear before they narrowed.

"Honorable Grandson your grandfather is obviously rather busy. Why don't we come back later. After all I could teach you short cuts to becoming Hokage." Ebisu stated as Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Short cuts to becoming Hokage? Don't make me laugh. There are no short cuts to becoming the leader of a village. To become a leader you have to be willing to sacrifice everything including your life for the people of your home. Can you honestly say that?" Naruto asked as he looked directly at Konohamaru.

"OF course he could and there is always a short cut to acquiring power." Ebisu stated before Konohamaru could even speak.

"Naruto wasn't asking you he was asking Konohamaru. Besides the only short cut to acquiring power is by making a deal with a demon. Sadly because of the sealing of the biju all demons have returned to hell and have chosen to never return to the human plain until humans either are completely wiped off the face of the earth or they come to realize that demons are just like humans only different." Hinata stated as she activated her bloodline and glared heavily at Ebisu.

"I-I honestly don't know." Konohamaru answered as Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke stood up.

"When you can then come find me and I'll teach you a single jutsu that will knock any man out." Naruto stated as Hinata and Sasuke's eyes widened as they remembered that jutsu from the Academy days.

"Really is a super powerful ultimate jutsu? Can you show me?" Konohamaru asked as he looked at Naruto with stars in his eyes while Naruto looked at Hinata and Sauke.

"Go ahead. Knowing you you'll still use it no matter what." Sasuke stated as Naruto smirked a little.

"Now honorable grandson I'm an advanced Jonin I surely have far more to teach you. After all this riff raff would only hamper your progress." Ebisu stated as Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No I want to see this super powerful ultimate jutsu." Konohamaru argued back while Naruto smiled lightly as he saw an after image of himself and the old man doing the same thing several years before.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze if you use that jutsu I swear by the holy Kami that you and your team will be doing D-rank missions for the rest of your life." Sarutobi with a seriousness that caused Naruto to momentarily pause.

"Whatever old man…knowing you, you'll completely forget about that threat once you're out cold." Naruto stated as he gave a foxy smile before he began to perform a series of handsigns.

"**Uzumaki Special: Animal Sexy Jutsu: Harem Style.**" Naruto stated as a cloud of smoke covered him. Shortly after the smoke dissipated showing a single female standing there.

The female looked to be eighteen years old, she had very light blond hair with deep crimson red tips that reached down to the back of her knees, deep cerulean blue eyes with a reptilian slit that shown with innocence, and she also had six whisker like marks on her cheeks three marking each one. She was of course wearing absolutely nothing showing off her D-cup bust, wide hips, and thin waist.

'Wait a second Naruto said Harem style. Where are the others?' Sarutobi wondered as he attempted to distract his mind.

"What's the matter Sarutobi-kun. Don't you like what you see?" Naruto asked as he walked forward gently swaying his hips allowing for the old man to see the nine blond, red tipped tails gently swaying behind him causing a hypnotic effect to where he could only keep his attention on Naruto.

"Of course he does after all what man can resist us?" Another voice asked as a pair of slender arms gently wrapped around Sarutobi's shoulders.

Looking behind himself Sarutobi saw another female Naruto and took notice that she had fox ears on top of her head. Slowly Sarutobi's eyes began to wander before he quickly slapped himself out of it and began to attempt to form a coherent sentence only to have it come out as nothing more than garbled gibberish.

"Now now Sarutobi-kun just sit back, relax…" Another female Naruto stated from Sarutobi's left.

"And enjoy." A forth female Naruto gently whispered into Sarutobi's ear. Not even a few seconds after Naruto finished saying that Sarutobi was flung backwards by a massive nose bleed slightly covering the three female Naruto clones in front of him with blood.

"Hokage-sama!" Ebisu shouted as he made an attempt to run towards Sarutobi only to stop as a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist.

"Don't worry about Sarutobi-kun Ebisu-kun he is perfectly fine." Another female Naruto clone whispered into Ebisu's ear before she pressed herself further into Ebisu's back.

Ebisu didn't even last a few seconds after that before he fainted dead on the spot while Konohamaru looked in between the two knocked out men. As he did that all the clones dispelled leaving a smirking Naruto standing beside the out cold Sarutobi.

"Seriously this is an advanced Jonin?" Naruto asked himself as he looked at Ebisu while he quickly switched out Sarutobi's Icha Icha Paradise with yaoi.

"I swear that the Jonin are getting far worse year after year." Hinata stated as she sighed sadly.

"I know my brother even admitted that was true." Sasuke stated as she shook her head in disappointment.

"What seriously happened to this village?" They all asked as they looked at Konohamaru who was still looking at the two knocked out ninja.

"That was so fucking awesome you have to teach me that!" Konohamaru shouted with happiness on his face after he finally stopped staring in shock.

"Sorry can't." Naruto stated as he walked up to Konohamaru with Hinata and Sasuke following him.

"What! Why not?" Konohamaru asked as he stared wide eyed at Naruto.

"Because that is an UZUMAKI specific jutsu that will be only taught to my children." Naruto stated as Konohamaru took up a thinking pose. As Konohamaru thought Naruto felt a massive amount of killing intent suddenly surrounded him.

"But only if my wives feel that it is necessary for them to know." Naruto stated quickly as the killing intent let up but was still present.

"Well then I guess that means we have only one option open to us." Konohamaru stated as Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke looked at him.

"Oh and what option is that?" Sasuke asked as Konohamaru smiled.

"Easy you take me in as your younger brother!" Konohamaru stated enthusiastically as he pointed at Naruto.

The second that Konohamaru stated Naruto immediately face planted while the two Kunoichi looked at Konohamaru in shock. Slowly Naruto stood back up while he released a rather large sigh.

"OR I could teach you the original version of this jutsu?" Naruto offered as Konohamaru shook his head negatively.

"No I want this version." Konohamaru protested as Naruto looked sadly at Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru I've already told you that this jutsu will only be for my children no one else." Naruto stated as Konohamaru glared at him.

"And I gave you a solution so that you could teach me that version. Other than that I don't see any problem." Konohamaru argued back while Naruto sighed sadly.

"Konohamaru if you want to use this jutsu you'll have to give up your humanity and become a demon." Naruto stated as Konohamaru looked at Naruto with confusion and shock.

"What?" Konohamaru asked as he cleaned out his ears with his fingers.

"I said that you would have to give up your humanity and become a demon if you ever wish to perform this ability as it is not the Academy transformation but rather a shape shifting ability that all Kitsune are born with. You are possibly aware of the fact that I was the Jinjuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune but because of certain events I released her and in return I became a demon. More specifically a Kitsune." Naruto stated as Konohamaru looked at Naruto before looking at the ground.

"Fine then I'll take the original version and I'll turn it into something greater making us rivals." Konohamaru stated as determination burned deeply inside his eyes causing Naruto to smile.

"Very well then Konohamaru-kun. Here are the handsigns and I suggest that you practice this in a private location and use these books for inspiration." Naruto stated as he pulled out a scroll with the kanji of sexy on it.

"You got it boss." Konohamaru stated as he saluted to Naruto before taking the scroll and running off.

(End Flashback)

"Fine Hinata, Sasuke, and myself will help teach you." Naruto stated as Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon jumped in joy while yelling at the top of their lungs. Smiling Naruto took a hold of the children with his tails while Hinata and Sasuke disappeared into a puddle (Hinata) or a bolt of lightning (Sasuke). Without missing a beat the four of them disappeared in a flash of blue fire leaving behind four demons.

Sighing Imorta quickly set his hands on the shoulder of Haku and Metsumi who grabbed Natsuki before they disappeared into their shadows.

(Training ground 7)

Silently Kakashi stood in front of the Hero's stone thinking over the mission debriefing with Kushina standing beside him. They were both shocked out of their stupor as a bolt of lightning crashed behind them showing Sasuke coughing horribly. Shortly after a small puddle of water formed right next to it and began to rise taking the shape of a human before falling down showing Hinata who was breathing heavily.

"By Kami's name I completely forgot how much I hated the element flash step." Sasuke stated as she coughed a few more times before she blew out a small black cloud.

"Yeah I completely agree as it requires such a vast amount of chakra and control so that we don't accidently kill ourselves." Hinata stated as she slowed her breathing down to normal.

As the two of them relaxed a flash of blue fire appeared in between them before it died down showing Naruto, who looked absolutely fine, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon who all looked as if they were going to hurl.

"All right you three the first thing I need to ask is if you all know how to access your chakra?" Naruto asked as the three children wobbled on their feet.

"Um…boss if it's alright with you could we please get our bearings in line?" Konohamaru asked as Udon ran to a nearby bush and proceeded to hurl.

"Of course Konohamaru-kun besides I'll need to check up on something." Hinata stated as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist while Naruto looked at her.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked as Sasuke helped the three ninja in training get used to the motion sickness.

"It's their chakra. It's exceptionally large for someone their age. Although it is nothing compared to what yours was." Hinata whispered into Naruto's ear as Naruto's eyes widened.

"So they'll need chakra control training first." Naruto stated as he already pictured how Konohamaru would act.

"Yes if they don't get it soon their chakra will compress until it is too dense to properly perform the clone jutsu." Hinata stated as she looked at the three young ninja in training with her Byakyugan activated.

"Okay then here's what we'll do. Well first teach them how to properly perform the jutsu so that they have a firm grasp on what to do. As they are learning how to use the jutsu will offer them additional training as an incentive in chakra control but we won't tell them that." Naruto suggested as Hinata thought over what Naruto said.

"That sounds like a good plan but how do you plan on having them take their training seriously?" Hinata asked as Naruto looked at the three children who were now fully recovered who were listening intently to Sasuke as she told them about their adventure to wave.

"We don't. Konohamaru will most undoubtfully see these abilities as a way to remove me from my 'Prank Master From Hell' throne, Moegi will use her abilities to sneak into the shinobi sections at the library, and Udon will use his abilities to help his friends in dire situations." Naruto stated as Hinata thought about what he said while Kushina and Kakashi looked at Naruto in shock.

"From what you're saying Naruto Konohamaru would be an upfront fighter who will distract enemies, Moegi would be the infiltrator who will acquire intelligence and Udon would be the support for an operation." Kakashi stated causing Hinata to jump while Naruto's hand just twitched to his kunai pouch.

"It is a rather well balanced infiltration team." Kushina stated as well as Naruto seemed to visibly relax.

"To tell you the truth I wasn't even thinking of these three like that but now that you mention it would make sense. I also think I have a way for them to train specifically for that sort of team." Naruto stated as he began to smirk like the fox he was.

"Really care to explain?" Kakashi asked as Naruto looked at him.

"Not right now later tonight back at the Uchiha complex I'll explain what I plan on doing." Naruto stated as Kakashi just shrugged before he pulled out his book and began to read.

"I'm going back to the complex as Mikoto and myself have several years of catching up to do." Kushina said as she vanished in a vortex of red fire before the fire died down and was put out.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon get over here!" Naruto shouted as the three young ninja in training ran to him before they stopped in front of him.

"What do you need boss?" Konohamaru asked as Naruto quickly looked them over.

"Okay you three here's what we will be doing for the next three weeks. Konohamaru will work on the clone jutsu for one week with Hinata, Udon will be working on the substitution with Sasuke, for the first week, and Moegi will be working on Henge with myself for the first week. At the end of the week we will rotate who is with whom in counter clockwise way. Meaning That I'll have Konohamaru during the second week, and Udon on the third. Hinata will have Udon on the second week and Moegi on the third. Finally Sasuke will have Moegi during the second week and Konohamaru on the third. Do you understand?" Naruto asked as the three shinobi in training nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Good now before you all go running off towards your instructors I'm also going to add a little incentive. IF you can perform all three of these jutsu without handsigns and either Hinata, Sasuke, or myself feel that you are proficient in them enough we will give you additional training." Naruto said as all the ninja in training eyes widened in shock before the burned with determination.

"You got it boss well have these jutsu down in two weeks tops!" Konohamaru shouted as Moegi and Udon shouted in agreement.

"Good now Udon and Konohamaru head off with your assigned instructors." Naruto stated as Konohamaru and Udon saluted to Naruto before running off.

"Now then Moegi the hand seals for Henge are Dog, Boar, and Tiger. Practice them a few times before having a go at performing the Henge jutsu." Naruto said kindly while he slowly showed each hand sign to Moegi before she practiced them for a few minutes. After a short while she nodded to herself and performed the handsigns once more only adding chakra this time.

"Henge!" Moegi shouted as a plume of smoke covered her. After a little while the smoke blew away showing Hinata.

"Alright Moegi drop the Henge." Naruto said after he carefully looked over Hinata.

"O-okay." Stuttered Moegi as she dropped the henge and a plume of smoke covered her before it vanished showing Moegi.

"Okay first of all that was a pretty good first attempt but there were mistakes. The fist and most important mistake that you made was that you made yourself look like what Hinata looked like when she was in the Ninja Academy before I marked her. The second mistake was her eyes. Hinata's eyes aren't the dull grayish white like the rest of her clans. Hers have a slight tint of violet to them. The final mistake was that you made her stutter. Hinata hasn't stuttered since she was a child. Overall minor mistakes that could have you found out, captured, interrogated for information, and killed if not turned into a pleasure slave." Naruto said as Moegi listened with rapt attention.

"So then what should I do?" Moegi asked as Naruto looked her over before he smirked like a fox.

"That's rather easy for the next hour I'll show you what you can do with the henge when you know everything about your target." Naruto stated as Moegi gulped nervously.

(With Sasuke and Udon)

"Alright Udon the hand signs for the Substitution jutsu are Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog , and Serpent. Practice them a few times without chakra, then practice them while channeling chakra so you can get a feel as to how the chakra flows through you, and finally attempt the jutsu on that log." Sasuke stated as she showed Udon the Hand signs and pointing to a log that was a few feet away.

"Yes sensei." Udon said as he began to practice the hand signs.

(With Hinata and Konohamaru)

"Okay Konohamaru-kun as you know I'll be teaching you the clone jutsu. The hand signs are Tiger, Boar, Ox, and Dog. I already know that you are going to immediately want to try the jutsu but don't." Hinata said as Konohamaru stared at her shocked and protested loudly.

"WHY NOT!" Shouted Konohamaru as Hinata whimpered in pain.

(With Sasuke and Udon)

"WHY NOT!" Sasuke and Udon heard Konohamaru shout. Looking at one another they just shrugged and continued with what they were doing.

(With Naruto and Moegi)

"WHY NOT!" Naruto and Moegi heard Konohamaru shout as they exited the training grounds.

"Um…sensei what was Konohamaru yelling about?" Moegi asked as they continued walking away.

"If I had a good guess I would say that Hinata just told Konohamaru to not attempt the clone jutsu." Naruto guessed as they continued walking towards the village.

"Why do you say that?" Moegi asked as her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Because that was my same exact reaction to when the teachers at the Academy told me the same exact thing." Naruto said as Moegi nodded in understanding.

(Back with Hinata and Konohamaru)

"The answer is rather simple. You are just like Naruto in the fact that you have a large amount of chakra for someone in your age group. As such if you attempted to run head long into performing the jutsu you'll get…" Hinata started as she gently rubbed her ears before a plume of smoke covered her vision.

Once the smoke disappeared Hinata immediately noticed a second Konohamaru laying beside the first. Only the second Konohamaru was horribly pale, foaming at the mouth, and desperately clawing to get air.

"A nearly dead you." Hinata finished as she looked at the clone while Konohamaru looked at it in shock.

"What the hell is that thing?" Konohamaru asked as he pulled a stick out of nowhere and began to poke the clone only to have the stick phase right through it.

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Konohamaru shouted before he fainted on the spot.

Sighing Hinata grabbed the same exact stick that Konohamaru used earlier and began to poke and prod him.

(With Sasuke and Udon)

"Okay Udon your speed is fine for right now. Now go ahead and give the jutsu a try." Sasuke said as Udon nodded and swiftly performed the hand signs.

"**Substitution.**" Calmly stated Udon as a poof of smoke covered him. Shortly after the poof of smoke disapated some allowing for Sasuke to see a figure in the smoke.

"Udon?" Sasuke asked carefully while the person turned completely around.

"Udon? Now I've been called a lot of things in my time but Udon is new. Now then may I ask your name lovely lady?" The person asked as Sasuke nervously looked around.

"Um…my name is Sasuke." Sasuke answered as the person looked thoughtful with the smoke still obscuring the image.

"That's a rather interesting name for a female but who cares. Now then allow for me to introduce myself. I am known far and wide. Woman flock to me like sheep and men bow to me. I am the most holy hermit sage of the Mount Myoboku toads. I am the world's number one mega-pervert. The sexy and single…" The person in the smoke started to say before a second plume of smoke thickened the remaining smoke.

'Holy hermit sage of the Mount Myoboku toads? Why does that sound familiar?' Sasuke wondered as she wandered into the smoke. Sasuke barely took three steps into the smoke before she tripped over something. Grumbling under her breath Sasuke looked behind her as she rubbed her head and noticed a person laying there.

"Udon?" Sasuke asked as she approached the downed person. When she reached the downed figure she was unable to tell who it was as the smoke obscured their features. Sighing Sasuke grabbed the person and tossed the person out of the smoke.

"Okay let's see who you are." Sasuke said as she walked out of the smoke cloud and saw Udon sitting there looking around. Sighing in relief Sasuke carefully observed him. She immediately noticed that his glasses were askew slightly, he had a rather far off look in his eyes, and there was a dried trail of blood coming from his nose.

"Udon! Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as she shouted lightly to get his attention.

"Yeah I'm alright sensei at least physically. Mentally I'm not certain." Udon said as Sasuke sighed gently.

"Well if you need any help I'm here to help." Sasuke said with a smile on her face.

"Okay. So if you don't mind I have to ask what is sex and why can't I stop thinking about naked females?" Udon asked as Sasuke turned a bright red.

"Um…Udon where exactly did you hear that term and where did you see naked females?" Sasuke asked as Udon began to explain.

(With Naruto and Moegi)

"So where exactly are we going Naruto-sensei?" Moegi asked as they walked through the village.

"We are heading towards the Academy." Naruto responded as a smile made its way onto his face while Moegi looked completely confused.

"But why?" Moegi asked as Naruto grabbed her and dodged into a nearby alleyway.

"We are going to go ahead and hook Iruka-sensei on a date." Naruto said as he held onto Moegi and made his way through the alleyways. When they exited Moegi found herself looking right at the Konoha Ninja Academy.

"Okay. So what's next?" Moegi asked while Naruto gained an evil smile on his face.

"**Transform."** Naruto said as the air around him began to waver and shimmer for a few seconds. When it ended standing where Naruto was, was now a woman.

The woman looked to be in her twenties, stood 5' 3", had dark purple hair that was done up in a pony tail, and a pair of dark honey brown eyes. She was wearing a mesh fishnet shirt that clung to her body like a second skin and showed off her D-cup bust and her tits, she wore a tan skirt that only extended to her upper thigh and revealed that she wore dark purple panties, over her outfit she wore a tan trench coat that extended to her ankles, and she also wore black ninja sandals with a dull gray shin guards. Wrapped securely around her forehead was the Konoha forehead protector with the symbol covered by her bangs.

"**Hidden Shadow Snake hands."** Naruto said as she threw her arms out in front of her as a pair of black snakes flew out of her trench coats sleeves and wrapped around Moegi.

"Now let's go see Iruka." Naruto said as she grabbed the bound girl and walked to the Academy all the while smiling and whistling a cheerful tune which freaked the living hell out of all the civilians.

(With Hinata and Konohamaru)

"Okay now that you are awake I want you to go ahead and perform each hand sign and get a feel for how each hand sign channels the chakra through your body." Hinata said with a strict tone so that Konohamaru would follow her instructions.

"Yes Hinata-sensei." Konohamaru answered as he began to practice the hand signs at a slow pace.

"If it helps Konohamaru close your eyes and feel for your chakra. It makes this far easier." Hinata said as Konohamaru nodded in understanding and closed his eyes while still performing the hand signs.

(With Sasuke and Udon)

"Okay let me get this straight. When you performed the substitution you wound up outside the female side of the Konoha hot springs. You then heard people begin to talk and grew curious and investigated and wound up peeking on the three Ice queens of Konoha. Fearing for your life you once again performed the substitution and accurately traded places with the same person that you traded with before." Sasuke said as she rubbed her head while Udon nodded.

"Yep that's exactly what happened." Udon said as he had cleaned himself up to the best of his abilities.

"Ugh…looks like well be paying a visit to Iruka-sensei." Sasuke said as she grabbed Udon and they began to walk off the training ground.

(With Naruto(disguised as Anko) and Moegi)

"Oh~Iruka." Naruto sang as he crashed the classroom door down while Iruka sat at his desk grading papers.

"Yes Anko what can I help you with?" Iruka asked completely used to these antics.

"Aw you didn't even jump…oh well. Anyway I was patrolling the boarder surrounding my playground…" Anko started as Iruka had to resist shivering at the word playground.

'Only she would call the forest of death a playground.' Iruka thought as he took his attention off the paperwork that he was grading.

"When I found this little maggot wandering around the fence surrounding my playground." Anko finished as she brought out Moegi who was bound and gagged by the snakes that wrapped around her.

"Moegi." Iruka said in shock as he stood up and Anko seemed slightly surprised.

"Oh…so you know her. Well that's good as I was afraid that she may have become snake food." Anko said as she removed the snakes that were wrapped around her.

"You didn't do anything to her did you Anko?" Iruka asked as he looked Moegi over who was shaking badly.

"Nothing more than scaring her and tying her up with my snakes." Anko answered truthfully as she grinned in happiness.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Sasuke shouted as she came into the room with Udon on her tail before he stopped when he noticed Anko.

"Sasuke I saw her at the hot springs na-na-naked." Udon whispered as Anko heard him and gained a rather devilish smile.

"Oh…you saw me naked at the hot springs. Did you like what you saw?" Anko asked as she looked at Udon who blushed rather deeply while Moegi also grew red.

"Ye-yes I-I mean no…ah I don't know." Udon cried out as he gripped his head and his eyes began to swirl while Anko began to laugh.

"ANKO!" Iruka shouted getting Anko's attention.

"What? I was just having some harmless fun." Anko whined while she had a pout on her face.

"I don't care now please leave." Iruka said as Anko continued to pout before it was replaced by another devilish smirk.

"Fine but I'm not leaving until you promise me something." Anko said as she stalked towards Iruka who was backing up.

"And that would be wh-what?" Iruka asked as he backed into a wall while Anko continued to advance on him gently swaying her hips from side to side.

"Easy I want you to go out with me tonight." Anko whispered as she stopped in front of him.

"Huh?" Iruka intelligently responded.

"You heard me I want you to take me out on a date tonight." Anko said once more while Iruka looked at Anko completely shocked.

"Are you feeling alright Anko?" Iruka finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine Iruka. Now will you go out with me or will I have to do something interesting to you?" Anko asked as she pressed herself up against Iruka.

"Wh-what time should I pick you up?" Iruka asked as he gulped nervously.

"Be at my place by seven and don't be late." Anko said as she nipped Iruka on the ear before she backed away. She then turned on her heels and walked out all the while swaying her ass at Iruka who was completely mesmerized.

"Oh and one last thing, Udon if I ever hear about you peaking on woman at the bathhouses ever again I will personally remove what makes you a man. Okay?" Anko asked as she looked back at his while licking the blade of a kunai.

"Yes Ma'am." Udon quickly answered as Anko smiled and walked out of the classroom.

"Um…I'll see you tomorrow Iruka-sensei." Moegi said as she ran out of the room.

"Anyway Iruka I'm hear so that you can give Udon here the 'Talk'." Sasuke said as Iruka nodded and motioned for Udon to sit.

(With Naruto and Moegi)

"Naruto-sensei that was really mean thing that you did to Udon." Moegi said as she walked beside him.

"No that is actually how Anko acts. Now we have to find her." Naruto said as Moegi grew red again.

"Why the hell should we find that slut." Moegi said venomously as Naruto looked at Moegi sadly.

"Moegi please don't call Anko-nee-chan that?" Naruto asked as he watched Moegi.

"Why sho…wait did you just call her nee-chan?" Moegi asked completely shocked.

"Yes I did and I'll tell you why. She was the student of Orochimaru the Snake Sanin. I'm certain you have heard of him. The thing is that she followed him and was abandoned by him to rot and die, but like me she didn't give him that satisfaction and rather she fought for survival. Ever since she came back to the village she has been an outcast. The few friends she does have are the only ones who have made an attempt to understand and help her but not even they can fully comprehend what she has gone through. Only I can fully understand her pain that she hasn't allowed for a single person to see." Naruto said as Moegi looked downcast.

"I guess I should apologize for calling her a slut." Moegi said as Naruto set his hand on her head.

"You're already forgiven maggot." Someone said from above them. Looking above themselves they immediately noticed Anko who was chewing on a wooden stick.

"Hello Anko-nee-chan." Naruto greeted as Anko smiled as she jumped down from the roof top.

"It's good to see you as well little Naru-chan." Anko greeted as she playfully ruffled his hair.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" Naruto asked as he hide his face in his hands.

"Oh roughly around two thousand six hundred and thirty-seven times." Anko answered as Moegi watched this interaction with amusement.

"Anyway I heard from a little bird that you were looking for me. Care to explain why." Anko said as she stopped playing with Naruto who was laughing lightly.

"It's because I got you a date with Iruka." Naruto answered as Anko froze.

"You got me a date with Iruka." Anko reiterated slowly while Naruto just nodded his head. Not even five seconds after nodding his head he was suddenly scooped up into a death hug as Anko squealed in delight.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou. You are the best little brother I have ever had." Anko said as she continued to hug Naruto who was laughing out loud while Moegi was also laughing out loud.

"I'm your only little brother." Naruto said as Anko kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"I don't care. You are the best Naru-chan. All I need are specifics." Anko said as she smiled genuinely at Naruto.

"Okay he'll be picking you up at your house at seven." Naruto answered as Anko once more kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"Okay now all I have to ask is how were you able to convince him into dating me and where he is going to take me for our date?" Anko asked as Naruto nervously chuckled.

"Oh…I transformed myself into you and asked him. As for where he's taking you I have no idea." Naruto answered as Anko was slightly pissed but still proud.

"Thank you Naruto now if you'll excuse me I have a date to get ready for." Anko said as she jumped to the roofs and sped off towards her house.

"Moegi I have a special mission for you. It is highly dangerous are you willing to take this mission?" Naruto asked as he looked at Moegi who was thinking about it.

"What is the mission Naruto-sensei?" Moegi asked after a while as she stood at attention.

"Your mission will be to observe Anko and Iruka's date making certain that nothing goes wrong, that one of them ask the other for another date, and they share their first kiss with one another. You are free to ask Konohamaru and Udon to help you on this mission. Do you accept?" Naruto asked as Moegi smiled.

"I accept Naruto-sensei." Moegi said as Naruto looked at her proudly.

"Good now go and gather your team. Your mission officially starts thirty minutes to seven." Naruto said as Moegi saluted and ran off. Laughing to himself Naruto walked off intending to head home and take a long bath.

(With Hinata and Konohamaru)

"Okay Konohamaru you've been practicing the hand signs for a good while now. Go ahead and attempt to create three clones." Hinata said as Konohamaru nodded while keeping his eyes closed.

"**Clone Jutsu."** Whispered Konohamaru as there were three puffs of smoke. Cautiously he opened his eyes and saw three perfect copies of himself.

"Yatta I did it!" Konohamaru shouted as he jumped in the air while the clones dispelled themselves.

"Excellent work Konohamaru-kun. You got this jutsu down faster than Naruto was able to. Now go ahead and tell your friends." Hinata said as Konohamaru ran off fully intending to find his friends.

"Looks like it's time to head home." Hinata said as she looked at the rapidly darkening sky as she started to walk towards the Uchiha compound.

(With Saskue, Udon, and Iruka)

"And that is what sex means. Do you understand Udon?" Iruka asked as he looked at Udon who was doing a rather impressive impression of a tomato and Sasuke was only mildly blushing.

"I understand Iruka-sensei although I don't know if I'll be able to look at a female without breaking out in a blush." Udon said as Iruka laughed out loud.

"I understand that as that's the same way that I felt, but you'll eventually get used to it and learn how to block those images." Iruka said as he looked out the window and his eyes opened wide in shock.

"Um…I really enjoyed this talk you two but I'm afraid that if I don't leave right now I'll be late for my date and I really don't want to piss Anko off on our first date." Iruka said as he quickly performed the sushuin and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Well Udon you've got the substitution jutsu down. So go ahead and meet up with your friends and tell them well meet you all at the training grounds tomorrow." Sasuke said as she vanished in a flame sushuin.

"I think that I would rather just sleep." Udon said as he walked out of the Academy. As he walked out he actually took notice of just how late it was getting and just started to walk home. He of course didn't get too far before he was hit from two directions. Groaning he got up and noticed Konohamaru and Moegi laying on the ground.

"Konohamaru, Moegi sorry I didn't see you coming." Udon said as he helped both to their feet.

"No it's alright beside's I have great news." Konohamaru and Moegi said at the same time.

"Well I guess that means that all three of us have good news." Udon said as he smiled and laughed with his friends.

"I have the clone jutsu down according to Hinata." Konohamaru said as both of his friends congratulated him.

"I have the substitution jutsu down according to Sasuke. Oh and we are to be at the training grounds tomorrow." Udon said as Konohamaru and Moegi congratulated him and mentally remembered to be at the training grounds tomorrow.

"Naruto never tested me on the transformation but I believe that is because he was tired. On the bright side he did give us a mission." Moegi said with a bright smile while Konohamaru was jumping around in barely restrained joy and Udon was smiling brightly.

"So what are the details of the mission?" Udon asked as Moegi took a thinking pose.

"We are to observe Anko's and Iruka-sensei's date tonight and make certain that nothing goes wrong, that one of them asks the other for another date, and finally they have to share their first kiss together." Moegi said as Udon began to immediately think of a plan.

"We should tail them but how?" Konohamaru asked as they looked at one another.

"I could teach both of you how to use the transformation and we could use it to turn into animals." Moegi offered as the two boys nodded their heads positively.

(With Naruto)

"Ah it's good to be home." Naruto said as he stepped through the Uchiha compound gate and began walking towards the main household. As he walked along Hinata appeared right beside him and attached herself to his left. Not a few seconds later Sasuke appeared from a random alleyway and attached herself to Naruto's right.

"So how did the training go for you two?" Naruto asked as both girls smiled.

"They were both able to perform the two jutsu to a rather satisfactory skill level." Both kunoichi answered as Naruto smiled.

"What of Moegi?" Sasuke asked as she gently laid her head against Naruto's shoulder.

"Her first attempt was rather impressive but there were mistakes and I completely forgot about giving her a second try." Naruto said as he slapped himself while Sasuke and Hinata gently rubbed his back.

"Naruto you were possibly tired and completely forgot about it in favor of sleep." Hinata said as she continued to rub his back.

"Yeah. I will just quickly eat and then fall into a deep sleep." Naruto said as he stopped outside the Uchiha main household. Smiling he gently pulled both Kunoichi close to him and kissed both of them on the lips before he walked inside leaving two stupefied girls.

After a short while both girls giggled and walked into the house and quickly caught up to Naruto. As the group of three walked further into the house they could distinctly hear the sounds of arguing coming from the kitchen. Sighing all three walked into the kitchen to see Metsumi and Haku arguing over what should be made from dinner.

"For the final time we will be having something spicy for dinner!" Metsumi shouted as she shoved a large amount of spices towards Haku.

"No we will be having something that will not set my tongue a flame!" Haku argued back as Naruto just sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Why don't you two make sushi. It is a food that can be both spicey and neutrally flavored." Naruto said as he sat down at the table.

"Long day?" Natsuki asked as she walked into the room with two scrolls in her hands.

"Yeah. Dealing with the council isn't hard but draining. Although what really drained me was helping Konohamaru and his friends Moegi and Udon." Naruto said as he covered his face with his hand.

"Was it really that bad?" Haku asked as she and Metsumi started to make sushi.

"No it wasn't bad it was just that stupid council meeting just took a lot more out of me than I thought." Naruto said as Natsuki set the scrolls in front of him.

"It's a message from Kakashi and the other one is from the old man." Natsuki said as Naruto sighed before he opened the message from Kakashi.

"What does it say?" Hinata asked as Naruto continued to read it.

"It seems that for the next week we will be in continuous training." Naruto said before he groaned in annoyance.

"Why can't we ever get a break like a normal team." Hinata groaned out while Sasuke gently rubbed her back.

"Kakashi wants us to succeed and to possibly have gloating rights over having one of the strongest teams to come out of the Academy as of this year." Sasuke said as Hinata just groaned again and Naruto chuckled.

"Well let's see what the old man wants." Naruto offered as the girls nodded and looked over Naruto's shoulder.

_Come see me tomorrow morning. Bring your mother and her team as well._

_Sarutobi_

"That...doesn't sound good." Natsuki said as she looked at the note as well.

"I'll go ahead and inform mother." Naruto said as he stood up. He then walked out of the kitchen/family combo room and headed down one of the many hallways of the Uchiha Head household.

'Demonic Yokai pulse: Locator.' Naruto thought as he walked along the hallways before he stopped.

'That can't be right. According to my mental map of the household mother seems to be close by but there are no doors unless...' Naruto thought as he looked to the wall to his left and touched it. When he did he could immediately feel his hand warm up before he sent out a pulse of yokai showing a door. Carefully he attempted to slide the door open but was unable to budge it. Already having all of his patience used earlier today Naruto kicked the door open.

"Hey mom the old man wants to see us along with...your...te...am..." Naruto said as he noticed Kushina wearing a rather revealing leather suit and holding a whip. He also noticed Mikoto in the room bound to the wall with chains wearing nothing more than a few straps of leather barely covering her. Silently Naruto just stood there while his mother began to whip Mikoto who howled in pleasure while two clones of his mother whispered several things in Mikoto's ears.

Blinking Naruto grabbed the destroyed door, walked outside the room, placed the door back in place, and walked back towards the kitchen/family combo room all the while having a ten mile stare. When he reached his destination he just silently sat down as Haku and Metsumi set three large plates of sushi down on the table. Moving robotically he began to eat as the others began to chat amongst themselves.

(Thirty minutes later)

"Naruto are you feeling alright?" Metsumi asked as all the girls had realized that Naruto hadn't really eaten much.

"Yeah I'm feeling fine. Why?" Naruto asked as he ate a few more pieces of sushi.

"You've hardly eaten much." Natsuki said as she looked at Naruto with a worried expression.

"I'm not really hungry so I'll be going to bed girls. I'll see all of you tomorrow." Naruto said as he stood up and began to walk towards his room.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Haku asked as she stood up.

"Yeah I am. Just inform Imorta about tomorrow's meeting." Naruto said as he walked off.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but sleeping does sound good right about now." Hinata said as she yawned showing off her canines.

"Agreed also Haku and Metsumi be certain that you clean all the cooking utensils that you used. My mother hates it when the dishes aren't taken care of." Sasuke said as she stood up and walked off to her room with Hinata following after.

"I'll help the two of you." Natsuki said as she helped gather up the dishes and set them into the sink. After a few minutes all the dishes were taken care of and Natsuki, Haku, and Metsumi headed off to bed.

(The next day outside of the Hokage tower)

Silently Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Imorta, Haku, and Metsumi were standing outside the Hokage tower. Everyone looked like they had slept peacefully except for Naruto who had large dark circles under his eyes.

'Kami damn it all to hell. Every time that I closed my eyes I would either see me being the one wielding the whip with one of my girlfriends bound in chains, or I was bound in chains while all my girlfriends stood there with whips.' Naruto thought as he yawned and shivered.

"Naruto are you feeling alright?" Hinata asked as everyone noticed how out of it Naruto was.

"Yeah. I just didn't sleep very well. I was busy worrying about what the old man wanted." Naruto answered truthfully as Hinata smiled.

"Don't worry no matter what it is you have Sasuke, Metsumi, Haku, and myself for support." Hinata said as she placed her hand inside of Naruto's while the other girls also smiled at him.

"Thanks." Naruto said gratefully as he kissed each girl on the cheek.

"Awe isn't this cute." Kushina said as everyone other than Imorta broke out in a massive blush.

"MOTHER!" Naruto shouted as Kushina appeared in front of them.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." Kushina said as Naruto began to grumble under his breath about crazy red-headed mothers.

"Yes well now that your here we can when can get to this meeting." Hinata said as they walked into the tower.

"Sorry about being late but Mikoto and I were up pretty late catching up with each other last night so we both kind of over slept." Kushina said as Naruto had to desperately remain composed so he wouldn't be flung back by the number of images that were passing through his teenage mind.

'Kami damnit all to hell. Why the hell did I have to see _that_ last night?' Naruto mentally complained as he rubbed his head.

"Naru-chan are you alright?" Kushina asked as she looked at her son with worry.

"For the hundredth fucking damn time YES I'M FUCKING FINE! Why the hell does everyone keep asking me that!" Naruto shouted while he threw his arms into the air before he just lowered his head in defeat.

"He didn't get very much sleep last night Kushina. So he's going to be slightly irritable." Hinata said as she had seen Naruto like this a few times after his birthday when he had been hunted all night long.

"Well then we had better get this meeting over with so he can at least get in a short nap." Metsumi said as they all nodded and headed towards the Hokage's office. With it still being still slightly early in the morning and this morning's earlier event, which neither of the genin couldn't help but reflect upon, most of the ninja were out and about on missions leaving the tower oddly quiet.

(Earlier this morning)

Silently Naruto sat atop his father's head contemplating over the several twist and turns his life had recently undertaken. As he sat there he couldn't help but shiver as the early morning wind wrapped around him cooling him down a few degrees. Sighing Naruto closed his eyes and slowly breathed in the air before releasing it and opening his eyes. When he opened his eyes he found himself standing in front of Natsuki's former prison.

Ever since Naruto released Natsuki Naruto had started to spend more time in his mind looking over the jutsu his father left behind for him. He ended up coming her so often that he had changed the cage into a large replica of the Hokage's office complete with desk and chair. Only he noticed one major difference when he came in this time. Sitting on the desk were several stacks of paper that were threatening to bury the desk.

"Where did all of this paperwork come from?" Naruto asked as he approached it and grabbed one of the sheets and read it.

**Name:**_ Gato_

**Age:** _35_

**Crimes:** _Making deals with Danzo Shimura and Orochimaru, operating a slave and drug ring, ruining several economies along with families, and mercilessly slaughtering innocent people for just standing up to him._

**Judgement:**_Sentence to hell for the rest the next seven hundred years before he will be reborn and given a second chance at life._

"HUH?" Naruto intelligently asked as he just looked at the paper before he heard something grumbling from behind the paperwork.

"Wind Art: Great Breakthrough." Naruto whispered under his breath as he flicked his wrist towards the paperwork and watched as it blew away except for several pieces which stuck to someone who was sitting behind the desk.

"Okay...who was the smart ass who opened the window?" The person asked as he released killing intent while gently removing the paperwork from its body. Once he had removed the papers on his face he had to stop and just stared right at Naruto.

"Da-dad/s-son?" Both men shouted in shock as Minato stood up and ran around the desk. When they were standing in front of one another. Cautiously they both looked each other up and down looking for anything that was out of place but couldn't find anything.

"I can't believe it, it's really you." They both said as they finished looking each other over.

"So...how are you and what are you doing here at the Shinigami's house?" Minato asked as Naruto looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Well for starters were in my mind and two life has been pretty good well except for yesterday night." Naruto said as Minato seemed to get a dark look to him.

"Did the villagers attack you again?" Minato asked as he kept his rage in check while Naruto laughed.

"Are you kidding the villagers haven't attempted an attack on me in years. No this was truly frightening for me. Practically gave me nightmares." Naruto answered as Minato relaxed and nervously chuckled.

"So what frightened the new big-bad demon Lord Kyuubi?" Minato asked as he placed his hand on Naruto's head.

"Well to tell you that I'll have to get you caught up with what's been happening ever since I released Natsuki." Naruto said as Minato nodded and sat in the chair while Naruto created another one and sat across from his dad. Once both were seated Naruto began to fill Minato in with the current happenings for the next half an hour.

"So you've found your mother. I'm glad to hear that she's still alive and I'll be personally overseeing the torture of the council members. So what exactly frightened you?" Minato asked as he was thoroughly caught up.

"Mother and Mikoto were um...I can't really describe it..." Naruto said as a massive blush overcame his face and Minato immediately knew what he saw.

"You saw the two of them in the secret room at the Uchiha complex." Minato said as Naruto nodded and Minato had to feel some minor pity for his son.

"Well that makes three of us to date." Minato said as Naruto looked at Minato in confusion.

"Both Fugaku, back when he wasn't such an arrogant ass, and myself saw possibly the same thing that you did in between your mother and Sasuke's mother." Minato said as a mild blush tinted his skin before he brought the blush under control.

"Anyway I have one last thing to tell you. I'm proud of you. You have grown into a fine young man and you also have a harem of women. Oh and before I forget if you ever meet a man named Jiraya kick him in the balls for failing to raise you." Minato said as the mindscape completely shattered and Naruto awoke on top of the Hokage Mountain and noticed all the girls around him.

"Morning girls." Naruto greeted as they smiled at him.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." All the girls stated at the same time.

"So is there something you all needed?" Naruto asked as he looked at each of the girl before he paused and looked directly at Hinata, Sasuke, and Natsuki who were aware that Naruto came here quite often to solve a problem or to just relax.

"Yeah Imorta left a message for all of us to meet him down by the main gate." Metsumi said as she pulled out a black scroll with black trim.

"What does he want?" Naruto asked as he looked at the girls for an answer.

"He didn't say so we have to go there and find out for ourselves." Haku answered as Naruto sighed before he stood up.

"Well we had better not keep him waiting. No telling what he could exactly do." Naruto said as the girls nodded in a sage like way before they all disappeared in their own unique shunsun.

(Konoha's Main Gate)

When the group appeared at the Main Gate they couldn't help but gap as every single ANBU, Jonin, and Chunin we're also at the gate talking amongst themselves.

"I wonder why Hokage-sama has requested all of us here?" The group over heard several Jonin asked while several others took random guesses.

"Okay it's far too crowded around here so let's get to the roof tops." Natsuki said as she punched a random Jonin who 'accidently tripped' and landed on top of her bust before he attempted to ask her out on a date.

"Agreed." everyone said as they jumped away and landed on a nearby roof top that overlooked the crowd. Shortly after getting up there Sarutobi appeared in front of the crowd of ninja with Imorta standing beside him.

"ANBU, Jonin, and Chunin of Konoha I am grateful for you coming here for this special occasion." Sarutobi said catching the attention of everyone.

'Special occasion. What's so special about today?' Everyone wondered as Sarutobi lightly puffed on his pipe.

"Now then the reason why this day is so special is because I recently had a rather interesting conversation with this young man here." Sarutobi started as Imorta slightly hid himself behind Sarutobi.

"Imorta's a shy person by nature and hates having attention placed on him." Metsumi said as Natsuki nodded confirming what Metsumi said.

"He talked to me about how boring it is to constantly everyday from morning to dusk to hand out missions and offered a way to make it slightly interesting. Therefore every other day starting today all ANBU, Jonin, and Chunin will be racing to the Hokage tower to receive their missions. Although there is a catch. Every day you will be given a requirement to reach the Hokage tower. Today's requirement is simple...you have to get there on foot. No chakra, weapons, summons, or roof hopping maybe used you are although allowed to use dirty and underhanded tricks. As an example you are allowed to pull down another's pants." Sarutobi explained while several ninja just gapped at their Hokage, females hit people who were acting perverted, and off in the background everyone could swear they heard.

"YOSH OUR HOKAGE'S FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE REKINDELED AND NOW HE WISHES TO HELP IGNIGTE OUR VERY OWN!"

"The race will begin in a few minutes or whenever Imorta gives the signal." Sarutobi said as he vanished in a plume of smoke. Once it disperessed everyone noticed Imorta standing there desperately looking for a place to hide. After a while he just sighed and looked at all the ninja.

Gulping he pulled out a similar can to the one he had in the council chambers the other day and once again released a loud sound. Silently all the ninja looked at Imorta, then each other, and looked back at Imorta.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPOSSED TO BE!" Most of the ninja shouted.

"THAT WAS THE SIGNAL YOU IDIOTS!" Metsumi shouted back as Imorta jumped onto the same roof while all the ninja went 'ahhh'. Not even five seconds later all the ninja were running towards the Hokage tower. As they did every single ninja did their best to cheat. Some even resorted to all out brawling.

"Wow this is rather entertaining." Naruto said as he watched several people fighting.

"Really this is actually a rather common thing in Maki." Metsumi said before she broke out fighting.

"But where is Iruka-sensei or Anko?" Hinata asked as everyone paused and looked around for them.

(With Anko and Iruka)

Currently Iruka was laying in Anko's bed with Anko on top of him soundly sleeping. Smiling he gently ran his fingers through her hair before he sneezed along with Anko.

"Oh~Iruka-kun harder..." Anko lustfully said before she broke out in a fit of giggling while Iruka had a blush on his face.

'How come I have a feeling that Naruto is behind this." Iruka thought before he just sighed and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

(Back with our favorite demons)

"Oh...well you might as well get to the Hokage tower." Natsuki said before she vanished in swirling fire.

"She's right." Naruto said before Imorta transported them to outside of the Hokage tower where they waited for a few hours.

(End Flashback)

"Well brace yourselves." Kushina said as everyone wanted to ask but she had already opened the door showing the Hokage sitting behind his desk staring intently at the group.

"I'm glad that you finally decided to show up. Now then we have much to discuss." Sarutobi said as the door to the Hokage office slammed shut right behind them causing them all to jump.

* * *

Well there it is people chapter six I'll hopefully have chapter seven out before Christmas but I'm not making any promisses now then onto reviews.

**naruhina fan:**Thanks for the lime at the beginning. Also, good chappie. Now I'd like to request some harem girls: Nibi, Yugito, Samui, Koyuki, and Shion. There aren't many good fics with those girls. And you're welcome for the jutsu.

Now, a story request: a NarutoxElfen Lied crossover fic. The plot: Naruto becomes either a hanyou (half-demon) or the new Kyuubi during the ceiling, either way he gets fox ears and/or a tail(s). He is put in the same orphanage as Lucy, whom he meets at any point, long as it's before the bullies kill her puppy. She unlocks her vectors on Naruto's birthday after witnessing him being beaten; needless to say she kills the villagers mercilessly. She then...convinces the Hokage to at least let her and Naruto kill villagers in self-defense. Nana, Mariko, and Mayu show up whenever and however you want them to (this means bringing other characters from Elfen Lied), long as Nana and Mariko are still Diclonius girls. And just for shits and giggles, bring Bando in however you like, long as he eventually becomes an older brother to Naruto, Nana, Lucy, Mariko, and Mayu, thus making the Diclonii/demon/ninja of the five become slightly sadistic. No Kohta or Yuka. You can let Lucy have her Nyu personality, if only for some easy comedy. The pairing must be NarutoxLucy/. Feel free to do whatever the heck you want with it as long as you meet those requirements should you choose to do this fic.

**ITD: **Okay I'm really grateful for some Girls for the harem but the current girls are enough as I'm already having trouble keeping my thought's in order anymore and I think part of my brain my actually self-destruct.

I will admit that the story Idea you have listed is interesting but I already have enough on my plate and two I don't really know enough about the Elfen Lied world to where I could make the story work. I mean I have some Ideas but I'm not to certian on how well it will work.

**Kitteninthemoonlight**: "OOOhhh those no good dick sucking lying pieces of shit".  
Lol that was one of my fav parts in this chap.I just kept re-playing that scene in my head over & over. I love this story in general , this makes me laugh a LOT! hope the Plunnys give you good inspiration for the next chapter

**ITD:** I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hate to ask this but whats the Plunnys? D

**notgonnasay09:** Eh, the breaking of the fourth wall was alright at the end with the date, but my biggest problem with this chapter on a whole was that the bits with Sasuke and Hinata, in my mind, were rather unnecessary. Mind you, I respect a writer's ability to write what they will, but the scene involving the two did not add to the story much at all, and I didn't really see the point in adding it other than to embarrass the two. It was an OK chapter, I just wasn't as big a fan

**ITD:** Okay I already knew that someone was going to critize the beginning of the last chapter but oh well everyone one has their own prefrences.

**Hanzo of the Salamander**: I look forward to reading what happens next in your story.

**ITD:** Okay I'm glad that you're looking foreward to what is going to happen. Also how do you do those little hearts?

**Dragon Man 180:** Wooohooo, council punishment in the works! And Mutsumi is now a phoenix demon and back to join the harem... will there be any more girls or is she the last one to join Hinata, Sasuke, Natsuki, and Haku?

**ITD:** Yes Metsumi is the last girl to join I'm going to apologize right now to everyone else and if you have a complaint please file them to the complaint center. *I point to door labeled complants were several sounds could be heard from*

**curious 37465:** Hey man me again. Just wanted to say thank you for finally updateing this again, I was worried there for a second, but it's fine I understand how things come up and after all you can't rush genius. any way had a few comments and some questions. First of all, this chapter was just freakin' histarical, i mean there was a lot of funny stuff in it, from Kakkashis book burning to the scene with narutos flashback, because I don't know if this is what you were going for, but, after reading that line I "had" to imediatly go to youtube and listen to "ziras' lullaby" from the lion king, I mean it fit so well. Oh, and about the Kushina thing that is fine if you don't want her in the harem, but, please for the love of god don't pair her with Kakkashi, because I thought you might be hinting at that, I mean it could work since your Kakkashi is a bit different from cannon, but, I just have a few trust and disertion issues with the man, but then again it's your story so that is up to you. Now I have a few questions, first since you kind of referenced this a few times in this chapter, will the gods be play any major active rolls in this story, or will they just be background figures used for commedy and to occasionally explain some jump in power? Second since you already mentioned Ino being one of Sasukes lesbian fangirls I have to ask ,because I can't remember if you already explained this or not, but will sakura also be a lesbian fangirl, and while we are on the topic of Sasukes fangirls of the ones that did not turn lesbian did they just go home or did they get mad at her for making fools out of them all? Third do you think you might add any other girls like Tayuya or Kin from sound, it's just a thought but I was woundering. Fourth, but, this is more of a request/suggestion, but, in some of the other stories I have been reading recently the character Ami, the purple haired girl who used to pick on Sakura and Ino from their flachbacks, is becoming more and more popular so i was wondering if you mabye had anything in mind for her to do, mabye even a place in the harem? And finnaly, scince you had naruto go on a rampage about "Haruno" earlier, when the Hokage, Kushina, and naruto all get their revenge on the council I am guessing that at least one of sakuras parents are going to be killed, when and if that happens is Sakura going to have some form of resentment against Naruto for it? Well thats all I can think of for this time, so I will be waiting for the next chapter and hope to see a response to this either in the next chapter or in a email, either works for me, so until then ja-ne.(oh as an after thought could please let Naruto have a bit more control in his relationships, I mean I get that he is trying to keep everyone happy, but, if thier supposed to be loyal to him, then why is he taking their orders, i am not saying turn him into a wifebeater or a sexist, but give him some balls man, or atleast a spine, after all he's already seen Haku naked.)

**ITD:** Okay the gods will be more for commedy and occasionally explain some things if required. I haven't figured out what to do with Sakura exactly but I do have and Idea but you will just have to wait for the chunin exams for that to be explained. Tayuya and kin I already have a large plan for but it won't happen until the chunin exams. I'm not certian on Sakura having a resentment towards Naruto at this time.

Sorry man but no man has true control over a relationship it's always the woman wearing the pants as they say. Also for referance I'm a guy that's writing this.

**EndGame666:** a great story, and well writen. You do a grat job with many of the interactions. How is it that naruto accepts his mother so easily though? Especaly after a break down from the night of his 1st/best freinds death. Even if accepting for the need of a family bond, how can he give her the role of 'mom' so easily?

**ITD:** Naruto accepts his mother easily as he knows that she undestands the pains of being a Jinjurikki and the losing of close friends or family members as he recieved some of Natsuki's memories for when she was sealed inside of Mito Uzumaki and his mother. As for the third question I can't really explain it.

**militarynut2010****:** keep up the awesome work! nice job with the thing involving konan and nagato by the way. I am going to love how the exams go, with naruto's grouo it will be absolute anarchy!ANARCHYYYYYY!

**ITD:** Nagato and Konan haven't been even introduced yet...but as for the exams oh they aren't going to be as simple as you think...*Evil laughter*

**Addictive Label:** seems good... damn they all lusted for Naruto Quickly.. but hey i dont judge u just enjoy..

**ITD:** Yeah I guess I did make some of the girls lust after Naruto far to quickly...oh well.

**Vampire 2 rocks:** CH1R:* As far as I know, you're an angel for writing this. So I know you won't be going to hell.  
CH2R:you're scary you know that? I'm beginning to question whether or not calling you an angel was a mistake...  
CH3R:I'm loving Tsunami for what she did to Neji. hehehehe...  
CH4R:You know that I nearly had a heart attack when you said you called it quits IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER? Don't ever do that again.  
CH5R:I need more! If you don't update, I shall die. And you don't want that now do you? *At least I hope not*

**ITD:** Okay I'll admit you made me laugh with your chapter 2 and 4 review. As for if I'm an angel I don't think so...Look at my hand it says property of hell. As for your last review I'll say that your a book/chapter-addict and your right I don't want you to die...yet...*evil laughter*

**Ngbeken Lovette:** continue

**ITD:** Did you just order me to write? *Asking with strained smile*

**RedQueen and BlueRose:** Story is pretty cool. Although you should add minato to this

**ITD:** I added a small Minato seen in this chapter hopefully it will tide you over for a while.

**Kingkickass:** nice

**ITD****:** Thanks.

**Megatyrant:** Hmm, interesting story you have going here... Would help if you went over it to correct some of the spelling errors that are present, but so far, it is readable. I would recommend a proof-reader, if you don't have one, seeing as that usually takes care of most errors. :)  
I am the type that values quality over quantity, so I honestly prefer few high quality updates over several low quality ones. In other words, take your time with your story, and post updates once you feel that you are satisfied with the content.  
Megatyrant signing out.

**ITD:** Sorry about that but I usually allow word check on Microsoft word take care of most of it. I'm also glad to see that you are willing to wait so that I can make an excellent read for you and others.

**Galactier:** Dude you seriously need to get back to this. It's too good to leave alone not too mention we want to see those Council sons of bitches get what they deserve.

**ITD:** funny as you sent this when I had to only type up a few more pages as well. Do you have future sight?


	7. Purge

Okay everyone I know that I have a lot of explaining to do about the long wait. First I ended up breaking my hand nearly two months ago and was unable to write, Two other factors in my life finally caught up with me and have caused me problems, and three now this whole "PURGE" of happens. Until this whole "PURGE" is resolved I will not post anymore chapters and/or new stories. I'm sorry but if you want to blame anyone blame the people who are complaining about the gore or sex scenes in some of the writing currently posted.

Should Fanfiction go through the purge I will be with drawing my account and seeking a new location to post my stories where I will not have to worry about the fear of loosing my stories mearly because someone finds something about it that is offensive. This is not any of my readers faults as far as I know, but should I find out that some of you are behind this. You can consider yourselves dead to me.

Signing off until the "PURGE" is resolved,

ImortaTwilightDragon


	8. Chapter 7

Okay I'm back and here's the next chapter. and the reason's why it's been a long update were already explained in my previous note and I'm to lazy to retype it. Enjoy...

* * *

Demonic Uchiha ch. 7

"Sarutobi-sama not to be rude but what exactly do we have to discuss?" Sasuke asked as Sarutobi motioned for the group to take a seat.

"For starters your stunt with the civilian council has caused an uproar with the populace and their families demanding for retribution against Naruto, Kushina, Imorta, Haku, and Metsumi." Sarutobi started as he looked over to the side of his desk where a pile of paperwork sat before he turned his attention back to his guests to see Imorta making handsigns.

"Translation please?" Sarutobi asked as he looked to Metsumi.

"He said that he understands why Kushina and himself are being targeted by the populace as they intentionally killed a few of the civilian council members. As for Haku and myself he says that it was an unfortunate accident that the civilian council members died from our changing but not an unforeseen outcome. He does admit that he doesn't understand why Naruto is being added as he gave a fair warning to the civilian council members about what would happen to them if they continued to antagonize the group." Metsumi translated as Sarutobi nodded.

"That is what exactly I said to the families yet they are still demanding retribution for the deaths." Sarutobi stated as he sighed and pulled out his pipe.

"Well old man here's what I'm going to say. Fuck them. If they didn't want me retaliating then they shouldn't have tricked my mother and they should have treated me like a human being." Naruto stated as he watched Sarutobi stuff his pipe with tobacco leaves.

"And I fully agree with you Naruto which is why neither of you will be punished other than Kushina." Sarutobi stated as he lit his pipe with an E-Rank fire jutsu and puffed on it a few times as everyone nodded to what he said until what he said registered itself into Kushina's mind.

"WHAT! WHY AM I BEING PUNISHED!?" Kushina shouted as she stood up and slammed her hands on top of the Hokage's desk.

"Kushina you are a former ninja and a widow to a dead Hokage as such you should know all our laws. Imorta and Haku aren't from here as such they have no knowledge of our rules and laws which is why they will not be punished. Metsumi on the other hand technically died and was brought back outside of the village and as such was no longer bound by our laws. Although with them being genin now they can be punished but I won't as they have to still fill out the paperwork." Sarutobi explained as he pulled out three sheets of paper and gave them to Imorta, Metsumi, and Haku.

"Please fill those out and return them to me before the end of the day." Sarutobi stated as the three genin began to fill out the paperwork.

"I...understand Hokage-sama." Kushina stated as she couldn't find any fault in Sarutobi's logic.

"Now then Kushina as your current Hokage your punishment is quite simple team 11..." Sarutobi started before he stopped to take the paperwork that Haku, Metsumi, and Imorta filled out and quickly added his seal of approval.

"Now as I was saying your punishment is that until the chunin exams your team will be doing nothing but D-rank mission alongside Team 7." Sarutobi stated as he continued to puff on his pipe while he watched everyone's expressions with a smile.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted other than Imorta and Sarutobi.

"Why the hell are we going to be doing D-Rank missions!" Kushina, Metsumi, and Naruto shouted as they slammed their hands on top of Sarutobi's desk causing some of the paperwork to shift slightly.

"The reason is simple. Kushina you have been outside of the village for nearly thirteen years and as far as _**I**_ know you haven't trained or done any missions. As such there is a slim possibility that your skills may have dulled from the number of years of your inactivity. This will also placate the families of those poor unfortunate civilian council members that were killed whether directly or indirectly by having the killers confined to the village and doing mediocre chores." Sarutobi explained with both wisdom and sarcasm before he started to puff on his pipe allowing for everyone to digest the information.

"Hokage-sama I don't want to complain but making us do D-Rank missions doesn't really sound like a punishment from a civilian standpoint." Haku stated nervously as everyone turned their attention to her.

"So you would rather that Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Metsumi, Imorta, Kushina, and yourself to be punished by the civilian council?" Sarutobi asked as he looked at Haku for an answer.

Calmly Haku opened her mouth to answer before she remembered how the civilian council acted not only towards her but also several of the others in the room.

"No Hokage-sama. The punishment that you have stated will suffice." Haku answered as Sarutobi gently smiled at her.

"Does anyone else wish to say anything before I get onto the next portion of this meeting?" Sarutobi asked as Metsumi and Haku sat back down leaving Kushina standing before Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi-san I can assure you that my skills have not dulled over the years that I've been away from the village." Kushina stated as she stared at Sarutobi.

"Mom I don't want to bust your bubble but your skills have diminished slightly." Naruto stated as Kushina looked at him over her shoulder.

"Do explain young man." Kushina said in the one voice all children fear their parents, most commonly the mother, using.

"When I released Natsuki three years ago I accidently got some of her memories. A few showed you fighting and I can honestly say that during the past twelve you have lost some of your edge." Naruto explained before he quickly turned into his small fox form and gave Kushina the kitsune pout.

Silently Kushina stared at Naruto before she sighed, bent down and picked up Naruto.

"I hate to say it but...I guess that my skills could use a little brushing up on." Kushina admitted as she held Naruto in her arms like a newborn baby.

"Now then on to the two most prominent reasons why I called this meeting which involve Naruto and Sasuke." Sarutobi started getting everyone's attention.

"We're listening Hokage-sama." Everyone stated while Naruto jumped out of Kushina's grip and returned to his human form causing Kushina to pout.

"Now then I just recently received a message from one of Konoha's finest spies. He sent information to me about Orochimaru who he says has partially finished his immortality jutsu. He also sent information to me about a group of missing-ninja who call themselves Akatsuki." Sarutobi stated as everyone became serious while Kushina glared at Sarutobi.

"By finest spies you mean that perverted toad hermit Jiraiya." Kushina stated while Sarutobi began to sweat slightly.

"Yes and can we can discuss the specifics of your anger on a later date?" Sarutobi nervously asked as he attempted to placate the anger burning in Kushina's eyes.

"What specific's you let him use your all seeing crystal ball to watch Minato and I consummate our marriage and our only son!" Kushina shouted back while Sarutobi began to pale horribly as everyone else looked at Sarutobi with hate.

"Old man that is an all time low for even you." Naruto stated as he shook his head a Sarutobi.

"Anyway thanks for telling us about Orochimaru old man. I'll start having a few of the kitsune and tiger summons protecting the Uchiha compound. Now what about the group called Akatsuki?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi sighed gently.

"From what Jiraiya was able to find out Akatsuki is an organization composed of mostly high A-S Class missing ninja who work together as a mercenary group. Up until the sealing of Natsuki they were well know to do a number of jobs that fell outside of the traditional ninja jurisdiction but shortly afterwards they vanished." Sarutobi explained before he calmly puffed on his pipe trying to think on how to continue.

"How come I'm sensing an until now coming on?" Metsumi asked as Sarutobi stood up and looked out over the village.

"Just recently a small group of highly skilled bounty hunters turned in a large number of high A-Class missing ninja to all villages. Jiraiya believes that Akatsuki may have killed them and only kept the S-Class missing ninja. For what purpose we have no idea but Jiraiya is looking into it." Sarutobi stated as he continued to look over the village.

"So why tell us this Sarutobi-san. We're just genin. What could we do against a group of S-Class ninja?" Sasuke asked as she looked at Sarutobi.

"Honestly I don't expect either of you to do anything against Akatsuki." Sarutobi stated as he turned to look at the seven ninja sitting before him.

"Then why tell us about them?" Metsumi asked with curiosity ringing in her voice.

"I think that answer's rather obvious. Orochimaru may use Akatsuki to kidnap either Sasuke, Mikoto, or have them both kidnapped so he can breed an unlimited number of Sharingan users he could need or will use for his own pleasure. Then there's Kumo's unhealthy obsession with the Byakugan so they may hire them to 'acquire' a unsealed user. Finally there's Iwa who still holds a grudge against my father so they may hire Akatsuki to assassinate me if not capture me alive to turn into their own private weapon." Naruto explained as everyone nodded as Naruto's explanation was sound except for a few holes.

"Actually Naruto Orochimaru was once a member of the group up until a few years ago when he left. From what our spies were able to acquire it sounds like Akatsuki wants to kill him. Kumo also replaced the former Raikage and instated a new one that isn't bloodline hungry. I would also like to know why you didn't include your mother in the Iwa grudge?" Sarutobi asked with curiosity burning inside his eyes.

"I didn't include my mother because most of Konoha has believed for her to be dead for twelve years and if we're lucky Iwa will also believe that for a little while longer." Naruto stated simply as Kushina gently smiled at him.

"Thank you for the explanation Naruto-kun. Anyway this is why I'm containing you all to the village doing D-rank missions as it's a way to keep you safe until Jiriaya learns about Akatsuki's motives and members. Also everything mentioned today is classified as S-Rank information punishable by death." Sarutobi stated in his Hokage mode showing everyone the seriousness of the information.

"By your will Hokage-sama we will take this information to the grave until such a time that you wish to reveal it." Six ninja stated as they placed their right fist over their hearts and bowed before their Hokage.

"And what say you Imorta?" Sarutobi asked with his voice lacking any form of kindness.

Imorta just bowed to Sarutobi as he sighed.

"I assume that's the best I'll be able to get from you?" Sarutobi asked as he looked at Imorta who smiled solemnly and nodded his head in confirmation. Sighing once more Sarutobi nodded to the shinobi allowing them to stand once more.

"Was that all that you wanted Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi sighed.

"Yes it was Naruto-kun. You are all free to leave while I deal with this." Sarutobi answered as he turned to a couple dozen six foot tall piles of paperwork sitting beside his desk.

"Okay whatever you say Sarutobi." Kushina said as she grabbed her team and left in a flaming shunshin while Naruto grabbed Hinata and Sasuke before vanishing in a miniature tornado. The second the two teams left the office Sarutobi turned to look at the paperwork to see that it had vanished. Getting a bad feeling in his stomach Sarutobi immediately stood up and turned around to see that the paperwork had become a monster.

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS OFFICE ALIVE!" Sarutobi shouted as he ripped off his Hokage robes showing that he wore his body armor. He then pulled out a large pen and pointed the tip at the beast before he released a battle cry. What happened afterwards would never be known to anyone.

(With Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke)

When Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke reappeared they were standing in one of the multiple training grounds scattered across Konoha.

"Naruto this isn't our team training ground." Hinata stated while looking around as Naruto removed his hands from the girls shoulders.

"I know. I brought us here so that Sasuke could sign the Crow contract." Naruto stated as Sasuke looked away from Naruto.

"Actually Naruto I um...left the summoning scroll back at home." Sasuke stated as she chuckled with nervousness.

Sighing Naruto gently placed his hands back on the girls shoulders before they vanished in another miniature tornado.

(Outside Uchiha Head house)

Once again Team 7 reappeared standing outside the Uchiha clan head house before they walked inside to see Imorta sitting at the table doing paperwork along with Mikoto.

"Imorta aren't you supposed to be with my Mother and your team?" Naruto asked as Imorta quickly wrote something out on a blank sheet of paper.

_'I'm only a clone the real me is with them.'_ All three genin read.

"That makes sense." Hinata stated as Sasuke and Naruto nodded before Sasuke walked off into the Uchiha compound.

"So why are three home so early?" Mikoto asked as she looked up from her paperwork.

"We came back because Sasuke wanted to sign the Crow summoning Contract and we didn't have any time for her to do so while we were in wave." Naruto explained as Imorta discreetly looked at them.

"Odd I thought that she carried that scroll on her all the time." Mikoto muttered before she torched one of the scrolls she was reading.

"Another marriage proposal Mom?" Sasuke asked as she walked into the room with a scroll in her hands.

"Afraid so but don't worry about that as I'm already beginning to take care of that. Anyway why did you leave the Crow contract behind?" Mikoto asked with a smile as Naruto gulped lightly which Imorta caught while Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"Well I was in a hurry this morning so I forgot to grab the contract." Sasuke explained as Mikoto laughed into her hand.

"Do try to keep the contract on you. It is valuable after all." Mikoto stated as Sasuke huffed but nodded none the less.

"Let's head out to one of the training grounds so you can sign it and attempt to summon the boss then." Hinata stated excitedly as they left the house and walked off towards one of the multiple abandoned private Uchiha training grounds.

Once they arrived at a relatively large training ground that would do well for the summoning Naruto created a few clones to set up a barrier that would mask the chakra output along with hide anything that would be summoned from anyone looking in.

"Okay Sasuke as you possibly already know you have to sign the summoning scroll in blood and place your finger prints at the bottom so I want you to do that first." Naruto stated as Sasuke nodded before she unraveled the scroll. With the scroll unraveled she noticed that the scroll had only been signed by her brother. Pushing her sadness aside she quickly bit her thumb and signed the contract before she coated her finger tips in blood and slammed them into the scroll.

"Good. Now then the handsigns are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram." Naruto stated as Sasuke slowly made the signs as a barrier rose over the group.

**"Summoning Jutsu."** Sasuke stated as she made the signs once more and slammed her hand onto the ground before a small plume of smoke covered whatever she summoned. Once the smoke had cleared there was a nest of eggs.

"I summoned a nest of eggs?" Sasuke asked as she acquired a depression cloud over her head as Naruto and Hinata laughed in merriment.

"I guess I should have mentioned that you need to keep a constant stream of chakra flowing into the jutsu to summon anything larger than...an egg." Naruto mentioned as he smiled nervously at Sasuke while giving her his foxy smile.

"If it doesn't work your ass is mine Uzumaki." Sasuke stated as she stood up and once again made the signs and preformed the summoning while constantly pushing chakra outwards until a huge explosion of smoke obscured the group. Shortly after a mysterious wind swept through the training ground blowing all the smoke away showing an average sized crow sitting on top of the eggs.

The crow was average sized to the usual ones found around Konoha. It's feathers though were black but when everyone looked closer they noticed a faint trace of crimson mixed in.

"Who dares summon the Lady of Crows and her unborn children?" The crow asked as it looked over Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"I highly doubt that it's you boy as I can already see the markings of two summoning clans claiming you but you girls. I don't sense any claim made by summon beings on your persona. So which of you summoned me?" The crow asked once more as it stared intently at Sasuke and Hinata.

"I summoned you um..." Sasuke started as the crow looked at her.

"My name is..." The crow started before it was cut off by another voice shouting, "USOTSUKI!" Shortly after another poof of smoke appeared before it was blown away revealing a puppy sized crow. This crow also had black feathers but expertly mixed in were differing shades of dark red, blue, and green while its eyes were a smoky gray color.

"I turn my back for less than half a minute and not only are you gone but so are my unborn children!" The new crow shouted at the smaller crow who was cowering before this crow.

"Um...not to be rude but who are you Crow-sama?" Sasuke asked causing the crow to turn its attention to Sasuke.

"I'm am the mistress of nightmares, the personal messenger for the Shinigami, and the Queen of the Crows Mitusuto Kage." Mitusuto stated proudly while the other crow attempted to fly away only to be fixed in place by Mitusuto glaring at it.

"And where do you think that you are going Usotsuki?" Mitusuto asked as Usotsuki gulped nervously.

"Nowhere." Usotsuki quickly replied.

"That's what I thought. Now then which one of you summoned this useless piece of shit?" Mitusuto asked as she ruffled her feathers.

"I did in an attempt to summon you but why do you call him a useless piece of shit?" Sasuke asked as she looked nervously at Mitusuto.

"I can call him that since he's my husband and that explains why I felt someone calling me but I figured it was this idiot." Mitusuto stated as she slapped her husband on the back of his head.

"Anyway you attempted to summon me. Well tell me your name and then I'll administer the test that all positional summoner's are required to take." Mitusuto stated as she flew and landed on Sasuke's left shoulder.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, Mitusuto-sama." Sasuke stated calmly as she looked into the crows eyes.

"So your Itachi's younger sister. Very well then I will administer the same test that I gave your brother. The test is simple all you have to do..." Mitusuto started as Hinata and Naruto paid close attention.

"Is to find me something shiny." Mitusuto finished as Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke face planted as Mitusuto flew off Sasuke's shoulder and laughed heartily at them.

"Are you fucking serious. I was expecting something more challenging." Sasuke shouted at Mitusuto who just continued to laugh.

"Child you will be regretting those words. The test took your brother a solid week to pass." Mitusuto stated as Sasuke stared disbelievingly at Mitusuto.

"I can't believe that a simple test would take my brother a week to pass. He was a genius." Sasuke stated as Mitusuto laughed causing Sasuke to growl threateningly towards her.

"Child your brother may have been a genius but he was terrible people person." Mitusuto stated as Sasuke could only nod sadly as even she could tell as a child that her brother didn't really care for interacting with other's.

"So what exactly did my brother give to you?" Sasuke asked as she would later swear to seeing Mitusuto smirk before Mitusuto flew back to the nest. Everyone watched as Mitusuto gently moved a few eggs before she bent down and grabbed something inside her beak. Mitusuto then flew to Sasuke and landed skillfully on her head before dropping the object in her beak into Sasuke's hands.

"The heir's necklace." Sasuke gasped out in shock as she held the necklace up to the light. The necklace was about the size of a half-dollar coin with the outer edge being made of silver while the iris was made of ruby. Situated inside the ruby iris were three commas made of obsidian with the pupil being made of half a black pearl.

'How will I/Sasuke top that?' Everyone wondered briefly before Naruto got an idea.

"Hey Sasuke I know what you can give to Mitusuto." Naruto stated as Sasuke gave the necklace back to Mitusuto before she turned her attention to Naruto.

"Really?" Sasuke asked as she looked to Naruto.

"Yep." Naruto stated as he lowered himself to a meditation position and began to gather chakra.

As Naruto did this both Hinata and Sasuke touched the mate marks that Naruto gave them as they seemed to pulse.

(With Haku and Metsumi)

Almost simultaneously Haku and Metsumi paused in mid-step and turned to look towards the Uchiha compound while they too touched their mate marks.

(With Natsuki)

'Naruto?' Natsuki wondered as she felt her mate mark pulse as she looked towards the direction that Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke left towards earlier.

'What are you doing?' Natsuki wondered before she felt a slight draw upon her yokai.

(With Team 7 and guests)

Silently in pure fascination everyone watched as a physical blade of chakra formed in front of Naruto before Sasuke and Hinata took notice that it wasn't just Naruto's chakra but it also had faint traces of their chakra along with Haku's, Metsumi's, and Natsuki's. Then suddenly without warning the chakra Naruto had gathered suddenly and violently exploded outwards.

**"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Both Hinata and Sasuke stated as a literal wall of clones appeared in front of the group and took the physical force of the explosion.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't so lucky as he was sent flying back from the explosion.

"NARUTO!" Hinata and Sasuke shouted as they ran towards their downed mate. As they ran towards Naruto Mitusuto finally took notice of the fact that Sasuke had a tail.

'That's odd...I don't sense any demonic energy coming from her. But how does she have a tail?' Mitusuto wondered as she flew over to team 7.

"Naruto are you alright?" Hinata asked as she gently shook Naruto who just groaned in protest.

"I'm alright." Naruto stated as he got up only to fall face first to the ground.

"On second thought I'm not alright." Naruto muttered as Sasuke and Hinata helped into a sitting position.

"Not to ruin the mood or anything of that nature but why do you have a tail Sasuke Uchiha?" Mitusuto asked as she landed atop Naruto's head and looked down upon the three.

"Um...will my answer potentially jeopardize my chances of summoning the Crow clan?" Sasuke countered as Mitusuto seemed to chuckle.

"It all depends." Mitusuto replied as she stared at Sasuke.

"I am marked to become one of five mates to the new Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, whom you currently stand upon." Sasuke stated as Mitusuto looked down to Naruto.

"Impressive for one so young to become the Kyuubi is clearly an accomplishment worth noting and you being one of his mates explains the features but not why you lack the Yokai that all demons release." Mitusuto stated with shock and curiosity.

"FUCK! I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Naruto shouted while he slapped himself on the forehead.

"What did you forget Naruto?" Hinata asked as Mitusuto flew to her shoulder.

"Natsuki and I forgot to release the seal that she placed upon you back in Nami no Kuni. It has been constantly suppressing your yokai for some time now." Naruto stated.

"We wondered why we were tiring out easier than normal." Hinata and Sasuke stated at the same time.

"It also explains why I didn't feel any yokai coming from the two of you." Mitusuto responded.

"I can remove the seal now if you girls would like." Naruto stated as he stood to his feet with his legs shaking slightly.

"Are you certain that you are fit to do so?" Hinata asked as she helped Naruto steady himself.

"I'm fine Hinata but thanks for caring." Naruto replied as he smiled to Hinata who just smiled and blushed.

"Naruto if it's alright with you I would rather keep my yokai sealed for now." Sasuke stated as Naruto looked to her.

"Remember what Sarutobi said earlier. He said that Orochimaru would be coming after me and I've seen the outcome of his bites. I would rather have the yokai suppressed so that if I do receive his gift I can destroy it with my yokai." Sasuke explained as Naruto gently pulled her to him.

"There is no guarantee that will work and besides with Anko's permission I started having some of the more competent sealing foxes study the Curse Seal and they believe that they have found an experimental way to remove it." Naruto said gently as he hugged her.

"You just said it yourself the removal process is experimental. Besides it's possible that Orochimaru has changed the Curse Seal since Anko received hers. I would rather take my chances with using my yokai to free myself rather than hoping an experimental procedure will free me." Sasuke stated as she gently pulled out of Naruto's hug while Hinata and Mitusuto watched in fascination.

"Then let me do this at least. **Demonic Art: Seal Modification**." Naruto whispered before he gently kissed Sasuke on her forehead. Shortly after he pulled away and smiled at the slightly blushing Uchiha.

"I've modified the seal so that if your ever in danger all you have to do is say, **Demonic Art: Demonic Suppression Release**." Naruto stated as Sasuke smiled at him before she kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you...Naruto-kun." Sasuke whispered as she gently pulled back from Naruto's lips.

"It's so beautiful. Almost like a love story." Both Hinata and Mitusuto sniffed out as tears fell from their eyes.

"I think I liked being thanked like that." Naruto stated as Sasuke giggled lightly as she kissed him on the nose.

"Don't get used to it. Now go unlock Hinata's yokai fox boy." Sasuke stated before she twisted out of Naruto's hold all the while laughing.

"Are you ready Hinata?" Naruto asked as he turned to her as she nodded.

"**Demonic Art: Demonic Suppression Release**." Naruto stated as his finger tips glowed with his golden yokai before he slammed his fingers into Hinata's head. Shortly after a violet yokai began to coat Hinata which caused one thought to go through Naruto's head.

'Shit...Not again.' Naruto complained mentally as he was suddenly blown back by Hinata's yokai.

"Ugh...what is up with me getting blasted every which way today?" Naruto wondered as he got to his feet while he rubbed his head.

"Maybe it's because you can't help but to help us." Hinata offered as she gently cupped Naruto's cheek.

"True although I didn't really help Sasuke." Naruto muttered as he looked up to Hinata only to stare at the two tails that gently swayed behind her in a hypnotic pattern.

Giggling Hinata bent down so that she was face to face with Naruto before she also lightly kissed Naruto.

"Of course you helped Sasuke. You made so she could remove her own suppression seal." Hinata stated after she pulled away from Naruto's lips.

"I'm only gone for a few seconds and you two are already locking lip with each other." Sasuke stated as she came forward holding the nest that she originally summoned in her hands.

"I was only thanking Naruto in the same fashion that you did. So don't be bitching at me." Hinata growled back as Sasuke huffed before she smiled at Hinata and broke out laughing with the others joining in.

"Well thank you Sasuke-chan for retrieving my nest but where's my husband?" Mitusuto asked as she landed on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Um...well I didn't see him anywhere near the nest so I'm assuming he flew off." Sasuke nervously stated as Mitusuto glared.

"I'm beating his ass into the ground when I get home." Mitusuto stated as she hopped down to the nest and sat on her eggs before she stood up.

"What is this thing?" Mitusuto asked as she picked up a regular bouncy ball sized sphere that had a flame burning in the center that was constantly changing from gold, to violet, to dark blue, to fire red, to ice blue, to crimson red, and back to gold.

"That. I found in the area where Naruto was originally gathering yokai to help me with your task. I figured that I could give this to you in hopes that it would suffice for your challenge." Sasuke stated hopefully as Mitusuto continued to stare at it.

"This is a perfect object and I accept it. Congratulations' Sasuke Uchiha you are now an official summoner for the crow clan and as it's leader I'm proud to welcome you." Mitusuto stated as she tore herself away from staring at the ball.

"I am honored Mitusuto-sama but before you leave I would like to ask a favor of you." Sasuke stated as Sasuke looked to Naruto who understood where she was going.

**"Double Summoning Jutsu: Kitsune and Tora clans: Boss summons."** Naruto stated as he quickly preformed the summoning while his hands became obscured from the smoke.

After a short while the smoke dissipated showing Kazuki and Kaze standing at attention.

"Good Afternoon Naruto-san. How may I be of service?" Both Kazuki and Kaze asked at the same time as Naruto growled.

"It's just Naruto. I hate formalities." Naruto stated as both Kazuki and Kaze looked towards each other and grinned.

"Anyway I called you here to ask a favor from each of your clans." Naruto stated with a serious expression on his face causing his summons to stand at attention.

"Some information has recently come to light about a missing ninja from Konoha who seeks to aquire the Sharingan for his own personal gains. I would like for your two clans to help protect the Uchiha compound until the traitor is either in custody or dead." Naruto stated as Kazuki and Kaze seemed unhappy.

"Why not just send us after this traitor and kill him?" Kazuki asked as Naruto sighed.

"The reason I don't want you to go after him is simple. According to recent intelligence aquired about the traitor it seems that he has found a way of immortality. Until we have enough intelligence about how it works I don't want anyone to attack him including my family." Naruto stated as Kazuki stood down.

"Who is this traitor?" Kaze asked carefully.

"It is Orochimaru the Snake Sannin of Konoha." Naruto said as all three summons glared heavily.

"Shiori will not be pleased to find out that worm Manda has not only created a summoning scroll but also found a summoner." Mitusuto cawed out as Kaze and Kazuki only nodded.

"That I have no doubts on. Very well Naruto-san I will have several of my best warrior cats guarding the compound." Kaze stated as she vanished in a plume of smoke.

"I shall send several of the Kitsune warriors and some adept sealing Kitsune to help." Kazuki said without hesitation before she attempted to leave only to be stopped.

"Kazuki wait I want to know by what you meant when you told me that I had better not harm your sister?" Naruto asked as Kazuki sighed.

"All I want for you to do is make Natsuki happy. Also she is not my sister by blood as summons and demons are two different beings. Is that all?" Kazuki asked as Naruto nodded and she vanished in a plume of smoke as well.

"Mitusuto-sama I would like to ask that you also supply help as well if you can?" Sasuke asked as Mitusuto closed her eyes and nodded.

"I will give you help in the form of some of my fastest messengers' one will be on each of you at all times so that if problems to rise you can quickly contact anyone the rest will be here at the Uchiha compound helping the tiger and Kitsune clans search areas that they could not see in. I will also be getting in contact with Shiori-dono so do be prepared to see her at some point." Mitusuto said before she disappeared in a plume of smoke along with her nest.

"We better get to Kakashi-sensei but we won't tell him what transpired here as to many people knowing could put a risk to our plans." Naruto stated as the girls nodded in understanding before they all left the training ground in their specific shunshin.

(One month later)

Currently we find teams 7 and 11 standing outside of training ground 7 waiting for their sensei's to show up.

"I wonder where Kakashi-sensei's at right now?" Hinata asked as she gently combed her fingers through her tails hair.

"Honestly I really don't give a flying fuck." Sasuke growled out as she attempted to glare a hole through a rock.

"Now, now Sasuke-chan no need for such hostility?" Kakashi suddenly said as he appeared in front of the group with Kushina not far behind.

Sasuke just fixed her glare on Kakashi's book and began to mentally cheer when she noticed that it was starting to smoke.

Kakashi seeing the smoke quickly stored the book away into his ninja pouch while Sasuke seemed to glare harder.

"Anyway Kakashi and I just wanted to inform you six that we've nominated you all for the chunin exams. Here are the slips for you to gain access. The test is in three days at the Academy in room 301. So until then you're all officially on a small break from your usual routine." Kushina stated as she handed the genin their slips of paper before they both vanished leaving six genin standing there.

"Well I'm going." Naruto stated as he placed the sheet into his ninja pouch.

"Same here." Sasuke stated proudly her anger momentarily forgotten.

"Okay." Hinata said as she placed her slip away.

"You'll burn the competition away..." Haku stated to Metsumi who smirked.

"Then you'll freeze them alive..." Metsumi stated to Haku.

"And Imorta will shatter them." Both Haku and Metsumi stated as Imorta nodded his head in silent agreement while he stared at the sheet of paper.

"To Ichiraku's Ramen Stand to celebrate!" Naruto shouted as he created three clones who grabbed onto a girl with Naruto grabbed Hinata and they took off leaving Imorta standing their looking at the sheet.

Imorta only sighed and followed after his overactive, ADHD, blond haired comrade and his girlfriends all the while wondering how he always wound up in these situations.

(At Ichiraku's)

Currently Teuchi and Ayame were cleaning up after the mid-afternoon lunch rush before Teuchi suddenly stopped and smiled.

"Ayame be prepared as I have a feeling that well be feeding a small army shortly." Teuchi stated as Ayame nodded already figuring who the small army would be.

"Hey old man Teuchi!" Naruto shouted as he entered the stand with everyone else behind him.

"Well if it isn't my favorite customer and four beautiful young women. What can I do for you all today?" Teuchi asked as he waved Ayame off to begin cooking their food.

"Ten of everything for me old man." Naruto stated as he began to slightly salivate.

"We'll each have five random bowls of Ramen." All the girls stated as they took their seats as Imorta walked in.

"And what would you like sir?" Teuchi asked as he looked at Imorta who took his seat and quickly made a batch of hand signs.

"Okay I'll have it right out for you." Teuchi replied as everyone stared at him in shock.

"How did you understand him?" Everyone asked while Imorta just stared neutrally towards Teuchi who chuckled.

"Wouldn't be a very successful business man if I didn't understand my customers so I took a few classes in sign language a few years back." Teuchi explained as Ayame came out of the kitchen to give the girls their first bowls of ramen.

"Hey where's my ramen?" Naruto grumbled out as Ayame giggled at him before she took Imorta's order to the back with her.

"Naruto if you received your order before us you would be done long before we finished." Everyone stated as Naruto blushed from embarrassment as everyone laughed as Teuchi headed to the back to help Ayame with the orders. Shortly after Teuchi came rushing out with a large bowl and set it before Imorta.

Smiling lightly Imorta made a few quick signs before he picked up a pair of chopsticks and bowed his head to prayer.

"Here you go Naruto your first ten bowls." Ayame stated as she set the first ten bowls before Naruto who pulled one towards him as a bird flew into the stand and landed on Imorta's shoulder.

"MIKADZUKI!" A voice shouted as two people entered the stand.

The first person was a young female that looked to be twelve years old, stood 4' 7", had straight black hair that reached to her knees, and a pair of cold black eyes. She was wearing a dark green vest with a winter camouflage tank top underneath, winter camouflage pants, a winter camouflage scarf, and black ninja sandals. On her right thigh was a kunai/shuriken holster while on her forehead was a headband with a music note on it.

Behind her was another female that looked to be eighteen years old, stood 5' 9", had dark red hair that reached slightly past her neck while some of it hung in-between her eyes, and her eyes were a light brown. She was wearing a light grey battle dress with the yin-yang symbol on the bottom, black biking shorts, and a purple rope belt at her waist.

"Hello ladies if you would like to order something please take a seat and well be with you shortly." Teuchi greeted with a smile as he brought out Hinata, Sasuke, Haku, and Metsumi's next ramen bowls.

"Actually I'm just here for my raven, Mikadzuki." The black haired girl stated as she pointed to the bird currently roosting on Imorta's shoulder before he snapped his chopsticks apart and began to eat at a pace that put Naruto to shame yet held a level of dignity that only a Noble had. Once Imorta had finished he quickly put down enough money to pay his bill before he took the bird off his shoulder and set it onto the counter. Turning Imorta looked at the two others before he nodded to them and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Grab that fucking bird Kin and let's get the fuck out of this fucking place." The red head said to her companion.

"Alright Tayuya." Kin replied as she grabbed Mikadzuki and the two walked out of the restaurant.

"What was that about?" Everyone asked as they looked at each other hoping to gain an answer.

"Ah...who cares bring on the next ten bowl's Teuchi." Naruto stated enthusiastically as the girls looked in shock at the ten empty bowls and wondered when he ate them while they were still working their way through their second bowl.

"So what's been going on for you five?" Ayame asked as she brought out the next ten bowls for Naruto.

"Well our sensei's nominated our teams for the chunin exams. So we have the next three days off to laze about." Hinata replied before she finished her second bowl of ramen.

"Really are any of you nervous?" Teuchi asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah some of us are but we aren't going to tell you as some of the reasons for our nervousness is classified information." Sasuke stated as she finished her second bowl while Naruto paused in his eating to gently grasp her hand in his before he gently squeezed it causing her to smile at him.

"Well to help you get your mind off of your problems I'll give each of you another five bowls on the house." Teuchi offered.

"Alright Teuchi you rock." Naruto stated happily as he began to eat along with the girls.

(An Hour later)

"Thanks for the food Teuchi. We'll attempt to see you after the exams so we can tell you about our exploits. " Everyone stated as they left the stand.

"Heh...I look forward the hear about them." Teuchi stated as the group left.

"So what are we going to do now Naruto-kun?" Haku asked as she latched onto his back as they left the vicinity of Ichiraku Ramen.

"We could always go see Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon so we can hear about their mission." Hinata suggested as she latched onto Naruto's right arm.

"Hm...that is a rather good idea. Besides I want to hear about how well their mission went." Naruto stated with a smile.

"You gave a group of nine year olds a mission?" Metsumi and Haku asked in perfect sync.

"It was simple we only asked for them to spy on Anko and Iruka's date." Sasuke stated as she latched onto Naruto's left arm.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Everyone suddenly heard someone shout from an alleyway.

"KO!" Naruto shouted as he ran down the alleyway with the girls hot on his heels. When they arrived they noticed that Ko was currently being held by his collar by an older boy while a slightly older female stood off to the side looking around nervously.

The older boy looked to be fourteen years old, stood 4' 5", and a pair of black eyes. He was wearing what could best be called a full, black cat body suit and black ninja sandals. His face was covered in make-up. On his back was a wrapped package that had what appeared to be brown hair sticking out at random locations and on his right leg was a kunai/shuriken holster.

The female looked to be fifteen years old, stood 4' 11", had a pair of jade green eyes, and sandy blond hair done into four ponytails. She was wearing a long sleeve light purple shirt that was parted to show off some of her cleavage, metal armor was strapped just below her bus and extended slightly past her waist while a red sash was securely wrapped around her waist, a dark blue skirt that only extended to her upper thigh, and black ninja sandals. Strapped to her back was a massive fan.

"Kankuro just drop the kid. It was clearly an accident that he ran into you. Besides I don't want to make him angry." The female stated as she continued to look around her.

"You had best listen to her or else I get either my brother to kick your ass or my grandfather." Ko stated with a smile at the thought of Naruto kicking Kankuro's ass.

"Shut up Temari this brat needs to be taught a lesson. Also I'm not afraid of an old man or your brother since I'll possibly kick their asses." Kankuro stated smugly while he tightened his grip on Ko's scarf.

"Gah! **Sexy Jutsu.**" Ko stated before he was covered in smoke.

'Are you trying to get me killed Ko?' Naruto asked internally while crying internally as well as the smoke vanished.

Standing in Ko's place was now a woman that looked to be twenty years old, had large vermillion eyes that shone with innocence, long brunette hair that reached to her but and framed her heart shaped face. The only thing that covered her were a few wisp's of smoke which did little to hide her C-cup bust, thin waist, and wide hips.

'What. The. Fuck?' Both Kankuro and Temari wondered as Kankuro only stared open mouthed at Ko.

"What's the matter...does little Tora-chan have your tongue?" Ko asked as he carefully removed Kankuro's hand from him.

"N-no and who's Tora-chan?" Kankuro asked as Ko laughed while he twisted out of Kankuro's reach.

"Don't worry about that. Besides didn't you say that you were going to teach me a lesson?" Ko asked as he struck a rather sexy pose before he winked at Kankuro who finally fainted.

"Alright I finally got it down. I can't wait to show Naruto." Ko stated happily as he released the technique returning to his usual state.

"That won't be necessary Ko." Naruto spoke up bringing attention to him and the girls.

"Big brother!" Ko shouted as he hugged Naruto who chuckled.

"Boss!" Moegi and Udon shouted as they approached Naruto while Ko let him go.

"Udon, Moegi, little brother it's good to see you all as well." Naruto greeted before someone groaning caught their attention.

"Ugh...what in the world hit me?" Kankuro groaned out as he slowly got to his feet.

"You were knocked unconscious by a juvenile technique. And if your his older brother how could you allow for him to create such a thing?" Temari asked with a hard glare aimed at Naruto.

"He didn't create that technique..." Naruto started.

"Then who made it!" Temari shouted at Naruto.

"I made the technique as a joke and distraction technique." Naruto finished with his left eye and ear twitching as Temari glared at him while she reached for her fan.

"So your his older brother. Heh now I guess I've got an even better reason to beat you now." Kankuro stated as he slipped his package off his back before he suddenly jumped as a chain slammed into the ground where he formally stood.

Eyeing the chain nervously everyone followed it back to see Imorta sitting in a nearby tree with the chain coming out of his sleeve before it slowly retracted back into his sleeve.

"Who the fuck are you!" Kankuro shouted at Imorta who stared impassively at Kankuro before he turned his attention to his left. Following his gaze everyone saw another figure.

The figure was a male that looked to be twelve years old, stood 4' 3", had light green eyes with black rings surrounding them and the kanji for love above his left eye, and red hair. He was wearing a light weight black jumpsuit and black ninja sandals. He was carrying a gourd on his back and had a kunai/shuriken pouch on his right leg.

"Ga-Gaara." Temari and Kankuro stated fearfully as they unconsciously backed away from him.

"Temari. Kankuro. Your embarrassing our village." Gaara stated coldly before he vanished in a swirl of sand and reappeared in front of Naruto and his group.

"I apologize for any problems that my sister and brother may have caused." Gaara stated without blinking.

"Don't worry about it. If we hadn't arrived there may have been trouble since your brother was harassing the current Hokage's grandson." Naruto stated as he stared Gaara down.

"Now wait..." Kankuro started before Gaara looked at him.

"Kankuro shut up before I kill you." Gaara stated emotionlessly without any thought.

"Well I'll be damned it seems that you were right." Natsuki stated causing everyone to look at the branch above Imorta to see Natsuki standing there looking directly at Gaara.

"Right about what Natsuki?" Haku asked as Natsuki jumped down and stood by Naruto.

"You'll see." Natsuki stated as she stepped forward while Imorta jumped down and stood beside her.

"Ichibi no Tanuki as my last order of reigning queen of the biju I demand that you show yourself before myself outside of your host." Natsuki stated with authority as Gaara's gourd suddenly opened creating a miniature sandstorm around the group.

(Unknown Location)

Once the sandstorm had died down everyone noticed that they were no longer inside Konoha but rather in front of an impressively built home situated perfectly in the center of a desert oasis.(AN: I really don't want to attempt to describe what the house looks like but if it helps think or the Taj mahal or the sultan's palace from Aladdin.)

"Um...Natsuki where are we exactly?" Haku asked as she began to lightly fan herself from the heat.

"If I had a guess I would say that we are in the private realm for Shukaku." Metsumi stated off handily as she noticed a tanuki watching them.

"Private realm?" Naruto asked with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah. The queen of hell, Imorta, and all nine biju lords or ladies own a private realm." Metsumi stated normally while Naruto gained a larger grin, Natsuki was making a motion to strangle Metsumi, and Imorta just started to slap himself.

"Care to explain why you never mentioned this to me Natsuki-chan?" Naruto asked through a strained smile as Natsuki stopped her motions.

"Um...well..." Natsuki started as she blushed and looked away from Naruto.

"I'm waiting." Naruto stated in a sing-song voice.

"It's because I slept through most of your childhood." Natsuki stated as she still looked away from Naruto.

"You slept...through my childhood." Naruto reiterated angrily as Natsuki flinched slightly at his tone.

"Naruto you have to understand. When I was sealed inside your mother and before her your great-great grandmother Mito Uzumaki the seals were specifically designed so I would have no interactions with my host. When your father sealed me into you I figured that he had done the same thing." Natsuki stated sadly as Naruto seemed to calm slightly.

"That's not the only reason though. The private realms used by the queen of hell, Imorta, and we biju are heavily saturated in our yokai. If I had taken you there with anyone who was not used to my yokai they would have died. The only real reason why everyone here is fine in Shukaku's realm is because she's the weakest of all the biju." Natsuki explained as Naruto sighed.

"I believe you." Naruto stated without hesitance as Natsuki smiled along with the other girls.

"Wait how the hell do you know that she isn't just lying to you to save her own skin?" Kankuro asked.

"1) She is my mate or wife as you would call her, 2) our mate marks bond us making it easier for us to tell if we lie to one another, and 3) we are still bound by the Shiki fujin my father used on me." Naruto explained as he lifted his shirt showing off the Shiki fujin.

"Okay...NOW WHERE THE HELL IS OUR BABY BROTHER!" Temari shouted as the doors to the house opened and a fairly young woman stepped out dragging something behind her.

The woman stood 5' 6", looked to be 18 or 19 years old, had sandy brown hair done up into a pony tail and her eyes were a vibrant shade of emerald green. She was wearing what could best be described as either a genie or belly dancer outfit. All across her body were a number of light blue tattoo's that looked like veins and the kanji for love was also inscribed upon her forehead.(AN/: I really can't describe this simply due to the complexity of the outfit.)

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO THAT POWER IS MINE!" A voice shouted as the group watched the woman walk by them dragging a man behind her.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE!" The woman shouted as she grabbed his collar and the back of his pants.

"That power was never yours and if you ever come back here I'll kill you." The woman stated coldly before she threw the man into the surrounding desert.

"Now that that's taken care of I can go spend some quality time with Gaara." The woman stated happily with a smile on her face as she skipped off towards the home.

"Wait what do you know about our baby brother?" Temari asked as Kankuro just stared at the ladies ass.

"Easy I've been sealed in him." The woman answered without a single care while Temari and Kankuro stiffened.

"YOUR SHUKAKU!" Both Temari and Kankuro shouted as they backed away from the woman.

"Yeah what of it?" Shukaku asked as her eyes shifted from their emerald green into a glowing yellow with a black four pointed star in the center.

"Nothing." Temari and Kankuro answered as they backed away even further.

"Yeash your both acting like I'm going to kill you and come to think of it even Gaara acted like that." Shukaku muttered as her eyes returned to normal.

"Shukaku-chan it might have something to do with the fact that the person that you just tossed practically used your power to kill others." Metsumi stated as Shukaku turned to them.

"Well shit. Guess I'll actually have to kill him now." Shukaku stated without a care as she snapped her fingers. Shortly after everyone could swear that they heard something screaming before it was suddenly silenced.

"You were going to kill him anyway." Natsuki stated as Shukaku just grinned at her.

"Of course but I originally planed for him to die in the desert surrounding my little oasis." Shukaku stated with the smile never leaving her face.

"Why do I even bother. Anyway can you send us home now?" Natsuki asked as Shukaku took a thinking position.

"You'll get to spend more time with Gaara." Haku pushed as she created an umbrella of ice to keep the beating sun off her.

"Deal." Shukaku stated happily as she snapped her fingers causing a sandstorm to surround the group.

(Konoha Alleyway)

Once the group reappeared in the Konoha alleyway Haku immediately released the ice umbrella as everyone turned to look at the Suna Ninja only to see Shukaku clinging to Gaara's back while he was completely stiff as a board.

"Ugh...just grow a pair already boy Shukaku's not going to hurt you!" Natsuki shouted at Gaara who looked at her.

"I've had her in my head for the past several years of my life and anytime that I attempted to sleep she would begin to devour my soul should I sleep." Gaara stated as Shukaku grimaced.

"Um...about that. I wasn't the one yelling at you. That was the asshole who stole my power who was threatening you." Shukaku stated with sadness as she just continued to hug Gaara who stiffened from the contact.

"Well we'll leave you two to work out your problems. See you three in the exams." Naruto stated as he grabbed Konohamaru and Moegi and Sasuke grabbed Udon before everyone took off running. When the group stopped they were standing outside a well know dango shop.

"Come on well go in here for your debriefing." Hinata stated as the group entered the establishment and took a booth in the back of the room so no one would interrupt them.

"Well big brother we all met up outside of the Old man's office..." Konohamaru started as he gained a slightly far off look to his face.

(Short flashback(hopefully))

"Konohamaru. What are we doing outside of your Grandpa's office? Shouldn't we be trying to find either Anko's house or Iruka's?" Moegi asked as the group snuck through the tower avoiding the patrolling ANBU to the best of their abilities.

"Do either of you two know where they live?" Konohamaru asked as he looked at Moegi and Udon who shook their heads negatively.

"Wait please Konohamaru please tell me that we aren't going to be breaking into the Hokage's office just to find out where two ninja live?" Udon asked nervously as Konohamaru chuckled.

"No. We're going to be breaking and entering into the records room where they store the information about where everyone lives." Konohamaru replied as Udon sighed in relief.

"Oh...and do tell what my grandson intends to do with such information?" A fourth voice asked with humor.

"I already told you two that we were going to look for Anko's or Iruka-sensei's address." Konohamaru stated before he paused and realized that voice didn't belong to either Moegi or Udon. Turning around Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon couldn't silence their screams that tore through the tower when they saw Sarutobi standing their holding a flashlight underneath his face. After a few minutes of none stop screaming the three finally stopped to take a few massive gulps of air.

"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN YOU NEARLY KILLED US WITH A HEART ATTACK!" Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon shouted causing the old man to blow back from the force of their yell.

"How ironic Naruto said the exact same thing when I did this to him." Sarutobi stated with a smile on his face while he chuckled good heartedly at the old memories.

"Anyway why do you need to know Iruka's or Anko's address?" Sarutobi asked as he slide the flashlight into his Hokage robes.

"Well you see we wanted to ask some questions about Naruto. I knew that Iruka was considered a brother figure to Naruto and Moegi mentioned that Anko became a sister figure to him. So we figured that they would be some of the best sources of information." Konohamaru lied as Sarutobi nodded at the logic.

"Why not ask Naruto though? Surely he would be willing to answer your questions." Sarutobi stated as Konohamaru began to sweat lightly.

"Sarutobi-sama we have already disturbed Naruto enough today with us bugging him about some training. Also we feel that it would be rude to ask him suck private questions or our questions may cause a number of unwanted memories to surface." Udon stated as Konohamaru, Moegi, and Sarutobi nodded in understanding.

"Yet neither of you feel as if this is an invasion of his privacy?" Sarutobi asked as he looked at the three genin in training.

"Hokage-sama we are ninja...abet ninja in training but ninja none the less. In our line of work there is no such thing privacy or a private life." Moegi stated as Sarutobi could only nod sadly.

"Very well I'll give you Anko and Iruka's address's just don't misuse the information that you three acquire." Sarutobi stated as he wrote the address's down on a sheet of paper and handed it to Konohamaru.

"Thanks jiji and don't worry well take the information that we get to our graves." Konohamaru promised as he took the paper from Sarutobi. He then took off running out of the tower with Moegi and Udon hot on his heels. They only stopped when they came to a underused alleyway.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Both Moegi and Udon asked excitedly as they looked over Konohamaru's shoulders to read the paper. As they read they could only look at it in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me." Udon stated as he reread the address's.

"I don't think that this is a joke. After all we watched him write the address's out." Moegi stated as she read the address's for a third time.

"The old man wouldn't play a prank like this on us. Naruto's family to us and he knows how important the past is so that we don't repeat the same mistakes now. Iruka and Anko live right next to each other in the Apartment complex in between Ichiraku Ramen and the Dango stand that Anko visit's regularly." Konohamaru stated as the gears began to rapidly turn in his head.

"You don't think that Iruka would take her to those places for their first date do you?" Moegi asked as Konohamaru gained a fire in his eyes.

"He better not. The boss gave us a job to make this date memorable to them both and I know how to do that exactly to the letter." Konohamaru stated with conviction before he turned to Moegi and Udon.

"Alright guys here's the game plan. Moegi you'll go visit Anko and ask her questions that either pertain to a Kunoichi's life style or the boss. Udon you'll go visit Iruka and ask him questions that pertain to the boss or some other topic that you can think of. You go that?" Konohamaru asked as Moegi and Udon nodded in understanding.

"Wait what will you be doing Konohamaru?" Moegi asked as Konohamaru gave a familiar foxy grin.

"I'm going to give them a night they will remember." Konohamaru replied as he took off in a completely random direction. Sighing both Moegi and Udon walked off towards the apartment complex where Anko and Iruka lived all the while praying to every deity known and unknown that Konohamaru wouldn't screw this up.

(Outside of the Apartment complex)

"Okay so...how exactly are we doing this?" Moegi asked as Udon looked at her.

"Have you already forgotten our orders from Konohamaru?" Udon asked with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"Of course I remember our orders. What I ment was don't you think that Anko and Iruka would be able to tell if one or both of us were approaching their door." Moegi stated as Udon seemed to think about it.

"Yeah they probably would. Maybe one of us should go to our targets, wait for the other to be invited in, and after a short while the other would go after the second target." Udon suggested.

"That sounds like it should work. Now the real question which of us goes first?" Moegi asked as Udon pulled out a coin.

"Call it." Udon stated as he flipped it into the air.

"Heads." Moegi called quickly as they watched the coin flip in the air. After a short while of it just flying up it began a decent downwards causing both ninja-to-be to gulp before it was pilfered out of the sky by a bird.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Moegi asked as they watched the bird fly off with the coin in its beak.

"Sure." Udon answered as they faced one another and did three quick games with Moegi losing and Udon winning.

"Guess I go first." Udon said as he began to walk off towards Iruka's apartment door as Moegi hid nearby so Iruka wouldn't see her. Standing before Iruka's door Udon raised his hand and knocked on the door. After doing so the door was opened showing Iruka standing there.

"Udon?" Iruka asked in surprise.

"Good evening Iruka-sensei." Udon greeted.

"Uh...not to be rude but what do you need of me at this hour Udon?" Iruka asked as he leaned against his door frame.

"Well I wanted to know more about being a ninja." Udon replied nervously as his eyes shifted.

"While I glad to see that your taking an interest in this profession I feel that this is a subject that I should approach with the entire class so can we save it for a later date?" Iruka asked as he looked down upon Udon.

"Can't you at least explain somethings?" Udon asked as Iruka sighed.

"Fine come on in." Iruka said as Udon quickly walked into the apartment as Iruka shut the door behind him.

(With Moegi)

Cautiously Moegi peered out of her hiding spot as Iruka shut his door. Letting a few moments pass Moegi then walked out of her hiding spot and approached Anko's door. Gathering her courage Moegi knocked on Anko's door.

"Iruka your rather..." Anko started as she opened the door only to see Moegi looking at her.

"Oh...Moegi right?" Anko asked as they stared at one another.

"Yes...and good evening Anko." Moegi greeted with some stiffness.

"So why are you here?" Anko asked as she leaned against her door frame.

"Well I kind of wanted to know how you and Naruto met." Moegi replied as Anko stared at her causing her to squirm under her gaze.

"Fine by me. Come on in...just be careful around my pets as some of them are rather poisonous ." Anko stated as Moegi walked into the apartment.

(With Ko)

"Excuse me." Ko stated as he looked up at a waiter who currently stood before a podium looking over the guest list.

"Yes?" The waiter asked as he continued to look over the guest list.

"I would like to make a reservation for two." Ko stated as the waiter nodded.

"Is there any particular date you would like to make a reservation for?" The waiter asked as he opened the reservation book.

"Tonight." Ko stated as the waiter looked through the nights reservations.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but we're fully booked for the night. If you like I can get you in for a day..." The waiter started before he momentarily paused to look further into the reservation book, "Three weeks from now." The waiter finished as Ko gapped at him.

"Th-three weeks! NO! I need a reservation for tonight!" Ko shouted in a panic as the waiter sighed.

"I'm sorry sir but unless a person cancels their reservation I will be unable to get you in." The waiter stated.

"Hey Sarutobi, Asuma called off his reservation for tonight." A random waiter stated as he passed by carrying a platter of food.

"Can I take that opening?" Ko asked quickly as the waiter found the reservation time.

"Yes you may. Who is the reservation for?" The waiter asked as he pulled a writing utensil out and crossed off Asuma's name.

"Umino, Iruka and Mitarashi, Anko." Ko said as the waiter started to write the names down before he paused.

"I'm sorry sir but Mitarashi-san isn't allowed to enter this establishment." The waiter stated as he set his writing utensil down.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ANKO ISN'T ALLOWED IN THIS ESTABLISHMENT!" Ko shouted at the waiter as he rolled his eyes.

"It means exactly how it was said. Mitarahsi-san is not allowed inside of this establishment." The waiter stated once more slowly so as to get the message across.

"Listen here you jackass you will give that reservation to Iruka and Anko, you will serve them, and if I hear anything about their night out going bad here I will have this _establishment_ shut down." Ko stated angrily.

"Listen here you god damn brat Mitirashi, Anko is not allowed in this establishment. I don't care who you are but you could never have us run out of business." The waiter stated angrily as he finally looked at Ko only to flinch in horror.

"HONORABLE GRANDSON!" The waiter shouted in shock and horror.

"I will only say this once more. You will give that reservation to Iruka and Anko, you will personally serve them for the night, and if I hear anything negative about this restaurant from either of them I _**WILL**_ run you out of business. Am. I. CLEAR." Ko stated in a hard tone as the waiter shook in absolute fear.

"Yu-your ab-absolutely crystal clear ho-ho-honorable grand-grandson." The waiter stuttered out as he quickly picked up his writing utensil up and wrote Iruka and Anko name's into the available position.

"Also have the bill charged to the Namikaze and Sarutobi accounts. Have a pleasant night." Ko stated as he ran out of the restaurant straight towards Iruka's house.

(Udon and Iruka)

"Thank you for explaining what it really means to be a ninja for me. I think I'm going to have to make a decision on whether I want to continue to be a ninja." Udon thanked as Iruka smiled at him.

"You know Udon that there is more to being a ninja than just open combat. If you would like I can tell you about the other jobs that are available for us after school." Iruka offered.

"I would like that Iruka-sensei." Udon answered with a smile on his face.

"Hey Udon! Iruka-sensei!" Ko shouted as he ran towards them. As he ran towards them he failed to notice that his scarf got caught underneath his foot causing him to tumble the rest of the way.

"Konohamaru are you alright?" Iruka asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Ow...maybe bro was right when he said that I should stop wearing this thing." Ko muttered as he got back to his feet.

"Anyway I heard from a reliable source that you would be having a date tonight." Ko stated as Iruka sighed.

"And...?" Iruka asked with slight worry.

"I figured that I could help. So I went to The Golden Leaf and got you and whomever the lucky girl is a reservation." Ko said with a smile on his face as both Iruka's and Udon's jaws dropped.

"How?" Iruka asked.

"Huh?" Ko replied as he tilted his head to the side.

"How did you get me a reservation there?" Iruka asked in shock.

"Oh...well apparently someone had to cancel their reservation so I took it for you and the lucky lady." Ko replied simply.

"How am I going to pay for this?" Iruka muttered.

"Don't worry about payment. This reservation is a gift from bro and myself. So we're paying for it." Ko stated as Iruka smiled.

(Current time)

"I was wondering why I had a massive bill from The Golden Leaf." Naruto muttered.

"Yeah sorry bro had I know that Iruka would have taken this as a chance to get back at you for all the ramen..." Ko started as Naruto shook his head.

"Ko it's alright. I owe him that much besides I can always empty his wallet with ramen bills on a later date." Naruto stated with a large smile.

"So what happened after that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well afterwards Iruka picked up Anko. They went to the restaurant had a pleasant dinner, walked through the park, and Iruka dropped Anko off back at home before asking her for another date." Moegi said as Team 7 smiled.

"Excellent work you three. For completing your mission Sasuke will be teaching Moegi the substitution jutsu, Hinata will be teaching Udon the clone jutsu, and I will begin to teach Ko the transformation jutsu." Naruto stated while noticing the sheepish looks on all three of the kids faces.

"Um…actually we already taught each other how to perform the three jutsu." All three children nervously stated as Team 7 smiled once more.

"Good. We wanted for you three to do that so that as it will allow for us to proceed your training further." Hinata stated as the three kids stared at Team 7 with a gob smacked expression.

"HUH!?" All three asked in shock.

"What is one of the fundamentals' that Konoha was founded upon?" Sasuke asked as the three children took on thinking poses'.

"The almighty log." All three children replied as they raised their left fist's into the air.

"ALL HALE THE MIGHTY LOG!" Every ninja in the stand shouted as one as they too raised their left fist's into the air.

"Ahem…while the almighty log is important, what we were referring to was teamwork." Naruto stated as he, Hinata, and Sasuke retook their seats.

"Oh…" All three children intelligently replied.

"So then what can you teach us?" Udon asked as Team 7 gave the three children demonic smiles. They then reached across the table, grabbed the kids, and vanished.

(Random Training ground)

"Okay bro can you please give me a warning when you and your girlfriends are going to do that?" Ko asked as the group reappeared in the training ground.

"Sorry Ko but sometimes you'll have to act quickly to save your teammates and will be unable to inform them of your plan." Naruto stated as Ko, Udon, and Moegi regained their bearings.

"So what will you be teaching us today?" Moegi asked as Udon and Ko paid close attention.

"Today I will be teaching you how to stick leaves to your body." Hinata stated as she stepped forward.

"Sticking leaves to our body? How is that going to help us?" Ko asked skeptically.

"This training does three things. The first is that it increase's your chakra control, the second is that it slightly increases your chakra pools, and finally it will allow for you to stick to other surfaces." Hinata explained as Ko, Udon, and Moegi's eyes twinkled in excitement.

"Cool." All three children whispered under their breath.

"Also there are five other stages to this exercise. The second stage is to levitate the leaf from various points on your body. The third stage is to move the levitating leaves around on your body. The fourth stage is to both stick some leaves to your body and levitate others. The fifth stage is to continue sticking leaves to your body and moving all the levitating leaves around your body. The final stage is to keep leaves stuck to your body, keep some leaves levitating above the main chakra points, and having several other leaves levitating and moving." Hinata explained as Udon, Moegi, Ko, and Sasuke stared at her in absolute shock.

"Did you do all that and how are you not shocked bro?" Ko asked Hinata and Naruto.

"It is required that all Hyuga have precise chakra control. From age five and up I preformed all that." Hinata stated.

"As for me I did those same exercises' only I had to also perform the while climbing trees and I have recently began to integrate it into water walking." Naruto explained as Sasuke and Hinata took on thinking poses.

"You know that we are going to have to integrate that into our training regime. As for you three start training." Sasuke stated with authority as the three ninja's in training saluted.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." The three stated as they started to begin training.

(Three days later)

"So does anyone have any idea what we may be doing during this exam?" Metsumi asked as teams 7 and Kushina's team approached the Konoha ninja academy.

"I really have no idea about the first and second portion of the test. The final portion I know is some sort of competition that dignitaries from other countries come to visit and see." Naruto said as the group entered the Academy and started to climb the stairs.

"Lovely." Haku muttered under her breath as they stopped on the second floor to see several ninja standing there.

"What the hell are all these people doing here? We're only on the second floor aren't we?" Sasuke whispered carefully so as to not attract the attention of the other ninja.

"Yeah we a…" Hinata started.

"Seriously….is someone as talentless as you really planning on taking the chunin exams?" Someone asked as Team 7&Kushina carefully approached the front of the group to see Lee sitting on the ground while two genin stood guarding a door.

"Why bother?" One of the two genin said.

"Bunch of wet behind the ears snot nose brats." The other genin said while he smirked.

"You said it." The other genin said agreeing with his partner while Team 7&Kushina took notice of the room number.

"Please…we're begging you…let us in?" TenTen asked carefully approaching the genin guarding the door. As she was approaching them one suddenly struck out slapping TenTen away from them.

'Something isn't right here. TenTen isn't usually like this, that room number isn't right for this floor either, and those two genin seem familiar.' Team 7 thought as they watched the genin with a little more caution.

"What did you say?" One of the genin asked as he glared at Lee and Tenten.

"You misunderstand!" The same genin said as he took a few steps towards Lee and Tenten.

"We're just trying to spare you…The chunin exam is incredibly difficult…and we should know. We've failed three times so far. There are people that have made it, then immediately given up on the shinobi life style…others who ended up crippled…some reduced to vegetables…we've seen it all!" The genin said as other ninja participants' began to rethink taking the exam.

"Besides that chunin are base commanders. They lead their units. The responsibilities for failed missions and dead or missing team members are on their shoulders." The other genin said as some of the participants began to leave.

"And you little punks think that you have the nerve to apply?" The other genin said as Lee and Tenten glared at the two while Team 7&Kushina walked off towards the third floor.

"Huh…where the hell do you think you six are going?" Both genin asked as they took notice of Team 7&Kushina as other genin teams that were starting to leave stopped to watch.

"You can knock the act off now Kotetsu and Izumo. You've already scared off most of the teams." Naruto said as he continued to walk with everyone following him.

"Hm…should have know that you would have figured it out Naruto. Have fun." Izumo and Kotetsu said as they vanished in a plume of smoke and the illusion over the room number vanished showing that it was room 201.

(Outside room 301)

"Ah we were wondering when you six would show up." Kakashi said as he quickly put his book away.

"We aren't going to back down." Everyone said other than Imorta.

"I knew that you wouldn't now go in there and KICK SOME ASS!" Kushina shouted as Imorta kicked the doors down.

"We're the Demon teams and where here to kick ass." Naruto stated as everyone stared at them in shock and horror.

"SASUKE-CHAN!" Everyone heard someone shout as Sasuke was suddenly glompled from behind.

"GAH!" Sasuke shouted as she fell to the ground.

"INO!" Sasuke growled out into the wood floor.

"What I can't say hello?" Ino asked as Sasuke got back up to her feet with Ino still hugging her behind.

"INO PIG! GET OFF OF HER!" Everyone heard as Ino was knocked off of Sasuke. Standing behind Ino were the rest of Teams 8 and 10.

"Man…you guys got suckered into this thing to…" Shikimaru groaned out as they approached the group.

"Hello beautiful. My name is Kiba what's your's?" Kiba asked as he approached both Haku and Metsumi.

"While we're flattered that you think we're beautiful…" Haku started with a smile on her face.

"We're already betrothed to Naruto." Metsumi finished with a smile as she watched Kiba's smile falter.

"WHAT!" Kiba shouted in shock.

"Hey would you guys…do us all a favor and just shut up?" A silver haired youth asked as he approached the group.

"You four gangs of would-be-hotshots are all genin right? Kids barely out of the local ninja academy? All wet-behind-the-ears and runny nosed brats. This isn't a school field trip, you know." The silver haired youth said to the group causing them to all glare at him.

"Who do you think you are?" Sasuke asked with everyone watching him.

"Names Kabuto and I suggest that you take my advice about keeping quite." Kabuto said as he pressed his glasses up his face.

"That wasn't really advice. It was more of a threat if you ask me." Haku said as Kabuto chuckled nervously.

"Oh…uh…could you please keep it down?" Kabuto asked as he held up his hands in a disarming manner.

"And why should we?" Metsumi questioned as Kabuto smirked.

"Just look behind me." Kabuto replied as he stepped aside allowing for everyone to notice that all the participants glaring at them.

"Watch out for the group behind you. They are Amagakure, those who hide in rain, and they have very short fuses. Everyone's on edge waiting to take the exam and your entrance didn't help any." Kabuto said as he pointed at Teams Demon and Kushina.

"Kabuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you saying that this is the second time you've applied?" Sakura asked as Kabuto adjusted his glasses once more.

"Not second…seventh. Twice a year…hm going on for four years now." Kabuto corrected as everyone stared at him in shock.

"Haha…man you must suck." Kiba said before he broke into a laughing fit.

"Or these exams are tougher than they appear." Shino spoke up causing everyone to pause and think.

"What can you tell us about these exams Kabuto seeing as you have the most experience?" Haku asked as Kabuto smiled.

"I don't really know anything about the exams as they differ everytime. Although I can still give you sweet innocent little babies some vital intelligence with these shinobi information cards." Kabuto said as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"Shinobi information cards?" Hinata asked with a mixture of confusion, worry and suspicion.

"To put it simply, they contain information about the skills we use, transformed into symbols and burned into the cards using chakra." Kabuto explained as some nodded in understanding while others blinked in confusion.

"It must have taken you sometime to aquire this information." Naruto said as he carefully watched Kabuto.

"It took me four years to aquire all the intelligence needed solely for this exam. In all, I have almost two hundred cards." Kabuto said as he laid a card down showing that it was blank.

"What the fuck it's blank!" Kiba yelled out in anger.

"Easy their fido." Kabuto said as Kiba began to growl at Kabuto.

"Of course they look blank. The only way to read the data on the cards…" Kabuto started as he began to turn the card with his fingers tips, which glowed with chakra.

"What's he doing?" Ino and Choji asked as everyone watched in fascination.

"…Is by using my personal chakra. Each set is linked to its possessor. This one for example…" Kabuto started to say while removing his hand from the card showing a map of the elemental countries. Rising above some of the countries were bars with differing numbers.

'It's some kind of combination map and bar graph, in three dimensions. What kind of intelligence is this?' Everyone wondered as they looked at the map.

"Hey Kabuto what's with these numbers?" Sakura asked as Kabuto chuckled lightly.

"Those numbers represent the number of participants that each country sent for the Chunin exam. As you can see Sand sent thirty genin; Rain sent twenty-one; Grass sent six; Waterfall sent six; Tree leaves ninty; and finally and new village called Sound sent three. So all together one hundred fifty-six participants or fifty-two teams." Kabuto answered as he set the card back into the deck.

"Hey Kabuto do you have dossier cards? Cards for each individual applicant?" Kiba asked as Kabuto smiled.

"Haha…why? Someone here you have a particular interest in?" Kabuto asked as Kiba nodded yes.

"I'll admit these are far from complete, but I've burned a set of dossier cards for the current pool of applicants…including your team. If you share any information on the person who interest you, I'll be happy to look them up and let you know what I have so far." Kabuto replied with a friendly smile.

"Those three." Kiba said as he pointed at Team Kushina.

"You don't know their names. Now there's a challenge but not much of one." Kabuto said as he rapidly shuffled through the deck before he pulled three cards out.

"First up Metsumi. Age thirteen. Metsumi is a part of Team Kushina. Her teammates are Haku Momochi and Imorta. Her team leader is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Missions S-0; A-0; B-0; C-10; D-40. Nin, Gen, and Taijutsu are all unknown. Metsumi is Konoha born and suddenly vanished four years ago. She came back to Konoha with Teams Demon and Gai along with her teammates and team leader." Kabuto said as Metsumi looked at Imorta who quickly made handsigns to her.

"Next is Haku Momochi the adopted daughter of Zabuza Momochi. She is also thirteen. Haku is a part of Team Kushina. Her teammates are Metsumi and Imorta. Her team leader is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Missions S-0; A-0; B-0; C-10; D-40. Ninjutsu is primarily composed of Water, Wind and Ice styles. Gen and Taijutsu are all unknown. Haku Momochi is from the land of water and was taken in by Zabuza when she was just a child." Kabuto said as Haku was getting stronger glares from the Mizu Teams.

"Finally we have Imorta. Age unknown. He is a part of Team Kushina. His teammates are Haku Momochi and Metsumi. His team leader is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Missions S-0; A-0; B-0; C-10; D-40. Ninjutsu is composed entirely of Master Chakra Manipulation which he can combine his elemental affinities into. Gen and Taijutsu are currently a mystery. Imorta's birth place is unknown. All that anyone really knows is that he traveled the Elemental Nations and recently joined the Konoha military." Kabuto said as everyone looked at Imorta who finished up his handsigns.

"Kabuto do you have any information on Kin and Tayuya of Sound?" Metsumi asked as Kabuto placed the three cards back into the deck.

"I do have some information but due to them being outside of Konoha and from a new village I don't have too much information on them." Kabuto said as he started to pull two cards out only to be stopped by a large plume of smoke in the front of the classroom.

"Alright you pansies that's enough chit-chat!" A voice from within the smoke said as it slowly dispersed showing thirty chunin and Ibiki Morino.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting. My name is Ibiki Morino and Chief Proctor for the first exam." Ibiki said as he flooded the room with his killing intent causing everyone to back away from him. The only ones who were unaffected were Teams Demon and Kushina who just stared at Ibiki.

"The first part of the Chunin exam's is about to begin. Turn in your written applications, take one of these seating cards, and report directly to the seat indicated. Once everyone is seated we will begin the written part of the test." Ibiki said as he held up one of the applications in one hand and a seating card in his other.

Without a word or complaint everyone turned in their applications before heading towards their assigned seats. Once everyone was seated all the chunin standing near Ibiki took various positions around the room.

'We're all scattered through the room.' Teams Demon and Kushina thought as they looked around. As they looked around some Chunin walked around the room placing a test, face down, in front of every participant. Once everyone had a test the chunin went back to their positions looking at various participants.

"Papers face down until I say so. Now listen up!" Ibiki shouted causing all the participants to pay attention to him.

"There are going to be a few big rules to this exam. I'll write them on this blackboard and explain them all, but I'm not taking questions, so listen carefully. I'll say this only once." Ibiki said as he picked up a piece of chalk and began to write on the blackboard.

'Rules? For a test? Shouldn't they be obvious for anyone who has attended school and taken a test.' Most applicants thought as Ibiki continued to write the rules on the blackboard.

"Rule number one! Each one of you starts out here with ten points. The test has been made up of ten questions each worth a single point. For each question you get wrong or fail to answer we will subtract a point from your final score." Ibiki shouted out causing a few genin to jump slightly.

"Rule number 2...this written test is still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all three team members of each cell. The object is for each team to have as few deductions as possible from its joint thirty-point total." Ibiki stated as he wrote the rule out.

"WAIT A SECOND! The whole concept of the starting points and the deductions is hard enough to follow... but what is this 'Team total' you're talking about?" Sakura asked as Ibiki looked over his shoulder at her.

"Did you hear the part about no questions? We have our reasons. Shut up and listen, you just might learn something." Ibiki stated with a little killing intent focused on Sakura.

"This next bit is crucial so everyone pay attention. Rule number 3. If, during the course of the exam, a candidate does anything out of the ordinary...in other words, anything that leads the proctors to determine that he or she has cheated...we subtract two points from _**EACH**_ member of the cheater's team." Ibiki said with a smile.

"We'll be looking over your shoulders when you least expect it." All the Chunin proctors said at the same time causing almost everyone to gulp in fear.

"One last thing before we begin. If any individual loses all their points, that person's entire team, regardless of how the other two members do..." Ibiki started as he looked over the entire room, "Will be disqualified." Ibiki finished watching the looks of fear appear on everyone's face.

"You have one hour. Starting..." Ibiki started as he watched everyone, "NOW!" Ibiki shouted causing some people to jump before they flipped their tests over and started.

As time progressed Ibiki watched as Clan heirs used jutsu unique to their clan to steal the answers from other contestants. He watched two of the members of Gai's team utilize mirrors to acquire the answers. The only odd one was Imorta who just sat there watching him. After sometime Imorta suddenly grabbed the person behind him, knocked him out, stole his test, and replaced their names as everyone stared at him.

"Alright another rule is no fighting to acquire the answers. As for the teammates of him you're disqualified grab him and get out." Ibiki stated as everyone returned to their test, the teammates grabbed their knocked out teammate, and Imorta returned to staring at Ibiki.

(Fifty-Nine minutes later)

"Everyone pencil's down. It's time for the final question." Ibiki spoke up shocking those who remained out of focus.

"Before we get to the question itself I'm adding one more rule." Ibiki said causing most who figured that they would make it to the next round to rethink.

"Let me explain...this rule is absolute." Ibiki said as he walked in front of the blackboard.

(Jonin lounge at the Academy)

Currently Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kushina were just relaxing. Gai was doing a varying number of stretches and physical exercises. Asuma was smoking a cigarette. Kushina was sharpening her blade. Kurenai was sitting near Asuma glaring at him. Kakashi was just acting like his normal relaxed self.

"Well...with our subordinates tied up in the exams, we've got quite a bit of free time on our hands. After all it's not like we can go on training missions without them." Kakashi said as Asuma removed the cigarette from his mouth.

"Don't worry we will be busy again before you know it." Asuma said as he tossed the cigarette bud and pulled another out and set it in his mouth.

"Why?" Kushina asked as she sheathed her blade and stored her whetstone in her ninja pouch.

"Word is, that this year's chief examination officer is Morino Ibiki." Asuma answered as he lit his cigarette only for Kurenai to pull it from his mouth and throw it out of the window.

"That sadist? Why did it have to be Ibiki?!" Kakashi asked with worry as Kushina and Kurenai looked at the others in confusion.

'Will they even make it passed the first exam?' Kakashi thought in mild worry.

"Sadist?" Kurenai and Kushina asked as Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai looked at them.

"Kurenai you're still a newbie to the Jonin elite and Kushina-sama you've been gone for quite some time so you two have no way of knowing." Asuma stated as he reached for another cigarette only to stop at Kurenai's glare.

"Why? What's he like?" Kushina asked as Gai finished his exercises'.

"He's a pro. A pro's pro..." Gai said with seriousness.

"A pro at what?" Kurenai asked as Kakashi sighed.

"At torture and interrogation." Kakashi answered without hesitation.

"In the exam that is currently underway... while there isn't any physical torture...there is no doubt that the applicants are being subjected to the psychological pressures that make him infamous as an interrogator known as The Mind Reaper." Asuma explained as Kurenai became slightly nervous.

(Examination room)

'An absolute rule...' Everyone wondered as they gave Ibiki their attention.

"First...you must all choose...whether to accept or decline this tenth question." Ibiki said as he looked out over the contestants.

'Accept or decline...?' Sasuke wondered.

"CH-CHOSE! WHAT HAPPENS IF SOMEONE DOESN'T ACCEPT THE QUESTION!?" Temari shouted as she slammed her hands down onto the desk top.

Ibiki just closed his eyes took a few deep breaths before he reopened them flooding the room with Killing Intent and glared at every single contestant that still remained.

"If you reject the question and don't even attempt to answer it, you'll lose all your points immediately...and fail. Both your teammates will fail along side with you." Ibiki stated as looks of shock covered several people's face.

"SAY WHAT!?" One genin applicant shouted as he stood up.

"THEN WHY WOULD ANYONE CHOSE TO REJECT THE QUESTION!" Another genin applicant shouted.

"Because...of the other rule." Ibiki said causing everyone to mentally groan in frustration.

'Oh come on what more can he add.' Several genin wondered.

"If you try to answer the question...and you get it wrong...you will never be permitted to apply for the chunin exams again. Not ever." Ibiki said with complete seriousness.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS...THAT'S FUCKING RIDICULOUS! THERE ARE NINJA HERE WHO HAVE TAKEN THE CHUNIN EXAMS MORE THAN ONCE ALREADY! WE KNOW THERE ARE!" Kiba shouted with Akamaru barking in agreement.

Ibiki just started chuckling causing several of the remaining participants to gulp in fear.

"Just your rotten luck. I wasn't making the rules in the past years. I am now. I've been up front with you. You can take a failing grade now, and try again later. Anyone who has doubts would be smart to reject the tenth question right now. Come back and reapply next year, and the year after that." Ibiki said as some of the applicants stared at their test sheets.

"Ready? Then let's begin. Those who choose to not accept should raise their hands. Once their number has been confirmed they will leave the room." Ibiki said as a silence fell over the room.

"I-I...I quit. I'm rejecting the question. Genna, Inaho...please forgive me." One genin spoke up as he stood to his feet.

"Number 50...Failed! Numbers 130 and 111 you fail right along with him." A chunin proctor spoke up as they stood up without a complaint.

"M-me too!"

"I resign."

"I'm out."

"I quit as well."

(Jonin lounge at the Academy)

"That Ibiki...understands the human heart completely. It's what makes him so terrible." Asuma said as Kurenai and Kushina looked at the other Jonin who nodded yes.

"He uses his insights mercilessly to manipulate his foes...bringing their human weakness to the surface... and using these weaknesses to make them crack. It's rather unyouthful but necessary to see if the participants have the metal to become chunin." Gai said with seriousness.

(Examination room)

"K-kiba..." Sakura whispered as she watched Kiba slowly raise his hand.

"NEVER UNDERESTAMATE ME!" Kiba shouted as he slammed his hand onto the desk top.

"I DON'T QUIT AND I WON'T RUN! I'LL ACCEPT YOUR STUPID QUESTION! EVEN IF I RISK ENDING UP A ROOKIE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE...I'LL STILL BECOME CLAN HEAD AS IT'S NOT YOUR DECISION BUT THE CLANS! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Kiba shouted at Ibiki as contestants looked at him in shock and proctors glared at him.

"Wow dog-breath...that was rather brave, but stupid of you." Naruto said causing Kiba to glare at him.

"Stuff it Fox-boy. You would have done the exact same thing only you would have shouted about how you would still become Hokage if you didn't become what you are today." Kiba barked back at Naruto.

"As much as I would like to refute that claim I know that I can't as I know that it's true." Naruto grumbled out.

"AHEM...I'll ask one last time. This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quite now while you still have the chance." Ibiki said as he glared at Kiba who glared right back.

"I'm an Inuzuka and we never abandon the pack. That's our nindo." Kiba said as several ninja looked at Kiba with pride.

'Sixty-three of them are still here. Hmmm...a rather interesting batch this year especially that Inuzuka. More participants than I expected but...there's no point in dragging this out anymore...thanks to the Inuzuka no one else will quit.' Ibiki thought as he looked at the chunin proctors who all nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Good call. For all of those who are still here...YOU HAVE JUST PASSED THE FIRST EXAM AND WON AN ALL EXPENSES PAID TRIP TO ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" Ibiki shouted before he paused with wide eyes.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!" Everyone shouted other than Imorta.

"So...all Sixty-three of you who are still here...you've all just passed the first exam." Ibiki said once more as everyone just stared at him.

"What do you mean 'passed'? When did that happen? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked as most people were still in shock.

"There is no tenth question...beyond the whole 'accept or reject' thing." Ibiki answered with a friendly smile on his face.

"HUNH!?" Almost the entire class shouted.

"HEY! THEN WHY DID WE HAVE TO SUFFER THROUGH THE OTHER NINE QUESTIONS?! THAT WAS A TOTAL WASTE OF OUR TIME!" Temari shouted at Ibiki who just chuckled.

"There was no wasted time. Those questions had a purpose, which they have already served." Ibiki partially answered prompting a few "Hunh"'s from the participants.

"Such as?" Temari asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Our goal was to test your ability at...spying." Ibiki explained with a smile on his face.

'He seems like a completely different person.' Everyone thought.

"...Our ability at spying?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"Remember the rules at the beginning? You pass or fail as part of a three-man cell. With that rule I pressured you with the fear that anything you did wrong...would bring your teammates down with you." Ibiki explained as everyone seemed to gain an understanding.

"You know I kind of figured it was something like that." Kiba said with a grin.

'You are so full of shit.' Sakura thought.

"However...the questions are beyond the level that a Chunin should be expected to handle. So most of you...having reached that same conclusion...had only one way of retaining your points...by cheating. In other words we set the test up on the assumption that you would cheat...not knock out someone who finished answering the questions." Ibiki said as everyone looked at Imorta who just waved before fading from existence.

"What the...where did he go?" Everyone asked before a door at the side of the room opened and Imorta walked right back in.

"Where were you?" Ibiki asked in a hard tone as Imorta looked at him and quickly made various hand signs.

"Bathroom." Metsumi said as Ibiki looked her then Imorta.

"He can't speak Ibiki-san. So I translate the sign language he uses." Metsumi quickly explained as Ibiki just sighed.

"Just get back to your seat." Ibiki said as Imorta sat where he was assigned.

"Anyway, to ensure there would be suitable targets for you to cheat from, we snuck in a pair or ringers...two chunin who already knew all the answers." Ibiki explained as everyone turned to glare at the two ringers who just chuckled nervously.

"Of course anyone who cheated in a clumsy or obvious way...was disqualified." Ibiki said as he started to take of the bandana causing several participants to pale.

"Because there maybe circumstances where being caught in an act of espionage can cost you more than your life. You pay in ways that can be taken from you little by little, time and time, again when many lives hang in the balance." Ibiki explained as several participants gulped.

'Burn scars...punctures from where screws were used...long slash marks that show signs of cauterizing...he has been tortured.' Sasuke, Naruto, and Imorta thought as they took notice of the damage.

"The information you obtain can't be trusted...if you can't keep your presence secret from the enemy." Ibiki said as he started to reapply the bandana.

"Learn that and learn it well. If you bring back intelligence from a suspect source or a compromised operation...you're doing the enemies work for them. Putting those you serve and love in danger. That is why we maneuvered you into using your espionage skills to cheat. It was the quickest way of weeding out genin whose skills weren't up to par." Ibiki said as he secured his bandana.

"Okay...but what was the deal with the tenth question?" Temari asked as Ibiki smiled.

"Ah...the tenth question...was the first real test of the exam."

"Once again...HUNH!" The entire room of participants said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura asked as Ibiki sighed.

"Let me explain...the tenth question was a choice between two options...that were both difficult and dangerous. Those who choose to reject the question were failed, and their friends along with them. Those who chose to accept and couldn't answer the question...lost any chance of ever trying again. So why did I present them? Let's suppose you all go on to successfully attain the rank of chunin. You are assigned to steal a vital enemy document...knowing nothing about the skills, deployment, or military preparedness of your foe. You may have to cross territory that has been heavily mined and set with traps. Now...do accept the mission? Or do you reject it rather than placing your own life, or the life of your companions, in jeopardy? Could any chunin get away with only taking on the safe jobs? Of course not! No matter how dangerous the risk...there _**will**_ be missions that you cannot decline. A ninja _**must**_ demonstrate valor that inspires those around him...helping all to overcome their fear. This is the talent that we value most in the commander of a chunin cell. Those who can't gamble with their own fate...who would trade today's certain for tomorrow's uncertain future...never taking the chance that lies before them... are weaklings who make only weak and easy decisions. In my opinion they don't belong in the ranks of the chunin at all! By choosing to accept...you answered the almost-insoluble tenth question correctly. If you keep that spirit, you can probably conquer all of the doubts and difficulties you'll face. You've all passed the first hurdle. Part one of the chunin selection exams is now concluded. I'll pray that you all fight the good fight." Ibiki finished with a smile filled with pride on his face.

"Sooo...what do we do now?" A participant asked.

"You are to remain here until the next exam proctor shows up. Good luck...you're going to need it." Ibiki said as the chunin and himself all left in plumes of smoke.

(Three hours later)

It had been three hours since Ibiki had officially annoucned the end of the first exam and the second exam proctor still had yet to show. Most participants had started talking with teammates or other teams about what Ibiki had said, some participants were soundly sleeping, and a small portion of the participants were playing a card game. As the participants continued to do their own thing a ball of cloth suddenly and violently crashed through a window, rolled along the ground as two kunai shot out and pinned the cloth to the ceiling. On the cloth it clearly said, "NEWLY ARRIVED SECOND CHIEF EXAMINATION PROCTOR MITARASHI, ANKO" and standing in front of the cloth was Anko.

"Alright..."

"You're three hours late Anko." Naruto interrupted as everyone looked at Anko before they turned their attention to the card game.

"I'm already aware of that boy. I really don't want to say this but do to an unforeseen complication the second exam will be held in two days time. So enjoy your next two days off also don't worry about getting to the testing location. A Konoha Jonin will be taking you to the testing site. Ja ne." Anko said before she vanished in a plume of smoke.

Grumbling under their breath all the remaining participants walked out of the test room and headed towards their lodgings.

* * *

Okay that's the chapter onto reviews...if I have any...well what do you know I do...onto the reviews

_**NaruHinafan:**_ Yes! He's alive!

Good chapter. Love the council bashing. And you know, when it got to the part of Kushina sealing some yokai into the no-name councilwoman's gut, I couldn't help but think that when the seal was released, the yokai inside her would cause her belly to slowly and painfully expand to its limits before bursting...yeah, I've seen one too many sci-fi/horror movies or researched those that involved stomach expansion/explosion. But hey, at least it'll be a slow and painful death.

And you know, I was about to ask if you could add Kurenai and possibly Mikoto to the harem, but if you feel you've got enough, that's fine. It's your story.

Nice bringing Minato in for that brief moment, though it'd be nice to have an explanation as to how Minato was in Naruto's mind when he's supposed to help the Shinigami. As well as the fact they took to seeing each other without much questioning.

Found a mistake on jutsu: from what I've seen, both the Transformation and the Clone Jutsu (and Shadow Clone) use only one hand sign: Ram for the first two, and the cross-shaped version of Ram for Shadow Clones. As for the substitution, in all the times I've seen a log show up to take a hit for Naruto or some other ninja, I've never seen a hand sign be used. I mean, think about it: the Substitution is supposed to stop the user from being hit (mostly). And since hand signs take time to make, the user would end up getting hit before he/she can make the substitution. (Note: This is constructive criticism, not a flame.)

Still, this was a good chapter. And as for Elfen Lied, you can research it on Wikipedia (preferably the anime, not the manga) or watch the anime for free on . I can wait so long as if you do the story, please continue it. I'm getting tired of finding promising NarutoxLucy Elfen Lied fics that have one chapter, and then I'm waiting forever for an update. There's one that hasn't made it past the first chapter in over a year!

Sorry for the rant. Can't wait to see what happens next, and hope you at least consider my idea for the councilwoman's death. Ja ne!

_**ITD:**_ I still feel like the council got off to easy...oh well I'll just make them suffer more later. Grateful that you aren't pushing me to add anymore women to Naruto's harem. Jutsu...ah I'm not really going to worry about it for sometime. Also I already knew about Elven Lied actually own the, what I believe to be the complete, DVD series.

**_sterata:_** this story sounds good but in the beginning your just telling me physical attributes instead of showing also I already know what they kinda look like since this is a fanfic sooo if there is ever a rewrite i might read this.

_**ITD:**_Will never be a rewrite unless I'm working on that chapter. Besides you humans are always so picky why can't you be like my goddess. *Writer begins to bow to a demonic statue*

_**DonPJuan:**_ keep up the great work I rather enjoyed this fic.

_**ITD:**_ That's another person to add to my list of People that I'm making happy.

******_Cloud75JC:_** awesome story ... love the oc's ... hope to see more soon ...

_**ITD:**_Ask and yee has recieved just becareful about what you ask for...*Evil laughter in the background*

_**kitteninthemoonlight:**_ plunnys plotbunnies love this chap keep the funny coming :)

_**ITD:**_Thanks for explaining that to me also do you eat plunnys?

_**DragonMan 180:**_ Poor Naruto, seeing Kushina and Mikoto like THAT will scar him for life. I love the punishments of the council, though if by some miracle that one councilwoman Kushina implanted the demonic chakra in survives and has a kid the child should hate her and run away from home.  
I do find the 'race' at the end of the chapter a bit confusing, is the whole point to get to the tower first for a better mission?

_**ITD:**_I would feel sorry for Naruto but that would mean I would have a heart. Like I said before I still feel like the council deserves a better punishment...ANYONE GOT A GOOD IDEA!? As for the council member that survied well I have a evil plan hatching in my brain right now. Also you're right the whole point of the race is to get the better mission. Loser got capture Tora.

_**SunouNeozaki:**_ It seems YOU have not been in touch with the series as much as most people... Lets go with your Answer to Cmcwiki stating Kushina was Kyuubis first host... Wrong... Kyuubi was first sealed into Mito Uzumaki Senju.. The SHodaimes wife. As it was it was the battle between Senju and Uchiha at the Valley of the End. Just thought Id through that out for you lol. Over all... you should re-read your chapters more... Some parts were missing and Im not even going to mention that list dude made for you it basically covers everything lol.

_**ITD:**_I already know that I have been out of touch of the series...*Twitch*...But I never said or wrote, to my knowledge, that Kushina was the first jinjuriki of the Kyuubi. As for parts missing I blame the internet. And please...please do not remind me of the list I finally got it to fall asleep...

******_Stickdude1:_** Best story ever

_**ITD:**_I really don't think that the story is the best as I've read better ones but In the words of the Immortals ALL HAVE THEIR OWN OPINION.

_**Yuri-Hime-chan:**_

Chapter 5-so then let the games begin

Chapter 6-

Rin died about 18 years ago  
Lillith dissapered 18 years ago  
Rin is a demon  
Lillith is a demon  
Is Rin THe new demon Queen  
I is brilliant  
lol It is just a guess but then since Naruto already had about a tails worth of his own chakra before he transformed would that give him the potential to be the New 10 tailed beast?

_**ITD:**_I agree let the games bein...how ironic that I responded to this review around the time of the olympics. Also I applaud you on your theory we need more people like you questioning why things are the way scientists say that they are. Sadly you are wrong but I still applaud you on thinking unlike the rest of humanity...

_**Megatyrant:**_ Still interseting. And still a few errors here and there, but nothing serious. To make a single example, Let's look at the following sentence:

"Cease and assist!" Metsumi shouted causing the ANBU to freeze while Imorta just stood there.

Here, "Cease and Assist!" should be "Cease and desist!".  
There aren't more than a few of this kind of errors, and they only show up now and then, so overall the quality is decent.  
I'll be waiting for the next chapter, but do take the time you need for it. :)  
With regards, Megatyrant.

_**ITD:**_Ah...errar human est...to err is human. Also heres the next chapter.

_**pandora vanity:**_ AHEMM COUGHLEMONCOUGH PLEASE...

**_ITD:_**They are twelve...their will be no lemons until after the training arc...so hold your hormones in line.

_**Guest:**_

hey! just read chapter 1 of your story and i think i have a few tips that could (hopefully) help you.  
i think you were a little too technical in describing characters. it was a little offsetting to read a character's exact height followed by an estimate of what his or her age is based on looks. also, try using a different phrase every now and then (looked no older than...)  
i would also like to point out that you are sending mixed messages on naruto's charcter. even if you are writing in third person, you are still writing the story in naruto's perspective, hence your descriptions reflect on what kind of person naruto is. by introducing kyubi (or natsumi as you would call her) in that way (more on physical appearance and mentioning breast size TWICE) you're more or less saying that naruto mostly cares about kyubi's physical appearance as opposed to you saying he cares much for her general wellbeing.  
i still have a few reservations on your story, though i'll hold on to them for the time being.  
so all in all good story though i think you could have done better. GOODLUCK!  
-a random person reading your story

_**ITD:**_Did not even know that I was doing that...may have to rewrite that chapter...but then that also means the whole story...oh well I'll figure a way out...eventually...I hope...

_**Galactier The Son of Galactus:**_ At least you haven't seem to completely forget about this story. The update time really sucks but at least it's not forgotten.

_**ITD:**_ I not trying to forget about the story...life is just being a absolute bitch to me recently...

_**Madrigal-in-training:**_

CH1- I can't believe that Kakashi! Well actually... yes, I can. This totally seems like something he'd do. Great job with this chapter!

CH2- I had my doubts about giving Naruto his own small little harem but I have to admit, it's worked out pretty well. This was a great idea!

CH3- I still can't believe you have such long chapters! When do you sleep anyway? Still, this story is brilliant anyway!

CH4- I most definitely like this new Naruto Uzumaki! He seems to be a much better ninja- and a better son of the 4th Hokage and past Kyuubi vessel- in this story.

_**ITD:**_I had others laughing a Kakashi like you were. I was also worried about giving Naruto a harem but I also see it working out. As for when I sleep well never...I'm usually either writing, reading, or playing videogames. At least their is someone who isn't being mean to the Naruto I've made.

_**bakugandragon:**_

HAHAHAHA! LEE WENT LOONY TUNE! THAT WAS AWSOME!

_**ITD:**_Thank you Thank you...always a pleasure to see someone who enjoys the classics.

Anyway I know that I normally do all the reviews that I recieve but do to most of them being about the pruge or someone complaining about me being a winer about losing my story I'm calling it an early night. Until next time...hopefully i get more free time but i'm not betting on it with DARKSIDERS 2, BORDERLANDS 2, ASSASSIN'S CREED 3, AND HALO 4 coming out all within a one month period...curse you videogame devoplers...wait no I...gah...


End file.
